


Killer Tuna Redux

by illusorygentleman, SchneiderVerseAfterDark



Series: Killer Tuna Redux Series [1]
Category: Sam & Cat (TV), Victorious, iCarly
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 104,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusorygentleman/pseuds/illusorygentleman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneiderVerseAfterDark/pseuds/SchneiderVerseAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Killer Tuna Jump without Killer Tuna and a jump? A potentially explosive relationship story when love, lust and unresolved feelings are involved with exes and potential new love interests. </p>
<p>Co-Authored with illusorygentleman and cross-posted on his account on FF dot net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puckentine

**Author's Note:**

> Killer Tuna Jump Redux  
> By SchneiderVerseAfterDark and illusorygentleman
> 
> Copyright/Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters nor does this story reflect the owners. They are owned by their respective owners of Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon, and Viacom. 
> 
> Rating: Explicit for Sexual Content
> 
> Pairings: Cat Valentine/Sam Puckett (Puckentine) (Secret Relationship), Cat/Jade (Cade), Jade/Sam (Sade), Sam/Freddie (Seddie), Jade/Freddie (Jedi), Cat/Sam/Jade/Freddie
> 
> Overall Story Codes: FF, MF, MFFF, Cons, Oral, & Rom
> 
> Underage Sex Warning is due to all the characters being 17 in the show... when if this was really post Victorious/iCarly they would all be 19.

Apartment 22  
Venice, CA  
10:21 am  
Saturday, January 18, 2014

Cat Valentine rolled onto her back from snuggling up to her pink pillow as her body felt a shift in weight on the bed and the sudden chill on her bare arms and shoulders from her missing sheet and blanket. She slowly blinked opened her eyes and mewed out softly in a small yawn along with an easy stretching of her muscles.

She finally opened her eyes then smiled up at seeing the source of the shift in weight: Sam Puckett staring down at her with a slightly hungry look on her face. The blonde had the redhead trapped for the most part with her hands and knees braced on either side of Cat’s bare arms and pajama covered legs as the former Seattle girl had pulled away the covers and climbed on the bed to ready to pounce on her.

The redhead over the months had learned the difference in expressions on her roommate/secret girlfriend’s face on exactly what she hungered and the look on her face told Cat that Sam wasn’t interested in her Sloppy Waffles. She softly giggled, “Morning.”

A corner of Sam’s mouth lifted up in a wicked smile and seductively whispered, “Morning, Kitty.”  
Cat lifted her hands and slipped them under Sam’s loose shirt and tank top to rest them on the dominating girl’s smooth and light skin. “Did you want to snuggle this morning?”

The blonde actually enjoyed snuggling with the happy teen even if she wouldn’t admit to such a thing if their relationship was public, but she had something far more in mind for the Saturday morning. “In a little bit, but for right now…” She dipped her head and slightly parted her lips to meet the redhead’s lips.

Cat closed her eyes and smiled into the deepening kiss while her fingers applied just a little more pressure to Sam’s sides.

Sam could easily dominate the girl in kissing and any other way if she desired, but the kisses were slow and lazy just like they felt on the Saturday morning. Cat willingly opened her mouth to let Sam slide her tongue inside and across her teeth then playfully battle with her tongue.

The blonde was always amazed that the redhead never seemed to have morning breath, but as sappy as it sounded (and she hated most sappiness), she always tasted like some form of sweets to match her natural sweet deposition.

Sam pulled her lips away, a bit of saliva hanging between their lips, and started a slow, tortuous trail of kisses and licks across Cat’s chin and jaw line. She stopped at her neck just below the left ear and swiped with her tongue.

Cat giggled from the tickling then placed an awkward kiss on Sam’s left ear in a comically puckered lips manner from not being able to really turn her head with Sam burying her face into the crook of the actress’ neck.

The blonde kissed just a little further down and wanted to suck on the girl’s neck and leave a nice hickey, but she couldn’t leave any marks of ownership on the girl that would raise too many questions and might interfere with her acting. 

She continued to kiss downward to the crook of Cat’s neck then across her bare collarbone. She stopped when she reached the thin pink left strap of Cat’s pink lacy camisole. She braced herself on one hand and slowly trailed up Cat’s left arm with her fingertips, sending a slight shiver through the girl.

Sam slipped her right index finger between the thin pink left strap and the redhead’s tanned skin. She hooked the material and slowly started pulling it to the side and over her shoulder. She kissed down on Cat’s exposed skin right over her heart then placed another then another. Cat enjoyed the affectation and somewhat silly to Sam’s mind signs, so the blonde indulged her.

She pulled her mouth away from the tanned skin and pulled the strap a little further down, slowly exposing the swell of the perky A-cup breast until the nipple popped free of the material and was exposed to Sam’s blue eyes. Cat’s goodies were small and she would tease the girl a time or two about their size, but she would reassure her sensitive roommate/friend/secret lover that they were soft, perky and quite tasty to Sam’s taste buds and she did this by giving them a little bit of worship (but not to the degree the lively redhead enjoyed to do to her). She dipped her head further down and wrapped her lips around the puffy nipple. She sucked hard on it, attempting to get the puffy teat taut.

Cat squinted her eyes shut and mewed out in pleasure as the tingling sensation from her little nub traveled directly to her brain. She pulled a hand away from Sam’s side and up to brush over the back of the blonde locks to signal she wanted more.

Sam obliged her by sucking a little harder between rapid flicks of her tongue on the lightly tanned tip. She had done such a good job of making it a hard little nub and stoking the heat inside the sometimes fiery redhead that she could see the actress’ other nipple poking underneath the material of the sleepwear. She ignored it for the moment and parted her lips wider to take more the soft flesh into her mouth.

Cat mewed out louder while lifting her chest more in the hopes that the blonde would take more of her bosom into her mouth, “Sam…”

Sam took a hard suck then released the small mound then started teasingly licking the nipple then slowly in a circle around it, taking her time to deliberately coat every square inch of the flesh with her saliva. After finishing tasting her skin, a wicked smile crept on her face and she blew a soft, cool breath over the breast.

The actress let out a high pitch scream as she shivered from the sudden cold sensation, “SAM!” She opened her eyes and directed a pouty look at her mischievous girlfriend.

Sam ignored the look as she looped her finger under the other strap down to expose her other goodie.

Cat instantly forgave her and started whimpering from the stimulation as Sam instantly ‘attacked’ her flesh with kisses, licks and gentle sucks on her nipple. She quickly lost herself in the feelings traveling from her quickly flushing chest from Sam’s attention to the baser parts of her mind.

Sam smiled at her distracting pleasure as she teased with her tongue since Cat was getting so lost in the pleasure, she wasn’t noticing that Sam had slightly shifted to the left and let her right hand start rubbing in circles over the Hollywood Arts student’s stomach. She continued the soft circles, slowly moving down until her fingers had slipped under and past the elastic waistband of Cat’s pajama pants. She slipped her hand a little further while she sucked hard on Cat’s right nipple like a binky, giving the redhead a taste of her own medicine when she would worship the blonde’s breasts.

The actress’ whimpers increased, “Sam, Sam…” as her fingers slipped further down and grazed over the ‘innocent’ teen’s already dampening and bare sex.

“Sam?!” she called out in pleasant surprise from the blonde’s delicate touch.

The juvenile delinquent smiled against her breast in response while her fingers slowly moved up and down Cat’s slit, teasing her outer petals open.

Cat’s head pushed back on the pillow and pelvis started lifting in time with Sam’s brushing fingertips, wanting her to slip the digits inside her to partially fill her.

The devious blonde waited and tormented her in a good way with additional licks to her breast and stroking of her fingers. One might assume that her cruel and tormenting streak was being carried over in her lovemaking with Cat in this instance of denying her, but they would be wrong. Sure, there was a certain thrill of control in determining when Cat would get her release, but Sam could be practical at times and this was one of those times. Cat was as tight as a vice and just shoving in her fingers would bring pain rather than pleasure. 

So she teased Cat until flower started blossoming, allowing her pearl to be revealed and allowing her to slip her pointer finger inside the girl to the first knuckle. She slowly pulled it out then pushed it back inside in the gentlest of sawing motions, a soft squishing noise of her digit sliding through the increasingly dampening opening.

Cat let out a borderline sob, “Oh jank!” then her face instantly flushed in embarrassment of using to her a pretty dirty word.

Sam removed her mouth from the supple flesh and delicately kissed her right cheek, reassuring her it was alright to use such language to express her feelings. Cat was one of the oddest girls she had ever met in what a strange and sometimes disturbing dichotomy of such innocence despite some of the things the girls had done with one another since she moved into the apartment. 

Cat’s opening finally began to loosen enough so Sam could slip her middle finger along side and gently explore and try to further relax her as she was tight every time. Sam lazily rotated her fingers inside, searching for a particular spot while her thumb brushed around, but not quite touching the redhead’s outward love button.

When Cat’s eyes shot open and clenched her mouth shut, Sam knew she had found the spot. She started gently rubbing a circle inside while her thumb directly started rubbing in a circular motion over Cat’s exposed bud.

Cat’s hands that had been lazily holding onto Sam’s sides traveled up and gripped Sam’s shirt tight, fisting the clothing between her fingers as if she was a life preserver to prevent from drowning. In a way she was drowning in that the pleasure Sam was giving her was overwhelming her senses and she was detaching from the world around her. She looked up to Sam, her expression pleading for the blonde keep going.

“Sam… Sam, I’m… My insides are tingling… I think I’m going to…”

Sam kissed her cheek to reassure her that she wouldn’t leave her hanging. She devilishly smiled and whispered in an alluring voice, “You’re going to come for me aren’t you Kitty Cat? You’re going to be a good little kitty and come for Momma.”

The energetic girl answered by grabbing the blonde by the back of her head and crashing their lips together. She forced her tongue passed Sam’s lips to search out her tongue. 

Sam moaned back in response, loving it when she would respond forcefully and let out a little of her animalistic and hungry side out.

They kissed hard and sloppily while Sam’s fingers switched from internal teasing to a piston motion, sliding back and forth on the internal knot of nerves.

Cat’s ass lifted off the mattress drove her pelvis up, causing Sam’s fingers to push in deeper to her tightening love hole. A few rapid and erratic bucks upward and Cat stopped, causing Sam’s fingers to push all the way inside to her knuckles. The redhead clenched her eyes shut and let out a string of whimpers and half formed words, not able to put into words what she was experience which was true rapture at the hands of the former Seattle bully.

The tension in Cat’s legs and lower back released and she dropped her cute ass back on the mattress. She opened her eyes and gave such a thankful look to Sam, that the newly Angeleno was taken aback. Her caught emotional state was short lived as Cat started peppering kisses along Sam’s lips chin, jaw line, cheek and anywhere else to thank her as she glided down from her feeling of being rocketed up.

Sam pulled her slick fingers from Cat’s love opening and from out of now damp panties and pajama pants and brought her fingers to her lips and wrapped them around her digits and sucked hard to clean Cat’s nectar off of them. “Mmm… that’s a nice little sample, but I’m ready for the main course.”

The petit redhead squinted her eyes and asked with childlike confusion, “Main course?”

Sam scooted down and sat up just before she looped her fingers over the elastic waistband of her pajama pants and panties then pulled them both down over the childlike teen’s hips and down her thighs. Cat giggled as she lifted her legs up nearly vertical to help the girl pull the clothing from tangling at her ankles once she realized what Sam had in mind.

The blonde tossed the garments onto the floor on her left then smiled down at the flushed teen laid exposed to her: topless with saliva and slightly sweaty covered breasts, the camisole bunched around her stomach, and her knees bent and legs partially parted to show Sam her slightly glistening and bald sex. 

She scooted further down the bed and lay flat on her stomach, her legs lazily raised up and idly kicking back and forth as to not awkwardly hang off the bed. She wrapped her fingers over the top of Cat’s thighs for stability then brought her mouth to the puffy lips. She took a broad swipe with her tongue over the left outer lip then the right one, taking another sample before pressing her mouth and tongue into Cat’s inner folds.

Cat’s mouth dropped open and a soft squeak escaped her mouth. She was usually too sensitive right after a release to immediately go on (giving her ample opportunity to go down on Sam), but Sam wouldn’t be denied her ‘meal’, so she rode out the minor discomfort before the pleasure started building back up.

The blonde lazily lapped up at Cat’s release, avoiding her nub of nerves as to not cause her pain. She’d lap one outer lip then the other, slowly making her way to Cat’s center and steadily building her rhythm of a lashing tongue.

The slowly building pleasure in Cat’s tummy and a little lower began to accelerate when Sam directed the tip of her tongue to the cupcake lover’s inner petals and started humming a song by the Diddly Bops that she knew Cat loved even if was like nails on a board to her ears. 

The combination of Sam’s tongue, hot breath, vibrations of the humming against her folds and recognizing the tune was sending the redhead into a tipsy. She closed her eyes and softly bit her bottom lip, stifling her cries that would soon turn into actually crying at how good she was feeling, fists gripping her sheets tightly and her heels begin to tap against Sam’s back.

Sam slipped her fingers back inside to piston back and forth and that sent the hopeful actress one day tumbling and falling into a pool of pleasure. The release rippled through her, locking her muscles into place, including her mouth locked into a scream, but without a sound escaping past her lips. She thought she was blind for a moment with a rainbow of colors dancing across her vision. 

The wave dissipated and she fell back against her mattress again, feeling momentarily drained of all her energy. Her chest heaved as if she had one of her marathon jump roping sessions and completely limp on the bed.

Sam eagerly lapped up the near comatose girl’s free flowing release. It was on the sweeter side and too much sweetness could figuratively make her nauseous, but the fine film of salty sweat she could workup on the teen would always balanced it out and a quick swipe of her inner thigh would provide such a taste.

Sam was vastly stronger than the redhead-freakishly strong-but even she was completely caught off guard as she finished her last few licks by Cat pushing her by the shoulders then upper chest and causing her to stumble back on the bed, her head handing off the edge of the foot.

Cat quickly scrambled to her knees and grabbed Sam by her upper thighs and pulled her to get her back completely on the bed then straddled the busty girl’s stomach. She grabbed Sam’s wrists then slid her palms up to meet the blonde’s loosely closed hands to meet palm on palm and lace their fingers together.

Sam didn’t have a clue where Cat’s sudden burst of energy came from, but she wasn’t complaining as the redhead looked down at her with a deviously little grin. The sight wasn’t bad either of Cat’s flushed face, hanging red velvet hair framing her face and ends tickling her inner biceps and her small breasts hanging down to just below the former bully’s mouth, tempting her.

“Rreer,” Cat hissed out like a cat with a devious smile plastered on her fast.

Sam really had revved up the redhead and let out her inner lion… the exact reaction she was hoping for after waking up and feeling horny.

Cat dropped her face down to recapture the short tempered girl’s lips. They had kissed each other so often and hard over the last few minutes, that each of their lips were starting to swell. After the energetic girl got her fulfillment of tasting herself on Sam’s lips, she lifted up and took a hold of Sam’s loose shirt and her formfitting undershirt and pushed it up under her chin, exposing the pale D-cup breasts and reminding her of another set from her past. She licked her lips at the sight, hungry to have a taste.

She cupped underneath the left orb then dipped her head down to latch onto the taut nipple and nearly attacked it with her mouth. She sucked on it hard then licked it and around the pinkish areola then latched her mouth back on the bud.

The little saliva covered nub finally tightened up to a nice peak and the redhead tenderly caught it between her incisors to tug on it like a small chew toy, softly giggling with her wide grin. As her lips worshiped the one day life giving teat, Cat’s other fingers caught the other nipple between her fingers and started rolling it between them while the hand palmed and kneaded the rest of the breast like soft dough.

Sam groaned out in pleasure from the duel attacks on her chest, sliding her fingers through Cat’s hair while her other hand palmed between her shoulder blades.

Cat let go of the nipple to her own regret, but wanted a taste of the rest of Sam’s chest. She licked from the bottom curvature of the left heavy orb then up the side of the valley made by her lovely chest then across the top of the swell of her mound of flesh to create a spiral to latch back on the nipple for a few seconds. Her puckered lips released the hard tip to kiss across back to the valley and repeat the process on the right breast before latching on to Sam’s right nipple in an almost desperate need to fulfill something.

Early on when their friendship made the first turn towards ‘friends with benefits’, she had caught on that Cat definitely liked her boobs. The inspiring performer could eagerly attack them as she did now or she’d be soft and tender, almost in a fashion as if she was trying to nurse from the blonde. It was a surprisingly relaxing sensation to relax back and just hold and cradle the back of the redhead’s head while the younger girl would suckle on her, but at the same time borderline creeped her out especially when in the heat of passion, Sam would at times urge the girl on by using the term ‘momma’ to describe herself.

Cat finally removed her mouth away from Sam’s chest and started down her abdomen, lazily licking the fair skin. She traveled a little further down, continuing to playfully licked all over the blonde’s smooth abdomen as if she really was a cat trying to lick up a bowl of milk.

She stopped just under Sam’s bellybutton and sat back up to rest her bottom on her heels. She giggled as she had practically covered the girl’s chest and abdomen with a fine layer of her saliva, cleaning her almost like a cat. She felt a small sense of pride at seeing the light flush all across Sam’s usually fair skin. Her eyes traveled further down and smirked at seeing Sam’s pink panties, knowing the girl despised the word and seeing the particular color, not realizing that during Sam’s ‘treatment’ of her that the blonde had only been wearing panties. The definite darker damp spot over the blonde’s crotch was a clear sign that Sam had gotten worked up in working up the redhead. 

She giggled again before she hooked her fingers over the band then pulled them over the girl’s hip, Sam lifting her rear off the mattress to allow Cat to get them off. The redhead carelessly tossed them away on the floor then bent back down and dove into the sweet and tangy folds, not caring for any particular technique, just desperately wanting to taste the blonde and get her off.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and hissed, “Fuck,” when the girl stuck her tongue in as far as she could manage, her nose bumping the underside of the stronger girl’s clit. She reached down to gently place her hand on Cat’s crown to urge her own as her other hand reached down and let her fingertips start rubbing over her clit.

The blonde was desperate to come after working Cat up and making her come. She had woken up horny, having a pretty explicit dream that had not only involved her redheaded roommate but her ex at the same time. She knew there was no chance in Hell of such a thing happening, so she had to settle (which wasn’t much settling) for her eager to please roommate. The sight of her friend reaching her ecstasy didn’t hurt either to fan the flames of the roaring fire in her stomach that was soon to explode.

Cat apparently was satisfied in licking up Sam’s trickle of essence and moved her mouth upward, pushing her fingers aside from her swollen button and holding her hand in an oddly innocent manner just before she latched onto the external bundle of nerves.

Sam growled in pleasure and gripped the girl’s hair a little tighter as the tanned redhead began to vigorously suck and tease with the tip of her tongue on her as she enjoyed doing to her nipples. The redhead knew exactly what she was doing to set her friend off and lose control.

In the throws of Sam’s approaching pleasure, letting a string of soft curses and encouragements pass her lips, Cat’s phone rang on the dresser, but both girls ignored it as one was far to lost in her own pleasure while the other was intent on giving as much as her lips and tongue would allow.

Sam erratically started bucking her pelvis up to meet the redhead’s increasing rapid licks, signaling she was close. She only needed a few more licks from the eager-to-please girl and she knew she would explode inside, but…

The front door started banging loudly and the voice was so loud on the other side of the front door that the pair could hear it in their room, “Cat! It’s Jade! Where are you?! You were supposed to be at my house an hour ago!”

Cat pulled her mouth off of Sam’s throbbing sex and looked at the blonde as if her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. “JADE!”

Cat scooted from between Sam’s legs and off the bed. She wiped her lips off with her right thumb then pulled down the camisole hanging on her hips and wiggled her hips to help pull the material past her hips to drop to the floor before turning to grab a pair of Sam’s discarded boxers. She lifted a leg than another to step inside the shorts before pulling them up. She grabbed her pink robe and quickly pulled it on and tied the belt before turning and dashing out of the bedroom door.

“Cat?!”

“Hang on, I’ll be right back,” Cat happily shouted back from the hallway while making her way to the living room.

 

Sam groaned in frustration at watching the redhead dash out of their room. She looked up at the ceiling and groaned again at being denied her release. She brought her hand to her dripping slit and slowly rubbed herself to keep herself stimulated, but her fingers were more torture than relief as they kept her on edge than relaxing her. She hoped Cat would return soon and finish, but knowing her, she would probably be distracted by the first shiny object that crossed her field of vision.

She growled out again as she sat up and swung her feet off the bed. She grabbed the edge of the mattress and stood up, heading to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed for the morning.

 

At the front door, Jade West, the famous mean girl of Hollywood Arts High School , impatiently waited for her friend to answer the door. She had already waited an hour for the girl to show up and now that she was outside of the apartment, her irritation grew. After the first half hour, she decided to simply come over and see what the problem was and reassure a slight worrying feeling that something might have happened to her friend.

Any concern was swept away when the door opened and Cat desperately asked with a borderline admonishing tone, “What are you doing here?”

Jade squinted her brow and retorted, “You said you wanted us to work on our project.”

Cat randomly pointed away from them and shouted, “At your house, not here!”

Jade started to walk around to the right of the shorter teen as she tried to dismiss the potential argument, “Whatever, let’s just go i—“

Cat threw out her arms and jumped up, chest bumping the girl to stop her in her tracks. “No you can’t!”

Jade looked on for a half second, mildly astonished from the shorter girl’s action then cocked her head to the side and shifted her weight to her left leg then dryly asked, “Did you forget to take your special vitamin this morning?”

“No… yes, I better go take them now.” She turned and headed back inside the apartment. She shouted over her shoulder, “Now you just stay here and don’t move.”

Cat slipped back inside and shut the door.

“I do what I want,” Jade confidently remarked then stared down the walkway.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The redhead quickly walked through the living room to head to the kitchen. She needed a drink of water to help calm her nerves to be able to think clearly enough in figuring out a way to get Jade to leave, but just before she passed the side door from the patio, Sam had exited the bedroom after a quick trip to the bathroom to clean herself up. She slipped on a shirt and a pair of her tight fitting blue jeans.

She called out from behind the redhead in a mildly curious tone, “Who’s Jade?”

Cat snapped around and hurriedly answered, “Oh, no one. She’s just a girl in Sikowitz’s class with me. I forgot we were supposed to work on a project today. I’m going to grab something to eat then we’re going to head back to her place.”

Sam nodded along and casually remarked, “Okay… so why didn’t you tell me you had plans today?”

She nervously laughed and glanced away before mumbling, “I told you: I forgot about it.”

The juvenile delinquent curiously watched as a tall, dark headed attractive girl opened the side door into the kitchen and walk up behind the sometimes ditzy redhead.

Cat caught the expression and asked, “What?”

The blonde lazily pointed behind her and commented, “Cat, there’s a girl behind you.”

Cat snapped her head around to see Jade standing behind her, having entered through the side entrance from the patio.

Jade cocked her head up and greeted the blonde over Cat’s shoulder, “Hey.”

Sam waved and answered in a dry tone, “Hey.”

Cat let out a loud squeak looking to Jade then back to Sam then back to Jade before she lost consciousness and collapsed onto the floor.


	2. Sade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All disclaimers and warnings still apply and we hope you've enjoyed the opening chapters.

12:20pm  
Apartment 22  
Venice, CA  
Saturday, January 18, 2014

As conscious slowly returned to Cat Valentine, she quickly realized that she was on the floor, and her body felt incredibly rigid. Memories began to flow back pretty quickly, and as she looked around the empty living room, feeling partially stunned to find that there was no one there.

"Sam?!" she called out, getting up and spending more time looking in an obviously empty room than she should. "Jade?!"

The petite redhead gave a frown for a moment, and was just about to sit down on the couch when she heard a loud, and quite familiar, grunt from the bedroom.

"Chizz Fuck!" Sam's voice said with exasperation, which made Cat very nervous.

Quickly, she ran to the bedroom, and when she opened the door, she nearly passed out again at the scene before her.

11:14am  
Apartment 22  
Venice, CA  
Saturday, January 18, 2014

"So that just happened."

Sam looked over at the goth looking chick standing beside her unconscious friend. She couldn't put her finger on it exactly, but there was something about this girl that just seemed familiar in a lot of ways. "This a common thing with you guys?"

"Unfortunately," Jade said, rolling her eyes. "Some people just don't have the nerve to do much of anything."

"So, I guess you're Cat's best friend, right?"

"Well," Jade said, looking over the place and then down at the long gone redhead. "I guess that is kinda up for debate since you live with her, hang out with her all the time after school, and…"  
The way Jade's words just kinda fell off threw Sam for a loop, and she made a face as if she smelled something peculiar. "And what?"

"And… I guess there are other pieces of evidence that you guys are... besties." The way that word rolled off her tongue, one could think it was made of poison.

"Well can either of us exactly be close with her, with the fact that she kinda lied to each of us and kept us from one another?" Sam said, considering a quick kick to wake Cat up.

"Don't hurt her," Jade said, shaking her head. "Can't believe I just said those words…" she smirked, shaking her head.

"Eh, it's Cat… she'll recover."

"Not what I meant," the dark haired girl said, as she moved past Sam and headed for the girls' shared room.

From the moment she walked in, the faint smell that she recognized on Sam was essentially the atmosphere. The smell of sex, and from the disheveled nature of the beds, she had to assume it was pretty intense, and incredibly recent.

Of course, Jade knew this smell well, and, while she had been with Beck a few times when she had allowed him to go that far, she had been with Cat as the girls explored each other quite a few times. She knew Cat's most intimate scent, and there was no question that it was here.  
She couldn't exactly point to why, but Sam felt a little defensive about the room and hoped that Jade wouldn't notice what was blatantly obvious to anyone with a nose.

"So this is you guys' room…" she said, looking around, practically snooping as she took in each and every detail of what had gone and could go down in this room. "Swank, for sure."

"Alright, vampire girl… let's stay away from my side of the room" Sam said, trying to lead her away from the far messier side, with clothes strewn all over the floor.

"I do what I want, Puckett."

With that one sentence, things seemed like they reached the breaking point. An unstoppable force meeting an immovable object, in so many ways.

Sam wanted to push her out and practically beat her up, but there was just something… different there. Maybe it was the idea of a kindred spirit, or maybe it was the sexual buildup with a lack of completion. Plus, and the tough blonde would never admit this, watching Jade's ass in those tight jeans was practically hypnotic, and she didn't want to stop seeing her body in motion.

"So when you guys screw, do you use both beds, or do you stick to one?"

Jade's question snapped Sam out of her world, and she had no idea how in the world to respond to such a thing. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure that Jade had asked that particular question. 

"What?"

"Oh come on… it's pretty fuckin' obvious..." Jade said confidently, pointing at different places in the room. "The room smells like pure sex."

"Maybe I was with my boyfriend Fr…" Sam stopped, embarrassed she was about to say that name, "…ank. Maybe I was getting Frank's action in here."

Jade didn't say a word as she gave a look signaling that the response sounded as dumb as Sam thought it was. "You don't have to lie… I know Cat's… aroma."

"Ah," Sam said, feeling a piece of her kinda crack since she felt what she and Cat did was unique to them and their relationship. "What of it?"

"Oh nothing," Jade said, posturing herself as the superior in this conversation. "I just noticed it, along with the fact that both your beds look like a wreck and clothes look like they were thrown from every direction."

"For your information, my bed always looks like that, and I toss my clothes without care. Not remotely ashamed of it either." Sam stepped up to Jade's face, and looked the classically beautiful teen in the eyes, trading dual fires with the girl. "Any other deductions, Sherlock Hoe?"

"Ooh… real nice burn…" Jade said sarcastically, using her bare height advantage, thanks to her boots, to try and dominate this moment. "I don't need to be brilliant to know that you're beyond turned on right now."

The way Jade tossed around how smart she was, for only a second, reminded her of Freddie, which was the second time in a very short time, and that was embarrassing. "Oh yeah?" Sam slid closer until their faces were practically touching.

"I interrupted you two, didn't I..." Jade said with an evil smirk. "And you didn't get to finish, I'll bet. So now, you're just a bundle of nerves just waiting for a release you know that's certainly not coming while I'm here and she's unconscious. Am I wrong?"

Sam was never a good liar but she tried nonetheless to shake off how precise Jade's thoughts and ideas were at the moment. "Pshhh… No."

"You really are a bad liar, but that's ok," Jade said, her face inching closer until their lips were right on each other's. Truth be told, she was probably just as turned on as Sam was. After Beck's latest fuckup, a guy was the last thing she wanted, and this 'study session' was supposed to have a much more important purpose. "As it turns out… I am in a similar place. My morning… routine was thrown out of whack because of having to head over here to meet Cat."

"So… you're thinking," Sam said with a deep swallow, "that we take care of this issue for one another?"

"Give the girl a cookie," Jade said, moving her face forward, kissing Sam hard, which the blonde happily reciprocated.

"Don't joke about giving me food," Sam said, pulling back for a quick breath.

"Trust me, I'll have something for you to eat momentarily," Jade said with a deep smile as the girls devoured each other's faces, hoping that didn't sound as stupid as she thought it did.  
Sam subtly led them to her bed, breathing shallow fast breaths as she tried not to inhale Jade's face too much. There was no question that lust, more than any real feeling, was driving this particular encounter, but Sam did not care at all. And she cared even less, when she felt a soft, but kinda cold, hand touch her stomach and move upwards.

Jade didn't mind being more of the aggressor, but it took no time for Sam to follow suit, pulling Jade's shirt up and just getting a feel for the dark haired teen's body. It was abundantly obvious that Sam was the more physically fit and was much stronger, but that just made Jade being the dominator all the more hot for both girls.

As the girls cupped each other's bra covered globes, Sam smirked a bit, stopping the kiss momentarily. "Kinda obvious Cat likes boobs…"

"You have no idea," Jade said, tossing her jacket off and seeing the unkempt bed on the other side from the edge of her eye. "Well, maybe you do, actually… But Cat was obsessed with my boobs. I don't think I ever had a day without soreness after she was done."

"Tell me about it…" Sam said. "I swear the girl wasn't breastfed enough as a child or something."

As if a light clicked on for each of them, they both seemed to quickly realize that talking about Cat right now was pretty stupid since this was about them just blowing off steam.

Sam pulled the pale skinned girl with her as she fell back onto her bed, putting Jade on top, and by Sam's mindset, the one who would be pleasuring first. Jade quickly got her knees straightened out as she straddled Sam's waist, sitting up.

Jade made quick work of her shirt and even faster work of her bra, as Sam tried to do the same, and Sam was clearly eager as she actually got hers off faster than Jade.

For a moment, both girls just enjoyed the look of the other. Beautifully framed by dark and colored hair, Jade's skin seemed much more soft, and inviting and she had maybe a cup size on the blonde, her pink nipples at clear attention on her gravity defying orbs, and a simple piece of belly button jewelry dangling over the almost nonexistent crevice.

On her back, Sam didn't have gravity on her side nearly as much, but her pink flesh pillows still looked amazing and a perfect size for her frame. Her blonde hair splayed around her face, like she was the sun and the yellow strands, her rays. Sam's stomach was tight and Jade quickly put her hands on stomach for balance as she looked down upon the beautiful girl she was about to make love to.

As they kissed, both girls tried to ground their hips hard against the other, the denim fabric possibly causing a fire from the heat and friction, but the crisis was headed off when Sam, quickly followed by Jade, began to unbuckle and slide their jeans off. Both shared a smile as every so often, they would end up working on the other's pants, neither able to contain how much they wanted this passion.

Jade managed to get hers off first, leaving her black thong, and as she slid down the bottom of the bed, she pulled Sam's off too, and the blonde bare realized until after they were off that the pants weren't the only thing Jade had taken off of her.

Sam now lay, completely nude, her body on full display, and as Jade climbed back up, almost like a tiger stalking its prey, the 'mean girl' pressed her tongue to Sam's inner thigh and moved up, sliding along the blossoming flower before circling the clit and heading back up Sam's body, up the valley between her breasts and into Sam's waiting mouth, in one long lick.

Subtle moans had not stopped coming from Sam's lips as she used one hand to grab her breast tightly, enhancing the feeling, while the other attempted to silence her sounds, without much luck. Kissing so deeply that both girls began to contort from the force, they began to rub against one another, breathing hot steady breaths as they tried to find a way to release their tension.

Jade knew she was damn good at what she did, and decided to let her mouth do some extra exploration, along the neck, before focusing on Sam's left breast, suckling the nipple a bit as she swirled her tongue around the hardened peak, before switching to the other one which had previously been mauled by Sam herself.

Sam's skin was salty, and there really was a hint of Cat on her body signaling the truth that they really were in the middle of things when Jade arrived. The taste really was exquisite and the smell of Sam's sex and arousal was only getting stronger and Jade knew she wanted to try a bit of this blonde.

Soft kisses along the underside of Sam's soft bare flesh trailed around her body until Jade went a bit lower. The inviting scent of Sam's sex was intense and with a few quick licks and running her thumb along the lips, the flower truly began to blossom.

The blonde began making beckoning noises as Jade's kisses grew deeper and heavier, wanting Jade to go further and truly set her free. Knowing she was doing a real torture to the blonde who normally loved torturing others, Jade took full advantage of her teasing techniques, pulling the lips apart with her index and fingers and giving long barely penetrating licks that made Sam's toes curl with desire.

Jade especially knew that she was doing a great thing when she felt Sam's strong hands pushing her face into the task and holding her head there. She used to hate it when Beck did this on the incredibly rare occasion she would fellate him, but with Cat, and especially now, she loved that someone would make that kind of move when they were being pleasured by her.

"Ehhh… Jade..." Sam mustered, using her free hand to knead her own breast and taste her fingers, remnants of Cat still vaguely there.

No longer fooling around Jade pushed her long tongue inside the vaulted velvet doors and truly began to lap up the secretions that Sam was offering, her sponge-like tongue gathering all of the flavor she could manage. Jade couldn't believe how both sweet and tangy the juices were, and it made her all the more eager to taste what Sam's true nectar was like.

Using her thumb to press into the engorged clit and move it around like a joystick as she licked, Jade knew it was like electricity rushing through Sam's momentarily fragile body, causing her back to arch a bit.

Jade kept her focus strong steady licks as her thumb's ministration put some of the force to the test, and as Sam's fingers tightened around the dark strands that flowed between each of her fingers, Jade knew that the release was coming.

Going into the final stretch, Jade stuck her tongue deep and hummed, making small movements to create the alphabet. Jade had barely gotten to F when Sam screamed out.

"Fuuuuck!" Sam couldn't control her words as her body shook hard, coming with a mighty force as the dam broke deep inside her, the remnants of which, Jade was happy to lap up and savor, as it was even better than she could have imagined.

Continuing her movement but in softer and shorter ways, Jade allowed the blonde to come down off the extreme high that she had just experienced, riding things out while she regained her tough girl composure.

Once Sam had, her tight grip on Jade's dark locks became a more inviting pull, nudging the goth upwards so she could look the beautiful tall girl in the eyes after what was a pretty incredible orgasm. As they lay side by side, the two girls exchanged deep kisses, their hands still roaming each other's bodies until Sam pulled back, finally finding her words.

"That was pretty good…" she said, not wanting Jade to get a big head even if was incredibly obvious how she really felt.

"Pretty good? That was just pretty good?" Jade said incredulous that Sam would dare not give her full credit for her work. "Are you saying you could do better?"

"Maybe…" Sam said with a soft smirk.

"Then prove it," Jade said with a playful sneer, pulling Sam's head down to her full and eager breasts.

Sam wasted no time inhaling one of them, licking and suckling, much more aggressively than Jade had done, unafraid to let her teeth out a bit, teasing Jade, who she could tell seemed to enjoy torture in a good way. The pencil erasers that were now hardened along her pale orbs, gave the perfect bullseye for Sam to suckle upon. It was like a Jolly Rancher candy, that tasted salty and sweet, and smelled incredibly well, since Jade clearly showered before her arrival.

Slowly moving to lay on her back with Sam on top, Jade was happy to let Sam do her thing, holding the top of the back of her neck like a mother encouraging nursing, as Sam went back and forth over the next few minutes licking, nibbling, and suckling between each one, and kneading the other, squeezing the incredibly sensitive nipples between her fingers.

There was just something about this feeling that a person was devouring her, as if she was this epic meal for someone, that turned Jade on beyond belief. Beck had made this comment that she was sick for getting off on such a thing, like she was a cannibal, but it was never about killing or hurting. She just wanted to be a part of someone so much, that she would let someone she truly connected with absorb her very essence.

Sam was doing a great job of being exactly what Jade was looking for as the blonde's fingers drifted lower and made quick work of the black underwear, cradling Jade's lower back as she slipped the panties to just above her knees, giving her hand full access to the hot sex that was practically pulsating with desire.

Sam leaned upwards and started nibbling on Jade's neck, choosing a spot to bite and suck just as her left middle finger pushed into Jade's inviting love hole.

"Shit," Jade said, utterly surprised by the invasion, as her body, which was always guarded, even as she was with someone in this moment, just opened up, and she began to relax and moan. "God, don't stop…"

"No plan to…" Sam teased, moving downward until Jade could just feel Sam's hot breath on her exposed and borderline desperate sex.

The blonde licked Jade's exposed clit with fast powerful shots as she pushed her finger in and out of the pale girl. As Jade's hips softly bucked against the penetration, Sam upped the ante to two fingers and sped things up, her middle and ring fingering the girl with no end in sight.

"You gonna come for Momma?" she teased, stopping every so often to lick her love button.

"Uh huh…" Jade nodded, a smile plastered on her face as she closed her eyes and nodded, enjoying the rougher approach more than she probably should. She was surprised when the fingers disappeared, and for a moment she felt completely empty, but a sponge-y intrusion eased her concerns as Sam began eating her out as if there was some bacon deep inside there.

Sam was more than pleased with how Jade tasted- Like perfectly salted meat, and not overly sweet like Cat was. The blonde was well aware of how her own sex tasted, and tasting hers on Jade's tongue just inspired Sam to take this as far as she could to taste more of their incredible combination.

In fact, Sam was so bold, that she lifted Jade's ass up a bit so she could tease the dark haired teen's asshole with her tongue. This act came as a complete surprise to Jade, who practically screamed at the new and different feeling. Cat would never go there, and Beck was so anti-oral that it was depressing so this was strange and yet incredible all at once.

A few tongue flicks were all Sam could muster, as she wanted to get back to the main course. She held tight to Jade's reddening, but still perfect ass, as she lifted her hips like a rack of ribs and began to enjoy the succulent flesh before her.

"Shit, Shit… Shit…" Jade mustered, gripping the sheets as she felt completely powerless in the hands of the much stronger girl.

Sam dove her tongue deep and followed with something that Jade did, but took it up a notch from what Freddie had done for her, spelling out letters deep inside the core, and began quickly spelling words instead of the alphabet, allowing for a bit of surprise for what shape her tongue might create next.

Adding a moan to vibrate the sponge-y organ, Sam could feel her prey breathing quicker and heavier with each passing moment, Jade's inner vice tightening enough that even her tongue could feel trapped. Sam allowed Jade back down and replaced her mouth with her two fingers once more, pistoning in and out as Sam suckled the overclocked love nub, until finally Jade could take no more.

"Sammm… Ohhooohhh…" the dark haired girl said, nudging her body against Sam's hand as the blonde climbed back up, allowing Jade to ride this wave out without any more stimulation. This soft and fragile side was something not many people got to see and here she was, completely exposed in front of someone she barely knew. It was truly a feeling of kinship.

The currently dominating blonde withdrew her fingers and sucked the release off one while Jade grasped onto her hand and tasted the other one, unable to resist her oral fixation. Once both fingers had been licked clean, the two resumed a very heavy makeout session, hands moving all over as the girls just became a mess of flesh.

"This was fuckin' epic…" Sam said, in a brief moment when her lips weren't attached to Jade's body and face.

"Not sure how things go with you and Cat," Jade said, pulling back a bit and placing her finger against Sam's lips. "But we never stopped at just one. And yeah… this is pretty great."  
Sam smirked, happy that this wasn't over just yet, and a light bulb went off in her eyes as she realized she might have the chance to try something she'd been wanting to explore with Cat for a little while. When Jade caught the smile, the mashing of their lips over the sly smiles was quickly stopped as Sam climbed off the top of Jade and rolled over to her closet.

Within a few seconds, Sam pulled something from a box and Jade's eyes nearly bugged as she saw what was coming towards her. It was long, like at least a foot, purple, and on each end of the semi-thick, shiny, and flexible item were two heads. There was no question what this was, but Jade had never seen a double sided dildo, but she'd be lying if she said it didn't excite her a little.

Her feelings were obvious as Sam offered it up to Jade like it was a snake that could bite her. Jade bit her lip slightly, and once Sam was within reach, she pulled the blonde back onto the bed, in the most playful act she'd committed in bed… maybe ever.

"So… that thing…" Jade said, looking down at what was still gripped tight in Sam's hand.

"Yeah… I got it after I left Seattle, but haven't rally used it. Apparently it scares Cat, so I had to hide it from her even seeing it, let alone using it with me."

"What a pussy…" Jade said, almost laughing at the multi-layered joke even if it was horrible.

"In every sense of the word," Sam finished, brandishing that same devilish look.

"So… are we gonna do this or what?" Jade said, sitting up, wanting to seem eager and in control, just as she liked it, but she had no idea what they were supposed to do with it exactly.

"I figured we'd fool around a bit more, but that's cool…" Sam said, actually feeling nervous herself. She had only used this thing once and even then it felt weird. Having another person around for it, especially one that she weirdly wanted to impress, just made it even more awkward.

The girls sat on the bed, facing each other and Sam tried to figure out the best way this could work for both of them, eventually deciding that leaning back might be best.

"Just kinda lay back on your elbows…" she said taking her own advice. Sam was going to say something else, but seeing the almost heavenly body before her, splayed out, with everything available to be seen. It made Sam's motor rev like nothing that didn't involve touch had done.  
This was the moment, Jade thought as Sam lowered her hand, and after some teasing against her flower with the palm of her hand, she pressed the tip to Jade's waiting entrance. It was thicker than she originally thought it was and was easily the largest thing she had ever put there.

"Ooohh…" Jade said as the head pushed against her dripping sex. "This thing is pretty big."

"I know," Sam said, getting her end set at her entrance as well. "I wanted something about the size of my ex… and this was the closest I could find," she bragged, thinking back to what sex was like with Freddie, which only made her more eager to have something almost as filling inside her.

"Lucky you… Beck wasn't even close to this," Jade said easing more into her until she felt the head move inside completely. "Janking… shit."

"You ok?" Sam said, showing some real concern as she edged her hips forward to take more.

"Yeah…" the dark haired teen fired back. "Just takes a little getting used to."

Sam simply nodded as she reached out to take Jade's hand, in an almost sweet moment, and the two girls slowly slid closer and closer, pushing the connecting piece deeper and deeper inside them. Their hands clenched with most of the trip, and fingers entwined until there were only a couple inches that separated their bodies, their legs wrapped around the waist of the other.  
The mechanics of what they were about to do was completely foreign to either one, but using their heels on the other's lower back they thrust forward, and pulled, and like a seesaw, the girls moved back and forth, each one feeling the large toy fill them completely in tandem.

With the force and intensity of the girls were sharing there was no limit to the sweat that they were working off in trying to please themselves and the other at one time. Sam reached forward grabbed onto Jade's upper back, pulling the dark haired girl closer as she followed suit to hold onto Sam with one arm. From this point on, neither one really looked away from the eyes of the other.

The looks of longing, lust, ecstasy, pain, pleasure, need, and desire shot back and forth for a few moments, and it only became heavier as Jade's free hand gripped what she could with two fingers, and used her thumb to apply the perfect pressure combo on Sam's outstanding love button.

"Goddamn…" Sam said, closing her eyes for a moment to take the feeling in, before she did the same exact thing.

Jade's mouth remained open, or else some choice words would have come out as well, but the low moans and coos as they became more and more comfortable with the position and upped the way they were basically pounding each other.

As they moved closer and closer, there was no room for their hands any longer as neither could see the much of the toy as it had sunk deep inside both, and thanks to its immense flexibility, Sam and Jade could now kiss and grind against one another in a whole new, and much more fulfilling way.

"Ughhh… fuck me, fuck me, fuuuccckkk me…" Sam murmured as her ability to speak was slowly being sapped between feeling an unimaginable amount of pure sexual bliss, and her mouth being invaded by a soft pink organ.

"As long as you keep fucking me…" Jade whispered before biting a bit into Sam's neck, as if she was an animal trying to hold itself in. "Holy chizz, I'm close..."

Sam moved her arms from supporting Jade's back, straight up to the dark and pink locks at the base of her neck, and grabbed them tight between her fingers, raising Jade's head up as she spoke through gnashed teeth. "You gonna cum for momma..."

"Uh huh…"Jade tried to nod as best she could as she felt Sam's pace increase, forcing the toy harder and faster inside her.

"Come…" Sam encouraged. "Just let it go. Let momma see you fucking lose yourself…"  
The words were overpowering Jade's psyche at the moment and she convulsed a bit, her vision blurry with a bright white light as she experienced a full feeling of completion as her pussy tightened around the toy as if trying to milk all it had from her.

"Your… turn," Jade said, regaining her breath as she pulled the toy almost out of her and used the hand space on it to begin pumping it in and out of Sam, just like she had done for Jade. 

Smelling the sweet smell of their sex, Jade pulled her side out completely, as well as Sam's as the blonde whined for a moment and then flipped it around, and got on her stomach to suck the side that had been inside her lover before shoving as much as she could as hard and fast as she could into Sam.

Even though she just came with an almighty force, Jade couldn't help but begin to finger herself as she sucked this fake member covered in the delicacy that was Sam's nectar, while thrusting it in and out of the blonde.

"Rightfuckingthere, oh, right there!" Sam practically shouted, in a high pitched tone, knowing her immense release was only moments away. She ground against the purple marital aid looked down at Jade sucking on the other end as if it was Sam's cock, and somehow that image pushed her over the final edge. "Chizz Fuck!"

Sam sucked in a huge breath as she came with a mighty roar, her body spasming, as Jade grabbed onto Sam's hips to center her as she rode out what was clearly an overwhelming release, grabbing onto Jade's hair.

The girls were so involved in their moment that they completely missed that they were no longer alone in the bedroom. And it took a redhead's screams to snap them out of the afterglow.

"Ohmygod!"

Sam turned around and Jade looked up, the end of the dildo still in her mouth.

"I-I-I thought… I thought you were killing each other! But you were…"

"Fucking?" Jade said, with a raised eyebrow, knowing that what Cat was seeing was upsetting for the overly sensitive redhead. "And is that why you have never let me meet her?"

"You think we would have killed each other?" Sam said, only barely covering herself.

"Well… yeah." Cat said with a slight whine, "You're both violent antisocial misfits…"  
"You wanna murder me?" Jade said, sliding up to Sam's body and wrapping her arms around Sam.

"Well…" the blonde said as if she was giving some real thought to the concept. "Nah, I'm good…"

"So you didn't kill each other so you… you …" Cat struggled, her face turning pure red with embarrassment. "You guys just said 'Hey Cat's asleep, let's just have… sex'" she said, whispering the word she found naughty.

"Actually," Jade said, getting off the bed and walking towards Cat, her beautiful pinkish pale hips swaying as she walked, "You didn't take care of Sammy here, and so I felt it was my… obligation, to take care of your mistake."

"Obligation?" Sam said, leaping up with a fully prepped attitude. "You went down on me faster than a fat kid on a seesaw, so don't even-"

"I'm just messing around…" Jade said, wrapping her arm over Sam's shoulder, both girls still stark naked and incredibly intimidating to Cat.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Cat said, so clearly lying through her teeth that Jade and Sam just laughed.

But then there was this long awkward pause where Cat tried to look brave and stand up to Jade who was clearly making her feel bad on purpose, but eventually she got this look in her eyes like a shamed dog, and she just hung her head down.

"C'mon, Sam… let's get out of here," Jade said, heading to the bed to grab her clothes back up. "We can go grab a shower at my place. Fridge is stocked and my parents are out of town."

"I thought we were supposed to do homework together…" Cat said, looking ashamed, as Sam headed into her closet to grab some clothes for the trip over and Jade slipped her panties back on.

"Eh…" Jade said, rolling her eyes as she reached behind her to re-clasp her bra, "why don't you just do it, and then we'll both get credit for it when we go back on Tuesday."

"That sounds like a good plan!" Sam called out from the closet.

"See, two against one…" Jade smirked, nearly dressed fully, and looked over at Sam who was practically pouring herself into a pair of jeans, finishing up her routine as well. "Guess that settles it…"

"But… but…" Cat tried to muster, but she felt completely powerless in the current situation, and before she realized it, her two closest female friends were out the door behind her, leaving the sensitive redhead to cry alone in her shared bedroom as the whole house quickly grew silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a story, remember to practice safe sex.
> 
> I do like the irony that Jennette is now a brunette and Liz is a blonde.


	3. Cade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings still in place for Explicit content. Once again, listed as Underage due to characters ages in Sam & Cat, but ironically not for their parent shows.

Cat had cried for a few minutes before pulling herself together and heading for the bathroom of the bedroom. She untied the belt to her robe and dropped it off of her shoulders then pulled the elastic band of Sam's boxers over her hips and let them fall to the floor, wanting to discard anything to do with Sam for the moment.

She pulled the shower curtain to the side and reached in to turn the shower to full blast with cold water. The water shot out and she quickly stepped inside and pulled the curtain closed behind her.

The water was freezing, but she didn't care as she brushed her red velvet locks back and let the water cascade down her tanned and lithe body.

She was angry.

She was furious.

She needed the cold water to help cool her down enough to think.

Cat didn't appreciate the girls humiliating her. How could she? Sam shouldn't be mad because it wasn't her fault that she didn't get to finish and decided to get her fulfillment by jumping into bed with Jade, a girl she had known for all of five seconds. And Jade was mean- she joined in on the mild humiliation when she didn't have to and would probably just hop on Sam without any consideration to her feelings that might be shared between her and Sam. And then Jade would just want her to do both halves of their project.

As she took her bar of soap (each girl had her own bar on the ledge) and lathered a spare wash cloth and herself, her frustrated mind and heart thought back to one of many liaisons with her gothic friend, one in particular that made her feel like catching Jade and Sam was a slight betrayal rather than the girls just having a little fun and safely exploring with each other what they could possibly like sexually to share with a future partner…

…as in nearly a year ago…

…Jade, in mild disgust, threw her jacket and purse onto her burgundy, leather worn chair that she would regularly do her commentary to her Slap videos, as Cat followed her inside the darkened room. The smaller girl shut the door and locked it behind her, not wanting anyone to interrupt what she saw was going to be a blowup. Locking the door would be a moot point as Jade's mother was already asleep at such a late hour even on a Saturday night.

Cat decided to go home with Jade once everything had settled at Mister Gibbon's house between the dogsitting and the earthquake, because she wanted to feel safe after it all and saw how upset the pale inspiring actress had appeared after Beck left.

Jade started pacing about her room in frustration, her arms crossed under her chest and hugging herself around the black sexy dress.

The redhead quietly remarked with a timid expression on her face, "I'm sorry Beck came over."

Jade looked over her shoulder and spat out in mild disgust, "Forget it."

Cat frowned took a step in front of the girl before she could start pacing again. She cupped her cheeks and looked directly into Jade's eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Jade tightened her jaw muscles and looked harshly at her smaller friend, but the redhead wouldn't give in. The taller girl finally relented in the staring contest and bowed her head and whispered, "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for not listening to you. If I had, you wouldn't have had to call Robbie and Beck… and I wouldn't have made you cry—"

The perky redhead interrupted her by lifting her face back up to meet her eyes again and planted a quick peck on the taller girl's lips. "It's okay. Let's just forget about how tonight turned out."

Cat may not have been the brightest of girls, but she could be quite intelligent and devious when the occasion called for it and this was one of those times. She placed another kiss on her friend then another, wanting her to forget about almost getting busted for breaking some of Mister Gibbon's things and having to see her ex outside of school.

Most of the time Jade was up for a little safe fun with the small redhead, but she didn't expect that to be tonight. She thought she was too angry and miserable to enjoy one of their encounters, but the redhead was quite good with her delicate lips and tongue in distracting her away from her pain.

While the redhead distracted the pale girl with sweet kisses, her right hand slipped from Jade's cheek to her left shoulder for her fingers to delicately undo the dress' strap that was styled and fastened like a belt.

However, she quickly became frustrated as she could undo the securing loop, but couldn't lift the strap up enough for the prong to get out of the hole. Jade lifted her left hand and covered Cat's hand, setting her at ease for a brief moment then helped her undo the buckle while maintaining their kisses and wanting the same thing. The dress held in place for the most part from its tightness and Jade's ample chest.

The pair's hands moved away from her shoulder and towards the front of her dress, slipping underneath the fly front covering the front buttons. Cat undid the top button while Jade undid the one below it, neither breaking what was becoming more heated by the second, each of their cheeks becoming flush and breaths becoming shorter between kisses.

The friends succeeded in loosening Jade's dress enough for it to drop to the floor, leaving Jade in her sexy push-up/plunge black bra, black panties, leggings and boots.

Jade pulled her lips away and wickedly smiled to her smaller friend. She grabbed the hem of the blue sweater and quickly pulled up and over Cat's head, the redhead lifting her arms in corporation. The taller girl tossed the garment away and looked back upon the redhead, now in a pink tank top and small supportive bra. She took Cat by the hips and pulled her towards her, crashing her lips against the small girl.

The feisty singer returned the passionate kiss, but quickly pulled away and turned them and softly pushed Jade on her upper chest and caused her to drop her rear on her bed. She looked up in mild confusion to Cat, surprised by her smaller friend's assertiveness this early on in what would be one of their encounters.

"No, this is about me making you feel better tonight… and I get a little fun with you for making me cry." She giggled, "I think that would make us even."

Jade rolled her eyes and suppressed a groan, knowing that Cat wasn't going to let it go and she couldn't really disagree with the assessment of what transpired over the course of the evening.

Cat knelt down and quickly started untying Jade's left boot halfway before slipping it off and throwing it under the bed. She turned to the other boot and did the same to it before tossing it next to its mate. She slithered back up to briefly hover over her friend so she could hooked her fingers over the waist of the leggings and carefully pulled them down, not wanting to put a run in them.

The green highlight haired girl lifted her legs to help Cat finish pulling the material down before slipping them off around her ankles then neatly setting them aside.

The often energetic smaller teen smiled at seeing Jade's porcelain colored legs then lifted the taller girl's right leg and placed a kiss on Jade's right ankle. The gentle kiss soon turned into playful lickings as if she was a kitten. She kissed up her leg, taking a few moments to repeatedly kiss the inner side of her knee before continuing her trek over the finely shaped leg.

Cat's lips stopped just short of Jade's crotch, causing the girl to growl in frustration just as Cat crawled up to place a quick kiss between the waistband of her silky black panties and bellybutton. She finished crawling up and straddled over the taller girl's hips. She looked down at pale, sometimes mistaken for a vampire, teen with a devilish glint in her eye that reminded Jade that Cat wasn't as innocent at times as she appeared.

The smaller, tanned girl bent forward to lie across her friend and kiss her on the cheek before turning her mouth to travel south. Her lips trailed down the left side of Jade's neck before she lightly caught the thin and busty girl's neck between her teeth, mimicking a vampire biting into her neck.

Jade laced her fingers through the red velvet locks to palm over the back of the girl's head, growling in urgency from the contact. She imagined for a moment that Cat could sink her teeth into her and drain part of her essence, her life force… her very soul… away to become one with her friend as she desperately needed this type of comfort.

Cat pulled her mouth away before she could leave any kind of mark on Jade and started kissing down to her cleavage. She moved her hands to cup the sides of Jade's ample chest and pushed them together so she could push her tongue into the line of deep cleavage. She tongue fucked the soft mounds for a few seconds, drawing a few surprise giggles from Jade from the penetrating tongue across her skin.

The tanned girl pulled her mouth away and sat up to rest straddling Jade's hips. She licked her lips at seeing how well the black bra encased Jade's pale 'girls' and wanted more of them.

She slipped her finger over the top of the right cup and slowly pulling the fabric down, teasing not only the taller thin girl, but herself at the tantalizing sight. The material slowly moved across the curvature of the breast until the pink little nub popped past the top edge of the bra.

The redhead lowered herself to lie across her friend and immediately latched onto the exposed teat. She tenderly suckled from it, coaxing to a sharp, hard nub then gently teased it by catching it between her incisors.

Jade shivered from the concentrated pressure on her teat.

Cat licked the nub to make sure to chase away any pain she might have caused her friend then moved her mouth further down to lick the underside of the mound of flesh, enjoying the taste of Jade's natural femininity and body wash and the softness of the flesh against her tongue. She playfully took little swipes and peppering kisses on the pale flesh in traveling along the curvature and up the right side of Jade's valley then up across the swell of the globe.

She slowed down her teasing and moved her lips back towards Jade's right nipple. She caught it between her lips and slowly suckled from it again as if she was nursing from it instead of bring sexual pleasure.

Jade ran her hands through Cat's hair and cradled the back of her head, showing Cat her appreciation for the attention.

The boob attention from the smaller girl was to the point of near obsession, always fascinated with her chest in all of their encounters. She'd treat them as playthings one moment (to the point of soreness the next day) then comforting pillows to suckle within Jade's loving and warm embrace when they'd fall asleep together.

In these lulls of lovemaking, Jade wondered if Cat could be as lonely as she was and needed to feel safe in the most intimate way, as such as this act was, and be a part of someone. The girl's home life wasn't exactly stable with her odd brother.

The redhead finally tore her lips away from the well saliva'd nipple and globe after untold minutes and started towards the other cup covered breast. She slithered her fingers between the material and Jade's unblemished skin and pulled it down to expose the gothic girl's other beautiful orb.

Cat decided to ravage this breast with rapid combinations of sucking, licking, lightly scrapping of teeth and kissing while her left hand roughly kneading it as if it was dough.

Jade knew she might be a little sore in the morning, but at the moment she didn't care as Cat expertly worshiped them. At the rate the eager redhead was going, she probably could get Jade off on nothing but the breast play.

However, that wouldn't be the case as Cat pulled her mouth away after leaving a nice coat of her saliva and red flush on the mound of flesh. She moved her pink lips across the ashen skin towards Jade's bellybutton. Cat kissed and licked around and inside Jade's little crease of a bellybutton, taking a particular amount of pleasure teasing the simple piece of jewelry with her tongue.

The tip of the spongy tongue tickled and sent a slight ripple down to the lower region of the taller girl.

Cat kept up her teasing up to distract Jade while she hooked her fingers over the waistband of the pale girl's thong. She nearly yanked them off of Jade's hips, eager to feast on her friend's flower.

Jade shrieked from the surprise action of her underwear being yanked over her hips and down her ass.

The redhead sat up, pulling her mouth away from the bellybutton and finished pulling the underwear off of Jade's legs. She tossed them away then spread Jade's legs and lined her face up with the taller girl's crotch.

A light coating of dew covered Jade's blossoming petals, a tempting sight to Cat's eyes. She quickly gave into her temptation and stuck her tongue out and took a broad and long lick vertically across her left lip.

She closed her mouth and mewed in delight to the taste playing on her tongue. Everyone knew she had a sweet tooth and it was hard to satisfy it at times. Right now was no different, so she turned her tongue on the other lip and repeated the process.

However, her actions had a different response to the prone teen. "Cat, don't tease."

"Ohhh, sorry," she playfully giggled then turned her mouth back to her friend's love opening. She attacked with rapid licks, determined to bring her friend off as quickly as possible since she had teased the girl for far too long.

Cat's nimble tongue swiped the inner folds then plunged further inside as if she was French kissing. Her hands moved up the outside of Jade's thighs to hold her in place as Jade rolled her hips up, wanting more of the feisty redhead's mouth against her neither lips as Beck had always been so stingy to please her in that manner. She mentally snorted in disgust at his mild annoyance that she wouldn't do the same to him on a regular basis.

That feeling was quickly tossed away with Cat eagerly obliging as she increased her lapping and the pad of Cat's right thumb started brushing over her external knot of nerves.

The taller girl groaned from Cat knowing exactly how to please her. "Cat, Cat, Cat…"

The smaller energetic girl sped up her licking, the chanting urging her on to bring her friend a bit of happiness after the last week of having a miserable cloud hanging above her head.

Jade squinted her eyes closed and wailed out, "Holy chiz!"

She lifted her ass off the sheets and drove her sex against Cat's mouth, hoping the girl's tongue would push further inside of her.

Cat obliged her by rapidly licking at her opening like an animal desperate for a drink from being near the point of dehydration.

The smaller singer's actions drew out the wave of pleasure that was overloading the 'dark' girl's senses other than Cat's touch.

Her hips finally stopped bucking and the tension of the muscles in her lower back released, dropping her plump peach of an ass back on the sheets.

The childlike teen happily licked away the excess release, the sweet and tangy taste dancing on her taste buds, then crawled up the bed and hovered over the satisfied mean girl.

Jade allowed herself to show a bit of her vulnerability, her guard being lowered from her release, knowing that Cat would never think less of her or emotionally manipulate her. "Thank you,"

The redhead giggled then kissed the tip of Jade's nose then her expression became surprisingly serious. She whispered just above the sound of Jade's ragged breath, "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I stayed and played cards with Beck after you left last week. I should have asked André to take me to your house."

Jade hitched her breath, recalling walking out of Tori's house and waiting for Beck to open the door, but never did. In fact, no one bothered to check up on her and she was left to deal with her own broken heart in the darkness of her room. She gently brushed her hand up and down the smaller girl's right arm and whispered, "It's okay, it's okay."

"You forgive me?"

"Cat, I was never mad with you over that."

Cat smiled in relief then relaxed on top of the taller girl and snuggled her face against the side of Jade's neck.

Jade gently rubbed her hand up and down Cat's bare right arm as the girl snuggled up against her. She could be content in letting the redhead relax against her, Cat had done a fine job of getting her going and she wasn't ready for the night to end just quite yet. She whispered in a commanding, yet pleading voice at the same time into Cat's ear, "Come up here."

Cat laughed and quickly crawled off the bed, knowing exactly Jade's intention. She popped the button open to her jeans and pulled the zipper down. She shimmed the jeans off of her hips then eagerly pulled down her jeans down her legs, exposing her cute little pink panties. She kicked the denim off of her legs, laughing the entire time, then crawled up her friend then straddled herself over the pale girl's face.

The dark haired teen smirked at seeing how damp the redhead was from just getting her off. She brought her nose to the damp material and took a deep sniff of the sweet fragrance, allowing her nose to bump up against the smaller girl's hidden love button.

The redhead closed her eyes and a soft breath passed her lips before slightly biting down on her bottom lip. She let out a soft squeak and soft shiver went through her when Jade licked at the damp spot. The gothic teen pulled the crotch to the side to reveal the moist and swollen lips. She could feel the heat radiating off of them against her nose and lips.

The potential horror actress took another lick, getting a true taste of the redhead. The taste was nearly sickening sweet, but  
She took a few more lazily swipes to clean the girl before she wiggled her tongue between the folds and into the smaller girl's tight channel.

The tanned girl squirmed against the slightly coarse tongue lapping at her then whined out in an innocent tone when Jade slipped it through her opening, "Jade!"

Jade wasn't done with her yet as soon her index finger joined her tongue between Cat's folds. As she turned her exposed pearl, she cautiously probed the girl's tight insides, looking for that special spot that would get the girl going. She was mildly surprised that during their first time together, she hadn't encountered the energetic girl's hymen. That didn't necessarily mean anything as there were plenty of ways for her to have lost it without any kind of sexual activity.

Cat shivered from the intrusion then tried to relax, knowing that Jade would not intentionally hurt her. Jade's hand affectionately rubbing up and down her upper right thigh helped set her at ease. She gripped the headboard tighter while she pulled down her right spaghetti and bra strap to pull her right cup down and expose her small breast. She cupped herself and pinched her own nipple, rolling it between her delicate digits.

Jade wrapped her soft pink lips round Cat's love button, gently sucking on it like a piece of candy while she slightly sped up her probing. She knew she would get the smaller girl off in no time from the assault with her mouth and finger, despite not getting the chance to properly tease and work the girl beforehand. She wanted her friend to come hard and fast and be left a blubbering mess.

The 'dark' teen was correct in her assessment in practically shoving Cat to her release. Jade's finger had found her inside knot of nerves and gently stroked across it with the pad of her finger causing the smaller girl's abs to tighten and release in time with her rapid heartbeat and her always slightly sensitive little pearl felt like it was on fire with Jade's soft lips and moist tongue.

The dyed red haired girl softly whined at first, "Jade! I'm… I'm feeling…" She closed her eyes so tight that a few stray tears started rolling down her cheeks and mewed out loudly before she could form words again, "…I'm feeling the butterflies in my stomach."

Jade smirked at the flowery language Cat always used to express that she was on the edge of release, the girl somehow embarrassed to use direct language. She pulled her mouth away from Cat's sweet opening and encouragingly hissed, "Let'em out Cat. Let them just fly away."

The dark haired teen latched her lips around Cat's little pearl and sucked for all her worth while her finger pumped up into her slick hole in a burst of energy to finish the race in a sprint.

Cat's thighs trembled around Jade's head as she closed her eyes and mewed out as she did exactly that. A shiver rippled through her as the 'butterflies' flew through her, making every little nerve ending tingle. She let out a high pitch squeal that would have been nearly deafening to Jade's ears if they weren't covered by the insides of her thighs. She bucked up against Jade's face, wanting her friend to devour her and fill her with a finger, and released a steady flow of her sweet nectar.

The odd actress' juices rolled down onto Jade's tongue and finger, wondering briefly if her friend had 'squirted.' She savored her friend's sweet taste as she pulled her digit out of the redhead and raised her arm between the tanned redhead's body and the headboard to her lips.

Cat eagerly wrapped her lips to the offering and sucked on it like a binky (or one of Jade's nipples).

While Cat enjoyed her own juices, Jade directed her mouth to clean the childlike teen's entrance and relish in her sweet taste. The smaller girl reflexively humped against the pale girl's exploring tongue, her folds sensitive to the touch.

Cat finished cleaning Jade's digit by the time the bustier girl finished cleaning her entrance, allowing the redhead to scoot from straddling Jade's face to straddle just under Jade's bust. She balanced herself with one hand gripping the headboard and the other taking hold of Jade's left breast. She giggled, "That was fun."

"Yes it was… thanks for being here with me Cat."

The smaller teen lifted her left leg and slid down to lay to Jade's right. She kissed the taller teen's cheek and softly laughed, "You're welcome."

Jade rolled her eyes and suppressed a smirk. She hid her mild amusement by sharing another quick kiss.

Cat pulled away and rested her head on Jade's right shoulder while her right hand reached up and idly played and tweaked the paler girl's left nipple between her fingertips. "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

The redhead deviously smiled while she asked, willing to play along from yesterday afternoon when Jade acted like spending the night with her dog-sitting was an inconvenience, "I know you're probably busy next Saturday, but… could you cancel your plans again?"

Jade rolled her eyes then blew out a breath. She answered in a breathy tone to try to show what a nuisance it would be to do such a thing, but would try, "Fine, I'll cancel my plans again, but that'll be two you owe me then, baby girl."

The redhead beamed and lifted her head up to capture the mean girl's lips in a forceful kiss before she would trail down the fine form to have another taste of her mean friend.

Back in the present…

…Cat finished rinsing and stepped out of the shower, taking a hanging towel to dry herself off. She wiped off the beads of water off her small, but soft chest then down her abdomen then her legs. She grabbed her hanging robe and slipped it on before grabbing another towel and wrapping her hair up to dry.

She stepped out of the bathroom and noticed the time from her clock on her nightstand next to her bed. The time was approaching one o'clock and she was hungry, having missed breakfast.

Since her plans for the day with Jade and whatever they were going to plan for lunch was out the preverbal window, she figured she could go ahead and have lunch then maybe go ahead and work on her and Jade's project—one where she would make sure Jade's name wasn't on it.

After that, she wasn't sure what she would do, but she knew she didn't want to be left lone. She wondered if she could have dinner with her grandmother.

Bots Restaurant  
Venice, CA

After a few hours of working hard on her and Jade's project and in the early evening, Cat's grandmother, affectionately known as 'Nona' by Cat, was already sitting at the booth that the girls would usually reserve for themselves and looking over the menu from the provided PearPad. She apparently got over her annoyance at having to lookup and order her food from the electronic pad instead of a traditional menu and a waiter taking her order.

As she was ordering, Cat entered the restaurant and immediately saw the back of her grandmother's head of a light red colored hair. The redhead smiled at seeing her and the teen's mood lightened up for a second. She stopped next to her and kissed her on the cheek and happily greeted her, "Hi Nona."

The older woman smiled in return with a smile and answered, "Hi sweetie." She looked around as her granddaughter took a seat across from her then asked with mild curiosity, "Where's Sam?"

Cat slightly frowned as she sat her bag next to her seat. She answered in a pouty tone, "She's with Jade today."

"Jade? Your school friend Jade?"

The dyed redhead quickly nodded and answered with an annoyed filled tone, "Yes. They decided to go back to her place to hang out at her house to get to know each other."

The older woman dismissively laughed, not seeing as something significant that would bother the redhead, "Oh? Isn't that nice? I always found it odd that you didn't want to include Sam with all your get togethers with your other friends. How many things have you done at school and not invited her along? I wouldn't think your friends would be upset if she was including in all your crazy little adventures."

Cat frowned and looked down at her lunch. She had put a wall of separation between her life at school and her home life with Sam and their babysitting service. Was it only because she was afraid that Sam and Jade would have hurt each other? Or did she enjoy keeping Sam her little secret from the rest of them?

The elderly woman recognized the unhappy expression on her granddaughter's face. "Oh, you're being left out and feeling a little jealous?"

Cat avoided her grandmother's eyes and quietly answered, "Maybe."

Nona softly shook her head then commented while looking down at her food. "If you're a little jealous of her moving in on your friends then excluding you, why don't you look up one of her friend and do the same? That should certainly grab her attention and make her realize what it's like when someone moves in on her friends."

Cat knotted her brow and pursed her lips at the suggestion. It seemed really petty and childish, but she was too hurt to rationally think. Sam had not only slept with someone else, but she had slept with Jade.

So, her mind went down the path her grandmother's suggestion. Sam didn't really have any friends that weren't her friends as well in Los Angeles. The only other person she knew of was Carly from the webshow, who was in Italy with her father, and some kid named Gibby in Seattle. Carly was out of the question not only because she was in Italy, but she didn't want the potential for any further competition. Sam had made it clear with her offhanded remarks that Carly was her best friend and the girl spending some time with her father overseas hadn't changed that.

There was one person that she could contact that may get her blonde haired friend's attention. A devious smile formed on her face as an equally devious plan formed in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you head over to illusorygentleman's FF page and drop him a review and remember to practice safe sex.


	4. Caddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat sets a plan in motion... that just might blow up in everyone's faces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all that have read, kudos and commented on this story here and over at FF.

7:43pm

Bushwell Plaza Apartment 8D  
Seattle, WA  
Saturday, January 18, 2014

It had been months since Freddie Benson had seen his best friends, Carly and Sam. With Carly, it was kinda understood why he never saw hide or hair of her; she was on the other side of the world practically in Italy with her dad. He'd get a phone call every so often, but the timing was never right and she could never get the time zones right. And not long after Carly left, Spencer did too. Just packed up and left. He guessed that with Carly gone, her brother didn't have anything really anchoring him to Seattle anymore so it was like Freddie lost two people in one.

Sam, on the other hand, only called or texted when she needed something, which was always, and things were never personal. Always with the 'fix this' and 'do me a solid' and for some reason he did it. He wasn't entirely sure why, if it was the fact that they used to date, or their long friendship, or that he still had real feelings for the aggressive blonde (in a friendship sense- romantic feelings usually depended on the day).

But tonight, when he saw the call coming up on his cell from an L.A. number, he figured it had to be Sam and her problems.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Nub Benson?"

Even though the high pitched female voice couldn't see his face he still narrowed his eyes at the phone.

"It's Freddie, but yeah… I guess it is. Who is this?"

There was a pause like the question confused the girl. "This is… Sam's roommate, Cat, and I wanted to call you about Sam."

"Oh jeez… what did she do now? I'm assuming she needs bail?"

"Oh no…" Cat said in a breathy tone. "She's not in jail… she's in the… hospital."

The Seattle teen was confused because it sounded like this girl was just reading those words off a piece of paper, but the idea of Sam being in that kind of trouble overloaded his reasoning.

"Holy chizz!" he exclaimed. "Is she alright? I mean, I know she isn't if she's in the hospital, but is it something like super serious or is she going to be ok or-"

"She has… two broken legs and there was… like, a lot, a lot of blood at the scene of… her… motorcycle accident."

"That two wheeled death machine…" Freddie sighed, shaking his head. "I told her that thing was dangerous but does anyone ever listen to me? Noo… They-"

"She says she wants to see you before she dies, so you should come to the apartment. I'll text you the address. Kay bye."

Before Freddie even had time to react, the phone call was over and he just stood there praying that his longtime friend and short time girlfriend was going to be alright. Without a second thought, he used up his allowance for a plane ticket and planned to take the first flight he could get down to Los Angeles in the morning.

1:08pm

Apartment 22  
Venice, CA  
Sunday, January 19, 2014

Understandably, Freddie was near frantic as he double checked the address three or four times before knocking on Sam's (and Cat's apparently) place. A nightmare experience on a plane and a packed airport aside, it actually wasn't too hard to find, but luckily the cabbie seemed to know the address pretty well. His mind was racing, hoping that she was alright, and that the way Cat had said it just made it sound like Sam was in bad shape. His nervousness was reaching critical when no one answered, so he knocked a second time.

But as nervous as he was, what he saw just a moment after he knocked again, drained any and all color and sense from his head.

The girl in the doorway had the reddest hair he had ever seen and based off Sam's description, he had to assume this was Cat. The rest however, caught him completely off guard. This girl was in her underwear. Or it looked like underwear at first. It was actually a frilly strapless baby pink corset lingerie piece and a pair of sheer knee highs, and from the look of it, not that he was remotely courageous enough to look, but it seemed like she was missing the necessary undergarment of the piece.

"Ummm… hello?" Freddie said, unsure why he made 'hello' into a question.

"Ohmygod, Freddie…" Cat said, looking incredibly pleased to see him, and he was actually surprised she knew who he was. Maybe Sam was keeping a picture of him around and Cat saw, or maybe Sam had talked about him enough that Cat could easily identify him. "Come in."

"Uhm… ok. Sure…" Freddie said, cautiously moving forward into the house. He was actually surprised at how clean it looked compared to how Sam usually lived. "Is she here? Is she home from the hospital?"

"Oh Sam's fine. She's not here," Cat said, biting her lip seductively as she closed the door. "Just me… and you now… all alone."

"Wait…" Freddie said, squinting and backing away. "So Sam's not bleeding with two broken legs?"

"No… what makes you think that?" she said, looking at him like he was crazy, as if she was the normal one for making up the story.

"So why… did you tell me… that?" Freddie's brain was practically fried by this information as if everything he knew for the last 12 hours had been a complete and utter lie. He didn't know what to say, and the first thing that came to mind popped out. "Are you aware that you forgot your underwear?"

"Did I?" Cat said, feigning innocence, lowering her hand, lifting the edge of a frill just enough to show her completely shaven area. "I thought it was a little chilly…"

"I get it now…" he said, an Admiral Akbar shaped bulb going off in his head. "This is a really elaborate setup to humiliate me…" He was quickly realizing this was all just a trap/prank. Par for the course when having Sam Puckett in your life. "So where's Sam? I know she's gotta be around here somewhere, right? Ready to pop out and surprise me with some sick joke she came up with."

"Nope," Cat said, opening doors to show that she wasn't lying. They were truly alone. He honestly felt bad as she bent a bit to shut one of the closets and showed off the incredible curve of her perfect peach ass. "I told you we were all alone in this roomy place with such… think walls. I could yell and scream and nobody would hear me really. Comes in handy."

"Well… as completely non-serial killer-y as that sounds, I'm pretty sure that settles it. I need to go-" Freddie said, starting to sweat, but the redhead was fast.

Like a bolt of lightning, the petite girl was off the couch and blocking Freddie's way to the door. "You don't have to go, you know."

"Umm… look, you seem like a completely normal and sane person, Cat…" he lied, wondering what he had gotten himself into. "But I probably should be going if Sam's really ok. I've had a terrible flight here and it was hard enough-"

"I definitely noticed how hard it was," she said, her hand running along the front of his pants.

"Whoa!" he nearly jumped back. "No… Cat. I can't do that. I don't even really know you and if Sam's still the person I know, I'm not sure if I should let her see me, not like this, and I couldn't you know… do any of… this. I don't know you." Freddie had never been this nervous in front of a girl since he first hit puberty.

"Then get to know me…" Cat said, looking into his eyes with her most sultry look she could manage. "I'm Cat Valentine. I have red hair, I'm completely smooth from the neck down, and I want you to break me in ways that Sam never knew."

"Well, Cat, don't get me wrong…" Freddie said, shaking his head as if that built up his resistance. "You are incredibly attractive and maybe we can hang out sometime but right now, I just need to head back home and rest. I just can't do this right now, and-"

"Your… cock says differently," she whispered, as if the bad word was stuck in her throat. He was just as tall as Jade, which meant she hade some experience with this type of leaning and tiptoeing, and while she felt ashamed for coming onto her best friend's ex-boyfriend, she was really horny and the whole mess with catching Sam and Jade had put her on edge to rectify the hurt she was feeling. "Lo quiero dentro de mí (I want it inside me)"

"¿¡Qué!" Freddie was stunned that she spoke such intimate Spanish. "Cat, this is very wrong and I need to get out of here, and, and, and we won't ever… hablar de esto otra vez (speak of this again)…" he over pronounced to make sure she understood his words.

"Or…" she said, "Vete a la mierda a la mierda de mí (you fuck the shit out of me)… and never speak of it again."

"Seriously?" he said exasperated, trying to pull away from this situation. "This can't-"

Cat stepped up and stroked him harder in his pants whispering into his ear. "Es tan grande y duro ... Apuesto a que no puedo hacer de todo en mi boca y yo estoy tan jodidamente mojada sólo de pensar en cómo va a arruinar mi pequeño coño (It's so big and hard... I bet I can't get it all in my mouth and I'm so fucking wet just thinking about how it's going to wreck my tiny pussy)."

Freddie knew when to surrender and just let the moment happen. It had been months since he'd even kissed a girl, much less any of this. "Oh, Dios mío ... yo podría ser un caballero, pero no soy un idiota ... (Oh my God…I might be a gentleman, but I'm not an idiot…)"

Cat began to say something but she was cut off as he pushed her onto the couch, and slid his fingers into the top of the frilly baby doll lingerie.

"Oh, jank…" she cooed, feeling his strong hands actually ripping the carefully thought out outfit off of her. His hungry mouth devoured her small yet pert breasts as she called out every thought that came to her mind. "Mmm… Freddie, chupar mis tetas ... morderlas ... necesitan tanta atención (suck my tits… bite them… they need sooo much attention)."

When he was with Sam, Freddie had tried to keep sex romantic like he always believed it should be- an act of pure love, but right now, all romanticism was out the window and replaced with pure, unbridled lust. He bit into her exposed pencil eraser capped flesh, while squeezing the other in his hands.

Cat was already on the verge of a release and he had only touched her above the stomach so far. She honestly felt like if he didn't penetrate her in the next minute she might die. She shakingly fumbled with the front of his pants and reached in to free his cock. Cat pulled from his tight hold, turned to face him, and quickly impaled herself as fast as possible on his girthy spear.

She quickly realized this might have been a mistake as the pain was white hot for a few seconds before the complete pleasure took hold. Cat wondered if she hadn't had toys the night before to stretch her out a bit if she'd have even been able to do any of this.

There weren't many thoughts after that as Freddie began to thrust in and out of her sopping cunt, which was no doubt soaking through his pants at that very moment. The redhead only had to bounce for a few seconds before she felt a release coming and after his mouth latched tightly onto her peaks, her orgasm was ensured to be intense.

He looked up to see her eyes roll back in her head as she gripped him tightly to ride out this orgasm. Freddie had no intention of slowing himself down as he used his hands to lightly slap her breasts as he kissed the other, just to keep her stimulation going. Once he knew that she was done, he lifted her like a rag doll and flipped her over- face down, moving her legs to each side, as he pounded her pussy like a man possessed.

"Ooooh… Doggie style," Cat said in her normal tone, forgetting this persona for a second. "I'm not like Sam! Fuck me hard… hasta que no pueda caminar! (until I can't walk!)" she shouted as her face was forced into the couch cushions, silencing her. She collected her thoughts for a moment wondering if mentioning her roommate's name was a bad idea. The moment he hit her G-spot like an A-bomb, she didn't care "Fuck me like the little slut, I am!"

Freddie had long since abandoned any problem obliging her wishes as he gripped her ass tightly and increased his pace and his force. She screamed in ecstasy at the feeling, and it only got more intense when he began slapping her ass much harder than anyone ever had.

The little redhead summed up some strength and pushed Freddie back and relieved herself completely of her lingerie, leaving her in nothing but her sheer stockings. She pushed Freddie onto the couch and kneeled between his legs.

What she now faced was the biggest cock she'd ever seen in person, and while she only had two others to go on, she knew that this part was going to be difficult. But she couldn't help herself. This animal she had become craved him, and especially this part of him, and she needed to taste him and show him how much she desired this.

Cat licked her juices off the member, from the underside of the shaft up to the head, which she licked around, tasting not only herself, but also a bit of his salty pre-cum, that gave her a peek at what was going to come when he was done.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth wide and engulfed the first inch into her mouth, her tongue still dancing around the crown, sucking lightly. Ass he became more confident with this, she pulled off and looked up at him, stroking him with intent.

"I love the taste of your cock…" she whispered, to get him going, but undeniably true too. She had such innocent kitten eyes, but the way she would slap her cheeks and rub her face with the shaft made Freddie think she was truly a caged tiger. "Promise you'll cum for me…" she said batting her eyelashes. "Me lo prometes?"

Freddie just nodded, as Cat smiled inhaling more of him this time, feeling him pulse and harden even more inside her wet tomb was incredible and she unconsciously began to diddle herself as she went, wanting to get off with him.

Cat had studied the porno movies on the internet and she couldn't imagine doing all those things the girls there did, but she picked up on some styles, twisting the hand on his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down.

Now it was Freddie's turn to grunt, as his hand moved to the back of her head, pushing her a little bit more, but still consciously not wanting to gag her. To feel the redhead's tight throat muscles contract and expand on his member was incredible, and something he'd never forget.

In fact, he was so lost in the moment, he didn't even realize how close he was until it was too late and he held Cat's head in place as his hips bucked forward, nearly choking her, but she managed to keep nearly all of his release in her mouth.

It was certainly different than anything she'd tasted, very salty but also a grainy sweet aftertaste. She quickly realized that if she wanted to get off she needed to act fast before he deflated.

Cat nearly leapt up and sat on his cock again, this time facing away from him, and rapidly rubbed her clit so much she could have started a fire, as he pounded her hard. While he was still engorged, even though the hyper sensitivity was tough to work past, gripping her tiny tits tightly from behind her, bouncing her so hard and fast that she started to lose the feeling in her legs.

She was in the middle of finally getting her second orgasm when Freddie lifted her up, giving her only a moment to recover, and pushed her against the kitchen counter, bending her over so her perfect ass could be revealed, despite being on wobbly legs.

He knelt down behind her and pulled her cheeks apart and licked her dripping sex, using his strong hands to push her lower back down and spread her legs for his better access. Now that she was positioned well, he kept her ass cheeks apart and devoured her delicious and tangy sweet sex that was completely different than Sam's. He quickly fully undressed as he licked slowly to savor it all.

Freddie even got so adventurous that he pressed his tongue against her incredibly tight and puckered hole, gaining entry for only a moment before the redhead began to scream in absolute ecstasy. For a moment, he wondered if he could go to that extreme with her, when he never even dreamed of going there with Sam.

He abandoned teasing her backdoor and spun the redhead around so he would have full access, and slid his index finger around her outer lips, every so often moving deeper inside, but retreating before penetration. This act would immediately be followed by a long slow lick of her pronounced clit. After the third cycle and her whining, Freddie finally inserted the finger, all the way to the base knuckle and wiggled it inside her as if he was inviting her over from inside.

The mewing sounds she was making sounded like a puppy begging for a treat, and while he intended to give it to her, he wanted to make Cat squirm a little more for putting him in this position.

Freddie added another finger, and then another, until she was grinding and practically bouncing on his hand. Once he knew she was really enjoying it, he pulled them out and began his famed oral skills.

Sam would deny it of course, given the chance, but Freddie was an incredible cunnilinguist, and he knew it. He pushed his tongue inside her molten core and lapped up everything he could, savoring her incredibly sweet flavor as he began to spell with his tongue, counting to ten before starting over in Spanish.

Cat might have been trying to form words, but all she could get out were moans, squeals, and high pitched mixtures of the two. Knowing that he was pushing Cat to the edges of her sanity, if she had any, that is, Freddie made sure his middle finger was well lubricated with his saliva and her juices and pushed against her asshole again.

While the tongue was shocking and new and different and it made her want to scream just as much in fear as pleasure, this finger's possible intrusion was really much scarier than his sponge-y mouth organ.

She reacted with such surprise that she forced back against it, and in a split second, the finger disappeared inside her backdoor. The feeling was unnatural but so incredibly intense that Cat began seeing flashes of white, and experienced her third mind altering orgasm with Freddie. And as she looked down at him, savoring her almost squirting release, she realized he was already ready for another go.

Cat's mind raced trying to re-engage as the cum-thirsty whore she wanted to be so she could ravage Sam's former lover, but the opposite had really happened today. Still, she wanted to feel like she was in control here. "Are you gonna just sit there or…" Cat turned back around and shook her reddened ass at him, "vas a joder a mis pequeños cerebros puta fuera? (are you going to fuck my little whore brains out?)"

Realizing that she clearly wanted another go round, he wanted to truly dominate her for this moment. He spit on his hand and stroked himself and without any warning or further prep, pierced her core with his cock, going deeper inside her than he had yet and as she felt like she was going to be torn in two, she knew this feeling was the most incredible thing she'd ever felt with a guy.

Her body was on fire and he wasn't letting up, spanking and gripping her ass tightly, something that always turned her on, as he fucked her like an animal, pulling her hair and grabbing her arms, making her feel completely powerless. Freddie saw the reflection of the two of them in a mirror in the kitchen and shifted so Cat could see herself.

"You see that little… putilla… getting pounded in the mirror?" he whispered, putting so much force in the Spanish, wanting her to truly see herself being taken. "Who is that?"

Holy jank, she thought, he really is going to fuck my brains out, she thought as she tried to speak, only managing to squeal, "It's me…"

"I'm sorry, you depraved putilla… what was that?"

"ME!" she screamed out, her legs turning to jelly. "But don't call me a slut… I'm really a good girl."

Cat's character had been obliterated and now she just wanted him to bring her to her orgasmic oblivion once more. Freddie hadn't even seemed to notice her words and she wondered if she could just keep up the act if she could find it again.

"I can…ugghhh I can't stand anymore," she desperately pleaded, the act now completely gone, and she cooed for another release.

Freddie pulled her from the counter and picked her up, still sheathed inside, grabbing just above behind her knees and carried her over to a flat and clear wall. He bit at her neck softly and then pressed her nubile body against the wall and fucked her from behind, holding her up so her feet weren't even touching the ground. The redhead tried to use her fingers to grip onto the flat and solid wall with no luck. Cat had never felt so weak and defenseless, but all she could do was moan and squeal as her fourth orgasm (her record for this amount of time) took hold.

Her vice-like pussy, the tightest thing he had ever been inside since the night he gave his virginity to Sam, had become way too much and Freddie knew it was only a matter of time before he had his first non masturbatory release in what felt like forever. He dropped her softly, showing a bit of mercy, his raging erection slipping from her as she collapsed onto the floor, trying to catch her breath as she leaked her juices on the tiled floor, breathing deeply and unable to see straight for a moment, lost in the heavy fog of afterglow.

Freddie looked down at her, seeing her makeup, which probably took an hour to do, looking an absolutely mess, her red hair was all over the place, showing off that it was most certainly a dye job, and a part of him felt bad that he was so rough with her. But there was something sinister about her betrayal and tricking him into coming here that made him feel like he was owed vindication. Like flipping a switch, that previously unquenched lust took back over and he grabbed the narrow base of her head, and pulled her upwards, forcing her face onto his waiting cock, which she almost absent-mindedly took.

The taste of her own juices, his incredibly tasty previous release, and his natural musk took over her senses and she could honestly swear she tasted a bit of Sam in there somewhere, which made her feel sad again. Just ready for this mistake to be over, her body pulled its last reserves and hungrily stroked his cock as his strong hands pushed her further onto his cock, pressing the behemoth, compared to her thin frame, deeper into her throat than she'd ever imagined.

Just when she thought that she might pass out from something she now knew was a real mistake, she felt a slight shiver from his body, as his grip tightened on her head, and her throat and mouth were painted with his hot cum, filling her up so much that some of it couldn't help but dribble from her mouth as she slid the member from her lips, dripping his seed all over her pert breasts. She swallowed what she could but ended up playing with some on her fingers as Freddie slid down the wall to join her on the floor.

"Yo, what's up for din-WHAT THE FUCK, CAT?!"

As both teens were sprawled on the floor catching their breath, they were horrified at the sight before them. It was Sam, who was not only healthy, but already turning red in the face. And that was before she recognized who Cat was with at that moment.

"Holy fucking chizz…" the blonde said, gripping her phone so tight, it cracked in her hand. "BENSON?!"

"Oh… hey, Sam…" was all he could manage as he tried to stand up and cover himself. "This isn't-"

"Don't you dare fucking say that this isn't what it looks like…" she said, slowly approaching the two of them, bloodlust in her eyes.

"This…" Freddie looked into Sam's eyes and saw that more than anger, there was also some real hurt there. "This is exactly what it looks like."

"So you just flew down here, fucked my best friend in my kitchen of all places, and didn't think you should at least call me?"

"It started in the living room actually," Cat said, her head down like a puppy that was shamed.

"Cat… stop. Sam…" Freddie said, taking a deep breath, looking at the redhead still on the floor and then back to Sam. "I thought you were dying in the hospital. Cat called me last night and told me you were in a crash, so that's why I came."

"And that made you fuck Cat because…?"

"When she told me you were actually fine, she just…" Freddie didn't want to throw responsibility aside, but it just came out, "came onto me, and you know it's been a while, I mean… you were the last-"

"I know damn well how long it's been," Sam's face had a look of hate so strong; he'd only ever seen it in the presence of Neville or Nora. "And Cat… the fuck were you thinking?"

"I just… you know…"

"No, I don't know, Cat. How would I know why you would call, lie, and screw the shit out of the only guy I ever loved?"

"The only what now?" Freddie said, interjecting with his finger up like he had a question.

Sam answered his question by gripping the finger tight and pulling it so far back it could have broken if she wanted. "Bathroom's in there on the right. Go get cleaned up, Benson, get your shit, and… and I don't care what you do after that. Go the fuck back home. I can't deal with you, right now."

Freddie felt relieved really that he was avoiding the fiery wrath of Sam and her many physical tortures, but the pain in her eyes just hit him so hard, it might as well have been a butter sock. He scooped up all his clothes and headed into the bedroom's shower, hoping that the shame would wash out as easily as the sweat and juices.

Back in the kitchen, Cat was still on her knees, sprawled out, sore, both physically and after looking at Sam, the emotional soreness was even worse.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize." The blonde was practically towering over the blubbering redhead now. "Just tell me why."

"Because you stole Jade from me…"

"What?!"

"You and Jade… you were… you know… and that was… our… 'thing.'"

Sam stared at her shaking roommate and despite all her anger, she felt a real wave of pity. "We were just messing around, Cat. You had me going yesterday morning, and I was just in the moment and Jade is… you know how fun she is."

"I'm what now?"

Sam turned to see Jade in the doorway, which wasn't even shut since Sam walked in and her world blew up, and once Sam moved, Cat's body was on full display to her classmate.

"And why is Cat naked and crying? Did I miss a party?"

"No…" Sam said, gritting her teeth. "Cat here was mad that we've been hanging out since yesterday when you came here."

"Twice, actually… plus four if you count last night and this morning," Jade said with a sly smile that Sam would have normally gotten into, but for some reason, the insane and wild sex she and Jade had shared in the last 24 hours was not appealing at the moment and she shot a look at the now annoyed goth. "Didn't know it was a taboo subject all of a sudden."

"Anyway, Cat feels like she's been abandoned, so she called my ex-boyfriend and lied to get him down here so she could fuck him."

Jade looked shocked for a second and then started a slow clap. "Well, well… Kitty Cat really does have some devious bones inside her."

"Not helping…" Sam said, starting to get angry again.

"Fine… I'm just going to go. Call me when-"

Jade's words were stopped short when a handsome teen exited the bedroom, completely shirtless, showing off his taut abs, and flawless tanned skin.

"Sorry… forgot my shirt," Freddie said, apologetically, not even noticing the other girl in the room until he looked over to the door after getting the tee shirt back on. "Oh… sorry. I'm Freddie."

"Yes… you are," Jade said, nodding slowly, biting her lip, and trying desperately not to show her interest too much, in light of the situation.

"You don't want him, Jade, I promise," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Benson's the type of guy that gets used easily."

"I know some things I could use the handsome chunk of boy for…"

"What is with girls in this city?" Freddie asked under his breath to Sam, but she just put her hand up.

"Get out of here, Freddie before I do something you're going to regret a lot more than I will."

Freddie considered responding, but instead just hung his head and gave Cat a knowing and disappointed glance before grabbing his bag and heading out the door, unsure where he should go now.

Jade stood in the living room for a few seconds, looking at Sam and Cat staring at each other quietly, and decided she suddenly had something else she needed to be doing, and was out the door in a silent flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Illusorygentleman mentioned in his FF posting, this would be a turning chapter for the story, so I hope you stay around to see the fall out from this chapter and how they work it out.


	5. Jeddie Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade follows the boy from Seattle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry about this readers. I didn't realize I hadn't been updating this. It slipped my mind. Sorry again.

Freddie was thoroughly disgusted with himself and angry beyond belief as he walked down the enclosed pathway to head out of the apartment complex.

He had been so lonely after the last seven months that the first hot girl that threw herself at him, he readily jumped on her like a dog in heat. He saw himself as a pretty upstanding, maybe even a noble kind of guy, particularly when it came to girls even if they never seemed to reciprocate, but not something like what had just happened. The last few minutes he seemed like a man possessed in his encounter with Cat and made him question if he was any different than all the losers he had known. A bit of dread ran through him in wondering if he had physically hurt her in being so rough.

If the self-loathing wasn't enough on those two points, the look of hurt he saw in Sam's eyes struck him hard, seeming to prove that his initial assessment of the situation being some kind of trick seemed to be correct, but against Sam and him being a useful pawn.

However, Sam's hurt seemed to leave him confused as to why. They had broken up on amazingly good terms and they were each free to date whoever they wished, so why did she look so hurt?

He couldn't continue that line of thought as he heard a voice call out behind him, "Hey?!"

He stopped and turned to the authoritative voice calling out behind him to see the gorgeous nearly raven hair colored girl. He took a moment to take a really good look at her. Her hair with blue and purple highlights/extensions framed her lovely pale and blemish free face with its cute nose and pink perfectly proportioned lips. His eyes traveled down and back up with a blink of an eye to see that she was nicely curved girl with an ample bust she was hiding under her shirt, hips that looked to flare out just enough and shapely legs under her leggings.

However, as hot as the gothically described girl looked, the greatest thing that struck him was her blue with a hint of green eyes. They were intense and piercing and if he had the opportunity to peer into them long enough, he thought he could look directly into her soul.

His assessment only took a briefest of seconds and he readily called back out somewhat awkwardly, "Hey."

The facial jewelry wearing teen nodded her head to properly introduce herself, "I'm Jade."

"Like I said, I'm Freddie."

She suppressed her physical attraction to him in saying anything flirtations and stated in a nice platitude, "Nice to meet you."

He slightly bowed his head and remarked, "Yeah… thanks."

There was an awkward pause before Jade laughed it off, "Where are you heading?"

He thought about that for an instant, not really pausing long enough to think where he was going after Sam threatened him. He quickly reached the logical conclusion then casually remarked, "I guess I'm heading home. There's no point staying: Cat lied to get me down here about Sam being hurt and Sam definitely doesn't want me around."

Jade felt a twinge of disappointment with his decision to just take off. She'd admit to herself that hormones were driving her a little in wanting to get him to stay a little longer, but she was intrigued by the guy that most certainly Sam's ex and wanted her curiosity satisfied, especially since Sam tried to warn her off as if saying not to touch something made it all the more tempting to do the complete opposite.

"I get that… especially how she just unfairly threatened you, but… you want to go through the airport hassle again right now? You want to take a breath and grab something to eat?"

His lips formed a small frown at seeing her point. He just wanted to get out of the city as fast as possible and crawl under a rock in shame, but the lovely girl had a point. He was a little tired just from the ordeal of going through airport security and flying even if it was a fairly short trip and he just had a pretty good physical workout with the redhead.

"Is that an offer for a late lunch?"

She crossed her arms under her chest (slightly pushing up her breasts in her shirt) smirked and cocked an eyebrow, mentally giving herself a pat on the back for her first victory.

After a short drive through L.A. in Jade's car, she pulled the vehicle past the front of her house then turned to head up the driveway and into the garage. Freddie looked a touched wide-eyed when he spotted the house as they drove past it. It was an impressive home.

The garage door slowly closed behind the car and a light came on. Jade parked the car and turned off the ignition before turning towards him and reaching behind to grab her purse on the backseat. Her turning allowed him a nice view of a considerable swell of her pale breast from the scoop neck of her red top. She turned back after grabbing her bag then opened her door to exit her vehicle. He quickly undid his seatbelt and opened his door to follow, leaving his bag safely in the trunk of her car.

She walked to the door to the kitchen and pulled her keys from her jacket pocket. She noticed that he was clearing his throat and brushing his hand through his hair to straighten it from the corner of her eye. She turned a curious eye towards him and asked, "What are you nervous for?"

"I just may be grabbing some lunch, but I don't want to embarrass myself in front of your parents."

She softly shook her head, her dark locks bouncing off of her shoulders. She pushed her key into the lock and turned it while answering, "They're out of town, so you don't have to worry about making any kind of impression on them."

He nervously asked, "So it's just us?"

She pulled out the key and pushed open the door then looked over her shoulder. She whispered out in a seductive manner, "Would that bother you?"

A ghost of a frown crossed his face, indicating to Jade's eyes that he didn't appreciate the flirtation after what happened earlier in the day. He asked in a fairly neutral tone, "It wouldn't bother you? Just me here with you?"

"I know you're an alright kind of guy."

"How do you know that?"

"Because… I can see the look of guilt on your face for what happened back at Cat and Sam's place. It's so rare to see it on a guy's face that it is easy to spot the real thing. Bad guys don't feel guilt like that."

He awkwardly smiled. "Thanks… I think?"

Her confident expression slightly slipped, but she was able to answer with a nonchalant tone, "It was a compliment."

He flashed her a genuine smile and repeated, "Thanks."

She turned to finish stepping inside and he followed.

The Hollywood Arts student hung up her keys on a key hanger then walked over to the end banister of the stairway neighboring the kitchen to loop her purse on the end. She pulled her leather jacket off of her shoulders and draped the garment over the same banister.

He took an admiring looked at Jade's backside, her shirt fitting her well along with her extremely short skirt and black leggings/hose. She headed for the refrigerator and called over her shoulder, "My fridge is packed, so anything you can think of, I can probably fix you."

"I thought we'd order in. I didn't think I would putting you through the trouble of actually fixing something."

She glanced over her shoulder and replied, "It's not a problem."

He took a seat on one side of the kitchen island while he watched her plunder through the refrigerator. She bent over and his eyes were drawn to her short skirt riding up. She was wearing black leggings, so he really couldn't see anything, but the small swell of the underside of her rear.

She pulled a few things out of the refrigerator and sat it on the neighboring counters. She opened several containers of salad and some chicken. She walked over to the oven with the container of chicken and placed a few pieces on the metal tray. She closed the door and set the oven to bake on a low setting to heat the food up along with a timer.

As she set the over to warm the chicken, he called out, "I'm sorry about the question back there… I'm just not used to girls actually being interested in me. I really didn't know how to respond, especially after what just happened with Cat."

She laughed at his obvious ridiculous joke, but it quickly faded when she started her way back to him and saw his expression. She asked in a near deadpan tone, "You're not joking?"

He shook his head.

She blinked and wore a quick disbelieving expression before asking, "I guess it would be fair to ask 'What is it with girls in Seattle?'"

He chuckled and glanced to the countertop. "I guess that would be fair… if you thought I was a good looking guy."

"You a good looking guy, in fact you're a nice chunk of boy."

He lifted his face to question her statement, but she continued, "Sam had to see it to get with you and Cat definitely saw it when you arrived. You certainly looked like you left her satisfied."

He glanced away as a hint of blush started forming on his cheeks from her bringing up what he'd now consider one of the regrets of his life. He meekly tried to explain his behavior in stating, "Well I hadn't been with Sa—a girl in a while, so… I kind of went a little overboard. I'm not exactly proud of what happened back there."

Jade raised an eyebrow, curious as to why it had been a while for such a handsome guy. "It has? Mind me asking when's the last time you've done that?"

He glanced down at the counter and awkwardly answered, perhaps thinking that if she knew maybe she wouldn't be judging him to harshly—not that she actually seemed to judging him for the moment, "About six, seven months or so."

Jade cocked her pierced eyebrow and her mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Wow… you haven't had that kind of contact with a girl in that long? That's impressive you haven't jumped on something sooner, don't beat yourself up for it."

He rolled his eyes, not sure if she was being genuine or mocking him. He sarcastically remarked, "Thanks."

"No really, it is understandable with Cat." She smirked and finished in a mildly seductive manner, "Just because she's like a child and all innocent, she can be a real tiger in bed if given the chance and more than willing to please."

He cocked an eyebrow. Jade's words were somewhat at odds to what he had experienced more than an hour ago with the fierce redhead without seeing any of her so-called 'innocence and being like a child', but he really couldn't question her as apparently they were friends.

He focused on the possible implication of how she knew such a thing. "Chizz, did I screw up a relationship?"

Jade shook her head. "No, we're not together if that is what you're asking. We're friends… that occasionally have some safe fun together."

The tension left his chest and gently laughed, "Good."

"Good?" A small, devilish smile crept onto her face and she seductively narrowed her eyes on him. "Imagining what that would look like?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…" He blew out a sharp breath hoping he hadn't dug himself into a hole, "I'm glad that I didn't inadvertently ruin someone's relationship."

She looked remarked as he brought the plate of chicken to the kitchen island, "You might have done that between Sam and Cat."

He met her eyes then regretfully remarked, "Sam and Cat… I had no idea they were together."

She lulled her head to the side and shrugged her opposite shoulder. "I didn't know that they were intimate until yesterday—hell, I didn't know Sam's been living with her for months and Cat's supposed to be my best friend. There's no reason for you to have known and you can't feel guilty over something you didn't know."

He thought on her words for a few moments as he studied her piercing blue eyes then admitted, "You're right. Sam barely keeps in touch with me since she left except for when she needed something from me. How could I have known if they had a thing going on? It's just a bit surprising, though."

Jade's immaculate trimmed eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Surprising?"

"I never knew that she could be interested in girls."

The pale teen shrugged a shoulder, "You never know, but… I think it's kind of a janky thing to do to you to just cut you out like that since it sounds like you remained friends after you broke up."

"Yeah… there's a whole list of janky things she's done to me over the years."

"Why put up with it then?"

"Because… because underneath all the chizz, she's my… friend."

"But does she really feel the same way about you? Does she really see you as your friend if she'd just take off on you like that and barely keep in contact with you?"

"That's a good question. After everything that could get me to question it, that would be the biggest thing even after what just happened back at their place. Maybe that is something I need to settle up with her before I go back home."

"So you want to see her again before you leave?"

He paused in not being able to answer. A part of him wanted to see her as he still considered her his friend, but another part didn't want anything more to do with her. Despite Carly and Spencer being gone, since Sam had left along with her absence of just tormenting him, he couldn't remember being freer. Also, what came to the forefront of his mind was what he had ignored and tried to suppress- the part of him that resented her for all her cruelty towards him over the years, her just taking off and cutting practically all ties with him, then having the nerve to judge him and physically threaten him yet again simply because she didn't like his choices.

He didn't get to wallow in his anger as the timer to the chicken dinged, snapping him free from his introspection.

She got up from her seat and the hostess went about getting the food and got them each something to drink. She thought about raiding her mother's liquor supply, but she thought mixing alcohol into the situation would be counterproductive.

Over the next few minutes, the pair shared the quiet meal. Freddie seemed lost in his thoughts while she patiently observed him. She concluded quickly that she liked what she saw on a physical level, but it was more than that. Despite the melancholy nature of the conversation, it was nice to have one with a guy that wasn't intimidated by her or turn into a screaming match that her conversations with Beck had devolved back into.

She also noticed during her keen observations that she could still see the look in his eyes and the tension in his shoulders in the way he hunched over his side of the kitchen island. She attempted to absolve him of some of his obvious guilt by stating in a reassuring and surprisingly understanding voice as that was exactly why at times she and Cat would get together, one of the reasons she was going to Cat's place that morning and why she hooked up with Sam in the first place, "Sometimes we just need someone… someone to blow off some bent up steam with or… to take some comfort in…"

He snapped back, clearly outraged by her implication of him, "I'm not just some guy that uses a girl for some self-serving gratification…" He averted his eyes from her in shame and whispered, "Damn… Does that sound hollow…" He shook his head and seemed to find something inside to rally his pride. He looked up and looked her directly in the eyes with a determined expression. "I know this might be hard to believe after what I've just done with Cat, but I actually do think sex is more than just a physical act—it's the physical manifestation of love, real love, even if it isn't entirely romantic love."

Jade partially rolled her eyes, having her doubts about any guy having such a meaningful belief in such acts and truly loving a girl after all the bullchizz she had put up with Beck and seeing her female friends and other girls she had some good working relationships at Hollywood Arts be disappointed time and time again with the guys. As she was feeling just before her little escapade with Sam, she didn't want to have anything to do with guys for the time being except for him. Her disbelief dripped off her voice, "You actually believe in love?

He nodded his head. "Yes, because I've been truly in love once in my life and that was with my first love Carly Shay, a mutual friend of Sam and I." He took a deep breath then continued, willing to pour out his heart to try to prove his point, "I've loved her since I was eleven years and I was able to get with her for a while…" He finished with an almost detached voice, "I nearly died for her."

She slightly leaned her head back and gave him a slightly doubt expression. "What?"

He repeated, just barely registering her speaking, "I nearly died for her and now I have to be patted down at the airport because I set off the metal detector."

She was quick to ask because the unexpected statement enticed her curiosity, "How?"

"I pushed her out of the way from getting run over by a truck… I wasn't quick enough to also get out of the way. I broke my hand and wrist and my left leg…this weekend is actually the anniversary of when I did it." He subconsciously started opening and closing his right fist resting on the kitchen island, a nervous twitch that Jade caught sight of.

Her eyes remained focused on the appendage as she asked, "Why did you break up with her if you were so in love with her?"

The words easily rolled off his tongue, "To prove I loved her."

She blinked, completely bewildered by such a claim and for a moment, wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. She looked up and questioned, "How does breaking up with her 'prove' you really loved her?"

"Because I wanted her feelings for me to be real, not out of some misguided gratitude. Not hero worship. I didn't want to take advantage of her and I wanted her to love me for me. Don't you want someone to truly care and love you? No bullchizz or anything else, but someone that is really going to love you for you? The person you'll eventually be one with? I know I do and I knew that was going to be the case when I finally took a step back from the situation… with a little help from Sam."

His words cut deeper into her sharper than Tawny's scissors did into one of her best friends after coming back from the dead in 'The Scissoring'. He wanted the same thing she wanted: a person to truly love and be together with.

Jade nodded her head and quietly muttered, "Yes… yes I do."

The blue and purple hair extended girl looked up and locked eyes with one another and in that moment, each felt completely exposed to the other. She cleared her throat and answered with a mildly shocked tone, "That's…that's pretty noble… what you did for Carly. Not many guys would do such a thing. They would have just gone for it."

"Well, I guess I'm not like most guys. I'm just kind of grateful that Sam pointed it out to me. Most people would think she was just sabotaging my relationship, but she was right. If she wasn't, Carly would have disagreed or we would have had our conversation after I got my casts off."

She wrinkled her brow and nose. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

He snorted out a laugh, partially to hide the fact that he thought she looked adorable with her confused expression. "No, I'm sorry. Let me back up. Carly's feelings did turn out to be just misplaced gratitude. We were supposed to have a conversation about whether she wanted to be my girlfriend or not after the casts were off, but we never had it. She just kinda moved on."

Freddie shrugged his shoulder then continued, "After a while when I realized she was never going to bring it up, I tried to move on from her, which wasn't easy since she was my first love. There is only so long you can chase someone before you realize you'll never make the catch. So I tried. I even gave Sam an honest chance when she was suddenly interested in me at the end of our junior year. I thought that was the right thing to do, not having her being haunted by not knowing and why not give it a try? Sure, there was a chance if things went bad we could have ruined our friendship—"

"You don't seem to have one right now."

He slightly frowned from her interrupting him and having a valid point. "You may be right about that, but at the time, I thought why not try because you never really know, maybe something unexpectedly good could come out of it, but… we didn't work out. We just weren't compatible. I'm not the bad guy and she's not the bad one either. We just agreed that it didn't work. I admit I occasionally think about the 'what if' about getting back with her if something reminds me of her, and we know that we… love each other, but it isn't romantic love."

She raised her pierced eyebrow, surprised—one of many so far from him—that he wouldn't badmouth his ex-girlfriend.

Freddie turned back to finish his meal, apparently feeling he had exposed—bared his soul—enough to the attractive inspiring actress. She respected his wishes in remaining quiet, not wanting to give a hint that she could be prying.

The Seattle teen, as he finished his last bite of chicken and salad with a sip of his drink, eventually glanced over to a kitchen clock to see the time was approaching three. He wondered if he could catch a late afternoon flight to get home by mid-evening. "Thanks for the meal… and the company, but I need to be going. I might be able to get home before eight if there's a flight available."

Jade quickly suggested, able to hide her surprise that he wanted to leave so soon, "Why try to rush for a flight? Why not stay for a little longer and see some of the sights L.A. has to offer? You could stay the night, get a good night sleep then head back in the morning. Salvage the holiday weekend?"

He slightly turned his head to the side as he eyed the girl, slightly taken aback from the offer. He slowly asked, "You're offering me a place to crash tonight?"

She lazily answered, glancing away from him. "It's a big house and I have a lot of rooms where you could sleep." She refrained from commenting that one of those places could be in her bed. She looked back and him and reluctantly admitted, "I'm responsible a little for you being here in the first place. If Sam and I hadn't…"

Freddie nodded and dryly answered to avoid that subject, "Thanks." He thought on her offer for moments, weighing whether he wanted to go through the hassle of airport security and trying to fly back this afternoon. His day was blown right now and getting back tonight (and immediately having to hear his mother's complaining) wouldn't change that, but if he stayed for the night, he could possibly have a good time and salvage something good out of the visit. "I can book a flight back in the morning and maybe salvage the rest of my three-day weekend."

"You can. Do you want to go back out? Is this your first time in L.A.?"

"No, I was down here once when dealing with something for the webshow, but we didn't get the chance to do the tourist thing."

She held back her displeasure towards describing himself as a tourist, but she let it go and suggested, "I could be your tour guide. I could show you all the good places that the 'tourists' don't get to see."

He smiled at the offer and the opportunity to just forget about that last hour or more. "Thanks." He thumbed over his shoulder and asked, "Could I take a shower? I kind of rushed one when I was over at Sam and Cat's."

"Yeah, sure. Let me show you a bathroom you can use," she offered as she slipped off her stool.

After making a quick trip back to Jade's car to retrieve his bag from the trunk, she led him to the guest bedroom to drop it off and directed him towards his bathroom. The room was a far nicer than anything he could have rented—heck, it was larger and nicer than his back in Seattle.

She left him so he could head to the shower in peace while she went to her room to take care of something.

Half an hour later, he trotted down the stairs washed and changed where he found Jade waiting for him with a small smile on her face. "You ready for me to show you all the sights?"

He offered her his head and she surprisingly accepted it to grasp as if they were just a sweet innocent couple going out.

Nozu Restaurant

Jade spent the next several hours taking Freddie on a tour to all the places where famous celebrities had died or she thought they would die. It was pretty morbid, but she did sprinkle in the more traditional tourists attractions for him. He could tell she didn't enjoy that part of the city tour, but he appreciated the gesture. He appreciated it even more that he could just go out and spend the day with a girl without all the emotional baggage—or the fact with any girl as no one in Seattle except for perhaps a rapid fan.

After wrapping up their last stop of seeing a few celebrity homes at around eight, she had drove them to the Japanese restaurant that was a favorite of her and the rest of her 'friends' from Hollywood Arts for dinner. She obviously liked it and had the advantage of avoiding the possibility of running into Cat as the girl had significantly dropped off from coming to the restaurant over the last several months.

Jade took the lead of entering the establishment with Freddie on her right then towards one of the back tables that she had shared with André a few months back during her last breakup with Beck. She took a few steps up on the raised platform and was about to take her seat when she was surprised that Freddie pulled it out for her. She bashfully smiled to him before taking it then he took a seat across from her.

Freddie took his seat and glanced around to the large Japanese restaurant and saw that it was fairly busy. She had suggested the place and he hadn't objected. He tired to ignore the commonality that she and Carly apparently shared a liking for sushi.

She picked up a menu left on the table and casually asked, "Care to share some soup?"

He turned his attention back to her and politely asked, "Excuse me?"

"Would you care to share a large soup?"

The muscular thought about it for half a second, a little surprised the pale skin beauty would make a suggestion then answered, "I wouldn't mind."

She snapped a quick nod of her head and remarked, "Good." She motioned over to one of the passing waiters and with a sharp look, he quickly dropped what he was doing and walked over to take their orders. The dark haired teen quickly ordered a soup and two trays of sushi. He turned away to fulfill their orders, leaving the teens along again.

They sat quietly observing some other patrons for somewhere around a minute before Freddie cautiously remarked, "That as an interesting tour…"

She laughed, thoroughly pleased with herself with giving him a memorable experience in the City of Angels, "I did tell you I'd show you all the places that tourist don't usually go."

"Yes you did. It was fun, odd, but quite fun and I appreciate you taking me to the more traditional spots. I could tell they weren't your favorite and I appreciate you indulging me."

The lovely teen suppressed a smile at not only hearing that he had noticed her lack of interests at the traditional tourist attractions, but he appreciated her for putting up with it for his enjoyment. As to not emotionally tip her hand, she casually remarked, "You're welcome. It wasn't that annoying to put up with the tourists."

He kept a grin as the waiter returned with a large bowl of soup followed by their trays of sushi.

Jade scooted her chair over so that she was sitting next to him and they could look out over the restaurant.

Freddie spared a glance at her proximity, but didn't mention it as he subconsciously approved of the closeness of the attractive teen.

After struggling with the chopsticks and eating one of his pieces of sushi, the boy from Seattle apologetically remarked, "I'm sorry for dumping that emotional baggage on you back at your place."

She finished chewing a piece of her food and lazily shrugged a shoulder. "It's okay, I asked."

"But you didn't have to listen… thanks."

The talented singer paused for a moment and looked to him slightly caught off guard, not used to hearing appreciative words. She quickly found refuge in another piece of sushi and quickly remarked before biting into it.

He raised an eyebrow and tried to remark in a lazy and blasé manner, "I'm curious of why you would want to spend your Sunday and night out with me. I would think someone as attractive and fun as you would have better options than hang out with me

She glanced down at the soup, an uncomfortable expression forming on her face.

He saw that he stuck his foot in his mouth and quickly made the move to apologize, "I'm sorry—"

She shook her head and interrupted, "No, it's okay. It's an obvious question for a cool and hot girl like me. My boyfriend—I guess ex-boyfriend now, Beck have hit another rough spot… the last rough spot. I just…" She shook her head and dipped her spoon back into the soup for another sip.

"You don't have to talk about it."

"I know that…" She trailed off from snapping at him when she saw his sympathetic gaze. It was actually somewhat jarring as the only person she had seen that expression of sympathy from in the whole debacle of breakups with Beck had been from Cat. If pushed, she could have probably admitted to Tori as well, but she seemed to have stayed neutral during the whole last breakup and for some reason it bothered her.

She looked back to the soup and softly remarked, "I'm sorry, it's just… it's just something very sore to talk about—something that I don't talk about with people. I'm not one to talk about my feelings."

"Because you don't want to or because you don't have someone you can trust to listen?"

Jade snapped her gaze from the soup to stare him down, but he wasn't intimidated. Apparently she wasn't as scary as Sam or this was one of those times he was standing on his principle where not even Sam could frightened him just like before he and the blonde had kissed in the school lock-in. She had threatened to pound his face in to get him to leave her alone, but his caring about her wellbeing outweighed in fear by her hands.

She liked boys being scared of her, but Freddie holding his gaze and not being frightened of her became a small turn-on for her.  
She cautiously asked with a hint of threat in her voice, "Are you offering?"

"Only seems fair after you listened to me back at your place?"

"So it would be evening the score?"

He confidently remarked, "Nope, just a guy that cares."

Jade's mouth struggled between an even expression and a frown.

He pushed on, hoping that perhaps he could continue the momentum for her to talk and possibly help her, "Do you mind me asking how long you two've been together?"

She struggled with answering, wondering how much she should trust the teen from Seattle she had only known for about seven hours, however, she was the one that wanted to keep him around. She figured it was a pretty harmless questioned, especially since she used to be eager to brag, "Since the beginning of our freshmen year."

Freddie's eyes shot open, clearly surprised by how long she had been with her significant other. "Wow, three years in high school? That's impressive. You must really care about him."

She softly admitted before she could catch herself, "I love him…"

His voice dropped to a quieter tone, "And that's why it hurts."

"Yeah," the hopeful actress answered in barely above a whisper.

"It's okay to hurt."

She asked rhetorically, "You're speaking from personal experience?"

"Yes and believe me, it does get better… eventually."

She asked in a near sarcastic tone, "By moving on?"

"Eventually or you'll just wallow in self-pity and be lonely."

Her tone was sharper this time, "It didn't exactly work out for you."

He should have been offended from her verbally lashing out, but he had a thick skin from years of putting up with Sam and he was empathetic to her hurt. "You're right, but…" He softly laughed, "You're far better looking than me and I don't think it will be that hard for you to catch the attention eligible guys."

She took a quick sip from the soup then softly laughed, "Most guys are scared of me, so it's harder than you think."

"I've picked up that you can be a little intimidated in approaching you. I noticed a few glances from a few guys from Santa Monica Pier that looked like they wanted to talk to you, but they were clearly hesitant."

She softly rolled her eyes and dryly remarked, "They were hesitant because I was being escorted by a strong, good looking guy the entire time. They obviously thought we were a couple and didn't want to try anything." She nudged his arm with her right elbow and playfully remarked, "You have the muscles to really do a number on them if they pushed."

His mind flashed back to less than an hour ago at the pier. The sun had set and the multi-colored lights of the attractions on the pier were eye catching and entertaining. They had walked down the pier hand-in-hand, a simple gesture that he hadn't enjoyed in a while. He hadn't questioned her lacing her fingers with his fingers.

He had caught sight of a few guys eyeing Jade as he had treated her with a sweet treat from one of the venders regardless if it would spoil her dinner. He now realized that she had caught sight of them too and that was why she had turned towards him and stood practically against him, her shoulder pressed on the inside of his shoulder. He had turned his head to see why she had done such a thing and nearly kissed her as their faces became that close. She had flashed him the sweetest of smiles that sent a shiver through him and she smelled wonderful, a nice combination of her natural scent and her body wash.

He laughed as his mind came back to the present, "I'll take your word for it, but I hope I didn't block any of your chances."

"You didn't, I've been enjoying your company far more than I would have any of those guys."

"Thanks. That's not the case usually for me."

The pair paused in their conversation to enjoy their soup and more of their sushi before Jade hesitantly remarked, "You haven't asked why we broke up."

"No, I haven't."

She cocked her pierced eyebrow. "You're not curious?"

"Of course I'm curious as a nosey person would be, but I don't want to pry. It's up to you if you want to share."

She may have hurt bringing up Beck, but she weighed it against the idea that it would be nice to possibly take her side and not just fall over themselves in agreeing with Beck that she was just a gank and he was better off without her. "There were a lot of reasons… we couldn't do this for one thing."

Freddie knotted his brow and questioned with a slightly louder than his average voice tone, "What? Eat dinner?"

"Have a meaningful conversation. They would eventually turn into screaming matches… that would always turn out to be my fault."

"Why? Why would they turn into those?"

"Because…" She looked away before continuing, "…it usually revolved around not listening to me or letting yet another girl flirt with him and not saying anything about it other than I was wrong to say something to him about it." She shook her head. "It was just so exhausting in dealing with always acting like there was nothing wrong with what he did and I was just overreacting."

"Do you think he would have ever cheated on you?"

She quietly admitted, "For the most part no, but… there was one or two that did give me some real concern because after we broke up, he did try with both of them."

"So it really was the disrespectful for him to just let it slide then he made it worst by dismissing your concerns?"

"Yeah, exactly."

He slightly cocked his head to the side and remarked, "You know what to look for in your next boyfriend."

"And what's that?"

"Someone that will respect you as a person."

His statement summed up the root cause of her problems with Beck and she would definitely look for that quality when she was ready to start looking for her next boyfriend. Perhaps he was closer than she thought than just a handsome guy that she could enjoy a good workout in the near future.

As much as the pain from rehashing Beck should have bothered her, she found herself more at peace with her decision while enjoying a bowl of soup with the handsome teen from 'The Emerald City'.


	6. Seddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Sam was so hurt in catching Freddie and Cat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of the collaboration.

Sam had no idea how long she had just sat there in the den while Cat was back in the bedroom crying her eyes out. She was absolutely furious with the redhead for her betrayal in sneaking around with Freddie, as well as actually doing what she did. The sight of her former boyfriend, who looked incredibly fit in the few months since she'd seen him last, completely naked and Cat sprawled on the ground, covered with his release.

That was supposed to be mine, Sam thought to herself. If Freddie comes, then I should be the reason, or at the very least, the target. How could he not feel the same way?

The blonde hated feeling any sort of negative feelings- sadness, guilt, hunger, etc. but this was on a whole other level. In her mind, Freddie was 100% the 'one' for her, and when she was ready to settle down he would be there, in his mom's apartment in Seattle, waiting for her. Or Carly. But that really wasn't likely.

But no… Freddie was not only down in LA, but he was also screwing her new best friend. He claimed that Cat lied to him and manipulated him… but that didn't answer what he did. The way he fucked her. Freddie never treated her that way, even when she wanted him to be a little rough with her.

"Fuck…" Sam said to herself, gripping her head which was seething with emotions she needed to find an outlet for. Normally there'd be someone to hit around when she was angry, or a bucket of chicken when she was hungry, or Cat would be more than willing to serve her more primal needs when the mood struck, and she could feel better with each of them, but this was something else entirely.

This was a kick right into what she believed to be a cast-iron stomach. A slap across her face that never stopped burning. A knife in her back that came right through her chest. None of the pain had relented since she caught the two of them. And she couldn't stop seeing it, the image becoming more powerful with each passing moment.

What had they shared that let him do all that?

What did Cat say or do that Freddie would happily just fuck her into oblivion?

The thoughts were never going to stop if she stayed in this spot, 10 feet from where she saw the abomination, so she decided to leave. Just hop on her bike and get away for a while.

Sam knew it had been a while when she saw that it was dark outside, which meant it had to be around 7 or later. She grabbed her helmet, and then put it back and stared at it, weighing the options if dying from a head injury would actually be an improvement on her current state.

Fortunately, she aired on the side of caution, and picked it back up, and rode as far away from the apartment as she could think to. Which meant seeking out her new friend, and hoping that Jade might be enough of an escape for her needs.

When Sam arrived at the house however, she was saddened to find that, while Jade had just gotten back home, she was not alone. And her plus one, who she could see opening the car door for Jade, was the last male she ever wanted to see tonight.

Sam desperately tried to pump herself as she watched them, believing and hoping that Freddie was just staying here since he didn't have a place, and that her bedfellow from 12 hours ago was just nice enough to let him crash.

But no, the way he casually touched Jade's arm to the way he led her to her own door told Sam everything she needed to know for a lifetime.

Is Benson just a manwhore now? Sam's mind raced with vivid images of the wild sex they were no doubt about to have- her riding him, Freddie going down on her, and ending with Jade looking just like Cat did, with Freddie standing over the pale girl with his huge-

The fantasy/nightmare stopped immediately when a car honked at her, since she had apparently just stopped in the road to watch her world fall apart. Sam quickly moved aside and took off back to another familiar place that she could find some peace, and maybe some shelter.

Unfortunately for Sam, tonight, that place did not seem to exist. Bots was closing and turned her away. Goomer wasn't allowed guests after 9, so that was out. Even Dice, who she couldn't imagine turning down the chance to have a pretty, hot girl in his house for a night, was grounded. Sam even went to Nona's but stopped herself before entering, feeling it would be too weird. Those were her places and none of them worked. She had nowhere to go. Sam was so desperate, she even tried Carly, but there was no answer.

Well, nowhere that she wanted to go, at least.

Sam took a deep sigh as she slipped back into the apartment, and even from the door, she could hear the quiet mewing of Cat sleeping, making cute noises. For half a second, Sam forgot what Cat had done hours before, and that felt nice, but one look at the kitchen in disarray reminded her of the redhead's crimes.

And so, Sam returned to the couch, where she had spent most of the afternoon and evening, and she wasn't sure if it was actual tiredness or if her body and mind were just done, the blonde fell out, and crashed hard, burying her face in throw pillows and dreamt of the night everything changed.

"This is too much fun…" Freddie said, taking only a moment to speak as his lips couldn't bear not to be on Sam's for more than a second.

"Yup…" she said just as hurriedly, eager for him to do more than just kiss her.

The newly formed couple had been together for just over a week, but with the hurricane of kissing and touching, and flirting and fighting, it felt like much longer. As if everything they had experienced together had led them to this exact moment.

Tonight, Carly had banished them from the apartment for a few minutes so she could think straight and because she knew how complicated saying 'goodnight' was for them. Needless to say, they took advantage of losing their chaperone and made out in the hallway, possessed with desire for one another.

But as much as he wanted it, and encouraged Freddie to do more- to use his tongue more, to touch her body, and currently, to press her body against one of the walls and just dominate her. In her mind, Freddie was the only person who deserved that honor, to take charge physically. None of which he did.

Sam could have fought him about this, throwing a tantrum and doing some physical damage for him being a bit of a wuss, but she shrugged it off, and hoped this was something that would disappear when he became more comfortable with her.

"Here," Sam said, grabbing his hand and placing it on her ass as she backed up a bit against the wall.

"Sam?" Freddie recoiled quickly, apparently worried that this was going a step too far.

So the blonde used the one hand to push his hand fully onto her plump posterior, while using the other to pull him against her body tightly, sandwiching her with the wall. "Just go with it, Benson…"

Freddie shrugged, and cautiously began to kiss her again, this makeout session far less heated in the mouth department than the one they just had, but it seemed for a good minute that he was taking her lead a little bit.

He even veered off a bit to kiss her cheek and down to her neck, the latter of which made her skin grow goosebumps, as a small moan came from her mouth.

"Ohmygod…" he said, stepping back, "Are you ok?"

"Umm… yeah… I was," Sam said, pissed that he just stopped because she made a noise. "It was just a moan, and it happened because I finally started to enjoy myself."

"Oh…" he said, clearly oblivious to his sin. "We could start again if you-"

"Nah…" Sam said, which was a lie because she desperately wanted him to take her right here, but that clearly wasn't going to happen. "Not feeling it anymore."

"I'm… sorry," he said, trying to apologize, grabbing her hand, which turned Sam on that he was making a move, but her hand was all he latched onto. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, or whatever," Sam said, trying to look like what just happened wasn't a big deal, but she wasn't that great of an actress. She would be savoring Freddie's touch and those neck kisses for days to come, and she needed to find a way for him to do that again… and more. And so she simply closed with, "Night" before heading back to Carly.

Within twenty minutes of hopping into bed, Carly was out like a light, snoring high pitched noises once again, and despite all of Sam's shifting and shoving in the bed, there was no waking or budging her co-host and best friend. Which left the blonde sidekick to just stare up at the ceiling and rewind the events of the evening, making sure to savor some particular memories.

As if by magic of wishful thinking, Sam's phone buzzed, which of course didn't wake the sleeping giant, but Sam was happy to see that it was Freddie.

-Look, I'm really sorry about tonight. I'm just trying to keep things slow so we can enjoy things and there's no pressure for other stuff.

Sam didn't have to think too hard to figure out what he meant by other stuff, but that didn't change the fact that for a minute tonight in that hallway, she wanted all the 'stuff' he could give her.

-its cool. cant sleep tho

-Because of what I did?

-nah… carls is out n im not tired n im hot

-You won't hear me denying that. Lol. But why not turn a fan on or use less covers?

-no fans in here. im alredy down to just sheet.

Sam knew where this conversation was going, and a part of her prayed that he might get the hint or that she could direct him to it at least.

-Can you lose some clothes? If you were wearing the wool socks, fleece pants and thicker shirt you were wearing earlier, that could explain it.

Bingo, Sam thought. He's taking the bait.

-no… i changed 2 sum boy shorts and camisole b4 bed

There was a delay in his response, and Sam was starting to get on edge, and wondered if that discouraged him from talking, or hopefully, he was looking up what those clothes were. So she upped the ante.

-theyre 2 small tho. musta got these b4 last fall.

It was a well known fact that something happened to Sam right before their junior year, and every red-blooded male was well aware of what those changes entailed. Freddie was no different, and even before they started dating, she could catch him checking her out, but never considered shaming him for it.

-Ah

"Ah?" Sam whispered to herself. "You don't reply back for five minutes and all you can give me is an 'ah,' Benson?"

-If that's the case, I feel like my comment about how hot you are completely stands to reason then, haha.

The time it took Freddie to craft that message showed that he was clearly nervous with this direction of discussion. But even so, he was pressing on, which was a good sign for Sam.

-if thats the case? U don't believe me?

Feigning anger or outrage was always a good method of snapping Freddie to attention, and this moment felt like just the right time.

-Of course I do. I was just saying you would look really good in that.

-i do

Sam already had her response crafted and flung the turn back at him, and knew her confidence would make him want more. It took a couple minutes, but finally what she'd been waiting for, for the last few minutes, came.

-Can I see you? Like just a picture?

-no way. ull just put it on the net for all the pervs at school. I no u

Now was the moment of truth, hoping that he was interested enough in her to show a little desperation and desire for her.

-I promise. I will delete it immediately. I just want to see how beautiful you are. It'll give me something to think about as I try and sleep.

Shit, she thought. He's turning mild sexting into something deep and romantic. But the more Sam thought about that notion, the better it sounded, and the more she wanted to give him those images. But it was too dark in the bedroom.

The blonde snuck from the bed into the small bathroom that had a good sized mirror- the type that selfies are made for. Taking a deep breath, she quickly cleaned herself up so she was presentable and then took the picture in the mirror.

As she stared at the screen, she was impressed with herself. It was a good shot that showed off her curves incredibly well, especially her chest, which was stretching the camisole beyond repair, and it was abundantly clear she wasn't wearing a bra.

With a quick 'k' she sent the pic of herself, and then took several quick breaths, awaiting his answer for what he thought of her. It felt like an hour, and Sam's insecurities took hold, fearing that he was rejecting her and that he didn't like or want her body now that he'd seen what she looked like under all those clothes.

-Wow

The ping of the phone drove the blonde to grab it like a woman possessed, but she was incredibly disappointed at the minimalist answer. Though, to be fair, it was better than 'Ah.'

-i look that bad? lights n here suck.

-No. Amazing.

-Srsly? thanx

-No, thank you, Sam. I will be imagining the image of you in that shirt for a while.

-so u didn't c the shorts?

Before Freddie could even respond to her text, Sam sent another picture, this time bending a bit to highlight her ass, where he refused to just grab her an hour before, but the reflection also gave an incredible cleavage shot as well.

-Those are basically just guy boxers, right?

-kinda, i guess… but usually girls wear underwear underneath them.

This was a loaded statement, thanks to the usually, but Sam desperately wanted him to make the jump and ask the question.

-As long as they are comfortable, right?

"Fuck!" Sam exclaimed in anguish to no one as she sat down on the closed toilet. "You are so flippin' dense, Freddie."

-Are you still hot, or is the bathroom cooler than the bedroom?

The temperature? Sam thought, grinding her teeth. I send him sexy photos of me in my underwear essentially and the best he can do is say a couple words and talk about how hot it is?

-im fine

Sam was done. She decided in that moment that she was going to just end things with Freddie tomorrow. He really was as spineless as she thought he was and-

-I ask because my room is pretty cold. When mom leaves for her shift, I normally turn down the air.

…and he was the kind of fucking beautiful and brilliant human being that she couldn't help but want.

-really?

This would answer whether or not he was serious or if he was just flirty, either of which was an improvement over the start of the conversation.

-Yeah. I guess I could let you in, but I'm just in my boxers as well, and I'd have to throw some clothes on and walk to the door and that just seems exhausting.

Oh you devilish son of a bitch… Sam was grinding her teeth again, but not out of anger this- out of a frustrated desire.

-just boxers? in a cold house? ur crazy. u cood let me in u know

-No way. Crazy for you, maybe. But I'm in bed where I'm warm and comfy.

Sam wondered where this was going but decided to skip ahead a little bit to see how he reacted to a more forward question.

-too scared of little freddie becomin even tinyer freddie?

She regretted it the moment she sent it. Good job, Puckett, she mock rewarded herself. Guy shows an interest and you make a small dick joke.

-Well, in risking being too honest, once I saw your pics, and I can't stop looking at them, shrinkage was not the problem at hand.

Boom. Sam read that text probably ten times before her mind could even start to process it. Freddie, her mind screamed out, the constant gentleman, who refused to grab her ass or press her against a wall and have his way just an hour ago… just admitted I gave him a boner. Me. My body. My tits. And my ass. Now it's my turn to play coy.

-u didnt delete them? u said u wood

-Can you really blame me? You look hot and between writing and reading your texts, I've just been thinking about how great you look.

-so u can jerkoff to my pics but u can't show that interest n person?

There it was. That was the question of the hour… or the month, or the century really. This was Freddie's chance to defend his chivalrous actions or to let them go and not hold back.

-I wasn't… doing that. It just happened. But that's beside the point. I do want you, Sam. In practically every way. I just don't want to mess things up by going nuts and doing something we'll both regret.

Sam's heart sunk as she read those words.

-u think ull regret me?

-No… not by a long shot. We've been friends for a long time and if we are going to be together, I don't want to lose that if things don't work out. I don't want to avoid you or feel horrible awkwardness if we break up. We're at this tipping point and if we take things too far, then there's no coming back from it.

-maybe i dont want 2 come back from this

There was a long pause and Sam seriously wondered if that was the wrong thing to say. Possibly proving his point. There was a knot deep in her stomach as she sat on the toilet and counted the little holes in the ceiling, waiting for him to say something. She was halfway done when she decided to just forget it.

Sam flushed the toilet and washed her hands, as not to arouse suspicion if Carly woke up, and headed from the bathroom. As soon as she took a step into the dark bedroom, her phone buzzed.

-The door is unlocked.

The pain deep in the pit of her stomach exploded and she was simultaneously excited and more scared than she'd ever been. Sam snuck as quietly as she could out the bedroom door and down the stairs to the main door, passing a sprawled out Spencer on the couch. The blonde had snuck into the apartment enough times, so getting out wouldn't be a real task.

As he less than subtly said, his apartment was indeed unlocked, and her two ventures into this place allowed her to navigate her way to his bedroom where she could hear his tv going.

Sam pushed open the door and saw her boyfriend sitting on the bed in his boxers, which were lacking the tent that she had partially hoped to see. His body looked well built, and she instantly knew that she was with the right guy.

Freddie admired her body as well, and the pictures did not do her justice at all, even in the current silhouette. Her breasts were so full and round, he practically salivated at the idea of making out with this girl.

"You came," he said, very seriously.

"I certainly wanted to," Sam shot back, citing her double entendre, hoping Freddie would follow.

"That's good…" he said, obliviously. It was clear Freddie was scared and Sam really didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. But the way he looked at her told her that discomfort was not the only thing driving him. "I really wanted to see you."

"You did?" she said sardonically. "The pictures not enough- you need to ogle me in person?"

"No… I wanted," Freddie said, getting off the bed and stepping toward the blonde, "to touch you."

His hands wrapped around her waist, and pulled her closer for a kiss but she stopped him, pressing her finger to his lips.

"You weren't all about touching me earlier. Does this sleepwear make that much of a difference."

"No… I wanted to hold you and kiss you and… more… earlier, but I was afraid things would go too far." Freddie moved back a step, keeping his hands on her hips. "I still do, and I know you want… more."

His lips crashed forward onto her neck, almost the exact spot he left off on as his hands resumed their position on her lower back, sliding every so often across her ass. She wondered if he'd be disappointed that she actually was wearing panties underneath despite her flirting.

But those fears melted away as her body started to fully wake up, goosebumps going across her arms, and once he pushed them against his door frame, that feeling just lingered on.

Moaning like nothing either of them could have ever expected, Sam had never felt anything like this. And so she treated this moment as if she never would again.

The blonde's arms moved over Freddie's shoulder, and once she knew that he could support her along the doorway, she jumped, wrapping her white legs around his waist.

Freddie was of course surprised, but it didn't slow him down much, inhaling her neck's flesh and getting brave with his hands as he squeezed the plump perfect posterior of the girl he was crazy for.

He was clearly enjoying herself, and it was more than just his mouth and hands that told her that. There was something stiff that felt at times like it was holding her from below with how firm it was, and she began to moisten at the idea.

Sam had had a little bit of a buildup of moistness since the line about being hard for her, but feeling the real thing, being fully held, and him taking charge, she was practical gushing for him to take this further.

Slowly, he let her down, and once he knew she was good on her feet again, he led her to the bed, but Sam pushed him onto it when they got close. Catching himself, he stood on the edge of the bed and watched Sam strut around him, running her hand over her body, taking more than enough time to squeeze her breasts through the thin fabric.

Sam stood in front of the tv, at the bottom of the bed, lit entirely by the idiot box behind her and slowly removed the straps from her shoulders, sliding her arms out of the holes slowly, but the center piece held firm, simply from the size of her chest. She did the sexiest move she could think of at the moment and crossed her arms, grabbing the bottom edge of the camisole, and prepared to pull it off.

"Wait…" Freddie said, earning a really annoyed look from Sam for killing the moment. "Take your time. I want… I want to always remember this moment."

There he is, Sam thought as she smiled down at her boyfriend who was now half lying in the center of the bed, his erection more than just noticeable. She licked her lips and wondered if his body tasted as good as his lips.

It felt like an eternity, but centimeter by centimeter, Sam raised her covering, catching her breasts for a moment in the material until finally, like a dam breaking, the white round orbs spilled out, and even though it was dark, Freddie Benson knew that this was a moment that he would never forget.

Like a tiger, hungry for food, Sam got on all fours as she joined him, crawling on the bed, the gravity defying breasts swaying their supple flesh like juicy ripe fruit that Freddie was starving for. And the look in her eyes was like something otherworldly.

Sam moved beside Freddie and lay next to him, pressing her naked chest against his as she reached up to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her a bit so he could get one under her, which gripped her ass more than her side, while the other softly rubbed her from her clothed mid thigh, to just short of reaching her breasts. Clearly, he wasn't that brave yet.

"I… can't… believe," Freddie managed as he punctuated his words with kisses that were more passionate and deeper than even he had ever thought they could be, "we… are… doing… this." His tongue danced across hers, and he bit softly into hers as they made out, pulling each other further and further into each other which was almost impossible to do at this point.

There was no question that they were far beyond what 'intensity' was shared in the hallways. This was new and undiscovered territory for either one of them.

Sam wanted to discover every inch of Freddie and used her hands to stroke against his abs, almost scratching, but determined to get a true feel for how his body felt. She too was scared of going lower with her hands, but she had no problem grinding against him to get a feel of what he offered. And man, did he offer it.

Realizing that the boy shorts were really causing more problems for closeness than for how hot she looked in them, she slid them off her legs, and Freddie, assuming this was underwear off time and that he should do the same, followed suit. The difference was immediately obvious.

"I definitely thought you were out of layers," he said shyly, starting to pull his back up, but Sam reached and stopped him, holding his boxer-laden hand, not completely realizing that her forearm was now against his exposed rod.

"You're really hard…" she said softly, unaware she had even said it. She pulled her arm back, obviously angling so that her hand could feel it along the way without it being a big deal.

"Chizz!" Freddie exclaimed, showing that feeling her soft fingertips slide over his shaft was in fact, a big deal.

"Is it that sensitive?" she asked, wondering if this was a normal reaction.

"No… well, yeah, but that's not…" Freddie said, praying he didn't just screw this up and kill her drive. "I've never felt someone touch me like that since…" his mind immediately went to his mom bathing him for far too long into his life. "Well, since ever."

"Did that hurt or something?"

"No… not at all. Just surprising is all. Probably like if something grazed your nipple or something."

Sam narrowed her eyes and wondered if he was getting at something. "Like what? Give me an example of something that could 'graze' me there," she challenged, knowing he wanted to take the bait.

Freddie offered one of his trademark grins that made her heart melt a bit, and then raised his hand up and used the pad of his thumb to gently rub a circle around her right pretty pink areolas.

The sudden, and completely new, stimulation was electrifying, and Sam found herself biting her lip to contain the noises she wanted to make. And just when she thought that this was the best thing yet, Freddie surprised her.

Withdrawing his thumb for only a second, to get it wet in his mouth, he went back to work, painting shining circles around the hardening nipple then he blew air.

"Shhiiiiiitttttt…" Sam squealed, unable to keep that sound in as the flow of power flew through her circulatory system and caused a fire deep inside her core. And he did it over and over, until it felt like she could cut glass with the peak.

If that reaction was just from one nipple, Sam couldn't wait to feel the same thing on the other one.

But Freddie didn't use his thumb, as he slid down the bed a bit so that she was a good foot ahead of him, but he was eye level with her delicious orbs, and he decided in that moment that touching wasn't enough. He needed more.

Freddie kneaded the flesh of her right breast which he had stimulated more than Sam ever dreamed, but her real fantasies became real when she felt his hot, wet mouth envelop the left one, his sponge-y tongue swirling around the nipple, suckling every few seconds with no real pattern, as his other hand, with the thumb underneath, held his new 'fruit' in place.

Sam was completely paralyzed it felt like, eyes rolling back, and all she could do was use her hands to help him. One hand held his as he kneaded the breast, while the other gripped his hair and pushed his face further into her flesh.

As she felt the bliss of being devoured by her lover, Sam was realizing that her panties were pretty much done for. Sliding her hand from his kneading, she slipped it into the soaked underwear, which released some of her scent.

Freddie instinctually pulled from her breast and kissed down her stomach, the scent of her womanhood getting practically toxic. He had never even seen a vagina in real life, but his olfactory senses were letting him know that he definitely wanted to taste some of it.

Sam didn't move a muscle as Freddie moves of his own accord to the front of her cotton underwear and slides them down her thighs, revealing a small tuft of hair, and fleshy lips that were glistening in the light from the tv. This could not have felt more like a treasure if it glowed and played the Zelda chest theme.

Freddie was on autopilot as he stuck his tongue out and swiped a lick along her outer lip, which caused a scream from Sam, snapping him out of his trance.

"You ok?"

Sam just looked horrified, her eyes wide, her breathing shallow, and she seemed to be lost for words. "Wh-what?"

"I said, are you-"

"I heard what you said!" she practically shouted. "What did you just do?"

"I don't know really. I smelled your… place, and I licked it. Was it bad, did it hurt?"

Sam flashed a grin and grabbed the back of Freddie's head. "I just found out what we need to like every day, non stop."

She tried pushing him downward, but he wouldn't budge, shooting her a smirk of his own. "Me doing that for you everyday non stop…Seems kinda one sided, don't you think?"

"Are you calling me selfish, Benson?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I just calls 'em like I sees 'em" he said, making a joke but she wasn't laughing.

"No more joking…" she said with an intense glare. "I'm so close to the edge, I might burst from another lick like that. I want you inside me."

Freddie was stunned. This was it. This was the moment that he was going to lose his virginity, and he was practically bursting at the thought. "Sam… I want to, but-"

"Oh here we go…" Sam said, turning from horniness to hatred. "This is going too fast, right" she said, mocking his voice.

"No… I want to lose my virginity… to you… tonight. But I want it to be right. To be special. We get one chance at this, and right now, between the pics and the flirty texts, and your incredible body, and those breasts, and your… area, you've got me so worked up, that if I even tried, I'd probably burst in a few seconds."

"That'd be ok…" Sam said, now looking at him tenderly, as if a switch was flipped. "Mom's had me on the pill since I was 14. Apparently she thinks I'm not the teenage mom material she was."

"That's not the issue. I want to last. I want to please you and for us to go for a long time." Freddie reached up and stroked her hair, sitting up so he could look her in the eye. "And I can't do that at the moment."

"So… what, do you need a couple minutes to regroup or-"

"Actually," Freddie said, with a hopeful look. "I was hoping you could help me with that."

"What should I…" her words trailed off as she looked at him, almost begging for her to do what he hoped she would. "I've never jerked a guy off before you know."

"I do it three times a week," he replied, with a joking smirk, but that smirk quickly disappeared when he felt her fingers grasp his lower shaft, her fingers about half an inch from meeting her thumb.

"This thing feels… I don't know." Sam said, getting used to the size, shape, and other features before she started. Though Freddie was feeling a good ways toward a release just from her grip. "It's a like a steel wrench covered in velvet."

She naturally started out slow, as Freddie kicked his boxers off his legs and aside. Sam wriggled out of her wet underwear as well, and now they were completely nude, and on display for one another. Sam's hand moved up and down, and she watched his face as his eyes fluttered, to see what was good and what to avoid.

Luckily, there wasn't anything Sam did wrong, and she seemed to enjoy herself after the first minute. Especially after seeing Freddie's face at certain strokes.

"Lick your hand," he said softly, not wanting to coach her too much, but he felt like he was almost there.

Sam did exactly what he asked and licked her palm before stroking him with more vigor. It took a few seconds but the musk and actual taste of Freddie's organ hit Sam's taste buds. And she knew exactly the primal feeling that he did in that moment.

The iCarly sidekick had had chicken, ribs, steak, pork chops, and plenty of jerky, but the taste that teased her tongue, that made her lick her palm again for more was the only meat she cared about at the moment and her mouth absolutely watered for it.

Lowering her hand to just grip the base, Sam lowered her face towards the pulsing member and licked the tip, gathering a bit of precum on her tongue. It was salty but had a great texture. She double licked just to check for more of it.

As her base grip tightened, Sam opened her mouth, Freddie only looking down when he felt her hot breath on the sensitive head and watched as the bully, the one who insulted him, and tortured him, and berated him, engulfed his aching cock. And in that second, none of that other stuff mattered.

Sam knew what the task at hand was but she didn't have much of a clue as to how to do this. She just wanted more of him, and even though she was being sloppy, and getting drool all over his rod, she didn't really care and it seemed like it was working for Freddie.

The grunts and groans and subtle movements he was making as she performed her first oral ever made her feel incredibly hot. That all this was because of her. She moved her free hand down her body, squeezing her D cup breast for further stimulation before she began to stroke her own love button.

Even though he was only down there for a second, Sam was already feeling that her finger was not going to compare, and now it became a race so that he could return the favor and devour her sex.

She sucked on the head a bit, swirling her tongue all along his slit, savoring the sponge-y crown's texture and flavor and stroked the saliva covered shaft, really getting into faster, twisting strokes, and when she felt the strong hand on the back of her head, she knew she was doing well.

"Sam…" he said, gritting his teeth, and tightening his hold, pushing her further onto his pole, her throat gagging a bit, but it didn't slow her down. She wanted that cum like it was essence of life and she picked up her efforts in earnest.

And after just a few seconds, she got her wish, feeling the meat stick pulse in her mouth before erupting, firing shot after shot of something thicker and creamier than the early stuff. She slowly stroked him, eager to get every drop.

Sam looked up at Freddie, opening her mouth a bit in a smile, revealing the pool of pearly white ooze on her tongue before she closed her mouth and swallowed it all down before crawling back up to face him.

They kissed, and Freddie was so far into shock that he didn't even care that he was tasting himself on her hot and inviting lips. Their faces crashed together for several moments, him showing her his absolute lo… his absolute appreciation for her.

"That good?" Sam said, withdrawing her face for a few moments to give him a look that was meant to look tough like she didn't care about his answer, but her eyes gave her vulnerability away. She wanted to be praised. And more than that, she wanted to be rewarded.

"There are no words. I have never felt anything like that, and I've never… cum so hard in my life."

Sam smirked and bit her lip in a semi-teasing way. "Glad you enjoyed yourself. How long do we have until-"

"I don't know, but it won't be long." Freddie said, starting to touch himself, and feeling like he was already starting back after only a few minutes. Before we do take that step, there's something I want to do, and I hope you don't stop me this time."

Sam knew exactly what he was talking about, but still gave a coy look to inspire him to be more forward with her. "I would never stop you from doing anything after tonight. What do you think I won't let you do?"

"You'll see," Freddie said with a smirk, sinking down the bed until he was completely off it and kneeling. Sam looked down at him, the furthest he'd been from her since she had arrived. She softly mewed and gave a frown at his distance, but when she felt his hands on her ankles, the feeling disappeared. And when the touch turned into a strong grip that pulled her down the bed until her legs were hanging, off, she could hardly contain her excitement and anticipation.

Freddie knew how badly she wanted this so he took his time, kisses her pale thighs, still getting intoxicated on the scent of her sex, just inches from his mouth. He was sure she wanted it, when he felt her hand in his hair, gripping it tight, which was nothing new for Sam, but to feel her push him toward her body was something else entirely.

Eventually, even he couldn't stand the teasing and he licked the bottom of her petals upwards until his tongue hit the exposed clit, but Freddie was unaware of what it was. He knew it was powerful when he touched his tongue to it and Sam gripped the sheets and his hair, bucking from a fraction of a touch.

Freddie traced her opening with his tongue, bending it a bit to get both sides of her lips as he passed over them. Sam was shaking from every touch, and he began to wonder if this was how he was when she went down on him. It was incredibly obvious that this was each of their first times, and this was an adventure neither wanted to stop.

As Freddie's tongue began to probe, he found that not only was the scent stronger, which made sense, but the nectar inside her was this incredibly complex sweet and tangy combo and Freddie was eager to lap all of it so he could truly know if there was something even better, deeper.

Blessed with a long tongue, which got in the way of him talking at times, Freddie was happy to have such an appendage at this moment, pushing inside her and wiggling his tongue around, eliciting the most guttural, and somehow simultaneously high pitched, noises Freddie had ever heard.

Sam's hips bucked hard against Freddie's hungry mouth, keeping her hand fixed on his head, but her other alternated from grabbing onto the sheets, as if she would float away if she didn't, and grabbing her breast, the flesh seeping between her fingers, and holding her taut nipple between her middle and ring finger, pinching it to the point of pain before swapping back to the sheet.

There was no question that she was getting close, the blonde feeling like she was a stick and with each lick, lap, and touch, Freddie was making her body snap in half. And worst of all, as she admired Freddie happily devouring her deepest essence, she wanted him to break her. To snap who she was in half so he could remake her, as if it were.

Relaxing his jaw for a moment, Freddie replaced his tongue with his thick finger, pushing it inside with a little difficulty as she was incredibly tight, no doubt due to being so close to the edge. But it slipped through, and Sam sat up with a start.

"How did you?!" She said, looking down, surprised that it was just his finger, apparently believing that the digit inside her was his member. Sam shook her head, scared of what he would really feel like if a finger felt like something 'big.'

Sam had never let anything inside herself- no toys, or household stuff, or even her fingers. She had gotten off just fine thanks to her really sensitive nub, but as Freddie curled his finger, as if to invite her down from the inside, she was a loss for words for why she'd never tested those waters before.

Freddie placed his free hand on her abdomen, sliding his finger along her adorable belly button, before applying pressure to get her to lay back and enjoy. Sam didn't want to budge, and grabbed Freddie's busy and withdrew the finger, bringing it up to her mouth, her eyes starting to glaze over, and sucked the juice covered finger clean, holding it in her mouth as a pacifier essentially as Freddie resumed licking.

The flavors on Sam's tongue danced in ways she didn't think possible, far beyond caring that this was her own her own secretions. She just wanted more of this juicy digit which symbolized their lovemaking.

Knowing that the movement inside was something intense for Sam, he decided to push things and experiment with something that had to feel good, he believed. Slowly, he imagined his tongue was a pen and made an A with it. When she tightened further, like a velvet vice, he moved to B.

Sam could barely see straight, and while it was dark in that room, there was a bright white light that seemed to be in the distance, and for a moment she feared she had truly died. But when Freddie hit K, Sam felt like she was falling back to earth like a meteor.

"Shitfuck, shitfuck, shitfuck," she whined as the stick broke, and her body spasmed, releasing what felt like a quart of tension into Freddie's waiting mouth, eager to taste her true nectar as Sam felt like she might float away.

Freddie couldn't believe how much he loved tasting Sam's innermost juices, each taste not sating him in the least, but increasing his desire to have more of her succulent nectar on his taste buds.

With all the inner touching and tasting, by the time Freddie's mouth was done, Sam felt like she was already well on her way to another release. But Freddie denied her that quick second in favor of climbing on top of her naked form, both sweating, as even in a cold room, what they were doing was pushing their bodies to near fevered temperatures.

Freddie wanted to say something smart to the barely functioning Sam, but she silenced him before he got a sound out with her lips, her tongue invading his mouth, loving the combination taste of his natural flavor which normally made her want to kiss him more, and now this whole new taste, far more intense than his finger.

Their bodies entangled into a mess of flesh, touching, tasting, and heavy breathing, each realizing what logically should come next, but both feeling a bit too scared to go that far so fast. Their bodies, however, were not running on fear, but on animalistic desire. Freddie had never felt more hard in his life, and Sam might as well have been soaking the sheets, she was so hot for more.

Sam had never felt so empty than she did in this moment, with no tongue, no finger to fill her up, and while she had never considered it for a moment before tonight, now she couldn't see herself living without feeling complete. Without him.

"We don't have to," she said, in a huff, hoping that he would disagree and show that he felt the same way she did. "If you don't want to, it's ok, I guess."

Freddie just stopped and stared at her for a moment, as if he never considered that option, "Do you want to stop?"

Sam bit her lip and buried her face in his neck, her lower body grinding against his firm and eager manhood. "I don't want to ever stop," she whispered into his skin, kissing and tasting his soft, but strong flesh. "Not now… not ever."

Freddie pulled her head up and kissed her deeply, probably more deeply than he had ever kissed her or anyone for that matter. This wasn't a rushed kiss like they shared in the hall or the hungry kisses that they were trading in bed, eager for more. This was something else. This was the feeling. The lightning strike. The one that changes everything. That signals something magical that cannot just be ignored.

By the time Sam came back down from the greatest kiss of her life, she realized that Freddie was on top of her, his hands on either side of her head, his knees on the inside of hers, and then she felt something very different. It wasn't that she didn't know that he was poised at her entrance, but she never imagined it would actually happen, and now that it was, she was actually scared.

The head pressed against her small opening, and it took three or four tries before he could actually get the sponge-y piece inside until he felt a wall.

"This is supposed to hurt the first time, right?" she said, trying hard not to show her trepidation as her breathing became shallow, truly fearing that he would tear her in half.

"Yeah…" he replied, looking her glistening body over in the faint light. "But I think it's only for a second. I will be extra careful, I promise. You can still back out. We don't have to do this if-"

Sam answered him by pushing herself down, pushing a couple inches inside, and she immediately regretted the decision. The pain was like a searing hot flame erupted inside her, and blood flowed as Freddie slowly withdrew, leaking a bit onto the white sheets. Her eyes glistened signaling that she was on the verge of tears.

"Unnghhh…." Sam grunted, wanting him back inside, and Freddie followed her wishes, sheathing himself just a couple inches inside again. "Stay there… I just need to breathe for a minute."

Freddie held himself up, kissing her neck as Sam writhed under him, trying to fight through the pain, which was quickly morphing into an incredible pleasure. Her body was stiff and clearly tense, and he wanted her to be ok a lot more than he wanted anything else in this moment but eventually, she relaxed, and looked up at him, her eyes fluttering, with a smile across her face.

"Ok…" she said in her sexiest voice, which may or may not have been intentional.

From that moment, Freddie's eyes never left hers for more than a second, their faces just centimeters apart, trading hot and heavy breaths as Freddie continued pushing in. The looks on Sam's face ranged from surprise, to pain, to ecstasy, to fear, and back to start it all over again.

There was no way for Sam to gauge exactly what was happening since she didn't know a big penis from a small one, but she knew that either he was big, or her parts were tiny. Either way, it was a snug fit, and she had to check herself every so often to see if she could see it in her stomach.

It took a good five minutes of small pushes and pulls, but Freddie finally was fully inside her, her bundle of nerves right against the base of his shaft. "You still ok?" he whispered, worrying that bottoming out inside her was too much.

"Other than probably getting dick-prints on my organs, I think so."

Freddie smiled at her, still willing to make some jokes as she winced, getting used to everything. For Sam this was it. Forget the kissing, the tit worship, or the eating out- this moment where he was completely inside her, where they were one.

Like a flash, images of their future exploded in her mind- intense sex, getting married, honeymoon sex, having kids, more sex. Each one more vivid than the last and she wanted every single detail to come true.

She was pulled out of it as he began to pull out as well, withdrawing until only an inch remained, and then trust back inside her. It wasn't fast by any means but it was far beyond the snail's pace he was moving at. By the third time he did it, she had decided that this way was way better than moving slow.

"Ungh…" she grunted. "More… faster… harder."

Sam had no idea why she asked for it to be harder, since she really wanted him to be gentle, but her body was screaming for him to really let her have everything he could.

Freddie knew what she really wanted, even though she asked for the opposite, so he tried to do what he could, balancing in his elbows, and pushing his face beside hers.

He thrust faster, but with care, as he made soft noises, nibbling at her ear every so often. Freddie really wished he could see her face right now, but this angle was accomplishing what she wanted, as well as giving his hands a rest.

Sam's legs wrapped around his waist, really pulling him in so he couldn't pull out as much, but could focus on going all the way in, and she ground against his thrusts, pushing him even deeper inside her, with her newfound assistance.

However, she could feel the quiver in his arms, and the sweat on his back from having to work so hard, so she decided she would relieve him of his duties.

"Flip over, babe…" she said, hurriedly, trying to shift from under him. "Momma wants to be on top tonight."

Freddie surprised her by flipping them without having to pull out of her much, and before he even realized she could get set, he was staring up at the pink skinned blonde that he never wanted to not see.

Sam used her hands on his abs, which she stroked once more, for balance as she started bouncing up and down, his member driving deeper and deeper than she could have believed, trying to find her rhythm.

She then switched to grinding against him, which was less effective for Freddie, position wise, but when she do it, her breasts would shimmy, and he raised his hands to hold them, fearing that if she bounced again, she could hit herself. It wasn't completely altruistic, of course, as he thumbed over her nipples, and kneaded her breasts.

"Oh shit…" she muttered at the rediscovered feelings of her too long forgotten other sweet spots. Sam moved her hands back up her body and held his in place on her bouncing breasts, as she went back to going up and down.

Freddie surprised her even further when he thrust his hips upward when she went down, crashing their pelvises together.

"FUUUCKKK MEEE" She screamed at the explosion of pleasure that he just unleashed on her, with just a simple move. "Don't stop… please."

Freddie went along with her pleading, smashing his hips into hers as her grip tightened on his hands, leaving red handprints on her pale orbs.

"I'm soo… close," she moaned.

"Me too…" he said, adjusting his position and sitting up a bit more, moving his hands away from her chest and quickly attaching his mouth to one of them, suckling as she held his head there, less hard, and more encouraging.

Freddie's left hand drifted down her body to her plump ass and gripped it tight as he began thrusting inside her again with vigor as she bounced, out of sync from their former method, but somehow this fast paced way was really working her. His cock nailing her g-spot, which he wasn't exactly sure what that was, with each movement in and out.

Now it was a race to the finish, as Freddie rose more, putting his legs under and behind Sam and Sam's around his, now physically close as possible as the thrust their sexes at each other, fast and hard, silencing each other's moans and screams with deep, passionate, and carnal kisses.

Sam's face twitched and she whimpered, breathing heavy and starting to shake. Freddie decided to take this moment to push her feeling into overdrive as he reach in between them diddled her exposed clit as he went fast and hard, aching for that finish.

Using his other hand, he reached behind her neck and held her, looking into her eyes and nodding, whispering "It's ok…" as her mouth moved, spasm-ing, and unable to speak, but she nodded, eyes wide.

And then Sam Puckett's dam burst once again, her already incredibly tight velvet hold becoming the strongest vice imaginable, as her hot insides exploded, clouding her vision and losing herself in pure ecstasy.

The feeling was too much for Freddie, who barely got a syllable out before he closed his eyes and roared, blowing deep inside her, painting her inner walls with shot after shot of thick cum. When he looked again, he saw Sam with her eyes rolled back and her mouth wide open.

Freddie started to move when Sam gripped his shoulder. "Don't you dare pull out, Benson. Not yet…"

And so Freddie did as he was told, staying inside her as she milked every last drop from him, and he was soft once more. Taking heavy breaths, they embraced tighter and just held each other, giving soft, subtle kisses to the dewy flesh. Slowly, Freddie began to fall to the side, holding her still until they lay together, just looking into each other's eyes.

Sam wasn't sure if she lay there for minutes or hours, just lightly touching Freddie's chest and sharing soft intimate kisses, both keeping clear of the overworked erogenous zones, but Sam Puckett swore that she would do anything to keep doing this. Because Freddie Benson was her 'one' and nothing could ever change that.

Sam awoke with a start, for a moment wondering where she was, and praying that all the horrible things she did were the real dream and that she was still in that bed with Freddie.

But, no- this was her real life, laying on a couch in Los Angeles , stewing over her missed opportunities. She and Freddie had had sex 5 or 6 times after that first night but they could never compare. Either he was too cautious, or she was too aggressive- to the point where she essentially sabotaged the relationship because she saw it as the only way they could escape the cycle.

Feeling overwhelming wetness in her pants alerted her that the dream truly had been vivid, and she needed a change of clothes.

The blonde climbed off the couch and stretched, clearly stiff from laying in a bad position for too long, and snuck into the bedroom. She looked at Cat who was passed out, her cute belly exposed, once again overwhelming the anger and pain with adorable moments that Sam had to shake off. As Sam quickly stripped and replaced her underwear, she began to think about Cat. To truly think about her.

The truth was, Cat was the first person that Sam had developed real feelings for since Freddie, and being a girl, rather than a strong guy, this was confusing for the blonde so she fought those feelings.

But memories of those mornings and those nights where they would just explore and have fun were incredibly persistent, and while Sam wanted nothing to do with the Cat she saw hours before, the version quietly snoring with her tanned and toned belly out was too much for her to hate.

Sam slid into her bed, and tried to be as silent as she could, watching Cat sleep until her own eyes felt far too heavy to fight, and she drifted off, dreaming of a better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, just a story. Practice safe sex if you are going to engage in it.


	7. Jedi Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Freddie's night continues...

They finally finished their meal and arrived back to Jade's house a little after nine o'clock.

The teens felt mildly exhausted with all the running around they had done during the day, but both were content in their tiredness as they made their way to their respective rooms and bathrooms so they could take quick showers and change into their sleepwear for the evening with the intention of spending the rest of it watching a movie.

Earlier, while Freddie was dropping his stuff off in the guestroom and getting a shower before the pair left, Jade had taken the time to change her sheets and bed linen and borrow some air freshener spray from her mother to spray her room. She had also left the door open with a fan left on to let it air out. She could smell the faint scent of Sam permeating the room from her staying over and she knew that Freddie, as the blonde's ex, he would pick up the scent and she didn't need that reminder for him.

As she changed into some casual nightwear after a quick shower, she was grateful that her plan had apparently worked unable to smell even a hint of the blonde in her room. She turned on her television to Chill Channel, having seen in the TV listing that a few good horror movies were about to come on in the next few minutes. His reaction to watching it would be a good way for Jade to gauge him further, on more than a physical basis, even though over the last few hours he had repeatedly and pleasantly surprised her.

Just as she was hiding the fan, she heard a knock on her open door. She turned to see the handsome teen in a fitting blue T-shirt and a pair of dark pajama pants.

He raised an eyebrow as seeing her wearing a tight fitting woman's athletic T-shirt and a pair of very dark grey drawstring pajama pants that wrapped around her hips. She looked innocently sexy in the outfit and he quite approved of it. He cleared his throat and causally remarked, "There you are. I thought I heard you."

"Yeah, here I am."

They paused with an innocent moment, before Freddie motioned towards the door. "So, we were going to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, just turned on the box," she motioned back to her television in her room.

He noticed a PearBox with a collection of games in front of the flatscreen television in the corner of the room. He half smiled at seeing that she was a gamer. He wondered what genre of games she enjoyed playing. He put that aside for the moment and asked, "Oh? We're watching the movie in here?"

"Yeah." She teased, "Did you want to go back down to the living room instead?"

He shook his head. "No, this is fine. If you feel more comfortable to be in here then who am I to argue?"

"Yeah, I feel comfortable here…" She motioned her hands around her room and finished, "…in my inner sanctum."

"And you don't mind me in here?"

She dropped her hands and shook her head with a teasing smile. "No."

He bowed his head and suddenly felt a wave of bashfulness.

She walked over to her bed and had a seat on the edge. She patted the spot next to her.

Freddie walked over cautiously and took the neighboring seat. He looked around at her room, noticing the color scheme was certainly on the 'dark' side. The specimen jars were an interesting touch, but the butterfly collection was interesting. He saw it as an interesting insight to the girl. Not exactly sure what insight, but something worth keeping in mind for the future, he thought.

'Keep in mind for the future?' After today, for all he knew, he might not ever see her again or keep in contact. He realized in that moment that he truly wanted to keep in contact with her, if she wanted that too, of course.

After finding that bit of peace in what started out as a worrisome and nightmarish day, he glanced back towards the television and saw the end of a horror movie playing. "So you like horror movies?" He was just widely asking as she perhaps meant to show another movie of a different genre.

"Yep, one of my favorite genres."

"I enjoy them too." He leaned over to her and whispered as if it was meant to be a secret just between them, "I just hope you don't mind if I laugh at the parts where someone gets eaten or dies horribly."

She opened her eyes wide, not believing what she had just heard and whispered, "Marry me."

"Excuse me?"

The dark haired teen quickly shook her head, just now processing what she had just uttered, and mumbled, "Nothing."

She scooted over to have a seat in the bed and he slid onto the bed next to her so they could watch the television in the corner of the room. It was personal without being intimate.

The film had just started playing the opening scene when Jade rested her head on his shoulder.

He glanced to her, surprised by the contact, but remained silent in commenting, not exactly unhappy with the development.

The unlikely pair quietly watched the movie over the next few minutes, relaxing in the presence of the other. As the movie continued, Freddie and Jade weren't even trying to hide their laughter together at the exact inappropriate and gory parts, setting them both at ease.

Near the middle of the film, there was a gratuitous simulated sex scene before one of the female characters would predictably be horribly killed off. Freddie tried to hide his blushing face, hoping Jade wouldn't notice that he was starting to get slightly hard inside his pajama pants, which he instantly regretted wearing for that reason, as the scene played out. There was an attractive and very light skin toned early-twenty-something brunette with her blue plaid shirt open and her silver bra cups pushed under her borderline C/D-cup defying breasts slowly riding her well-built boyfriend as he lay on his back and resting his hands on her waist. He thought his imagination was playing tricks on him that the girl bared a resemblance to Jade, which wasn't helping his situation as her body resting against his side was so soft and warm.

Fortunately for Freddie, Jade was too busy watching the scene and letting her imagination slowly slip into seeing herself in the scene, Freddie underneath her. Her intimate idea of rewarding her sweet and quite brave boyfriend for risking his life to save her from the animal in the woods.

The scene soon finished and the pair's respective heartbeats started to settle and body heat cooled as they relaxed to continue watching the horror film. When the credits to the movie finally started rolling just before midnight after they enjoyed the rest of the film, Freddie was happily surprised that the attractive couple actually survived the movie.

Jade turned her eyes up and met his gaze, ready to suggest that they grab some midnight snack before heading to bed. However, his eyes were so welcoming and smile so friendly, she felt an overwhelming need for him. She cupped his cheek and brought her lips against his lips.

He closed his eyes and kindly returned the gentle pressure on her lips, his left hand naturally moving over and cupping her right hip.

They softly moaned into each others mouths, enjoying the taste of each other, as they shared plentiful, but quite innocent, kisses. Surprising to each of them that despite the physical attraction they had felt towards one another, there wasn't much lust to the kiss.

Freddie pulled back and looked to her, slightly astonished when he realized what he had done. "Jade?"

"What?"

"You… you just…"

She stole a chaste kiss from him then innocently grinned. "I just kissed you."

"Why?"

"Dude, you're a handsome and very sweet guy; why wouldn't I want to kiss you?" Jade said, feeling that his need to question things could be detrimental to the evening.

Freddie scooted away from her, trying to slide off the bed, but she wrapped her fingers around his wrist to stop him. He turned and cautiously met her eyes.

She whispered in a near panic, "This isn't a trick like what Cat pulled. I did that because… I genuinely like you."

He tried to keep the suspicion out of his voice as he stated, "You'll understand if I'm a little hesitant in believing that with what happened to get me here in the first place and the 'what's with Seattle girls' line."

She bowed her head and glanced away. She hated that he was practically looking a gift horse in the mouth in questioning her. Why couldn't he be like every other guy that would jump at the chance she was offering him? It figuratively hit her as hard as the battery that had been dropped on her head during a taping of 'BrainSqueezers': he wasn't like the other guys and that was one of the things that had deepened her attraction to him beyond the physical. He didn't want just a quickie and he really had been as hurt as she had been recently and needed the same comfort and reassurance.

She quietly remarked, "Yeah, I guess you're right… but I was hoping I could prove you wouldn't have to be that way with me. I enjoyed lunch because we had a real conversation, even if it was a little deep—which, really, I didn't mind at all—and I had a good time with you touring L.A. and just being able to hang out and watch a horror movie without someone thinking I was strange."

"I've enjoyed all that too—being able to share my feelings without being judged or mocked… spending the afternoon hanging out with a pretty and sweet girl without any emotional baggage and genuinely wanted to hang out…" He flashed her a boyish grin that could have put Beck to shame, "…and just being able to lazily watch a good horror movie."

The one time web-producer looked down at where she was gently holding his wrist. Her touch was soft and warm, sending welcoming tingle up his arm that he missed from the touch of a girl. He whispered, "I just don't want to be the butt of another joke or used or hurt anyone else… Once bitten, twice shy…" He looked up towards the ceiling and laughed out a mirthless laugh, "I'm only in L.A. in the first place because Cat played me… good old gullible Freddie…"

The slim and busty girl smiled a sweet, innocent smile for a brief second before she reached up with her right hand again and cupped his cheek to pull him into another kiss. She pulled her lips away and met his eyes. "I don't think you're a joke, but a nice, good looking guy with a good heart. That's why you're down here in the first place: because you thought your friend was hurt and you wanted to be there for her… I wish I could feel like I had someone in my life that I knew I could count on just as much."

The set of eyes that had captivated him outside Sam and Cat's apartment seemed to almost hypnotize him then draw him inside. He thought he was looking into her soul and saw that glimmer of truth that said she wasn't trying to trick or use him. He felt relief wash over him then a bit bashful that this lovely girl would be genuinely interested him—not hero worshiping like all the girls at school after his literal run in with the taco truck or infatuated with him because he dressed up as a vampire… or a pawn to be used to get back at his friend.

He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers as he closed his eyes and reached up and rested his hand on her right shoulder. This time the kiss felt right and she immediately returned it. While they exchanged a few more innocent kisses, Jade actually letting a soft laugh escape past her lips against his.

They eventually parted and she scooted off the bed and stood to the side to look down at him. He scooted towards her to sit at the edge and watch intently on what she was about to do next, surprised why she would break away so quickly.

She pulled the hem of her black athletic tank-top up then lifted the shirt above her head then tossed it away onto the floor. She dropped her arms in a surprisingly innocent voice, "I want to enjoy something else with you too… Why don't you show me how you think sex should be?"

Freddie swallowed as he definitely liked what he saw from the waist up: her creamy white skin (that oddly reminded him of Carly) along with her fine curves made her look like an exquisite crafted porcelain doll and her black plunge/push-up bra snuggly containing her eye drawing bust and creamy looking cleavage (which reminded him of Sam). She was definitely larger than Carly and a probably a cup bigger (DD) than Sam.

He finally managed to nod his head, drawing a wicked smile from Jade's lips at seeing that he could be putty in her hands. Little did she know that in a little while, she would be the putty in his strong hands.

She took two slow, but short steps to stand between his parted legs then whispered while looking down at him, "Well… then why don't you show me how appreciative you are at seeing me?"

He took a second or two to realize that she had spoken, but once he processed what she said, he reached up with both hands and cupped her cheeks. His fingers slipped through her dark hair to the back of her head and thumbs gently caressing her unblemished skin in front of each ear just before he brought her mouth down to lock with his lips and began to slowly tease her with slow kisses.

Jade sucked in a soft breath through her nose and closed her eyes, caught off guard that instead of trying to ravage her breasts as she expected any other male (or Cat) would when offered the opportunity, he had chosen to continue with the slow and tender route with her. The anger, hurt, and disgust that she had felt with Beck, continuing to be an asshole in her mind, was confronted by an equally hurt young man showing her tenderness and sweetness.

She relaxed into the kiss as she climbed onto his lap and rested her hands on his sides. The lustful need that each had experienced over the last day that had been satisfied with their newest partner had seemed to dissipate and in its place a gentle need for affection and comfort. Heads tilted back and forth while sharing soft kisses and pecks, tongues surprisingly being absent for the moment.

Jade smiled into her kisses, enjoying the affection as she missed this kind of intimacy with Beck, but not to disparage Sam over the last day as she had felt a real kinship and intimacy with her. However, now what was suppose to be some stress relieving fooling around was now apparently the cause of an unexpected and hurtful rift between the blonde and the girl that had been her friend since middle school, that affection took a sour taste to it.

She briefly wondered if she was now doing the same thing as Cat in kissing Sam's ex, but any deeper thoughts on that were suppressed by Freddie's deeper kisses and hands starting to slide down her cheeks to her neck before resting on her shoulders. She felt his right index finger between the bra strap and her pale skin.

He pulled his lips away from her pink and tasty lips to look to her blue eyes as if asking permission.

She lifted a corner of her mouth, intrigued by the gentlemanly approach. She tilted her head forward by a fraction of an inch to signal her permission.

He pulled the dark colored strap off her shoulder and down her arm enough to reveal her pale, but gorgeous orb. A low groan sounded from his throat and he twitched in his pajama pants and boxers at seeing the perfectly proportioned flesh pillow and the cute little pink nipple and nickel sized areola. The little nub was soft and relaxed with perhaps only a hint of stiffening from their shared exchanges so far. He felt an overwhelming need to give it some proper attention, so he stuck his tongue out and teased the pink nub with several swipes of the tip of his tongue, coaxing it to hardness.

Jade closed her eyes and lulled her head slightly to her right, a soft sigh escaping past her lips from the gentle lapping of her pink peak. It quickly responded to the warm and slightly wet attention and stiffened so at the next moment he latched his lips around it and gently sucked on it.

While his mouth had been busy, his hands had not been idle with a pale angel straddling his lap. His hands had slipped around her smooth sides and slipped between the elastic band of her black cotton pants and panties to start tenderly massaging her slightly plump sweet ass. The pressure of his hands on her rear caused her to scoot up and have their cotton covered crotches make contact and start gently grinding against one another.

She rolled her head back with fluttering eyelids while mewing out soft encouragement from all his actions: his worshiping of her breasts, massaging her ass, and grinding her rapidly heating sex against his hardening rod. She palmed over the back and crown of his head to hold him in place while he turned exclusively away from her nipple to worship the rest of her breast with gentle presses of his lips against the soft, nearly ashen skin; teasingly licking to suppress any possible goose bumps from forming on the unblemished skin (enjoying her natural flavor along his taste buds as the slightly coarse tongue swiped the smooth skin) then and occasionally coming back to wrap his lips to suckle on her teat.

As she had experienced with Sam yesterday when the blonde had 'feasted' on her breasts in their first encounter, she felt that Freddie began to 'devour' her, trying to draw her closer to him than just physically and his open honesty about what he wanted in a partner, just like her, only heightened the sensations coursing through her. She wanted more. She needed more.

After he had coated both of her breasts and coaxed both her little nubs to the hardness that figuratively could cut something, she pulled back and held the side of his head so she could meet his eyes.

"You're pretty good at that."

He charmingly smiled. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Definitely… do you want to taste some more of me?" She grounded against him to accentuate her point.

He pulled his hands away from her cheeks and grabbed her hips to pull her off his lap and sat her on the edge of the bed. He slipped off the edge and knelt down in front of her.

Freddie reached behind her back and finally undid the black bra that had been shoved under her rack. He undid it in a surprisingly quick manner and tossed it away. He turned to reach out and pulled the drawstring of her pants loose then hooked his fingers over the waistband at her hips then gently tugged them down. She lifted her rear off the mattress and the material slipped over her cheeks then down her shapely legs. He pulled them off her ankles then folded the material over his arm before tossing then near the head of her bed at the nightstand.

He daintily took her right ankle and brought it to his lips, placing a teasing kiss on the joint. He smiled against her skin while meeting her eyes.

Jade's mouth slightly parted, her top front teeth and tip of her pink tongue exposed from the erotic sight of him enjoying, enjoying her.

The Seattle teen kissed up the side of her calf then reached the inside her knee, an odd mimicking of how Cat could take her time working her up. He licked and kissed his way further up to the inside of her thigh, continuing to enjoy her natural taste. He knelt between her legs and stopped just short of the slightly darker colored part of the black silky panties over her crotch where she was clearly wet from his ministrations. He flicked an eyebrow up to her then stuck his tongue and licked the material, sending a shiver through the mean girl.

He pulled the thong down, lifting her up at the same time with his strength, allowing the material to gather at her ankles. The inherent gentleman parted her legs again by her knees and enjoyed the treasure before him. She was almost entirely free of hair other than a small triangle patch pointing in the direction of her lightly glistening, pink mound.

He dipped his head down to her crotch and took a cautious lap of his tongue across the left outer lip then swiped with the flat of his tongue on the other outer lip to gather the light dampness coating her sex. Her nectar tasted sweet with the barely the hint of tanginess/sourness (maybe a bit salty) like a great piece of candy and he wanted more.

She placed her right palm against his forehead and slightly pushed him away from her sex.

He knotted his brow in utter confusion and mild fear as he questioned, "Did I do something wrong?"

She took several small breaths while being mentally caught up in his question before finally muttering, "No, I mean… you really want to?"

He remarked in a near flippant manner, having a hard time understanding her question, wondering for a second if she was giving him some odd test. "Why wouldn't I?"

Jade glanced down, not being able to keep eye contact and mumbled in mild embarrassment, "It's just… Beck… wasn't into it… he was kind of… against it."

His humorous take on her question was quickly replaced by a bit of embarrassment in initially taking it as a joke, "Oh…"

An awkward silence fell between them and the shapely girl felt mildly exposed and embarrassed from her revelation. She subconsciously started closing her legs, but he placed the gentlest of force against the inside of her knees to prevent her from closing her legs.

She curiously looked at his brown eyes and he playfully remarked, "His loss."

He dipped his head back down and caught some of her folds between his lips and gently sucked on an inner petal. She closed her eyes, sucked a hard breath through her teeth then moaned loudly in surprise that he would continue, and, of course, the contact of his lips. He lapped his tongue out to swipe the inside of the inner petals, drawing more of her sweet juices out from her but not quite penetrating her yet. He wanted to leave that ace up his sleeve. Over the course of a minute or so, he ran through the English then Spanish alphabet then started forming simple words against her sex.

The nearly black haired teenager squinted her eyes tighter from the pleasure rippling through her. She couldn't remain sitting up, his skill with his lips and tongue being on par with Cat and Sam, maybe even surpassing the girls, and she lay back against the mattress. One hand rested on the crown of his head while her other one cupped a fleshy orb to knead it and tweak her nipple.

Jade rolled her head back and forth, suppressing her need to scream, shout, and curse from the pleasure surging through her from him steadily working her up from the first kiss, but mewed and whimpered in not wanting to distract him from the task while she rode the increasingly large wave of pleasure that was about to crash down on her.

This was the second time in two days that she had let her guard down to practically a stranger and was begging to be fulfilled, "Please Freddie… don't stop… don't stop…"

The sheer need in her voice brought a troubling feeling through him, as though she had always been left just short of satisfaction if not outright disappointment. He felt a knot of anger in his chest that this girl had never been satisfied by her man— whoever this Beck guy was—and felt the need to correct that failure. He brought her leg over one of his shoulders than the next shoulder before taking a firm grasp of her upper thighs and spelled out several words, still almost inside her, in rapid succession.

His increased pace was the tipping point and the wave of pleasure crashed on her. She wailed out, "FUCK!" and pushed her shoulders against her mattress and lifted her ass up to thrust her sex against his mouth. The sudden shift in position caused his tongue to finally penetrate her for a moment and his nose to bump her love button.

She shivered up and down her body from the additional stimulation and whined, "Holy chizz!"

Her pelvis bucked up against him several more times until the tension in her lower back and legs finally eased and she collapsed back onto the bed. Her heavy chest rapidly rose and fell as she tried to regain her breath and just relax in her afterglow.

She thought she'd have her moment of relaxation in the afterglow as she normally did after Beck would go down on her (if he could actually took the time and care to get her off), but was caught off guard when Freddie continued to explore her opening with tender and lazy swipes of his tongue.

Jade had just enough functional brain power to softly whine, "Freddie, I can't—" She was cut off and threw her head back against the mattress with her heaving chest thrusting upward by him shoving his tongue as far as it would go into sweet, hot core and rapidly lap inside. She'd usually get her few moments of rest then expected to let him slip inside as Beck would normally do in the same circumstance, but didn't expect that Freddie would continue, especially since she hadn't gone down on him. Even Cat wouldn't do such a thing as they would switch off after the first.

To Beck, on the extremely rare occasion he did such a thing, it was far more like a chore and he quickly finished getting her wet enough, not actually bringing her off, but this nice hunk of boy from Seattle was going down on her again.

The dark, curly haired teen gripped his head tight with both hands on the back of his head to hold him in place but she had a feeling in her stomach telling her that it wasn't necessary. "Oh chizz, Freddie…"

He shoved his tongue inside her as far as he could manage, which was actually a bit filling as he had a slightly longer than normal tongue. He flicked all around inside, hoping to stimulate her and lick up more of her juices.

He pulled his tongue back slightly then started with numbers with the intention of reaching a hundred if his tongue and jaw were up to the challenge.

She started bucking against him again as he reached the mid-twenties and he moved further up her sex to finally have a taste on her external pearl. He slowly lapped through the thirties around the bundle of nerves before delicately lapping with his sponge-y tip on the button.

"Chizz…" she hissed through clinched teeth.

The button got the treatment, as he drew the forties against her clit before pausing to wrap his lips around it. He sucked gently, not wanting to over stimulate and hurt her.

Jade's eyes were practically rolling to the back of her head as her brain was flooded with endorphins.

He moved back down to go through the fifties across her lips before traveling further down to her puckered little rosebud.

"SHIT!" she shouted, skipping over her usual G-rated chizz, and her eyes shot open when the tip of his tongue teased at it.

A piece of her mind realized where Sam got the idea to tease her backdoor. It was a strange sensation for sure, but not a displeasing one. He took about a minute to thoroughly coat it, but resisted pushing his tongue past her ring as he wouldn't be as presumptuous as he had been with Cat.

He moved his mouth his mouth back to her glistening sex to finish through the sixties and seventies.

She was unaware that her toes curled and her legs began to tremble over his shoulders, the heels of her feet tapping his back as she became unhinged at the pleasure and started losing focus all around, just quietly muttering, "Freddie, Freddie, Freddie…"

The next minute or so later became a white-hot blur as her body felt like it was on fire, every one of her nerves firing off a signal to her brain. She heard a voice in the background that sounded just like hers shout to the heavens, "Freddie, you fucking god!"

Jade wasn't sure how long, but she just laid there, her legs hanging off the side of the bed as consciousness started slowly coming back to her. She felt like jelly and soaked all around her crotch. She actually wondered if she had peed herself when she lost muscle control and silently prayed she hadn't done something so embarrassing. Apparently, she didn't as she was able to lift her head just enough to look through the valley of her chest to see Freddie lazily cleaning her with his tongue.

She dropped her head back on the bed and whispered through a slightly sore throat from her apparent screaming, "Please Freddie, I can't take another one right now."

He had heard her and avoided directly stimulating her while she recovered.

The minutes dragged on until Jade gathered enough strength and sat up. He pulled his mouth away from cleaning her inner thighs and stood up on his knees, her sitting just slightly taller to look down at his eyes while desperately grasping her breath.

He asked in an almost childlike manner, "Did I do alright?"

She was about to spit out a sarcastic remark, but she caught sight of his eyes and the look of innocence in them told her that he wasn't teasing her. He genuinely wanted to know if he had been at least adequate. He was a little out of practice and wasn't sure if his time with Cat had been enough to get back into 'fighting shape'.

She sat up and reached out to cup his cheek. She tenderly whispered, feeling the need to let some of her sweetness out, "You were fantastic. Thank you."

His face lit up in relief. "It's ah… it's been a while since I've done tha—"

She cut him off by crashing her lips against him, bullying her tongue past his lips and tasting herself. She quickly pulled back before he could fully respond and whispered in baited breath, "Thank you."

He lovingly smiled to her. "You're welcome."

She bowed her head, suddenly feeling a bit bashful. She focused her eyes at his cotton covered shirt and whispered, "No, I mean it. Thank you… Beck would… Like I said, he wasn't into it and I would be lucky to get off before he finished, but you… you got me off and you could have just slipped inside after my first one, but you didn't… you kept going."

He kissed her left cheek then whispered, "I wanted to make sure you were enjoying it and I wanted more of you… and I just couldn't do that without you saying it was okay."

A soft blush formed on the actress/singer's cheeks, a childlike bashfulness filling her at hearing his words of desire for her and conscious of her needs. While her head was down, her eyes caught sight of his pajama pants tenting. "You look a little uncomfortable."

He hissed out, finally noticing that pressure of pressing against his sleepwear. "Maybe."

She seductively suggested, "Why don't we switch places so I can take care of that?"

Jade didn't wait for his answer. She slithered off the edge of the bed to kneel beside him and pushed against his sides to get him to sit on the bed.

He didn't argue and took a seat and she took her place between his legs on her knees.

She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, first giving her an eyeful of his sculptured abs then he helped finish pulling the clothing off and tossing it aside. Jade allowed herself to let out a groan at seeing his muscular and defined chest before she licked across one of his nipples, an interesting sensation for him, then started kissing over his right pectoral. She deviously smiled against his skin while holding eye contact with him and felt the soft rumble through his skin of his groan at seeing her seductive look which brought an even bigger smile to her eager face.

Her lips started trailing further down until she reached his six-pack. She stuck her tongue out and teased his bellybutton for a few seconds before she pulled her mouth away and focused on his visible tenting. She undid the drawstring of the pajama pants and pulled down the pants to his ankles in one swift motion to reveal his quite stretched boxers. A bit of his precum had already smeared inside his boxers and was starting to seep through where his head was trying to push through to find the fly.

She wickedly smirked at seeing him getting so worked up over her. The goth slipped her hand into the fly of the boxers and worked out his manhood. He groaned in pleasure at feeling her slender fingers wrap around him and she took a sharp nasal breath at the solid feel of him and seeing his size. Sam was right about his respectable—impressive—size and suddenly ached to feel him inside.

She lifted her chin and their lips gently met while she palmed up to gather a bit of his release then moved down to slowly stroke him.

He groaned into her lips, her soft hand bringing him considerable pleasure since it had been a long time other than the very rapid copulation with Cat.

Jade pulled away and sank down to bring her face level with his crotch. She licked her pink lips before she licked up one side then the other of him that her hand wasn't covering. She hummed in satisfaction as he had kept himself clean and tasted his same manliness. After she satisfied herself licking him, she parted her lips and slipped his head into her mouth to give him a soft suckle as her hand tenderly stroked up and down the rest of him.

He rolled his eyes back and let out a garbled groan. Her mouth was wet and warm and she knew how to use her tongue to swipe at and underneath his glands. He leaked a little more of his salty pre-release after her teasing his small eye with the tip of her tongue then she sank further down on him with gentle bobs. She'd pull back and take just a little more of him each time until finally he was pushing against the back of her throat.

She suppressed her gag reflex the best she could manage, but her few failures closed around his spongy head.

"Oh jank…" he hissed deeply and lulled his head back while slipping his fingers through her dark locks and palming the back of her head, encouraging her to do whatever she wanted.

She was glad he was enjoying her fellatio because she wished she had a little more experience in this to give him a thorough treatment that would be equal to what he had done to her (and be a little more comfortable with his size), but with the lack of appreciation on Beck's part, along with his constant reluctance to please her, didn't entice her to get practice with him.

Jade pulled back and increased her speed of bobbing, running the flat of her tongue on the underside of his rod, while her hand jerked what she couldn't get into her mouth in a circular motion.

His fingers tightened in her hair as he lifted his ass off the bed and slightly matched her bobbing motions. His groan muscles began tightening and he started to flex in her warm mouth. He groaned, "Jade I'm—"

She pulled off of him and tightly held him by the base of his manhood, trying to stave off his release.

He roared in frustration in being denied his release and looked down at her in surprise and a little bit of hurt.

She looked up to him in a surprisingly apologetic manner and whispered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring you to the edge, but I want you inside me."

His frustration was quickly swept aside and replaced with a dumbfounded expression, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. "You really want me to… you want us to… go that far?"

She cocked her pierced eyebrow. "What? You thought this would end in just a little oral?"

"I just… I don't want there to be… any hurt feelings," he said, clearly referencing what had happened between Cat and Sam and the predicament he was in his life long friendship with the blonde.

She sat up on her knees to meet his eye level, cupped his cheek and whispered, "We're not making any promises towards each other for tomorrow. Let's just enjoy tonight and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

He searched her eyes, seeing not only the physical need, but something on the emotional level, nodding but quickly realizing the practical thing; something he really didn't think of doing before he and Cat's encounter, "I don't have anything—I mean… I don't carry any protection and… I've only been with one person before—I was her first too."

"It's okay, so have I and I'm on the pill. It'll be fine if…" She flicked up her pierced eyebrow, not needing to finish the statement.

Freddie chuckled in relief, "With you, I'd think that would be understandable if I couldn't… pull out in time."

"Now you're just sweet talking me Freddie Benson," she laughed as she scooted up onto the bed to lay in-line with her bed against her pillow and spread her bent legs. She gently rubbed her right middle finger up and down her slit and softly stated with a hint of nervousness lacing her voice, "Hey, you're… kind of big, so could you…"

His words sounded cliché, but she heard the sincerity of his words and felt a moment of peace and reassurance when he said, "I'll be gentle."

"Thank you."

He intended to keep that promise as he recalled how ungentle he had been with Cat (even if she repeatedly encouraged him to do so) as he pressed his head against her entrance then gently pressed into her.

She squinted her eyes shut and gritted her teeth while his head took several attempts to slide between her slick folds. After the third attempt, he penetrated past her petals to fill her and her muscles spread to accommodate him, realizing the toy she had shared with Sam the previous day was slightly smaller than him and filling her more than Beck ever could've managed.

He rubbed up and down her left arm and whispered, "Are you alright?"

Her eyes were closed while she nodded her head and answered in a baited breath, "Yeah, I'm fine you're just… jank… you're bigger than I'm… used to…"

"Now who's trying to sweet talk who?"

She opened her eyes and smirked at his willingness to engage her remarks and grabbed the back of his head to pull him down into a crashing kiss.

Their lips parted and moaned into each of their mouths, tongues started battling one another and giving them both the opportunity to adjust to the situation.

The minutes ticked away as they just enjoyed each others kisses and holding one another, feeling for both of them that they were one with one another. Jade finally pulled her mouth away and met his eyes. She took several breaths then whispered, "I'm okay now."

He pecked her lips then pulled his hips slightly back then pushed forward. He slowly built up his thrusting in a near torturous manner in Jade's eyes. However, his pelvis was soon lightly slapping her inner thighs.

She broke eye contact and looked down the valley of her breasts to see his shaft steadily penetrate and withdraw from her.

She thanked God that the Seattle boy had been so considerate with his tongue lashing or she would be in pain right now instead of the pleasure tingling through her, while at the same time there was a deep tightening in her gut.

Freddie started grunting in pleasure from penetrating a veritable volcanic velvet vice that gripped his manhood.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up while he rested on his heels.

"Fuck…" she hissed as she dropped down on him, driving his fleshy steel further into her.

He latched onto her left nipple and sucked on the precious orb for all of his worth.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Her head leaned to her right before dropping it to the left to rest her cheek against the crown of his head. She had never felt something so deep inside of her and the idea crossed her mind that if he released right at that moment, he'd directly paint her womb.

She shuddered, signaling that she was relaxing against him and actually sank just a little further down on him. She whispered, "This is what it means to be one…"

He pulled his mouth away from the heavy orb and looked up to her, the girl's arms moving from behind his head and neck to cup his cheeks. He whispered just as quietly, "Yes."

Once she relaxed enough to settle on him, he moved his hands lower and gripped her ass. He lifted her up about halfway then gently brought her back down.

The burning of pleasure in her belly was stoked with each thrust into her.

His body was reacting the same way, especially after being brought to the edge earlier. He felt the familiar tightening sensation behind and below his bellybutton and ache in his balls that signaled that he would soon give up his release. Freddie wasn't ready for this to end as there was no guarantee that Jade would want to go another round with him after his release.

He lowered her back down onto the mattress and slipped out of her.

She hissed at the sudden emptiness but any complaint as soon lost when she felt his tongue slip between her petals and teasingly lick her. This was another surprise for her. Beck would never have gone back to pleasing her with his mouth after withdrawing, too freaked out about possibly tasting himself.

She looked down to see him eagerly attempting to please her further, which he was most certainly succeeding in. It wasn't as pleasurable as being filled with him, but it was still quite satisfying as her lips quivered every time he would run the flat part of his tongue across them. She placed her palm over his crown and gently brushed through his hair to get his attention.

He brought his mouth away and whispered to give her an explanation, tickling her external bundle of nerves in the process with his warm breath, "Just need to cool down a bit."

"By heating me up?"

He boyishly smirked. "I thought it was a pretty good idea." He dived back into her opening and started jabbing his tongue into her as far as he could reach, not waiting for any comeback.

She pushed her head back against her pillow, pushing her chest up and slowly croaked out, "Oh jank…Freddie… please…"

He turned his tongue to her love button and rapidly licked and within seconds, the fire burning inside exploded. She bucked up against him and a bit more of her juices easily flowed onto his lips. "Holy chizz…" she growled through gritted teeth and squinted eyes as all her muscles below her bellybutton seized up for several seconds before relaxing.

Freddie pulled his mouth from her inflamed sex and crawled back up so he could hover over her and meet her eye-to-eye. He boyishly grinned down at her, relishing in self-satisfaction at being able to bring her off once again.

She looked up at him in mild amazement. He was stronger than her by a far degree, probably almost as strong as Sam, had the dominate position over her and she felt wretched with three orgasms in such a short amount of time. He could do anything he wanted to her and she wouldn't be able to stop him and what did he decide to do? Continue to show her gentle affections as if she was something precious with delicate kisses on her temple and cheek.

_How could Sam have ever let you go?_

She tapped him on the side of the shoulder, signaling to him that she wanted him to roll over. She had something in mind.

He rolled off of her and she slipped off the edge of the bed. He curiously watched her wobbly walk towards her burgundy chair, her hips slightly swaying and giving him a beautiful eyeful of her shapely ass and distracting him long enough from asking her intentions.

She grabbed an old shirt hanging on one of the corners of the backrest of the chair and threw it on the seat of the chair. She realized it was on old plaid shirt that belonged to Beck and didn't care. She smiled to her handsome lover for the night and patted the chair, signaling that she wanted him to sit down.

He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and got up, walking to the chair and having a seat.

She walked around one of his legs and turned her back to him. As she started backing up, the young man's eyes widened at seeing her sexy rump approaching his crotch. His manhood followed suit with a slight twitch, clearly just as eager as he was, and leaked a little bit more of his pre-release.

His spread legs allowed her to come closer and squat down, bracing her hands on his knees, to line up her ass to his flexing rod. She pressed her soft backside against his manhood, catching the sides between her cheeks.

Freddie palmed over her hips to hang on to her as she started sliding up and down against his rod. She looked over her right shoulder and suppressed a smirk at seeing how much she was working him up with his shortening breath and flushing cheeks. She probably could get him to blow all over her ass and his abs if she kept this up, already feeling some of him leak onto her and down her crack, but she wanted to feel his manhood in her one more time.

Jade stopped her grinding and lifted up, grabbing him by the base with a hand off of his knee to line herself up then slowly sank back down on him. She latched her hand back on his knee and groaned out, appreciating the new angle in which he was sheathed inside her.

He too enjoyed the new angle in which he penetrated her core, particularly the feeling of the underside of his rod scrapping against what he assumed was her internal bundle of nerves. He reached and gently rubbed his palms up and down her back.

She smiled and lulled her head to the side at feeling his strong palms across her smooth back. She lifted then dropped several times before she found her own rhythm to gallop.

Jade couldn't help but swear from feeling the first film of sweat forming over her skin (she didn't sweat because it was gross, but she was certainly working up one with him) and the slight burning sensations in her knees and lower abdomen, the first signs of fatigue showing from this position, "Chizz…"

He watched the tension in her smooth, and quickly becoming moist, back while her dark locks bounced between her shoulder blades. He slid his hands off of her hips and under her to grip the back of her thighs. He slightly lifted her up and pulled her right leg over his right leg as he brought it under her then did the same with her other leg. She leaned forward and rested her palms back on his knees in front of her. He kissed her shoulder this whispered, "Let me do some of the work at least."

She nodded her head just as he lifted her by the hips, her toes balancing her instead of helping lift her. His sheer physical prowess of lifting her was a big turn-on, but not as much as his consideration.

He bounced her on his lap for half a minute or so, driving deep into her while her juices dripped down his shaft and ball-sack.

Finally slowing down, he moved his hands from her hips and palmed over her smooth abdomen, relishing in the feel of her skin until he reached her impressive chest, and began to palm them completely in his big, strong hands. He pulled her back to press her back against his muscular chest.

He gently bucked up into her, allowing his pelvis take over the job and growled into the side of her neck, "You're so tight Jade—I don't know how long I can last…"

She turned her head and looked into his eyes and desperately pleaded, "Please Freddie, please hold out and make me cum one more time. Please… I'll let you do anything you want with me if you'll let me cum one more time… I promise…"

That promise could drive any man to want to fulfill her request as the back of his mind blindly ran various scenarios about what he could do with the mean girl: her lips, tongue and the rest of her mouth taking him over and over again until he ran completely dry; making love to her chest until he gave her a nice necklace (or several); or in the darkest recesses of his mind that he felt a little genuine shame about his subconscious mind even considering… she had such a beautiful ass…

…but the more rational part of his mind was still functioning enough to hear in her voice her pleading of needing to be satisfied as if she had been repeatedly disappointed in the past and begging him not to be the same. It wasn't much of a guess that that wasn't far from the truth when it came to a guy, just given her surprise that he would willing to pleasure her orally without a second thought and without a bit of consideration of her having to reciprocate.

It quickly felt like it was his duty for his side of the species along with his desire to make sure she had the best memory of this experience and not leave disappointed.

He moved his hands off of her chest and grabbed her hips to lift her off. His slick rod withdrew from her with a whine of disappointment passing her lips, but he quickly turned her in place then she settled back on his lap and quickly impaling herself back on his shaft, her slick juices providing easy lubrication.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and planting her knees on the shirt covered cushion of her chair just as he gripped her hips and crashed his lips against hers. She eagerly matched the ferocity of the kiss while he lifted her up to almost pulling out of her then dropping back down.

He lifted her up while her knees pushed up to assist him. They found fast rhythm fairly quickly and within seconds, she was practically galloping on his lap.

They both raced to their respective releases at this point. Jade's breathing was labored, her skin flushed in a nice softly red hue, and the sweat dripped off her body onto him. Freddie was in prime physical shape and was weathering the physical exertion far better, but swore that she felt tighter, perhaps her thighs closing more in this position. He did complex math equations in his head then equally challenging computer code to hold back his rapidly approaching release, but the wanton look of lust in her eyes along with something else he tried to identify; the sight of her soft, gorgeous lightly sweaty body bouncing on his lap; her soft flesh begging, egging him on and her warmth around his manhood made the task nearly Herculean.

He wasn't going to fail her, so he needed to figuratively push her off. "Come on Jade. Come for me. Let go and come all over me. I need you to come. I need to see you come. I need to see you _happy_."

His words were the push she needed off the precipice of her pleasure. She stopped her bouncing, tightening her grip on his shoulders and ground against him with a rotation of her pelvis as her mind was flooded with pleasure, blocking out the rest of the world except Freddie's flesh pressed against her. Her eyes squinted and face cheeks tightened to express her overwhelming pleasure. She cried out in rapture, "FUCK!"

She closed her thighs and pressed the sides of her knees against the sides of his thighs and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck to pull him close, crushing her soft flesh pillows against his muscular chest, holding herself in place and trying to ride out trembling of her body. She cried into the side of his neck, not just verbally with a string of obscenities, but actually crying with a few tears traveling down her cheeks while her body trembled.

He gripped her hips tight and dug his fingers into her unblemished skin and rapidly swore into the crook of her neck as he tried to hold out from her muscles squeezing his shaft like ringing out a wet rag, "Jank, jank, Jade, God… jank!"

His rod violently twitched and bulged, signaling that he was about to release, but he struggled with every bit of willpower he had to hold out until she was finished experiencing her release. The last of his willpower was collapsing just as she slumped against him as the tension in her muscles relaxed.

Her muscles relaxed their near death grip on him and it was enough to keep him from teetering off the edge for just a few more seconds. He sighed deeply into her neck before lifting her up, pulling completely out of her and letting her drop onto his lap.

She hissed out in the sudden emptiness and looked up. "Freddie?"

He buried his face into the crook of her neck and whispered against her fair skin, "Jade please, I can't… you have to give me a minute… or an hour if you want to keep me going…" he finished with a chuckle.

His laugh was infectious and she laughed, the few wet lines of tears down her face making it even lovelier, while brushing the back of his head, "Okay… thanks for holding out."

He took several deep breaths, interrupting himself several times, while he pulled his face from her neck to meet her eyes, "Even if I couldn't… I wouldn't have stopped."

She figured they were nice words for him to say, but one look into his soft brown eyes told her that he was telling the truth and it sent a flutter through her heart. She leaned forward and gently took his lips, the animalistic need having been satisfied and only needing the gentle affection.

He returned with the easy kissing, matching her kiss for kiss in what turned into a gentle affectionate exchange. She broke her lips away from him, but remained close enough so her nose gently rubbed against the side of his nose. She playfully smiled, "It's your turn now…"

She drew the last bit of her reserves and slid off of his lap to slide down to kneel between his legs before nearly devouring his throbbing meat. She painstakingly slowly bobbed her head up and down to take just the first few inches of him while one of her hands gently jerked the rest of him. She pulled off for only a few scant seconds to hiss out, "You can come in my mouth, on my face, on my chest… anywhere you want, just come. You deserve to come… you deserve to feel good too."

She dipped back down and inhaled the head of his manhood and sucked on it for all her worth while her tongue teased and lapped at his slit and her right hand lazily continued to stroke the rest of him.

He fisted the ends of the armrests until his knuckles were white, his abs tightened to a taut as if he was on his last sets of reps in his workout regiment, and thigh muscles tightened. He let out a roar as the last of his self-control crumbled after the repeated positions, starts and stops, and his balls heaved up their contents and fired in rapid succession, several shots of his thick seed into her succulent mouth, painting the roof and her tongue with his creamy release.

She closed her eyes and moaned around the head of his shaft, sending additional vibrations through the sensitive piece of manhood to keep spurring him for a few more moments while tasting the salty, heavy substance and bits already sliding down her gullet.

Freddie collapsed back onto the chair with his arms out over the armrests while his pelvis instinctively thrust off the chair, driving his rod into Jade's mouth further despite having nothing left to give at that moment.

She bobbed her head in a leisurely manner to clean him off and allow her to swallow all of his considerable jizz without choking on it.

After making sure she got every drop from and off of him, she rolled her head to rest on her left bicep and his inner right thigh and attempted to catch her breath, completely drained, unable to do much else besides kneel there as her body recovered from four orgasms in such a short span of time. She would have been content to kneel between his legs and rest her head on his thigh for the next hour or more, but she felt Freddie's fingers slid under her armpits and pull her up the straddle his lap and wrap his arms around her to bring her into a cuddle.

He kissed her forehead, nose, and cheeks then whispered tender words of affection that help the tension and tremors subside from the aftereffects of her orgasm that he could still clearly see from a trembling muscle or two.

She felt his hands affectionately caress her ass cheeks and sides while his other hand stroked her arm and the side of her breast, a strange mix of innocent and sexual caressing that was setting her at ease and turning her on at the same time. Trapped between their abdomens, she could feel him still twitching and becoming somewhat hard again.

She felt a momentary surge of worry. She lifted her head off his shoulder so she could look him in the eyes and whispered, "Freddie, I know I promised you anything, but I need a few minutes to reco—"

He cut her off with a chaste kiss to her lips and whispered, "You don't have to do a thing for me. Just… ignore 'Little Freddie.' That was incredible enough to share that with you. I just hope you enjoyed it."

She studied his eyes for seconds that seemed like an eternity and saw that to him, what they had just done was not just a quick comfort or tension releasing 'fuck' just to leave it at that for the night, but this was something deeper. She also saw that she didn't have to keep her part of the deal. It terrified her for a moment that this… guy, who was a complete stranger 12 hours ago, could genuinely feel that way, something she had felt missing with Beck. The terror was quickly replaced with mild sadness at what she saw in comparison to how she knew Beck would have jumped at the offer. The difference itself soon filled her with an overwhelming desire to hold up her end of the deal at some point in the future.

She rested her head back on his right shoulder and let her finger lazily trace over his muscular chest and breathed, "I enjoyed that too, that was…" She trailed off, unable to finish.

He gently lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. His voice was just as low as he asked, "What?"

"…fulfilling?"

He chuckled, "That's one way to describe it."

The artist softly challenged, "How would you describe it?"

He embarrassingly laughed, "I think I'd need a poet to write out what it felt like. I'm not sure any words I have would be adequate."

She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and the pair remained seated to relax with each other. She felt completely drained and wouldn't have minded just falling asleep in his grasp, but her knees were starting to hurt from being bent. She stood up, still wobbly, with Freddie taking one of her hands in a tender fashion.

She whispered, "Could you help me to my bathroom?"

He did more than that by picking her up, eliciting a loud laugh from the exhausted teen. He kissed her cheek before carrying her bridle style out of her bedroom and to her bathroom.

About fifteen minutes later after a surprisingly innocent shared shower, the pair returned to her room without bothering to cover themselves after drying. Jade made a B-line to grab Freddie's discarded blue T-shirt. She pulled it over her head and slipped her arms through the sleeves just as found his boxers and pulled them back on his hips. She found his pajama pants and slipped them on before slipping into bed and rested on her left side then patting a spot for him to lie.

He didn't need the invitation to be made twice to slip up beside her nor did he bother questioning why she would steal his clothing to sleep for the night.

She slipped under his right arm and rested her head on his chest while he pulled her close and the sheet up to cover them. He kissed her forehead and she smiled at the affection before drifting off to sleep from the soft sound of his heartbeat and her favorite movie coming on in the background by the still playing television.

Freddie remained for a few more minutes, enjoying being her pillow for her. While he waited to drift off to sleep, he watched the movie that had been running the entire time they were together since the remote control was out of reach. He oddly thought halfway through the movie if Jade would enjoy this 'The Scissoring'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this installment. As my co-author just told me, Liz and Jen are killing us with their recent instagram pics.
> 
> Remember, this is just a story and practice safe sex.


	8. Puckentine 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puckentine the morning after...

Sam blinked and groaned from her fitful sleep. She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to face the world. She felt miserable and wanted to continue escaping through sleep, but she wouldn't get to do that. She felt a weight shift on her high rise bed, which was really just a mattress raised up on some metal pipes.

The dirty blonde finally opened her eyes when she rolled onto her back and felt a weight on her stomach. She looked up to see Cat straddling her stomach and looking down at her with a pitiful expression.

The redhead immediately whimpered, "I'm sorry."

Sam just relaxed back for a few seconds, trying to fully wake up then she pushed herself up to a sitting position and took a hold of Cat's hips just as the redhead slightly scooted back to straddle over Sam's legs.

The girl that Seattle PD was scared shitless of messing with looked at the girl that looked like she was a puppy that had just been kicked. Cat's eyes were still a little puffy from all the crying she had done yesterday afternoon and that evening and the rest of her looked so innocent in her small pink camisole and red velvet hair draped over her chest and shoulders. This sweet image of her along with the one she saw just before she went to bed battled the image of the redhead being a well fucked mess by her ex, and at the moment, the current look was beating it.

Along with the images, the blonde's mind started battling the other feelings she didn't want to face before going to bed. Cat had betrayed her and it hurt like Hell, but was it because Cat had gone for her ex in a gesture of what she saw as unwarranted retaliation or was it because Cat had gone with _anyone_ that wasn't her?

An apology and a hug later always worked for her and Carly every time they had a big blow up, so why should it be any different between them?

Another part of her mind and heart whispered back, _'Because she's not Carly and she fucked Freddie.'_

' _But she loves you just as much as Carly and you accepted breaking up with Freddie instead of fighting to hold onto him,'_ another voice pointed out.

She wanted to stop the argument in her head and spoke the first thing that came to her mind, "You and Jade… did you do stuff when she was with her boyfriend?"

Sam wasn't exactly sure what the status was between Jade and her boyfriend other than being on the outs for a little while, but if she was correct with her assumptions of what happened last night with Freddie spending the night over there, it was probably going to be in the past tense. She wanted to know if Cat was consistent about feelings of possessiveness and about cheating.

The redhead shook her head. "We… before we started Hollywood Arts we would just cuddle and kiss a little bit, but after she broke up with Beck the first time—second really—we… were more intimate, but she never cheated on Beck with me and I hadn't done that with Jade since you moved in with me. What _we_ ," Cat pausing to indicate she was speaking about them, "did was between us and special… I thought it was something special for you too when we… but then you and Jade…"

She bowed her head and sniffled.

Sam cupped the fragile girl's cheeks and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

The gesture caught Cat's attention and for a moment reassured her that perhaps things would be alright between them.

"I'm sorry too Cat. I thought we were just having a little fun since you didn't get to finish. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't realize you…"

The tough girl trailed off in not knowing how to finish the statement, but Cat was eager to finish, "I love you Sam." She then surprised Sam by pulling her into a tight embrace, resting her head on Sam's left shoulder and nuzzling her nose into the side of the blonde's neck.

The blonde flinched at being held in an emotional manner, but soon relaxed to the redhead's touch. Sam closed her eyes and hugged her tighter for a brief second.

"I know I don't say it, but I care about you too… and that's hard for me to say after everything in my life so far. I wish I could say love, but… I haven't loved someone like that since Freddie. That's why it hurt so much to see him with someone else—hurt more with you. He's been able to move on while I can't let go then I see him with you… someone that maybe I could move on with…"

The blonde was cut off with Cat stealing a kiss from her and giggling. "It's okay. I'm here. If it takes you a little more time to find peace with your first love—"

Sam eyed the girl with the phraseology, but she couldn't argue with it.

"—then that's okay."

The blonde frowned, really frowned, when she saw the compassionate expression. It was too much like Carly's, too much like Freddie's, but it didn't dissuade the redhead.

Cat kissed her teary cheek, the blonde not realizing that her eyes had started to water and slowly run down. The redhead kissed her again and again, catching every tear.

Sam relaxed under the tenderness and between Cat catching tears, the blonde would capture her lips with a gentle kisses until the pair were making out.

Cat smiled into the kisses, feeling relieved that Sam would want to touch her and be intimate with her. She slowed down her kisses, hoping that her stronger friend would take the lead.

Sam did just that as she brushed the red locks off Cat's left shoulder then dipped her head and placed her lips against the side of the petite girl's neck. She placed a gentle, slow peck then another one, slightly sucking on the skin on each passing until she trailed up to the spot just under Cat's ear.

The childlike teen closed her eyes and softly bit into her bottom lip, letting out a soft mew as her skin tingled from the contact and felt herself start to get warm.

As Sam distracted Cat with the gentle kisses, the blonde's fingers started to work their way from Cat's hips to slip between the waistband of her pajama pants and tanned skin. Her fingers delicately clawed at the soft skin of her tight little ass while her mouth moved for the redhead's lips and started peppering her jawline.

Cat had only worn a flimsy tanktop to bed, one that had ridden up to show off her cute little belly, and it wasn't any real barrier to Sam's desires to feel the other girl's skin. She continued kissing along her shoulder while her right hand brushed up the side of her arm until she reached the thin pink strap then slipped under it to pull it down.

As the strap was pulled over Cat's shoulder, Sam's lips continued their trail down the tanned smooth skin to over the girl's heart. She placed several kisses there then just kept her lips pressed there feeling the girl's increasing heart rate.

The blonde pulled the strap further down Cat's toned arm and with it, the left cup of the shirt, revealing the beautiful swell of bosom and puffy nipple. Sam wrapped her lips around the slightly tanned nub and began to suck on it.

Cat squint her eyes closed and softly whimpered, the tingling sensation being kicked up a notch.

The far stronger girl rubbed her other hand up and down the girl's back to help calm her down. The girl's puffy nipples were a little sensitive, especially when she got worked up. She drew her lips away from the hardening bud, her hot breath blowing against it as she reassuringly whispered against the small breast, "It's okay Cat."

The Hollywood Arts student slightly shivered in her grasp then relaxed to the oncoming sensations.

Sam smiled against the soft flesh from feeling the tension leaving the girl's body and surrendering to her touch. A part of her, the jealous part of her that saw the redhead with her ex, wanted to reclaim the girl and make her never consider another partner—well perhaps Jade on occasion if she could have the same arrangement. She could go hard and fast as Freddie did to prove her point, but she decided she wanted something gentler, kinder to seduce the redhead in her arms.

She began kissing around the nipple and throwing in the occasional lick to the hardening bud. She gently captured it between her incisors and softly tugged at it, a trick that Cat loved to do to her.

The teenage actress squeaked out from the gentle biting and tugging then giggled from the affection.

Sam licked the nipple to brush away any pain that she may have inadvertently caused the sensitive girl. She brushed her lips across the soft swell of breast and moved towards the other cloth covered one. She switched her hand placement and started tugging down the other strap while her right hand brushed up and down the redhead's back.

The other soft mound of flesh soon was free and came under rapid licking and nibbling all across the flesh, a contrast to the gentler ministrations that the first breast was subject.

Sam pulled her mouth away from the saliva covered breasts, smiling at her handiwork before palming over both of Cat's 'girls', catching the nipples between her fingertips and giving them a gentle squeeze.

Cat lulled her head back, her dark red locks tickling her back.

Sam kissed back up the girl in her lap's chest to reach her neck then lapped at her pulse point, drawing soft mews past the actress' lips. The girl from Seattle trailed a hand up to cup Cat's cheek and force her to look at her. She quickly captured Cat's lips again, but this time with a little bit more force and lust.

As Sam distracted the redhead with kisses, her hands moved away from the soft plumps of flesh and her cheek to across her sides until she reached the small hollow of the redhead's flexing back. Her hands dipped further until they were once again between the material of the pajama pants and smooth flesh of her buttock. She gently grasped the flesh then lifted her up slightly off her lap so she could pull one leg then the other leg out from under the thin girl to lazily wrap around her.

Cat wrapped her arms behind Sam's neck for stability as she was lifted up then guided down to lay back on the mattress. The roommates' kisses intensified for a few frenzied seconds until Sam started pulling away and out of Cat's grasp.

The playful teen whimpered from Sam pulling away from her grasp, but was placated for a moment with a few laps at her right nipple as Sam scooted down.

She pulled up the flimsy material of the camisole up to under the redhead's perky breasts to expose Cat's beautifully suntanned and toned belly. The blonde tenderly placed butterfly kisses across the prone girl's stomach, drawing a mixture of sighs, whimpers and giggles before Sam made it to kiss around the bellybutton. She stuck her tongue out and started licking around it before plunging the tip of her tongue into the tiny crevice.

The flicking of the tip of her tongue brought a giggle past the redhead's lips then soft moans as the blonde started sucking around it. Cat's hands moved to cradle the back of the blonde's head and lace her fingers through the golden locks to hold her in place for a few seconds.

Sam finally pulled her lips away from Cat's tummy, practically leaving a little pool of saliva in the naval, and kissed further down until she reached the waistband of the pajama pants. She looked up to meet Cat's eyes with a wicked grin playing on her face as she slowly pulled the draw string, loosening one loop of the bow then the other.

The tough girl hooked her fingers over the waistband and slowly pulled them down with Cat assisting in lifting her small tush. She slid the cotton material down the toned legs to her ankles before lifting her legs up to pull them off and toss them to the side. Cat's legs fell spread on either side of Sam, somewhat blushing appearing almost nude to the blonde.

Sam cocked an eyebrow at seeing the girl's pink boyshorts with a bit of a damp spot on them at the crotch. Her lust and her hunger demanded that she dive down and devour her meal, but she paused and turned her attention to place a few soft kisses on the laying girl's right inner thigh. She thought she had gorgeous legs and wanted to give them some much deserved attention.

The blonde traveled down with her lips until she reached the side of Cat's knee. She licked a few times before she turned the limb enough to kiss behind the knee.

Cat cooed from the unexpected contact of a series of kisses and licks behind her joint before Sam continued her journey downward. The blonde lifted the leg and kissed up the calf until she reached the tan girl's ankle. She gently nibbled at the joint then moved up to the redhead's toes, the toenails painted in a soft pink. The girl still smelled sweet at her feet, having taken the time to thoroughly wash them the previous night.

Sam took the time to gently suckle on each toe, sliding her tongue between them before moving onto the next one. Cat let out another giggle from the tickling of Sam's tongue, setting her more at ease as to what they were doing.

The blonde release the foot then leaned down to start a tortuously slow kissing up the tanned girl's left leg. She place gentle butterfly kiss after butterfly kiss across the skin, the redhead's whimpering for more causing Sam to move just a little slower, but eventually moving past the knee and up her inside thigh until she reached Cat's soaked crotch.

Sam smiled at seeing she had gotten the redhead worked up further. The girl had practically soaked herself and now Sam wanted a taste.

She hooked the boyshorts and pulled down, revealing the bald and glistening flower of the sweet girl. She pulled them down the rest of the energetic girl's legs and haphazardly tossed them aside, leaving the girl practically nude other than her bunched up camisole pushing against the underside of her supple flesh.

The tough blonde practically dove at Cat's crotch, but slowly and lazily started her licks to gather Cat's slow release as if she was savoring a nice bowl of chilly. She had annoyed the mess out of Cat one time when they were in a hurry by eating a blow at Bots as slowly as possible and she was going to do the same with her meal now.

Cat's pelvis started shifting from side to side, the contact on her lips started to drive her further into frenzy. Her moans became louder and whimpers more frantic with her hands grabbing the back of Sam's head as if to force to give her more.

The child-teen's lips finally opened and Sam took a few good sucks on the nether lips then pushed her tongue inside for a good few flicks. Cat bucked up from the contact and Sam quickly pulled back.

The redhead begged, "Sam… please…"

The teasing blonde took a moment to look at Cat's swollen lips, pulsing in time with her heartbeat. The prone girl's little pearl poked out from the hood and that was when she moved in for the 'kill'. Sam cupped her hands under Cat's rear to slightly lift her up and latched her lips to the pearl and gave it an intense suckle the likes of which Cat enjoyed doing to her nipples.

"SAM!"

Cat bucked up from the near brain frying contact.

Sam let go of the nub as to not hurt her and started rapidly licking the lips and opening. She tried to lap up every bit of nectar like a melting ice cream cone then give her a quick tongue fuck before starting the cycle over again.

Cat reached back and grabbed the end of the mattress for leverage as she pushed up her pelvis and pushed her sweet sex into Sam's nose and mouth. She whimpered in desperation, "Sam… Sam… I'm… please…"

The terrifying girl to some pulled her mouth away from the glistening opening and blew her hot breath against it in answering, "It's okay. Come for me Kitty. Come for Mama."

The small tanned girl surrendered to the pleasure and let out a high pitch squeal while her muscles tensed and locked in place. She could only see white from her clenched shut eyes… she could only hear and taste white if it was possible to do such a thing to a color or lack of one. She shuddered from the overpowering flood of sensation from her 'special place' and the tensions in her muscles.

Sam continued to lick, capturing Cat's free flowing essence and further stimulating the girl to her limits.

Cat's tense muscles finally loosened and she slumped back on the mattress, feeling as if Sam had sucked all of her energy out of her private place, her pelvis only held up by Sam's grip.

The blonde gently lowered Cat's pelvis from her face and rested her bottom on the mattress.

Cat dropped her arms from their death grip on the bottom of the mattress then lifted her them up, signaling she wanted to be held.

Sam crawled up next to her and brought her into her grasp then kissed Cat's forehead.

Cuddling with anyone, whether it had been platonic during sleepovers at Carly's place, or with Freddie, with or without sex being involved, and now with Cat, was still something she struggled with- to relax and enjoy the moment. She figured it had to do with her mother not holding her enough or something when she was a baby.

They rested there for a few minutes, Sam giving the redhead time to recover and listening to Cat whisper caring nothings to her.

After sufficiently recovering, Cat slipped from her grip and threw her left leg over the blonde's abdomen to straddle the prone girl. The redhead's breath was still trying to find a steady rhythm, her small breast rose and fell but her face showed she was ecstatic and ready to go again.

The slightly skinner girl scooted back some to straddle Sam's hips the slowly palmed over the Seattle girl's lower abdomen and slipped her fingers under the hem of Sam's muscle shirt. Her right thumb found Sam's naval and gently rubbed around it before softly pushing into it.

Sam smirked from the gently massage and looked on curiously as to what the 'innocent' teen would do next.

Cat grabbed the hem of the shirt and started to slowly pull up, revealing more and more of Sam's light abdomen skin. The redhead paused for a moment, stopping her pulling just under Sam's flesh pillows. The material had caught on her nipples and the front of her breasts, allowing to bring them up slightly so Cat could gaze on the underside of the mounds. Cat tugged just a little bit more and the material gave way, spilling the soft flesh pillows out into view.

The 'dominating' girl softly giggled, "You're so pretty Sam."

Cat gently palmed over the fleshy mounds, feeling their softness on her finger tips and weight in her palms. The redhead leaned forward and in a move that surprised Sam, the 'dominating' girl kissed along her neck. She gently suckled on the pale skin with each kiss while she moved her lips around and up, placing baby kisses under her ear. Her hands remained busy in gently pinching the hardening pebbles.

Sam softly muttered, "Chizz…"

Cat trailed her lips down to the little valley at the base of the blonde's neck and gave a few licks before moving over the bunch up shirt material above her breasts to start lapping along each side of Sam's valley. She licked and suckled on the inside part of Sam's right breast then moved to the other, savoring the blonde's natural taste.

She moved back up to take a few licks at one of Sam's hardening pebbles then latched her lips onto it to engage in one of her favorite activities.

Sam expected her to enjoy her teat for at least a few minutes, but Cat quickly moved over to the next one to make sure it was a hardened peak, but not much else.

The energetic girl moved her lips further down and dipped her tongue into Sam's little crevice of a naval. Soft goose bumps started forming on the pale skin which Cat quickly kissed away with her warm lips.

Her lips finally moved to the waistband of the panties. She licked across the skin above it then took some of the material between her teeth and tugged at it playfully like a puppy with a toy. She giggled as she let it go then moved further down to lick at Sam's damp spot.

"Shiittt…" Sam shivered at the light pressing of Cat's tongue against her damp, cloth covered core.

The slightly smaller girl grabbed a hold of the waistband and slowly pulled down.

Sam shimmed her hips to help the girl get them off and soon they were discarded somewhere else in the room.

Cat leaned forward and immediately zeroed in on the blossomed sex with a trimmed bush of gold hair. She lazily lapped her tongue across her inner thigh, just out of reach to Sam's right outer lip. It was her turn to softly squirm from the teasing, but the redhead's on lust overrode taking too long. She delicately pressed her thumbs on Sam's nether lips and carefully spread them just a little so she could stick her tongue out and give a quick lick, catching some of the blonde's sweet and tangy nectar on the tip of her tongue.

She started with short and rapid licks like a cat slurping up milk from their bowl then picked up with longer brushstrokes. She lapped at each lip, gently caught each one between her lips then licked again. She alternated between petals, randomly spelling out words that didn't exist then trailed up to tease around Sam's exposed button.

Sam thought back to Freddie and Jade doing this to her. All three of them had their own talent and she wasn't sure it was fair to really say which one of them she preferred judging on skill alone.

Cat parted her lips and wrapped them around the blonde's clit and suckled—hard.

Sam did a crunch as she partially sat up and shouted, "FUCK!"

The redhead released her button licked a few more times before shoving her tongue in as far as she could reach.

The tough girl thrust her sex against Cat's nose and lips, driving the parted lips.

Cat responded by speeding up, disregarding any attempt to tease Sam. She wanted to get her girlfriend— _she's mine_ —off as quickly as possible…

…that was only a few more seconds as Sam gripped her own breasts tightly, making soft indentations against her pale skin and pinching her pink pebbles hard to intensify the feeling that exploded in her gut and ran through her like electricity. Her muscles flexed for a few seconds and ass lifted off the bed to find the source of pleasure.

Just like electricity going to a light bulb, it was cut off like a switch once jolt of energy went threw her and she collapsed on the bed, thrusting up her suddenly heavy chest.

The redhead pulled her mouth away from Sam's enflamed sex and stuck out the tip of her tongue between her lips before letting out a giggle.

Cat crawled back up half way to Sam and wrapped a hand around Sam's right flesh pillow then latched onto the erect teat to relaxingly suckle from it.

Sam laughed of all things. She needed that release, especially at the hands—tongue—of the redhead and now the gentle caressing of the girl set her at ease.

The sometimes bashful girl pulled her mouth away from the supple flesh and asked, "Sam?"

"Yes Cat?"

"Will you… will you make love to me?"

Sam smirked, knowing exactly what the girl meant, but wanted to tease her, "I thought we were making love?" The blonde was still wrapping her head around the idea what they did in Cat's mind was making love instead of the just sweet fooling around, but this was not the time to get into semantics with the girl.

"No, I mean, I know we are, but…"

"What do you want me to do? Tell me exactly what Kitty wants me to do?"

Cat softly bit into her bottom lip then admitted, "I want… I want to feel you inside me and make love to me,"

Sam brushed her cheek and whispered, "Okay."

The cupcake lover beamed a smile and hopped off the bed and went to one of Sam's metal drawers. She pulled it open to find their special toy, a box of condoms and a small bottle of fragrant lubricant. She grabbed all three then hopped on the bed. She dropped the box on neighboring cluttered nightstand.

What Cat considered their 'special toy' was a soft red strap-on that was about five inches long and about an inch and a quarter at the base that softly tapered to the mimicking crown. It wasn't nearly as big as the toy Sam had to keep out of sight from the redhead or Freddie, but it was comfortable enough size for Cat to enjoy without Sam hurting her. Sam had briefly wondered through all the heartache how Cat took Freddie without literally tearing something.

Cat pulled a condom from the box and quickly tore the end of the package to pull the rubber out while Sam crawled up on her knees and strapping herself into it, making sure the little nub on the inside of the harness lined up as much as possible to her pearl.

Once secure, Cat gently placed her hand on Sam's chest, indicated she wanted her to lie back down. It wasn't necessary common practice for her to be on her back when they did this, but it wasn't unheard of either.

Cat crawled between Sam's legs and bent forward towards the toy. The redhead pulled the rubber over the head of the toy then rolled it down the rest of the way. She made sure it was snug on there then parted her lips and wrapped them around the head of the toy then gave it a gently suckle like a binky or one of Sam's nipples.

Sam licked her lips at seeing the redhead's cute little peach of an ass sticking up as she had her head down to take more of the phallus. She enjoyed the sight of Cat preparing the toy before she's usually added the lubricant, but was surprised when the redhead kept going and focused her eyes on her blue ones.

After a few more gentle bobs, Sam slipped her fingers through the red velvet locks and rested her palm on the crown of Cat's head then let her hand go along with the redhead's gentle bobbing. The pressure of Cat's gripping the base with her right hand and gently pushed it down, rubbing Sam's clit in just the right way to get her going again.

Cat pulled her lips away then sat up and grabbed the small bottle. She flipped the top open the let drip some of the fragranced lubricant onto the toy. She closed the lid and set the bottle aside then started massaging the liquid onto the condom.

Once she was satisfied, she scooted forward and raised herself up on her knees about the erect toy. She grabbed the base with one hand and the other, delicately parted her petals, exposing her pink sex to her girlfriend before slowly sinking onto the artificial shaft. She rolled her eyes back and a small squeak passed her lips as she slowly sank down unto Sam's lap.

She was a little sore from Freddie's rough treatment yesterday, but she ignored whatever minor pain she felt and tried to relax her muscles. After several seconds of struggling of her inner muscles trying to push the toy out she was still so tight, but she eventually finished sinking down unto Sam's lap and the phallus.

Sam moved her hands from Cat's hips and cupped over the small girl's chest. She rubbed softly kneaded them in her hands, taking the time to playfully pinch the puffy nipples.

Cat squeezed her eyes shut from the contact then pushed up with her knees, lifting up to pull about half of the phallus out of her then gently lower herself back down. She slowly repeated the process, getting comfortable with being filled and relaxing enough for them to enjoy the lovemaking.

Sam's other hand moved down her abdomen and slowly rubbing circles over it with the butt of her hand. Her thumb trailed a little further down and started brushing over Cat's love button, urging the girl on.

The touches work and started increasing her movements until she was gently bouncing on the blonde.

The girl may have been something like ninety pounds wet, but her body weight pushing down rubbed Sam just the right way under the harness. She felt herself start to leak again, trailing down between her cheeks, across her rosebud and onto the sheet. She wanted more, so she sat up and wrapped her arms behind Cat's back then started turning in her seat.

Cat stopped her bouncing and wrapped her arms over Sam's shoulders and behind her neck to hang on for stability as the blonde slid off the bed and stood up. Sam cupped under Cat's ass and easily lifted the girl and letting her drop her entire weight onto the toy.

The redhead wrapped her legs around the busty girl and cried out with a high pitch whine, "Jank!" The toy had scrapped her inside bundle of nerves and pushed deeper than it had ever managed (not as deep as Freddie yesterday, but the mild sourness enhanced the feeling).

Sam in concert hissed out into the side of Cat's neck, "Fuck!"

The blonde lifted the girl up halfway off their toy then slowly settled her down, drawing several mews from Cat and unto the stronger girl's neck.

Those mews became louder with some high pitch whines thrown in when Sam started lifting and dropping the girl on her at an increased pace to the point that Cat looked as if she was galloping on the blonde.

Cat flicked her head back, throwing off her red velvet hair and slightly leaned back. She looked down at their joined sexes—her joined sex with the toy—with half closed eyes. "Sam… the butterflies…"

"Let them go baby, let them go…"

Cat leaned forward and rested her forehead in the left side crook of Sam's neck. Her face clenched in pleasure and she let out another loud whine and shuddered in Sam's arms. It wasn't as intense as her last release but it was immensely satisfying.

Sam held her for a few moments, letting the girl relax and enjoy her release. She finally lifted Cat up and let her legs touch the floor. The younger girl's legs were still wobbly, so Sam helped her kneel and rest her cute little rear on her calves.

Cat sat up a little and caught Sam off guard by grabbing the base of the rod with her right hand and wrapped her left hand behind the back of the blonde's right thigh before she wrapped her lips around the head of the toy. She moaned and sucked hard on the condom covered toy, enjoying her own taste and the strawberry flavored condom. While she sucked, her hand tugged and pushed the harness against Sam's crotch.

A soft groan passed Sam's lips at the sheer erotic sight of Cat hungrily sucking her off and the inside of the harness caressing her exposed external love button.

Cat slid her hand from behind Sam's thigh to rotate over the front then slipped her pointer and middle finger under the harness to slip between the blonde's folds.

Sam sucked in a sharp breath threw clenched teeth. The erotic sight and alternating pressure on her external pearl was working her up into a frenzy, but the slightly smaller girl's added delicate digits penetrating her was causing her to blast off.

Cat rapidly bobbed her head on the phallus, taking about half of it into her mouth with every down stroke, her right hand rapidly stroking the other half of the toy to keep alternating pressure on Sam's button and lips.

The redhead's eyes looked up with a pleading look to the blonde that she wished Sam come in her mouth.

Sam's eyes rolled back into her skull, her head lulled back and golden locks tickled her back as the tsunami of pleasure crashed against her.

"FUCK CAT!"

Her pelvis bucked up, driving a little more of the toy into Cat's willing mouth and the dainty fingers deeper inside her and across her G-spot.

She felt her knees buckling and took a step back, pulling the saliva coated toy out of the redhead's mouth. She took a few more steps backwards dropping her bottom on Cat's messy bed. She fell back and lay back on Cat's bed and rapidly inhaled and exhaled.

Cat sexily crawled to the temporarily spent blonde then quietly undid the straps and carefully pulled the harness from Sam's pelvis. She sat it next to her then turned back to her blonde friend. She dipped her head down between Sam's legs and lazily licked up the blonde's release, starting from her inner lips and working outward, actually avoiding trying to stimulate the girl, until she was licking up her inner thighs.

Cat's hope was in vain as her delicate licking along with the texture of her tongue caused Sam to gently buck up at her, a few aftershocks going off inside the buxom blonde.

The tanned teen turned her back to Sam as the blonde relaxed to recover and pulled the condom off the toy then tossing it into a trashcan. She climbed back on the bed then over Sam to hover over the tired blonde. She smiled down and quietly asked, "Sam?"

Sam's blue eyes stared back with a satisfied smirk on her face and answered, "Yes Cat?"

She softly bit into her bottom lip then quietly asked, "May I… may I make love to you?"

The former Seattle girl raised an eyebrow, surprised and intrigued by the prospect of being the one on the receiving end. She was the obvious aggressor when she and Freddie would make love and with Jade it had been on equal footing, but to be completely on the receiving end with another girl…

…but it was Cat.

She nodded her head, bringing an excited smile to the tanned redhead's face.

Cat nearly leapt off the bed and reached for another condom. She tore the top of the package off then pulled out the rubber and rolled it down the toy. She softly bit her tongue as she tried to fit and tie the harness to herself.

The former delinquent sat up and turned to have a seat on the edge of the bed. She grabbed Cat by the hips and turned the girl to face her. "Here, let me help," Sam muttered as she started fastening the straps around Cat's upper thighs and waist.

The often absent minded teen giggled as the stronger girl secured the harness then reached over to the nightstand to grab the small bottle and drip a line across the length of the toy.

Sam grabbed Cat's right hip to hold her in place as she looked up to the one day hopeful singer/actress. Her other hand gripped the base of the toy and gently began to stroke it as a devilish glint formed in her eyes to tease the tanned girl at the perceived 'naughtiness' of stroking the 'innocent' girl to the world.

Cat's breath shortened at the intriguing sight of being 'stroked off'.

Sam smirked at being able to get her girl's blood flowing with such a simple act, but she was ready for their second main event. She scooted back on the bed to be propped up by several of Cat's pink pillows then raised her finger and motioned for the girl to her.

The dark redhead obeyed and knelt between Sam's spread legs. She looked up for permission and the blonde gently stroked her cheek to say it was okay.

Cat placed the head of the toy at Sam's slick opening, teasing it a little before slowly and easily slipped the head between the petals. She leaned over and braced her hands on either side of Sam's chest just under her armpits. She slowly brought her hips forward and pushed the toy into the blonde's channel until Cat's pelvis pressed completely against Sam's crotch.

The toy wasn't nearly as fulfilling as the double-headed toy she had used with Jade, and not even close to her times with Freddie, but sweet Cat filling her and hovering over her body more than made up for it.

She looked from her slit being penetrated by the toy to Cat's lovely, but nervous face. She reached up and cupped the tanned cheek to reassure her and smiled.

Cat breathed out a relieving laugh, seeing that she was able to approach Sam in this position.

Sam slid her hand from Cat's cheek and cupped one of the small girl's hanging bosoms. She lifted her mouth and latched onto one nipple, drawing a soft mew past Cat's puckered lips.

As Cat slowly rocked her hips forward and backwards, trying to learn the movements of this kind of lovemaking. The blonde wrapped her other hand around and cupped one of Cat's rear cheeks, to help guide the movements and pacing for the redhead.

Cat may have been the one trying to make the love to Sam, but the blonde was clearly the one still setting the pace. The L.A. native didn't mind that however, she just enjoyed the closeness to her roommate turned playmate and possibly lover.

Cat shut her eyes as the friction from the nub on her side of the harness against her external love button was slowly building up the tension in her tummy. She continued to let Sam guide her, but she was growing impatient as the closer she got to it, the further it seamed to be from her. She started speeding up, but her rhythm was starting to breakdown in her desperation. She was slowly catching it, but at the pace she was going, she would wear herself out before she'd get her release.

Sam didn't mind the forcefulness and was getting some considerable pleasure out of it even if she wouldn't have another release, but she could see the frustration forming on her sweet redhead's face. The paradox Cat was caught in: wanting to make love to Sam yet couldn't quite reach her own satisfaction due to her inexperience in being the 'top one'.

The blonde caught Cat's hips and forced her to stop, "Cat, it's okay. Stop for a sec. Mama won't leave you hanging."

The tanned redhead obediently stopped and let Sam gently push her back to pull out. She pulled out of Sam's well satisfied love channel and Sam directed her to scooted up to straddled over and gently sat down to rest her bottom on the juvenile delinquent's upper abdomen to rest for a moment, but didn't expect that the toy would line up between Sam's lovely 'marshmallows'.

Sam cocked an eyebrow at the randomness of the placement of the toy. She wasn't sure if Cat was consciously aware of it, but wouldn't put it past her since she did love her boobs so much. She had thought about allowing Freddie to try this with her, but he had never mentioned it and she hadn't suggested it. Allowing Cat would be an interesting experiment, especially since she never gave this treat to Freddie.

Cat slightly blushed from seeing Sam's questioning gaze.

Sam ran her hand up and down Cat's thigh and whispered, "It's okay."

The blonde motioned over to the makeshift nightstand for Cat to retrieve the bottle of lubricant.

The toy was slick with her own juices, but there was not harm in being prepared. She poured a little more lubricant on the toy and in the valley of Sam's chest. She put away the bottle as Sam pressed the sides of her breasts to capture the toy to hold it in place. "Grab my shoulder's for leverage Kitty."

Cat did as she was told, the sight of being held sending a shiver through her. She could only imagine what this must feel like if she had flesh. She slowly pulled her pelvis back then push forward then slowly repeated the process, getting a feel for the pace she should try.

The sensation was an interesting tingling one going through her fleshy orbs as Cat gently sped up, the odd combination of a solid phallus pushing against the soft orbs and the lubricant and softness of the condom. The sight of looking up and watching Cat physically and mentally get off on the act was also a bit of a turn on for the usually dominating blonde.

The tanned girl hunched over and braced her hands on either side of Sam's head on the pillows, trying to gain more leverage and titfuck Sam to release, drawing on the rest of her reserves. Sweat rolled down her forehead, nose and cheeks to her neck while the fine film on her chest gathered before a few drops dipped down from her sharply tightened nipples. Cat's juices dripped and formed a fine film along with her and Cat's sweet up and down Sam's sternum.

Sam could see that Cat was close, but she might roll off in exhaustion before she could reach her peak. She decided to take matters into her own hands, literally.

"Kitty hold the side of my tits."

The tanned redhead met her with confused eyes, but did as she was told.

She grabbed Cat's rear and took over the majority of the work of the girl humping her rack. She pulled and pushed the girl to slide across her abs in a surprisingly fast pace, the girl's leaking juices and shared sweet serving

A few more good hard thrusts to push the back side of the harness against the redhead were enough. She suddenly stopped, pressed hard against the underside of the blonde's breast and grounded against the inside of Sam's tits. She whimpered and she visibly trembled, "Ahh, eeww, chizzzz!"

Sam reached up and gripped a hip while another hand palmed under and gripped one of Cat's soft mounds, signaling she was there for the girl as she rode out her pleasure.

Cat shouted and whined and cried a few tears as she was overcame with her release, her brain unable to process all the signals.

The blonde smiled at seeing the withering girl lose herself then slumped forward and hair falling forward to tickly Sam's chest. The rougher girl's hand against Cat's sternum and holding her soft flesh was the only thing that kept the girl from completely falling forward.

The blonde felt that her upper abdomen was soaked. She briefly wondered if Cat squirted, if such a thing was possible without just being pee. She was still on the fence if that was possible, but her soaked stomach might give credence to it.

Sam eased Cat down from rolling off of her and flopped next to the blonde.

Sam took a moment to take a finger and gather some of Cat's juices off of her pale abs then bring the digit to her lips. She sucked her finger clean, enjoying the pleasant combination of Cat's sweetness along with the combination of their sweat left. She gathered a little more to her mouth as she quickly got hooked on the taste. She cleaned herself the best she could then rolled to her side and softly ran her palm up and down Cat's abdomen to help relax the nearly dozing girl.

The blonde smirked at the exhausted girl then got up on her knees and started unbuckling the harness from her exhausted roommate. She lifted her bottom up and finished pulling it off then finding room on Cat's nightstand to rest the toy. She lay back down and Cat immediately rolled and snuggled up to strong girl. Her mouth naturally searched for one of Sam's 'marshmallows' then latched onto a teat.

As much as Sam would have just liked to lay there and rest cradling Cat, she just felt too sticky to relax then on top of it, she felt the first rumblings of her stomach. She regretfully spoke, "Come on Cat, we could use a shower then Mama's getting hungry. I need some breakfast."

Cat pulled her mouth away from Sam's breast and excitedly asked, "Can we have sloppy waffles?"

"Yeah, we can have sloppy waffles."

Sam didn't know where the redhead found the boost of energy, but she jumped off the bed and headed for the bathroom, shouting on her way, "Come on Sam! You can wash my back!"

The blonde groaned, but pulled herself out of bed and followed the anxious teen to their shared bathroom, eager to perhaps wash something else and forgetting about all the pain that had led them here in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed the making up of Sam & Cat. Stay watchful for the next chapter.


	9. Jedi 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Freddie's morning picks up...

When Jade woke up, she was immediately confused, which was a new feeling for her. It was only for a second, but to wake up with her face practically buried into a guy's chest was certainly a different experience. Beck was never the type to cuddle afterward, usually raring to go afterward if he didn't think another round might be in order, but she immediately knew from last night that this guy… Freddie… was not going to be like that.

He was still fast asleep, but his arms were wrapped around her close, so that even if she wanted to escape, which she could never imagine, she really couldn't without waking him. Jade raised her face slightly, looking at his tightly shut eyes, unconsciously defending against the growing sunlight in the room, and his partially opened mouth.

As he slowly breathed, Jade began to relive the moments of the night before, imagining all those things that his lips had done, and could do, to her pale body. She wanted to repay him, to validate her comment about letting him have his way with her.

The comment, in and of itself, was never something Jade would have expected to just toss out there, not just with anyone, and not even with Beck, so the fact that this guy from a thousand miles away who she had only known for less than 12 hours could elicit those words meant something. And he had the nerve, she thought to herself, the audacity, to not take advantage of her feelings. That magnificent bastard…

Slowly, Jade began to marvel at the body in front of her, softly caressing his abs, which weren't chiseled or anything ridiculous, but it should he was well built, especially compared to how thin Beck was. His pec's were soft, but not man boobs, creating the perfect place for her to lay her head, or wake up to, as the case was today.

There was no denying the curiosity for what was going on beneath his abs, seeing a small tent in his boxers, and Jade wondered if that morning wood was because of her, or someone else in his dreams. Her hand slowly snaked down to his fabric covered manhood and ran her fingers across the growing shaft to the sweet sounds of his subtle moans.

"Mmmmhmmm," she softly moaned, eyes fluttering, and remembering the way he felt in her hands last night, and the mere thought of what he had done inside was pushing her to her edge.

I've been awake for like a minute and I'm already thinking about sex, she thought. What the hell is going on with me?

As she was lost in her thoughts, her fingers brushed a bit too much against his rod and it jumped a bit, snapping her out of whatever zone she'd fallen into. Freezing, she looked up to see if he was awake, but no, his breathing just changed pace and his arm loosened a bit.

"Whew," Jade silently whispered, slowly inching her way out from his arm and out of her bed, the fear of being caught touching him making her bladder, as well as some other things downstairs, awaken apparently.

The dark haired girl snuck from the bed to the bathroom, but opted to use one down the hall so it wouldn't wake Freddie from whatever deep sleep he had earned from all of the night's activities.

Jade was quick about taking care of her morning business before walking back to the bedroom, where Freddie had not only moved, but shifted enough toward the center, and spread out, so that he was now taking up most of the bed. And his morning bump was more than just obvious.

"So much for that," Jade whispered, secretly hoping to get more cuddle time before he woke up and probably took off. "But…"

The mischievous girl smirked at her newfound idea and quickly began to plot the perfect way to wake him up for a reward that was bound to keep him here for a little while. She snuck into what would have been his room if things hadn't been… literally perfect, and looked into his suitcase, wondering if he had anything that she'd look cute in.

Beck had always gotten really hot for her when she would wear his old shirts, or anything of his, since, while they would certainly fit on her, she filled the small shirts out to the point of stretching at times. Jade hated to think about Beck at a time like this, but she wanted to try stuff that she knew worked.

Freddie had no tight, at least on her, t-shirts since he was a very different body type, but, just as she was about to give up on the idea, she noticed something different, but perfect. Jade undressed, and grabbed a pair of boxers from the bag and a long sleeve shirt, and used the two items to try and create the best look possible for making sure her lover woke up to something worth sticking around for.

Jade admired herself, her hair down, and her makeup simply done, with Freddie's blue stripe, long sleeve button up shirt, completely unbuttoned, just revealing a column of pale flesh with two pronounced orbs visible, while keeping the nipple of rest of the breast hidden. She rolled up the sleeves a bit, ending a couple inches beneath the elbow, and just along her waist, she wore his cotton plaid boxers, which, if it weren't for her perfect peach of an ass, wouldn't have stayed on.

Slowly, like an animal stalking its prey, she slunk over to her bedroom door and attempted to pose in the doorway, waiting for him to wake up. After two of the most awkward minutes of her life, she relinquished posing and decided to attempt a more… aggressive technique.

The dark haired teen sauntered over to the bed, trying to maintain the sexy façade just in case he woke up before she could reach him. Slowly, she climbed onto her bed, trying to create as little movement as she could before she wanted it to happen. Jade held the shirt in place, wanting to show that she was naked underneath the shirt, without revealing any actual taboo skin.

She lifted her leg up over Freddie's waist and lowered it so that she was now straddling him, keeping most of her weight on her knees rather than putting it on him just yet, and softly undulated, grinding ever so slightly against his increasing morning wood.

Fuck, she thought, as she looked down at him still fast asleep, unmoving from this position. This is getting really goddamn frustrating, her mind screamed as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

Rolling her eyes, believing that this was a huge mistake, she lifted her left leg off of him, and prepared to leave.

"You don't have to stop, you know?"

Jade's head snapped back to face Freddie whose eyes were still closed, but he had a grin across his face. "How long have you been awake?" she said through gritted teeth, trying to decide if she wanted to kiss him or kill him.

"Long enough to see you trying out different poses and facial expressions in the doorway," he said, finally opening his eyes, losing his mischievous nature for a moment as he marveled at the sight above him.

Her alabaster skin reflected the sun's light so much that the combination was hard to look at, but the way his shirt accented her curves made him want to never take his eyes off the gorgeous girl. She had put time and energy into looking this good, and it showed, and Freddie couldn't wait to show her his gratitude for that effort, and for last night, and for… well, everything that she had done for the last 20 hours.

"You see one you liked?" Jade flirted back, noting that he was checking her out so hard, she could have burst into flames. "Or something you liked?"

"Oh yeah…" he whispered, his hands cascading up and down her pale legs, stopping at her mid thigh where his boxers were. "I loved the one where your back was arched, showing off both your incredible chest and your amazing…" Freddie was fighting the word buttocks inside, but he managed to avoid it, "ass. Plus you were pouting your lips, as if you were begging for someone to come up behind you and just take you."

"That your fantasy, Benson? Taking a girl from behind?" Jade tried to be aggressive with the questioning, but halfway through, she realized that she was already fantasizing about what that could be like.

"With a woman like you, every single moment is a fantasy come to life," Freddie said, realizing as the words spilled out how cheesy it sounded.

"Oh, cool your sweet routine… you are already getting sooo laid, Benson," Jade smirked down at him, not even mad at how corny the 'nice guy' line was. She wanted that. She needed that. A nice guy who had proven himself to be a gentleman and kind, but willing to push her limits both emotionally and physically. As she looked down at his grinning face, his eyes locked on hers as she rode his midsection, part of her felt sure that he was the… well, she felt more sure than she ever felt with Beck.

Freddie looked up at Jade, her eyes almost twinkling, signaling that she was deeply lost in thought and she showed no signs of coming down from it. He used the pad of his palm to caress her soft white stomach, softly moving upward until he almost touched the swell of her breast, but moved the hand back down. She was still pretty focused on whatever was going on in her head, but her body responded by grinding a little more against his abdomen.

Jade snapped out of her thought when she felt his thumb enter her belly button and circle it as his spread fingers just barely touched her exposed skin. It was so simple and so basic, but his touch was electric, and she wanted to just give herself fully to him. It was crazy, she knew that, but the way he held her last night and the way that even the most basic kinetic motion could set her body on edge, not just aching for a sexual release, but also a release of the soul.

"God, you're gorgeous," Freddie said, almost unaware he was speaking, but he still continued, unable to stop his compliments. "Flawless, and smart, and funny, and just… incredible."

Jade wanted to speak, but her emotions wouldn't let her, feeling a tight feeling in her stomach as if she was going to cry, so she let her actions speak. She bent down like a hawk seeking a mouse and attached her mouth to his, surprised by the somehow minty taste, the couple sharing a deep and passionate kiss, writhing in each other's arms, anxious for this… whatever this was that they were sharing… to never end.

Even though she was practically inhaling his face, Freddie kept his hands on her clothed sides, not venturing to make this sweet and perfect morning into something animalistic and sexual. He may not have known what this was that they were engaging in, but he knew this was special, and he had no plans to spoil it by letting lust get in the way.

As their kissing deepened, Jade's gyrations also increased, rubbing the increasingly damp bottom of his stolen boxers against his nearly fully hardened flesh pole, which was starting to seriously tent in his boxers, a small wet spot also appearing from his pre-release.

"Freddie," she moaned into his lips, clearly starting to really feel what was happening from her ministrations.

"You ok?" he whispered, barely a centimeter from her blushing face.

"More than ok…" she said, a pleasant smile practically plastered to her face. "I haven't stopped thinking about what we… well, about all of last night."

"Me either…" he smiled, giving her a quick peck. "I've never met anyone like you."

"Same here." There was a moment where they just stared, and his hand caressed the side of her face, the pale girl nuzzling against his touch, like a cat. "I've actually felt empty since I woke up."

"I can make you breakfast if you show-"

Jade silenced him with a soft kiss, smiling at how ambivalent the boy was. "I meant… empty in a different way, Freddie."

There was a soft pause, before his eyes widened a bit, and he gave her his best suave look, clearly trying to cover up his misunderstanding. "Ah…"

"I didn't want to just jump you as soon as you woke up, but I'm… well, you can probably feel how bad I want… that," she whispered, looking downward. Jade was never the type to be at a loss for words, usually the sharpest and fastest tongue in the room (a fact Cat could easily verify), but in Freddie's presence, something just felt different. "Is that ok? We don't have to if-"

"Jade," Freddie said, with a calming smile, still stroking her cheek. "Even if you hadn't shown up wearing my shirt and boxers, way better than me, might I add, I still couldn't have imagined a better way to spend my morning than making love with you again."

Jade wanted to thank him, but she realized that would just be weird. What only a couple people in her life could have known, was that, despite being the most standoffish, mean, and sadistic bitch to people, what Jade West truly craved was connection. It was probably why she jumped at the kindred spirit she saw in Sam. She needed to feel that way before she'd even establish a friendship or relationship. It took people years to get to that point with her. And Freddie had done it in less than a day.

The dark haired girl reached behind her and pulled Freddie's boxers off of him, his erect member popping out with a bounce that made Jade want to giggle. Slowly, she pulled one leg out of her stolen boxers before letting them go down her other leg, headed for the floor, but Freddie grabbed them.

"Possessive much?" she joked, as he pulled them up to his chest and up to his face.

"No," he said, before a strong sniff. "Your scent is just… intoxicating, and I wanted to enjoy you in every way that I can."

Jade wanted to make a snide comment and mock him, but she just couldn't do it. He was putting as much of himself out there as she was and she couldn't stand being mean to him. Plus the sight of him enjoying her smell reminded her of how much he seemed to enjoy going down on her.

Her introspection of 'mean girl' code was shattered as she felt his throbbing length between her ass, wondering if where he was hitting on her back was as far deep as he was inside her last night. This couldn't wait any longer.

Jade raised her body, leaning to one side for support as she reached underneath herself and gripped his girth to position it. Her hand stayed there for a second too long, savoring the way his velvet covered steel felt in her palm. How it felt… or could feel… everywhere.

Slowly, she lowered herself onto it, his stiff pole disappearing, inch by inch as Jade winced in both pleasure and pain at the large size, her feeling of emptiness retreating with every passing moment.

"God… Freddie…" she said, her eyes closing and clenching her teeth a bit to find the right position. "I swear you somehow grew overnight… shit."

Freddie reached inside the shirt, keeping one hand on her side, which didn't physically do much, but feeling that he was right there to offer her comfort, still gentle, even though he was getting what he wanted. Something she never even felt for a moment with Beck.

Jade took his comforting hand in hers and brought it down to her small patch of hair, putting his thumb against her clit, believing that the stimulation would make the process a little easier.

Calling what Freddie was experiencing 'a tight fit' was perhaps the understatement of the year. Even with the heavy rubbing of her exposed love button, she felt like a glove that was three sizes too small. It wasn't painful to him, but he hated seeing that Jade wasn't having the best time with it, especially since he had been thinking about being inside her again since they finished last night.

Finally, Jade bottomed out and rubbed her soft belly, just to feel if she could feel the impaling object which currently felt like it was against her lungs. Even compared to last night when she first had him inside her, this felt like a brand new experience. The feel of his body, holding her tight, and knowing that when he was done, she wasn't going to be left alone, or wanting, for that matter. She trusted him.

"Are you going to be ok? We can take a minute if you want," Freddie calmly said, reaching up to cup her cheek, before she leaned over to kiss him for his kindness, his length withdrawing a bit, and applying major pressure inside, before she sat back up, creating even more friction.

Freddie thought he had seen Jade's beauty before, but now, sitting up like that, exposed physically and emotionally, her hands exploring her own body to try and find an outer outlet for the pleasure brewing inside, as the sun's rays shown through the window, spotlighting strips of her body. There was something very old, classic Hollywood about her standard appearance, but this was something he couldn't even put into words, and that wasn't even taking into account that he was deep inside her.

Jade moved slightly, lifting, then dropping and grinding a bit, slowly at first, but as she became more comfortable, her pace increased, as did her desire. Her hands left her own body and stationed themselves on his chest and abdomen, petting his skin, and every so often, when he'd hit that sweet spot, her nails would dig in a bit. Never enough to cause real damage or draw blood, but she knew he could feel it, and from the look in his eyes, which never glanced away from her, it only made him more determined.

Freddie's hands, inside the billowing shirt, gripped her sides, offering her a bit of help as her body rose and fell, making sure he was helping her up and guiding her down, rather than pushing her down, which, while incredibly stimulating, may have been too much for the moment. His fingertips were not planted deep into her sides, to avoid any injury, and allowing his fingers to roam upwards to the one part of her body he couldn't wait to see in this light.

Jade's eyes fluttered when she felt the pad of his thumbs brush against her aching nipples. Knowing that Beck was always so focused on her tits and they were all he seemed to care about when it came to her body, she was not exactly in a hurry to get them involved with what had become an incredible lovemaking session, even if it had only lasted a few minutes so far. But Freddie's touch was gentle and patient, but filled with want and a fiery desire, a rare serenity that was truly a mystery for Jade.

"Mmmmm…" the dark haired teen muttered, throwing her hair, which was starting to get in her face, back and biting her lip, getting a faster and more intense grind. "My body needs so much attention, Freddie. Don't stop touching me…"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he whispered back, using both hands to knead her breasts, keeping his thumb on and circling the nipples as the backs of his hands pushed the shirt more and more off her shoulders with each movement.

Once the shirt was barely hanging off her shoulders, Freddie's hands retreated downward to her sides, allowing him to fully marvel at her revealed beauty, her pale skin yellow in thin strips from the blinds, slowly riding him, looking sad that he had stopped touching her breasts, but the look in his eyes that not only conveyed sexual hunger, but also an emotion that she'd not ever truly experienced. Not like this. She wouldn't even dare say the 'l word' with Beck unless she felt forced to. And now here he was… and here she was… and that empty word suddenly had some real connotation.

Now that he knew she was good and no longer in any pain, Freddie didn't mind thrusting against her own movements or pushing and pulling her up and down, which caused a delirious smile to cross her face, followed by the lip bite and the eye roll. Her mouth opened slightly, as if she would speak, but no words would come, and even if they could, Jade knew that Freddie could guess what they would be.

Jade grabbed one of his hands and guided it up her body, along her stomach, and between the valley of her exquisite flesh orbs, all the way to her face. The dark haired girl kept his hand against her cheek, nuzzling it as her eyes fluttered, savoring how amazing this truly felt.

"Unghh…" she began to moan, unconsciously at first, but as the volume increased, so did her awareness, using Freddie's hand as a silencer, putting the side of it in her mouth for a moment before taking one finger at a time and suckling them, still thinking about how his fingers, his skin, and especially his cock, tasted so good.

Once all the fingers were saliva coated, she pulled the hand down her body to just above her left breast, pressing it tightly, so that he could feel her quickened heartbeat. Their fingers entwined against her chest as Jade rode things out to what she believed would be the best possible conclusion.

Freddie thrust upwards, getting faster and harder with each move as Jade bounced, and the Seattle teen couldn't help but look at himself disappearing inside her sheath, glistening with her abundant wetness. Turning his head a bit he grabbed her discarded boxers and inhaled them again, looking forward to tasting his 'breakfast.'

"I'm sooo close," she muttered, wincing a bit, forcing Freddie's eyes to look to her right thigh which she was trying not to favor.

"Are you ok?" he asked, feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Yeah… I think I'm still a bit sore on my thigh here from last night. I can power through it… I'm almost there."

"Jade…" Freddie said, giving her a knowing and calming glance. "It's ok… we can take a minute, and I promise I won't stop you from reaching that perfect destination."

Jade gave a sad look, and Freddie helped her off of him, laying her down on her side beside him, before sitting up and crawling downward along, now opposite her body until his face was right at her glistening and practically enflamed sex, its incredible aroma enticing like nothing else. For a moment he almost felt like a cartoon, being carried toward the location of the scent, but now that it was inches from his face, his hot breath making it even wetter, Freddie knew this was real. And he planned to enjoy himself.

"Freddie, you don't have to do that again," she said, putting her hand on his side, just above his still wet and springing member. "You already did an incredible job last night…"

"I appreciate the compliment, but this isn't just for you," he said matter of factly, using his index finger to gather some of her release from her outer petals, eliciting a small shiver. "I want this… I want every part of you."

"Freddie…" she cooed in a high pitch, wanting to tell him how much it meant that he wanted her for, as his tongue flirted with those glistening petals. "I…"

"No words, Jade…" he whispered into her core. "Just relax…" With that last syllable his tongue jutted out, licking along the gaping part where a much more sizable organ had just filled.

Freddie's fast and deliberate licks hit their mark beautifully, eliciting all kinds of sounds, ranging from low moans to high pitched screams. The noises only made Freddie work harder, his body shifting a bit so he could have a better angle to feast upon her most succulent flesh.

"Ohmygodddd!" As Jade cried out for more as much as mercy, she felt an urge to return his favor, since his tempting rod was so close by. She smiled with a fiendish glee as she swiped her tongue across the head, tasting the combination of his member's pre-cum and her own sex. Grabbing hold of his base, she began to lick it up and down to get more of their combined lovemaking, pausing every few seconds, to gasp from the stimulation happening down below.

What began as basic licks and teases quickly escalated into a full on blowjob, her tongue polishing his knob as she took him deeper into her throat, a task that she never knew she was capable of. What she couldn't get in her mouth, she stroked, using her dripping saliva for greater lubrication. All she knew was that she wanted their release more than she wanted breath in her lungs.

Freddie reached around and gripped Jade's plump ass tightly, the soft flesh coming between his fingers, as his face dove into her sex, licking wildly for a few moments as her body involuntarily bucked against his face, slipping his tongue deeper inside her folds, letting the sponge-y organ get the full flavor of her inner workings. It didn't take long before Jade was starting to tremble, signaling that she was about to reach that peak.

But the Seattle teen had one more treat in store for her as he pulled his face away swiftly, and inserted a finger, which he crooked as if to tell her to come here, and she almost did. But Freddie's tongue moved a bit to the side, and after spreading her perfect cheeks just enough, he flicked his tongue against her tightened backdoor.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, her body writhing both against and away from his teasing tongue. "Unnnngghhhh" Jade choked on his member, before she practically went into shock, tensing up so tight that her puckered ass became too closed off for even his tongue, but he still tried a couple more times until she granted him entry. While it was nowhere near as good as her pussy, Freddie loved the way her body convulsed and the noises she made with just a sliver of his tongue got through the tight ring. And the more his tongue explored, he would add another finger inside her molten core.

Freddie pulled his face back down to her steamy sex and used his thumbs to pull the lips apart to really dig deep with his long tongue and within a few seconds he hit that g-spot, shutting down the last bits of her body's resistance before the tidal wave of her release. Just as she uttered the near glass shattering shriek, he placed a soaked finger at her backdoor and pushed it in at the moment of explosion.

Jade pulled her face off his member, her cheeks red from activity as much from blushing, her body convulsing, and bending her back so much, Freddie thought he could hear a crack. It was as if Freddie had performed an exorcism via oral sex and ass play, from the way her body shook and the sounds she created. But even withal that movement, Freddie kept his mouth and finger (which he nearly broke from her final tightening) in place so that he could not miss a drop of her secret nectar. And there was plenty of it.

The noises she made as she came down from her high were like a puppy who had just been shamed as Freddie cleaned her perfect pussy with his tongue before nuzzling against her thigh.

Jade released a deep sigh, lackadaisically putting his member back in her mouth for a few moments before she decided she wanted to give Freddie something she'd never done with anyone.

"Sit on the edge of the bed," she said, breathily as he sat up to follow her orders. "I think you deserve a reward for… that." Jade took a seat on her knees between Freddie's legs, her face just centimeters away from his throbbing member.

"Jade…"

"Shut up…" she said, sternly but with a wicked smile. "If I want to repay the man who gave me the most earth shattering orgasm of my life, I'll fuckin' do it."

"Yes, ma'm," he said sardonically as he watched her put the cockhead to her cheek, slapping herself with it a bit before taking long licks. She was so talented with her mouth that it took her no time to cover every inch of his erection with her saliva.

"When I was with Beck," she started, before suckling his crown a bit, "he used to beg me for something, and I attempted to indulge him in it once. It didn't really work out, and even though he begged for it more, I never tried again. Today, I want to offer that service to you."

"I don't understand, Jade…" he said, looking into her eyes, which were still half open, as if high on her orgasm still.

"See, Freddie…" she said as seductively as possible, her hands drifting down to knead her breasts. "I have a really nice rack, I think you'd agree, and I don't think its too arrogant to say that guys would kill to put themselves between them. And Beck wasn't exactly… well, let's just say he wasn't half the man you are. So he kinda couldn't do much. But you, Freddie… you are my King Arthur, and you are the one…" Jade's words made her question what she even meant by that. "That you are the man worthy of putting, and pulling, over and over, your sword between my stones."

The beautiful goth gave him a wink before she pressed her DD breasts against each side of his member, the head of it, poking out the top, and once she felt comfortable, she began to stroke him with her incredible pillows.

For Freddie, the feeling was insane. He had never imagined anything like this, and as much as he wanted to try it with Sam since she had a great chest as well, he never worked up the courage to ask. And now here was Jade, this incredible girl who seemed like an open book one minute, and then something different the next. She was like no one he had ever, and is his mind, nor would ever, met. By the second minute, he was already thinking about proposing.

Jade was doing much of the work herself, but eventually, once Freddie knew her rhythm, he began thrusting into her orbs, creating a tight vacuum that had Jade's warm and wet mouth for his head when it would pop out, her oral fixation popping up again.

"Your girl Sam ever do this for you, Freddie?"

"Never even tried it, but then again, I will admit I might have been too shy to ask her to. And I don't think she could have been so… talented as you, Jade."

"Good…" she smiled. "Knowing that I'm the first just made this a lot hotter."

She thought this would be a chore, and was just doing a favor, but as she pinched her nipples a bit as she held her chest together, she felt this incredible feeling of closeness, so much so that she was willing to not only turn every inch of her body over to pleasuring him, but also to surrender her very essence to him. No one ever made Jade West do things, except for Jade West, but in this moment, she didn't care about her wants and needs, she cared about his, and the feeling that she was going to make him come for her, just from something like this, made her even hotter for… whatever this was, the two of them were doing together.

"Sweet chizz, Jade… I'm so close," he grunted, teeth gnashing, knowing that at this rate he had less than a minute at most.

"Mmmm… good," she whispered. "Fuckin, baptize me… You can shoot anywhere you want, baby- my neck, my face, my tits, even hai houth," she grinned, sticking her tongue out.

"Unnngghhh…" The open invitation proved too much for Freddie as he jerked for half a second and fired several thick milky shots from the valley of her breasts, splattering against her chin, neck, a lot on her tongue, and the dribbling rest cascaded down on her breasts.

"So good," she said, tasting what landed on her tongue before scooping up the rest on her face and chest with her fingers and sucking them clean. "You have no idea how much I love your cum. Jizz isn't supposed to taste yummy…" her voice trailed off before licking his still hardened length to get every last bit of it.

"If it makes you feel better, I could eat you out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Freddie grinned at her, stroking her cheek as he helped her onto the bed with him. "Like everyday. That's how much I love it, and why you were the first thing I wanted to taste today."

"I'd say you got breakfast covered, Benson…" Jade said, kissing his cheek softly, and starting to feel ready for another round even though she knew he needed a little bit of time to recharge.

The young couple began to kiss softly, quickly moving to deeper and more passionate kisses, without saying much more. Jade wrapped her legs around Freddie's waist and threw her arms around his neck. She wanted to keep him here. Not just here in LA, but right here, in her room, in her arms, and attached to her body. Her heart pounded when she realized he wasn't going to be sticking around much longer before heading back to Seattle.

His lips crashed into hers as his arms held her in place, exploring her back, and even grabbing her ass to force her abdomen closer to his. This was enough to shake Jade from her fears, but in the back of her mind, she knew they were on borrowed time.

"Is it bad that I could be satisfied just doing this all day?" Freddie said, taking a breath before moving his kisses to her neck up to her earlobe.

"Bad? No…" Jade said, nuzzling her cheek against his head, her fears and sorrows about the impending end when he left still haunting her. "But there's so much more I wanted us to share… I know this is just a temporary thing while you're here."

Freddie stopped cold and looked her in the eyes. "Jade…" he was clearly trying to find the words to ease her clearly visible hurt. "I might just be in LA for a short time, but I don't… I don't think I could ever 'leave' you. I know the moment I get back to Seattle, all I'm going to think about is getting back to you. 24 hours ago, I had never met you, and now, I don't know if I ever want to go a day without at least talking to you."

She really didn't want him to see what she was feeling, the tears welling up in her eyes. This can't be a one time thing, she thought, caressing his cheek. He thinks so too so that has to mean something, so she just said, "Thanks."

Jade West had never put much thought into the idea of 'the one.' In fact, for her, the idea of having to spend the rest of your life with just one person was the very definition of hell. But that belief was shattering with every second she spent with Freddie Benson. The idea that she had found this one person, a visitor, in the midst of the nearly 4 million person population of Los Angeles could only be described, in Jade's mind, as fate.

"There's no reason to be distraught, Jade," he whispered pulling her hair behind her ear. "Who needs tomorrow when we have today?"

"You're too gaddamn perfect," she whispered back, pecking his lips. "With your fucking wisdom and every line you feed me just makes me fall more in… well, into you."

"I assure you I'm not perfect, Jade… I-"

The dark haired girl held her finger to his lips, "You are good looking and strong, you are sweet, you have a dick that I am pretty sure is made of my hopes and dreams, and semi-related note, you made me come like 5 times in the last 12 hours. Pretty sure you're perfect, Benson."

"Thanks…" he said, with a mild grin.

"Why are you thanking me?"

Freddie just gave her a glance, and spoke a deep south accent, "You said my… manhood was impressive. You thank someone when they say that. My mother raised a gentleman."

Jade tried so hard not to laugh at him, but she couldn't help herself. This guy was bare ass naked with her, where she was emotionally vulnerable and she had promised him anything he wanted with her body, and he would still rather make awkward jokes than take advantage of her in this moment. "Well, thank you Freddie for everything you-"

'So far," he added, letting her know he wasn't done, and that made her want this even more.

"Still true," she finished. "Being with you like that has just been incredible. It's like you were trained by some sexual Jedi or something."

His face became somber at her words as he stared into her eyes. "This is the penis you are looking for," he said straight faced, waving his hand as if he was performing the mind trick.

"You bet it is…" Jade said, licking her lips seductively and biting it a bit. "How long do we have before Obi Dong Kenobi wakes back up?"

Freddie tried hard not to laugh at that stupid name, but she at least knew a little Star Wars and, as if there could be any more boxes to check, he added another piece to the 'she's perfect' pile.

"Not sure. Probably a couple minutes. I thought sooner but it's kinda hard to get that engine going to a beautiful woman crying."

"Then we have a little bit of time to talk about what I said last night. About me letting you do anything you want with me if you let me finish once more, which I kinda reneged on. And-"

"You don't have to do-"

"What was it you said earlier, Freddie? 'This is not just for you and that you wanted every bit of me…'" Jade's finger began to trail along his chest as she spoke in her most sultry voice. "Let's just say the feeling more than just mutual."

Freddie smiled at her, tilting his head up to kiss her softly on the lips. "You'll get no argument from me then, I guess."

"Good," she said, smirking at what she was about to do. "Because I think we should talk about options." His confused face gave her the opportunity to be a bit more explicit in her flirtation. "I think you should tell me all those naughty thoughts. All those things that you desire that you can, and will, be doing to, and for, probably, me this morning."

Freddie was speechless for a moment. His mind raced, never imagining she could be so forward with her wants and needs, and even more surprising want him to tell her all the dirty thoughts he had been resisting. Not because they were horrible or gross, but because he had quickly gained a respect for her, but there were some very disrespectful acts that he desired. In fact, she'd already delivered on a couple of those.

"Why don't you tell me what you like?" he asked, clearly overwhelmed by the proposition.

"This isn't about what I want, because I want whatever you want. Literally, whatever you want me to do, I will do it. With gusto."

"But if you aren't enjoying what we share, it doesn't feel right. I just want you to be, and to make you, happy, Jade."

"Look," she said, narrowing her eyes, "you need to kill the gentleman thing for a little bit. Here," Jade took one of Freddie's hands as the other still supported her back, and brought it between them and pulled it down until he could feel the heat from her sex and then the wet velvet. "I'm already wet for you, and I am eager for anything. There was talk of bending me over in the doorway and having your way earlier; we could make that a reality. Or I could go down on you or let you fuck my tits again."

"Jade…" Freddie said, seeing that she was getting a little rambunctious with all this excitement and pulled his hand back which she quickly took between her lips to lick her juice off his fingers.

"If you think I don't want to swallow your cock and everything it can give me, you are dead wrong, so believe me… my body is yours."

As her words poured out, she could feel that there was some motion beneath her body, the subtle sign that all this was getting to him.

"You could dominate me if you want, you know…" she whispered directly into his ear. " Make me your sex slave. I've got a few things in this room that you could use- rope, handcuffs, blindfolds, even a riding crop; options, in other words."

Freddie was starting feel a bit of an overload, and while part of him felt awkward that she had all that stuff on hand, and if it had been used on anyone before, but he shrugged the idea off. Letting her fall a bit from his body, he no longer felt the overwhelming heat of her sex against his rod, but it also gave him mouth access to her glorious chest.

His tongue flicked across her perky nipples, sucking ever so often as she clutched his head to her chest, his hands moving downward on the pale girl's body. When she felt a strong push on her ass, she knew he was enjoying himself, and that was the goal after all.

"You do like my tits and ass don't you?" she said, stroking her hair as he looked up at her, trying to find where her mind was at right now. "You've shown how much you like those two, but my ass hasn't gotten near that attention… maybe we should fix that."

Freddie looked up at her from what she seemed to be leading to, suggestion-wise. He had kinda wanted to try it once with Sam, but with his size, and their inexperience, they decided against it.

"Sure… you licked and fingered my ass but you could do more if you wanted… spanking, maybe? You could do anything back there. Beck never even attempted it even though I knew he wanted it. I could give that to you…but you're sooooo big," she said breathily, secretly praying he wouldn't take that option because it sounded painful. But she did promise him…

Jade was clearly manipulating him, but Freddie didn't care. Her body was surrendering to his desires more each moment and he didn't want to disappoint, and from the reaction he was having downstairs, he was getting close to full form.

"Oh shit…." Jade cried out, as his nipple sucking increased in pressure. "Don't make me wait any longer, Freddie…" she pleaded, grinding against his invisible member, acting out what she was truly craving.

That was the last push he needed, as Freddie held Jade up by her ass, standing, with her arms and legs wrapped tight as he effortlessly carried her across the room to a flat wall, pressing her back against it, her legs becoming jelly in light of his overwhelming strength. His turn from gentle and loving, to animalistic assertiveness made her body quake with anticipation.

The cool feeling of the wall compared to the body heat emanating off the skin of the man that was about to make love to her was a perfect contrast, but that was nothing compared to what was happening between their bodies. His fully engorged rod was right beneath her, and as strong as he was, she thought she could be held up by just that organ, but she knew that was crazy. Its velvet steel teased her, the length of his shaft between her moist lips.

"You ready?" he said, kissing her neck softly, still focused on her more than his own pleasure.

"More than you could ever know," she shot back, holding him tight as she awaited his entrance.

Freddie lifted her a bit, and got positioned before letting her come back down slowly, her body shivering with each inch that entered her, and with her arms and legs busy and her back against the wall, she was completely at his mercy. Jade was incredibly thankful that he didn't just drop her on it, and instead let her feel every bit of it, something that felt like it took simultaneously forever, and zero time, to complete.

"Ohhh fuuuucccckkkkk meeeeee!" she screamed out as she was filled once more, feeling him bottom out inside her. "Freddie…please…"

"What is it?" he said, wondering if he had hurt her or something.

"Don't stop," she said quietly, her mind starting to clear from the sudden overstimulation.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jade," he whispered, back in the moment and preparing to lift her up so he could impale her once more. Freddie did this a few times, very slowly, letting her ride this journey out, but both of them wanted so much more and Freddie wanted to deliver on all of those desires.

Jade's mind raced at how great this felt and for all her 'verbal fluffing,' there was no comparison to what she was experiencing right now. Beck could never have done this, even if he wanted to, she thought, but then stopped herself. Why am I thinking about Beck right now? Constantly comparing them is not ok, and she feared Freddie would be disappointed in her if he knew that's what her mind was doing.

"No more…" she said, unaware she had actually spoken.

Freddie instantly stopped moving and started to pull out, when she stopped him.

"Wait… don't stop…" she huffed, preparing to admit her, or what she believed to be a, crime. "I know this is supposed to be about you and your desires, but I have a favor to ask."

"Umm… sure," Freddie said, his member, still deep inside her moving a bit, which he hoped was not an issue.

"Ever since last night, I've done nothing but compare you to Beck… Beck didn't do this, and didn't do that… and obviously you are superior, in like every way imaginable… but I don't want to think about that."

"It's ok to think about your ex when you're with someone new." Freddie said, trying to show support, and maintain his strength. "I've compared you to Sam a couple of times. If you need to think about him though, I can understand that. I'm sure I'm not-"

"You don't understand…" she whispered, scooting down a bit so he could go deeper inside her. "I am going to see Beck when I go back to school, but I don't want to think about him… at least, not like this. But my mind, my crazy brain can't help but keep him right there at the forefront because… I don't know… he's kinda always been there."

"So what can I do to help you?" he said, kissing her lips softly, making her close her eyes and smile.

"Those thoughts in my brain… I want you to screw them out of me." She said, biting her lip and looking him in the eye to give him the full 'go ahead' for what was to come. "I want you to fuck my brains out."

Freddie wasn't sure what to make of this moment, going from wild, to something deep and emotional, and now, given the hungry look in Jade's eyes, this was now something inherently carnal and lust-driven. He did his best to oblige.

Pressing her harder against the wall, he increased his speed and force against her defenseless body as she moaned non stop, eventually latching her mouth to his shoulder to silence herself. The pain from her suckling and biting there was just fuel for getting Jade to her desired feeling.

Jade had never believed that Freddie was capable of doing a sexual lobotomy on her, but she was quickly finding it hard to think, flashes of white growing with each passing moment as he drilled into her very being. Her thoughts dissipated like smoke and peaceful oblivion seemed on the horizon, as being with Freddie was the only that mattered in this moment.

In fact, after a good two minutes of pumping and thrusting, he didn't even need to hear her voice to know that she was getting to her peak, her incredible vice getting incredibly tight, until she finally spasmed for a second, shivering as her orgasm took hold.

"Don't pull out just yet…" she whispered into his reddened shoulder, starting to cry once again. "I just… I just need to ride this out."

"You're ok, Jade," he said, pressing his face to hers, kissing softly on her ear and lobe and along her hairline. "Take as much time as you need, my angel."

Freddie softly entered and exited her, as she cooed, her grip getting looser, feeling an unmatched safety in being here with him. She was utterly powerless in this position, a feeling she despised, but she was gladly surrendering her soul to this handsome chunk of boy.

"Ok…" she whispered, as Freddie slipped out from her, and let her down, not letting her go until he was sure she could stand without assistance. "Sorry about killing the moment."

Freddie just shook his head. "You had feelings that you needed to get out, and I care more about you being ok than any sort of getting off situation."

Jade hugged him tightly, his member sliding through her legs, the head scraping her puffy entrance and her ass as she held him close. "You need to come too, Freddie… this is all for you, after all."

The dark haired teen headed to the doorway and readied the pose that Freddie noted earlier, bending her back a bit so that her ass was on display, with two clear red handprints from where he was holding her moments ago. She tossed her hair back and made sure that her breasts were also on display so that he couldn't resist her.

She was instantly proven right as Freddie came up behind her, his hardness nestled between her ass cheeks as his hands rubbed her shoulders, and leaned in to kiss her shoulder blades a bit.

"Mmmhhmm…" she moaned, pushing her face against the frame for support. "Not sure there's a part of me that hasn't felt like heaven with your hands and mouth. But please take me. I've been thinking about you just ravaging my body right here, just like this, since our first few words this morning."

As if he needed any further convincing, Freddie gripped his base and lowered himself to her glistening pink entrance. He pressed the head against her petals, pushing through only a little easier, sheathing himself deep inside her core.

"Chizzzz…" Jade moaned, adjusting her stance to allow him better access, feeling her insides shift, as she once again felt full, not only physically but emotionally. The last thing Jade wanted in this 'sexy' moment was to get emotional but the softness of his touch, his fingertips digging into her back without doing any real pain. This new position opened up so many new feelings, the most different of course was feeling his balls slide against her exposed and swollen clit.

As Freddie watched himself disappear inside her, his hands drifted to her beautiful peach of an ass, getting a good feel as he savored being completely inside her, before retreating very slowly, allowing her to get adjusted.

"More," she said, breathing deeply from the ecstasy flashing in her eyes as they scanned the room, seeing Freddie in a mirror, biting his lip and seemingly enjoying this as much as she was. "You don't have to be gentle… I'm a big girl."

Freddie gripped her stomach and pulled her up so that her back was to his chest and kissed her ear, before his hands moved north to her chest. "What does that mean, Jade?" he whispered, knowing what she meant but he had another question laced within it. "What are your limits? I'd hate to go too-"

"There are no limits, Freddie…" she said, reaching back and cupping his cheek. "There have never been any limits for us."

His strong hands gripped her breasts tightly, playfully pinching her nipples as he began increasing his pace and force, as she held onto his head, letting out louder and louder moans.

As Freddie gave her the rougher treatment she was looking for, her upper body began to lower, until she was practically bending over, supporting herself on the door frame as his hands dug into her sides, gripping tight as he pounded her over and over and over again. Jade's eyes subconsciously began to roll back as her body felt even weaker, but on a whole other level of feeling.

"No limits, right?" he said through gritted teeth, not losing any focus.

"Give... ungghhh… me… everything," she said, grunting and groaning.

SMACK

A half second later, Jade felt a sharp, sudden sting in her ass, that sent just as much pleasure as pain to her brain.

"How's that feel?" he said, clearly testing the exploratory waters.

"Like… I've been very bad," she said, biting her lip. "I think I need to be punished for how much I love your cock."

Jade's dirty talk was having the desired effect as Freddie increased his pistoning and spanked her ass every so often, not in any sort of pattern so the random jolts always surprised her and made her want them more.

In fact, the spanking made Jade thrust against Freddie's rhythm, allowing an even stronger crash when they would collide, his swinging sack hitting her overworked clit like a speedbag, sending electricity through her body every other second.

SMACK

"Still love it?" he asked, wanting it to see if she still loved his anatomy, but also to check if she was enjoying what he was doing.

"Fuck yes!" she screamed out. "I love your fucking flesh rocket more than life itself… It's all I… shiiiiittttttt, right there… It's all I ever wanted or needed."

SMACK

"Good," he said with another slap. "Because it's the only one you'll be having from now on, Jade."

"My pussy is all yours, Freddie!" she yelped, the spanking increasing. "I want you to mark it as yours. Cum deep inside me, where no one ever has… Paint my walls with that white blessing."

Freddie was a bit worried at the connotation behind her lust-driven words, but he pushed himself not to think too much about it and really cut loose with her. Using just his hips, he kept thrusting into her, one hand on her ass rubbing where he had spanked until he delivered the next blow while the other one rubbed her back, leading to her hair.

Taking another 'rough' step forward, Freddie grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back and leaned down to kiss her for a moment as he spanked her the moment their lips touched, eliciting a small yelp before their mouths enveloped each other before he pulled his mouth away.

"Remind me again," he started, slowly massaging her ass, "whose body this is?"

"It's yours," she said firmly.

SMACK

"I couldn't hear you, Jade…" he said, whispering through gritted teeth into her ear. "Whose ass and whose pussy is this?"

"YOURS!" she screamed out, her mouthing starting to hang open in exhaustion, trying to form her words. "I'm all yours Freddie… just don't ever stop fucking the shit out of me."

Freddie let go of her hair, and let her head fall back down. "You're such a good girl, Jade, and I want to reward you."

The no longer bridled male gathered some of her dripping juices on his middle finger and licked it clean before getting some more, making sure the digit was completely lubricated before pressing it against her backdoor.

"You mentioned that I should show your ass some attention, and as much as I would love to make that happen, will this…" he pushed the finger through her tightened ring, causing a scream that quickly turned into a deep moan, "suffice?"

"God…" she bit her lip softly, eyes starting to see white as she was penetrated, even though it was something small in one, in both her holes at the same time. The feeling was somehow both physically incredible and there was something that one guy had done all of this- confided in her, saved her from herself, broken her of B… whoever that other guy was, put her back together, and now he was giving her yet another thing she'd never experienced. "Even your finger feels a little big back there,"

His thrusts hadn't slowed down much but his finger moved at about 1/8 that speed, giving her a moment to recover, feeling overwhelmed when it was in, relieved when he pulled it back out, and for a second, she would miss it, before he would push the digit back inside.

"Freddie, I can't hold out much longer… please don't stop…"

He was surprised that her playful and 'into it' mentality had seemingly disappeared as the real her emerged. A beautiful girl that had reached her limits, and was desperate for a release.

"You really want me to go off inside you?" he asked, slowing down quite a bit and pulling his finger out completely.

"Yes. I want to feel everything. No barriers… not for us," she said, taking deep breaths.

"Then we need to do this right because I'm getting there too," he said, withdrawing from her sex with a loud slurp. Freddie took her hand and sat down in the chair they had shared their love in the night before, and Jade climbed on it with him, wrapping her tired legs around his waist, most of her weight on him now. A quick shift and he was back inside her cave, and Freddie had never felt more at home. "I want to look into your eyes as we share the most intimate feeling two people can ever share."

"Ooooohhh…" she moaned, starting to grind against his length, this angle forcing his head to hit her G spot with every other thrust. "Just like that… don't stop…."

Freddie gripped her lower back and pushed his face forward against her bouncing chest, seeing the glaze of sweat that the two of them had worked up. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, beginning to suck and lick the nub as if he might get something out of it. And then he moved to the other one.

It only took a couple minutes before Jade's body couldn't take it anymore, Freddie feeling her shiver, and he detached from her chest to look her in the eyes, never looking away as he held her face, letting her know that he was here, and that she was safe. This was rather difficult since her body was incredibly distracting, her welcoming hole becoming superhumanly tight.

Jade's ecstasy fueled face quickly shifted to desperation, looking deep in his eyes, begging for her reward. The couple just breathed into each other's face as Freddie pushed through the last bit of resistance he had, and he crashed his lips into hers as he fired his first shot, something that felt like a year's worth of buildup, deep inside her core. Freddie looked into Jade's beautiful blue eyes as they grew from the hot and thick explosions which clearly were a new experience.

She couldn't very well see what her inside's looked like, but as Freddie's hose fired off more than she could have believed, she knew that her inner walls had truly been painted with his seed.

Once he was done, they just sat there, unable to speak, too baffled by what they had just experienced, still sheathed with one another, even after Freddie began to shrink back, allowing the room for his release to ooze from her hole onto the chair. Neither knew what to say or if they even should speak after a moment like that. They just looked at one another, giving facial expressions that somehow conveyed their feelings better than most any words could have.

Freddie helped Jade off of him, withdrawing himself completely, a trickle running down her thigh as gravity brought his release south onto her leg. The dark haired girl was still overwhelmed and took his strong hand in hers and kissed him with as much passion as she was capable in this weakened state.

Jade took a step back and pulled him along, leading him to the bathroom where they could, and probably would get cleaned up, but in her mind, she didn't want to truly clean herself of this experience. This had been practically religious for the Los Angeles native and the idea of cleansing herself of any of that, even the more sweaty and gross parts, seemed like she was ridding herself of those memories. Especially if this was to be the last time.

Remaining silent, despite her fears and feelings, the beautiful teen reached into the shower with her free hand and got it going, steaming hot water flowing through as she pulled back the curtain. Her wobbly legs needed a little extra support from Freddie as he helped over the edge of the tub before joining, behind her.

Even though the water was indeed cleaning her body off, feeling his arms around her, his face nestled into her neck, offering both support and affection, it showed her that what she was afraid of losing wasn't going to happen here. Not this morning, at least.

After nearly 20 minutes of unspoken touching, kissing, bathing, and enjoying one another, the couple got out and headed back out into the bedroom where they could get dressed. Or Jade could at least. Freddie had to run and grab his suitcase and bring it into her bedroom which, compared the fresh and clean they experienced in the bathroom, smelled like sex. Needless to say, Jade loved it.

"I'm so happy I followed you out from Cat's place," Jade said, putting on a tight t-shirt, not even bothering with a bra, before slipping on a pair of black lace panties. "I never imagined it would lead to this, but I'm pretty sure it's the best decision of my life."

Freddie nearly responded, throwing on his signature look, a t-shirt with a long sleeve shirt over it, and jeans, but held back a bit with his words, thinking on what went down less than a day ago. Worrying about Sam's well being. Being lied and seduced by Cat. Losing control sexually with the redhead. And then there was the look Sam had, full of anger, betrayal, and sadness. As happy as he was with finding Jade, there was something truly upsetting about what went down at that apartment.

"I'm happy you followed me too, but…" he trailed off and she could clearly see that something was very wrong, which made her want to cover herself up more quickly.

"But what?"

"We left two of our best friends in that place, and I feel really bad about what happened. It's primarily my fault, you know? Between me being stupid with Cat and how completely destroyed Sam was." Freddie took a deep sigh, before going on. "I know my relationship with Sam is… different, but I still care a lot about her, and I think I should at least see her before I leave. Just doesn't feel right to leave things the way they are with someone I've known for, and cared for, so long."

"So rather than spend the day with me, you want to go make nice with your ex? And you're telling me this… right after we have sex?"

Freddie could tell that Jade was not happy with this situation so he quickly backpedalled to clear up his point.

"I still want to be with you, like as much as humanly possible, but would it be too much trouble to swing by there after lunch? Just for a few minutes, and we don't even have to separate… I just want to make sure my friend is alright."

"You have the worst timing and priorities for being a friend, Benson," Jade said, finishing off her outfit with jeans before grabbing a bra, since this had shifted to making a house call, rather than this just being a pause before they ravaged each other again. "But… I guess I can understand. And I hope you will join me in the kitchen for breakfast in a few minutes. You cook me something good, and maybe that will make up for you killing my euphoric buzz, Benson."

"I appreciate it, Jade," Freddie said, giving her a deep smile, and standing up to join her as she walked past without even giving him a look. He cursed himself for being a buzzkill, before heading into the bathroom to throw some deodorant on. Freddie fixed his hair, something he was incredibly vain about for some reason, and headed towards the living room and kitchen where Jade was waiting, looking impatient. "Look, I'm really sorry about killing the mood. We can go later if you want… maybe stay here and watch another gory movie for now?"

"It's whatever, Freddie…" she said, stretching her back out against the counter, highlighting her incredible curves. "Not like I don't get your whole 'my friends mean so much to me' thing."

"Really?" he said, coming around behind her and kissing her head before opening her fridge to find some eggs or other breakfast items. "You experience that type of emotion a lot?"

"Let's just say I have a… 'friend' who has a bad habit of not giving up on people. She's about as annoying as she is… helpful."

"Sounds like a real winner," he said, grabbing some eggs, bread, and some cheese from inside the spacious appliance, and gave her a look signaling that he was genuinely interested in a future. "Can't wait to meet this 'good, and helpful friend.'

"Oh, I can imagine. There are a lot of things in this world that I can do without, that everyone else just loves, and number one on that list is Tori fucking Vega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a story, practice safe sex.


	10. Reconciliation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt feelings are addressed and healed in the most intimate way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies. I thought I had finished updating this story.

Freddie and Jade had spent much of the late morning trying to forget about Freddie's 'buzzkill' slowly getting to know one another. The new couple lay on the couch together for nearly two hours, barely moving, and just cuddling.

This cuddling thing was a relatively foreign concept for Jade, especially since Freddie was the first guy who'd ever actually done it. Cat kinda cuddled, even though it was a bit one sided, where she would hold the redhead as she would fall asleep, sometimes even falling out while suckling her hefty breast. There was also something about their interactions that just made her feel like she was Cat's mother, and that was just weird to think about. Beck never cuddled really, not that Jade had ever encouraged him to, usually preferring to just leave or when he would stay, he'd wrap himself up and pass out, and leave her without any covers.

But Freddie… it was liked he opened a door into her body that she wasn't entirely sure was there. She was practically in nirvana as she pressed her face against his neck as he held her tight. Gone were the feelings of possession that had driven Beck and her to be together- the 'he's mine' or 'you're mine'- and now she was just here in the moment. Freddie didn't feel like hers, or her, his, and that was fine.

It wasn't even a sexual thing since breakfast. His strong arms wrapped around her, spooning her as they watched a movie that she barely paid attention to, and nothing else mattered. This just felt like peace. There were even a few times that she had fallen asleep for only a moment, which was the surefire sign of comfort. Of course, if he had even suggested that they be intimate, she would jump at the opportunity, but he didn't and she didn't need him to do anything. She just needed him.

Shit, she thought, suddenly panicking. I barely know this guy, and already I'm thinking about how much I need him? This isn't good… I need to get away and clear my head. To get away from all these… feelings.

Jade squirmed in his arms for a moment and Freddie simply held her closer, and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. And just like that, the fight she was having was over. She was at peace again, realizing that how she felt didn't really matter because she was with him. The Seattle teen who didn't exist 24 hours ago… he was the one. Her one true one. She was sure of it.

"Do you think we should head over in a bit?" he asked, snapping her out of her newfound peace.

Well, she was pretty sure he was the one.

"Yeah… I guess," she muttered.

"We can finish the movie if you want… I was just-"

"Nah…" she said, rolling her eyes where he couldn't see them. "I didn't really care about the movie anyway. Just kinda wanted to…" her voice trailed off, unsure of what it was exactly that she wanted. "Doesn't matter."

Freddie knew he had screwed up. He didn't have to spend more than a few minutes with Jade to know her annoyed face, or even what that felt like since he couldn't see her. She was practically fuming as she climbed off the couch and stood up and stretched. "You sure you're okay with going over there?"

"Eh… Cat's been a close friend for a long time, and she didn't exactly seem 'okay' when you… left."

Freddie had a look of pure shame on his face for a few moments, shaking his head as he also got up. "That's the other thing. I do want to check on Sam too, but I feel like such an asshole for what I did to Cat."

"What you did to Cat was just… good sex, and from my experience, and multiple orgasms, what you did is something she should thank you for, not forgive." Jade eyed Freddie, hoping her compliment would earn her a little more attention, and with a slight smirk and his flirty eyes, she got it. "But Cat's a sweet girl, and I guess she's not exactly built for your… equipment."

"I guess so," Freddie said, wanting to blush a bit from Jade's words, but the guilt on how things were left just bugged him too much.

"I'm still trying to wrap my brain around why you want to go see Sam after what you said about her yesterday."

"It's… complicated," he said, with a heavy sigh. "I tend to deny my feelings when it comes to Sam. Sure, she was pretty abusive and she could be a complete and total bitch, but I always could see deeper than that. I understood her. And when we got together, it meant something… I chased Carly because she was my dream girl, but Sam was… better. She was real."

Jade couldn't really hide the hurt that was coursing through her veins. Clearly, he was going over to Sam's to try and hook back up with her, her jealousy screamed at her brain.

"But, things change, and as much as both of us wanted things to work out, we just couldn't. She was spiteful, violent, and refused to acknowledge emotions. I was too emotional and focused on changing her. We were doomed, and honestly… I had given up on finding someone."

The pain was quickly subsiding in Jade as she was happy she hadn't lost her cool moments ago. "I had kinda given up too," she said quietly.

Freddie flashed her a warm smile before going on, "But somehow, after meeting you… I don't feel that way so much."

Jade said nothing as she leaned in and kissed him once more, deeply, showing that not only did she agree with him, but that her search actually was over.

"But Sam's still one of my best friends, and whether or not I love her the way I used to, she was not in the best of shape when I left yesterday. Just a quick stop," he said confidently, cupping her cheek as she nuzzled against his touch, "and we can come right back here. And I'll be all yours."

"You best not make a promise you can't keep, Freddie Benson…" she said seductively, preparing her taunts. "If you are offering yourself to me, you should be ready for what that entails. I will break you."

The Seattle teen stepped forward, getting as close as possible, with a wicked smirk going across his face as his hand slipped behind her and quickly grabbed her plump ass through her jeans. "You can certainly try…"

***

With the exception of the limited time it took for Sam to make Sloppy Waffles for the two of them, she and Cat hadn't even left the bedroom. After their shower and breakfast, the two girls just laid in bed together, watching some television, and cuddling, very similar to what each of their former lovers across town at that very moment.

In fact, they were so intent on keeping this intimate and close today that neither one was even dressed. Both girls wore Sam's older t-shirts, and, whereas the shirts being really baggy on the petite redhead, since the shirts were from before 'the big change' Sam's was very tight. Other than panties, that was all either was interested in wearing.

And to make things even better for Cat, when Sam's shirt felt too constricting every so often, she'd take it off, and like a hungry animal, Cat would latch on to Sam's breast, suckling and kneading it like a girl possessed.

There wasn't much of a need for talking, as the girls mostly just moaned and cooed at the touch of the other, with bouts of giggling every so often. It was the perfect lazy Sunday for them. Or it would have been, if it had been Sunday.

"Are you still mad at me?" Cat asked, looking up at the blonde, with sorrow and adoration combined in her eyes.

"Not at the moment… why?" Sam said, not really feeling like revisiting the horrors of yesterday.

"I just wanted to know… I feel bad." The redhead snuggled closer, happy that Sam wasn't angry, but she still felt the weight of guilt. "I lied to Freddie, and I knew you cared about him, and I…"

"Kitty cat… I really don't feel like getting into this again. We both screwed up…" Sam said, with a heavy sigh. "I shouldn't have fooled around with Jade and you shouldn't have done… that with Freddie."

The words still were like cement on her tongue, never able actually speak of what happened between the love of her life and her current lover. She might never be able to get it out, but both of them knew what happened and that was enough.

"I know you miss him," Cat said, stroking Sam's arm. "I know you still love him. The way I love you."

"Can we not use the 'l' word right now, Cat?" Sam huffed. The blonde's feelings were another thing that were just known, even if they were never really expressed. Cat had accepted her with that flaw, so at least Sam had someone in her life who could handle her emotional unavailability.

"Ok… but I get it now. He's a really nice guy. I don't think he would have-"

"Cat, seriously…" the angry blonde muttered.

"I'm just saying, I bet if I asked him to be gentle, like he was with you… he would've done-"

"Ughhhh!" Sam screamed through gritted teeth before getting off the bed and heading into the den. "You know Benson's a sore spot for me, and the last thing I need is to have you clogging up my thoughts with that... him."

"But Sam… I want you to know it's ok," Cat said sweetly, following close behind her companion. "If you… you know, think about him sometimes, or when we're together, I'm ok with that. I know the toy wasn't as-"

"Stop!" Sam, spun around and clenched her fist as she saw Cat using her hands to make measurements before the redhead's eyes went wide. "Can't we just go back to having a nice relaxing day without the discussion of Freddie's fucking dick?!"

"Ummm…"

Sam spun around to face the voice, and came face to face with Jade and Freddie in the open doorway.

"And that, Jade…" Freddie said, squinting his eyes in embarrassment and turning his head towards his new girlfriend, "is why I thought we should knock."

***

"So this is a thing now?" Sam said, now dressed with a bra and jeans and seated on the couch, sipping a soda and pointing between Freddie and Jade.

Freddie looked to Jade and opened his mouth to speak as if he was about to explain something when Jade confidently smirked, and spoke.

"Yeah, it's some… thing, for sure," she said, her words laced with entendres.

"We're trying to kinda figure some things out is all…" Freddie added, "but I think we'd both like for this to be a long term thing."

"Well, woop dee fucking doo," Sam said rolling her eyes. "I sure am glad that you two are so goddamn happy…"

"Sam!" Cat whispered in a disappointed tone, walking from the kitchen with drinks for their guests. The redhead had also changed, into a sweet sundress, once their midday had been interrupted, but she was far happier than her roommate. "I think you two are super cute together."

"Thanks…" Freddie said, averting his eyes a bit from Cat's, both of them still pretty ashamed of how thing happened only a day ago. "Glad to see you two made up though."

"Yeah," Sam said nodding her head nonchalantly before showing her bragging face. "We certainly reconciled… what… about 3 times each this morning, Kitty?"

Cat was horrified that Sam would just put that out there but her eyes shot to Jade, just out Freddie's peripheral, hold up all five of her fingers on one hand and point to him, and Cat's face turned even redder.

"That's… cool…" Freddie said, his eyes looking all around but at either of their hosts. "Look… the reason I came by is that I want to apologize for what happened yesterday. Me losing my cool like that was not alright, and if I hurt you, Cat, I just wanted to say sorry."

"Ohmygod," Cat squealed as if the tension had just been sliced open. "I'm so sorry I lied to you about Sam being hurt and everything. And I did kinda flirt with you."

"I'd say it was more than just kinda flirting," Freddie smirked, but still trying to wade through the awkwardness. "But I just wanted to make sure you two were ok and to apologize."

"Then apologize," Sam said, motioning toward herself.

"I did," he said, confused what she meant.

"You apologized to Cat… not to me."

"And what exactly do I need to apologize to you for, Sam?" he said, his annoyance growing. Sam was always pretty easy to read and she was clearly annoyed, but he never imagined that she felt like he owed her something.

"You fucked my gir… my best friend here," she said, matter of factly. "And I had to see the… finished product. I'd say you owe me something."

"Oh, I think he owes you something…" Jade said, starting to get just as angry. "But it's not an apology."

"Jade…" Freddie said, putting his hand on her shoulder, showing that this was clearly his issue to deal with.

"Did your girlfriend tell you we fucked?" Sam said, her eyebrow raised, clearly in a taunting mood. "Did your new 'perfect girl' tell you about how she and I just scissored for half the night Saturday? In her bed where you guys probably fucked?"

"Wasn't just the bed," the goth muttered with an aggressive shrug

Freddie rubbed his temples for a second and slowly looked over at Jade who gave him an exasperated look that conveyed a half hearted apology. The Seattle-based teen sighed and looked back at Sam.

"That's beside the point, Sam. That's no different that what happened with Cat and myself. You and I are not dating, and haven't been for months now. It doesn't matter what I do and it doesn't matter what you do. Jade was single and you guys hooked up. That's kinda something I wish I would have known, but still… it wouldn't have been any of my business. We are single people, and maybe as a friend you could be disappointed or bothered, but other than seeing… what you saw, I don't have to apologize for anything. I didn't owe an explanation but I still gave it because I thought I owed you as a friend."

Sam stared with a fire in her eyes for a few moments before she closed her eyes as if she was fighting a headache. "Fine… whatever. Non-apology accepted. I guess… I guess I should apologize too. If I hadn't cheated on Cat with Jade, this wouldn't have happened."

Freddie's eyes widened with a look of condescension, "Whoa… Sam's actually apologizing. We should-"

"Fuck you, Fredward," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"I know you want to," Jade said with her cruel and evil smirk growing as Sam flicked her off.

"Look… I've already apologized to Cat and I don't owe the two of you anything but…" The next words looked like they were covered in spikes and tasted like poison as she attempted to speak. "I'm glad I got to see you again, Freddie. Even with all the bullshit. I'm happy that you… are still out there, and if I did need you, you'd still come all this way."

"Actually, I have another reason now," he said, squeezing Jade's hand softly.

"Ugh… don't remind me. Just take the fucking pleasantry for once…" Sam said, sighing and sinking further into the couch.

"Guess that's our signal," Jade said, with a nod and a sigh.

"You don't have to leave!" Cat said, rushing to stop the two of them. "Please stay for a while."

"Cat…" Jade said, and the redhead offered her best begging eyes, arms outstretched, and hands on their arms.

"Just for a while. I want us to talk and hang out. You and Sam seemed like you got along really well and I want you two to get along, and, Freddie, I…" Cat looked at Freddie, unsure of what to say to keep him there, but as she felt his strong arms, she started to feel something stir. "I want you… to… stay as well."

Jade looked at Cat, seeing that flash of lust go across the redhead's eyes that was unmistakable, and shook her head as the couple headed to join Sam on the couch. "Fine, Cat… but not for too long. I need to get this one back home so-"

"Jesus fucking Christ…" Sam said, rolling her eyes. "It never ends."

"Don't be so whiny, Sam…" Jade taunted. "You were the one who was so giddy to fool around two days ago."

"Yeah… we probably should have a talk about that, Jade," Freddie said, tightening his hold on her hand.

"About what?"

"About you and Sam hooking up right before we got together…" Freddie said, trying to figure out how to say this without upsetting her since it really wasn't completely his business. "I know it's in the past and we hadn't even met yet, but after everything we talked about, with you, and me, and her, and your ex… even Cat… I thought you'd at least mention it."

Jade wanted to snap that it wasn't any of his concern, but he was being fairly cool with this awkward situation so she cut him some slack. "Fine… I could have mentioned it, but it's not like we've spent a lot of time just talking."

Sam shot a look over at Jade at the slight discussion that she and Freddie had been very busy with communicating in a different way. "Ughh…" she groaned as she turned on the television.

"Sam!" Cat called from the side chair in a scolding tone. "We have guests… don't just turn the tv on."

"Whatever… it's my tv," the blonde scoffed.

"That you stole from my Nona's retirement home!"

"I'm just borrowing for a while…" she said rolling her eyes.

"You're just a load of fun today, aren't you, Puckett?" Jade said, crossing her arms and smirking.

"I can't be in a bad mood?" Sam shot back.

"Oh, you can… but you don't have to bring us all down with your bitchy mood."

Sam wanted to argue back but looking at the seemingly annoyed faces of what she considered her three closest friends in the country made her think twice. "My bad, I guess… or whatever."

"I was actually looking forward to seeing you here, Puckett," Jade said, leaning a bit more toward Sam. "I figured you might actually be kinda fun given the fun we had."

"Do we have to keep bringing that up?" Freddie whined, feeling exasperated, but there was a part of him that couldn't get the image of his ex and current girlfriends just going at it out of his mind. "Clearly, it's none of my business, but come on... the image of that is torturing me."

"Good torture or bad?" Jade asked, giving him a look.

"Umm… usually torture is bad," Freddie said, wondering if Jade was into some weirder stuff than he thought. "Brain and imagination can't really handle that image."

"So what if…" Jade said, stroking his arm softly, "You didn't have to just imagine it…"

Sam looked over at Jade with a skeptical look for a moment until she realized the dark haired teen wasn't kidding. "Seriously?"

"Why not? Clearly from your bitchiness, there's some severe unresolved sexual tension here… why not make the best of it?" Jade said, as if this was a completely normal conversation. "I think that it would have to be better than just sitting here complaining."

"Jade, I'm not sure how I feel about-"

The goth interrupted Freddie by turning to face Sam and moving her head forward. Sam was resistant at first, but part of her was still on the high from this morning so she accepted Jade's soft lips for a moment, the kiss last just a second longer than either of them meant for it too.

"Babe," Jade said, looking back at the stunned Seattle based teen, "you said that you didn't know what we were. If that's true, then there's nothing wrong with having some fun, right?"

She didn't wait for his response before sliding a little closer to Sam and cupping her cheek for a moment as their lips pressed tight once again, the blonde becoming more and more eager to accept the 'truce' Jade was offering. But then she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked, with half concern, mixed with a toxic smirk.

Sam let out a deep sigh and looked at her stunned roommate, who seemed a little horrified, but also intrigued. "Is this ok, Cat?"

The petite redhead was so stunned that Sam would even ask permission that she couldn't help but nod in affirmation. In her mind, Cat believed that the question meant something… as if there was a commitment that the two girls shared now that they had made up.

Once the okay was given, Sam no longer held back, putting her hands in Jade's hair as the girls inhaled each other, slowly letting their tongues do battle in the other's mouth. As their tongues explored, their hands soon followed and Jade's slid down the tight t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination, fingertips tracing along the defined bra's edge. Sam's hands moved to Jade's sides and slowly applied pressure, pushing her down on the couch, where Freddie happened to be sitting.

"Freddie," Jade said, breathing a little heavier. "Why don't you go sit with Cat? She seems to be enjoying this."

"Yeah, Benson…" Sam added offering a cruel smile. "Watch me screw your girlfr- Shit!"

Sam pulled back for a second as she saw that Jade smacked her in the boob.

"He's not my boyfriend… yet," she said, quickly putting Sam to rest, as the girls laid back fully, engaging each other once more, and Freddie took a move toward Cat in the chair.

"You can sit here," the redhead said in a near monotone, trying not to show her true feelings about this, as she slid up and sat on the armrest.

Freddie took her offer and sat in the chair and just watched as the two girls that he had fallen for the hardest practically wrestled each other, their mouths never leaving the other's for more than a second.

Neither Jade nor Sam didn't know where this was heading, but their bodies felt like they were on fire and only touch would put those flames out. No longer was Jade just playing with the front of Sam's shirt, she was now grasping her bra covered orbs through the shirt, and sliding hands underneath to scratch along the soft flesh of the blonde's stomach.

Sam kept one hand on Jade's head to keep their lips pressed tightly, but used the other to grip the pale girls hip, her fingers toying with the waistband, and pads of her fingers sliding against the pelvic flesh. This soft touch from the usually bruising blonde sent a shockwave of a moan through Jade's system, and for a moment, she forgot that there were other people in the room.

"Does it look like you imagined, Freddie?" Jade asked, biting her lip as Sam moved past her lips and onto her neck.

The sight of his… well, whatever Jade was… being touched and tasted by Sam was getting to him, as well as vice versa, and added to that were the sounds she made along with the writhing that both girls were doing against one another. He was trying to adjust his seating ever minute or so to hide his sizable erection, not only from the girls but from Cat who was only inches away.

"It's… certainly something, Jade," he said, looking up at Cat who had begun to softly touch herself, using one hand to tease her braless chest and to swipe at her moistening center.

"I see you've got 'something' going too, Benson," Sam said, her bitchiness seemingly washed away and now she was just being flirty. This was the Sam that Freddie loved being with. The one that was at peace and just wanted to enjoy each other. And apparently the one that could spot an erection 10 feet away.

"Yeah... I, uh… well…"

"Don't feel bad…" Jade said, almost talking down to him, but he could tell she was trying to goad him into something. "Kitty Cat's so turned on, she's about to ruin the upholstery. You could help her out with that, Freddie."

Jade's supportive nod was like the flag at a race, and the moment he had it, he felt a change in himself, like he could just let go. But the last time he just let go, he hurt the sensitive redhead, so he knew if he was taking up Jade's suggestion, he needed to be softer.

"Do you…" he asked awkwardly, looking up at Cat who peered down at him with half open eyes, clearly well on her way to a good feeling, "want to-"

Cat didn't say anything but just sunk down into the chair and faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinding herself softly against his prodding tent from his jeans. The redhead put her head to his chest and just nuzzled, like a child against him, while her hips were far more adult with the intent gyrations she was creating.

Cat continue to slowly grind against him, feeling his hardness through his jeans and her thin, almost nonexistent panties covering her sweat spot as she lifted her face off his chest and brought her lips to his right ear. She whispered in a teasing, but quite genuinely affectionate manner, "I do… but I want to tell you… you and Jade really do look super cute together. I'm glad she's found herself a nice guy like you after Beck. She really deserves it."

Freddie tore his eyes away from the buxom beauties to meet Cat's soft and playful eyes. His first words caught in his throat and answered, "Thanks…" He bowed his eyes as he finished, shame still permeated through him from acting almost as an animal to her the previous day. "I'm glad you and Sam were able to make up and… I really am sorry if I hurt you Cat."

She gave him a forgiving smile. "It's okay." She playfully kissed his cheek.

As they conversed, Cat had idly unbuttoned a button or two without him noticing. She slipped her hand under his buttoned shirt and rested over his muscle shirt covered heart. "How about we… do it the way you really wanted?"

She sealed her question with a tentatively pressing of her lips against his lips.

The gentlemanly teen, with an undercurrent of clearly animal prowess that he fully displayed to Cat and Jade over the course of the last day, kindly returned the kiss in a slow and sensual manner.

They softly traded kisses, actually slowing down the lustful feelings that had been enticed by watching the gorgeous girls start to play. Each parted their mouths into their kisses, but refrained from adding their tongues as an odd innocence took over the pair. Freddie's mind slipped into memories of tender and childlike innocent kisses she had shared with Carly in their brief relationship after his accident, the magic of intimacy of being with one's first love devoid of any real sexual connotation. Cat's mind slipped into a similar mindset of just being able to share the sweet and innocent love with someone special.

As 'innocent' as their affections were towards one another were, they still had hormones driving them as Cat continued to grind against his jeans and his hardness pressing against material desperately wanting to be freed.

Cat pulled back and slid her right hand up her torso, sundress covered breast then to the thin strap holding the material in place. She hooked her fingers over then under the strap then pulled it down along with her right cup, revealing the plump amount of flesh and her slowly hardening nipple. She cupped under it as if to offer it to him, suddenly feeling a little inadequate when the boy had clearly enjoyed (and she did too) the more substantial flesh of Jade and Sam.

Freddie quickly vanquished those feelings by wrapping his mouth around the first offered teat, looking up at her so their eyes met and signaling his thanks for the offer. The soft mound of flesh of course was nowhere has large as Jade or Sam's, but it was just as soft and supple and he enjoyed that he could get more of it in his mouth to practically inhale.

She softly whimpered, having the gentle act she was so fond of doing to Sam and Jade being turned around on her and sending shivers through her small body. She surrendered to the almost electrical feeling traveling to her brain and relished in the fact that the butterflies in her stomach were already starting their fluttering in her stomach. However, she didn't want them released from her net quite yet as she had the presence of mind in thinking it would be pretty selfish of her since Freddie had been more on the giving end and probably was becoming quite uncomfortable in his jeans.

The redhead pulled back, his mouth practically tore away from her flesh and left a short string of saliva between his lips and her harden pebble. She hooked her thumb under her left spaghetti strap and eagerly pulled it down, exposing her other small mound of delectable flesh, then with both than hands eased the loose material down to her waist to expose everything from just below her naval.

His hands went from her lips and slowly trailed up her exposed sides, gently caressing her to reassure her of his affectionate presence.

The sensation of his fingertips across her skin was quite ticklish and a bubbling of laughs escaped her lips, which she herself quickly quieted by leaning forward and crashing her lips to his lips. Unlike their previous kisses, this one had a greater lustful need to it, but almost disappointedly to Freddie, it ended almost as soon as it began.

The petite girl pulled her lips away and scooted out of his lap and stood up, giving him a gleeful smile while looking down at him. She reached back and pulled the rest of the zipper down her dress and let the rest of the soft material to fall, revealing her toned and tanned stomach, her pink tang and her gorgeous shapely legs.

Freddie sat up in the seat and licked his lips at seeing the 'innocent' teen's body and was about to get another taste of the redhead's flesh, but she surprised him by catching his knees in her palms for support as she sank down to her knees…

***

Jade and Sam paused for a moment to watch as their lovers, who they had already been intimate with just hours ago, embraced one another on both a physical and emotional level. It was the gentleness most of all that triggered their thoughts and feelings- reminding Sam of how amazing he was at making her feel safe, and reminding Jade of how much sweeter and better he was than Beck.

Before they even realized it, they were now the audience to the Cat and Freddie show, the two just sensually touching as the redhead and Seattleite went further and further. And when Cat's sundress suddenly disappeared into a clump on the floor, the two girls were just in awe.

"They're moving fast…We should get naked too…" Sam said as if she was devising a plan or that this was a race.

"Sound logic," Jade said, as the girls sat up and quickly undressed from their t-shirts and bras, but there was a clear worry in her eyes. "You don't think they're going to go all the way, do you?"

"I thought it didn't matter," Sam shot back, fearing the same thing as Jade, but not about to miss a chance to point out the double standard.

Jade was going to respond, but as Sam pulled her bra away, she found herself feeling like Cat for a moment, with the desire to devour the supple flesh of the blonde's orbs. The goth had unhooked her bra but was well into her oral task before she could slide it from her shoulders.

Jade practically tackled Sam, wanting this activity to stop her from seeing the guy she might be in love with go much further with someone she loved and trusted. But as good as her hot mouth felt against Sam's chest, Jade was not the focus of the blonde's world at the moment, biting her lip as she watched… Cat lose her panties, and Freddie, his pants as the two never seemed to glance back over at the original show.

***

Unlike the sprint from yesterday to get to Freddie's impressive manhood, Cat started slowly unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom button until the midway point of his shirt then flick the sides of the shirt aside to give her a clear view of his jeans.

The muscular boy from Seattle took on the rest of the task of finishing unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the rest of his muscle shirt while Cat focused her attention to slowly unbuckle his belt then pop his metal button then pull down his zipper. She pulled one flap of his jeans aside then the other one to reveal the noticeable tent in his blue boxers.

The feisty redhead looked up at him with a lustful glint then fished him out of his undergarment. He wasn't entirely solid, his jeans having restricted his growth, but Cat quickly went about the task of rectifying the situation. She wrapped her forefinger and thumb around his base and braced her other hand on his left thigh before she took a slow lick up his right side then the left side, just short of reaching his glands while keeping her chocolate eyes focused on his gentle ones.

He elicited a groan past his lips from the soft attention with her tongue then she repeated the process, enjoying his manhood as she would enjoy a Popsicle on a summer day. However, instead of licking away the sweet flavor, she enjoyed his manly taste and coated it with a film layer of her saliva. He had thoroughly cleaned himself as Cat could smell and taste a hint of familiar body-wash, but Cat could also taste the faintest of another familiar taste.

The redhead licked him a couple of more times until she could place the taste then the figurative light bulb went off in her sometimes dim head that she was tasting Jade. It shouldn't have surprised her, and really it didn't, even for the sometimes slow to the uptake girl, after Jade's motion with her fingers that Freddie had brought her to ecstasy five times over the course of the last twenty four hours. She wanted more of his taste and Jade's faint taste that she had missed for so long without realizing it. She parted her lips and finally wrapped them around her target and engulfed his spongy head.

Freddie's hands moved along her shoulders and softly tightened his grip on them while he rolled his eyes back and softly groaned, Cat pulling a hard vacuum on his crown as she tightened her lips around his glands. The first thought that went through the Seattle boy's mind was this girl certainly had practice on sucking stuff. Ironically the absence of lust this time around allowed him to more fully enjoy the sensation. One hand moved off her shoulders and he slipped his fingers through her dyed red locks, affectionately thanking her for her attention to him.

His eyes shifted up over to take a quick glance to the couch where he saw Jade lose her bra and reveal her incredible chest. Freddie groaned and his solid rod flexed in Cat's mouth at the sight of the two gorgeous girls continuing their heating up affection and in combination of her enthusiasm.

As much as he enjoyed just relaxing in the chair and watching the show with the beautiful redhead servicing him, he still had this nagging feeling in his chest that felt he needed to make it up to her for his way with her yesterday and he couldn't exactly do that if she continued to take the lead.

He gently tugged on her hair to catch her attention. She looked up at him with mild concern, a hint of fear on her face showing her mild fright that she had done something wrong, but he quickly pecked her lips to reassure her everything was alright. He trailed his lips to brush across her left cheek then whispered something into the petite girl's ear.

Cat let out a giggle then nodded her head in quick agreement. She pushed herself up by his knees then stood in front of him while he slipped off the seat and unto his knees then gently but firmly grabbing her by the hips to hold her in place. He cocked his head up for a half second to flash her a tender smile then pressed his lips to her stomach, just above her belly button.

The hopeful singer/actress giggled as she gently brushed her left hand over the crown of his head, running through his soft hair while she cupped the back of his head with the other one.

Freddie placed butterfly after butterfly kiss on the girl's bronze skin, a distinct contrast to the pale tone of either Sam or Jade, but just as soft. He stuck his tongue out and wiggled the tip into her naval, his first 'penetration' of the girl for the afternoon and certainly not the last one.

While he teased the rest of her stomach with soft pecks and licks, enjoying the texture of her smooth skin on his tongue and seemed sweet across her taste buds, he slipped his thumbs up either side of her hips and under the elastic pink band of her panties. He hooked over the top the band then looked up to her with a smirk then slowly pulled down them down her smooth legs.

He smiled at once again seeing her clean shaven mound, already blossoming for him and glistening with a light coating of her dew. He poked his tongue out and first swipe brought a giggle past her lips, the second a soft cue, the third a hollowed breath then the forth a loud squeak and he was about to lick a fifth time until he remembered her disappointment for him getting her to stop enjoying him.

Cat whimpered in disappointment when he pulled his mouth away, but was quickly filled with curiosity when he asked, "Do you trust me?"

***

"Fuck!" Sam exclaimed as a sharp pain surged. Clearly her distraction was noted thanks to a bite from Jade, not enough to break skin but certainly enough to get some attention back on Jade. Freddie and Cat never even looked over. "They aren't even looking at us."

"Are we supposed to be doing a show for them?" The dark haired girl whispered, narrowing her eyes.

"We were doing a show for them. You and me making out to get Freddie all hot… that was a tease." Sam fired back.

"It may have started as a show," Jade said, separating from Sam for a moment, and sliding her bra off revealing her pale flesh pillows in all their glory, "but you can't tell me that you weren't into it."

Sam started to speak but instead just raised her eyebrow as Jade took things a step further and kissed down Sam's stomach, circling her belly button before moving to her tight jeans. The goth made quick work of the buttons and zippers and before Sam could muster up any words for this, Sam was completely naked, her short flaxen hair glistening already.

The cool air and hot breath from Jade combined to create a strange feeling for Sam, feeling rather exposed, and she was on edge to see what Jade might do next, but her eyes were still focused on Freddie. His cock was out, and even from the couch she could smell his musk and her mouth watered. And she was helpless to watch as Cat, nearly upside down, engulfed the head of it while Freddie had his face in her core.

***

Freddie had pushed the odd looking coffee table against the table where the 'borrowed' television stood to free up most of the floor in front of couch then laid across the carpeted floor. Cat had nearly jumped on him to lay opposite across him to get her new 'binky' back into her mouth while he picked up where he left off in feasting on the eager redhead.

Cat happily focused her sucking on just Freddie's head, moaning and whimpering all the while and sending wave after wave of pleasure down his rod and into his jewels. She kept her focus on just that part of his meat, as other than the fact that she really couldn't take anymore than half into her mouth and to her throat without choking, it dawned on her that unlike suckling from Sam or Jade's teat, which she immensely enjoyed doing and wouldn't give up if she had a choice, Freddie's knob actually produced a sweet release and she was eager to suckle every drop she could manage.

Freddie groaned into from Cat's attention to his swollen head. She didn't so much as want him to blow, but trying to suck his release into her mouth like his little eye was the tip of a straw that led directly to his jizz. If this had been any other time, he would have already cut loose from her soft lips, skilled tongue and moist and warm opening and filled her tiny mouth with his jism, but though he could easily get it up with the sights surrounding him, smells and touches being a teenager thankfully he still needed a little more time before he could actually give up his seed and he could take the time to enjoy his position.

Enjoying the situation he found himself in was exactly what he was doing as he focused on the sweet treat assaulting his tongue as he drove it between her folds and started spelling out random words while humming the theme song to Galaxy Wars. All three girls tasted fantastic, but each had their own distinct flavor and he found that Cat's was near to that of taking a shot of pure maple syrup. He wondered if he could get a sugar high off consuming the girl's sweet liquids.

"God I miss that…" Sam said, without even realizing it. There weren't many nights where she'd touched herself and not thought of the way Freddie used his mouth to ravage her, or toy sessions where she didn't press it against her lips and imagine blowing him for his release. There were even nights, and she'd never admit this, that she thought of him while Cat was with her.

The sight of Freddie feasting on the treasure that Sam so often enjoyed slowly started to dissipate as the blonde felt a sponge-y tickle across her outer lips, where Jade teased her petals. The dark haired teen may have been a 'mean girl' but when it came to going down, she was surprisingly sweet. Reminded her a lot of Cat, which made sense since, as far as she knew, Cat was her only other female partner.

A few moments later, and Sam was no longer looking at Cat and Freddie, and moments after that, she wasn't even thinking about them. Sam kept her hand firmly on Jade's head, pushing her a bit into her core and raising herself up a bit for Jade's access, while her other hand clenched her left breast tightly, kneading it and squeezing the sensitive peak between the length of her fingers.

After a few moments of teasing her petals Jade used her thumbs to pull the hypersensitive skin back, and dove her tongue in, causing Sam's back to immediately arch and a squeal to escape her lips. She had been ravaged that morning, sure, but the way Jade just went for her core was something altogether different.

"Unghhoooo…" Sam moaned, griping the back of Jade's head tightly as the goth was sending her on, what Sam felt like would be, a one way trip to nirvana. Her tongue vibrated against her walls reverberating while her thumb toyed with Sam's pearl, they hyper stimulation becoming steadily more than Sam could handle.

"Oh god… I'm so fucking close…" Sam mewed, gripping her breast so tight, there would be red marks for the rest of the day probably.

And that's when Jade stopped.

"Whuh?" Sam said, feeling woozy from the fall without the crash at the end she needed. "Why'd you… stop?"

Jade licked her lips and gave a wicked smile as she sat up. "You were mean to me and didn't pay attention for half of that… and you think I should reward you?"

"I mean… please…" Sam managed but Jade shook her head, almost laughing.

"Nope… not until you return the favor, Puckett."

Sam looked frantic, looking over at Cat still suckling his cock like it was the toy they used but way bigger, and Freddie was just lapping away. "But, Jade… c'mon…"

Jade unbuttoned her jeans slowly and looked to Sam "Faster you get me off, the faster I will take care of you." The dark haired teen noticed that Sam could not stop watching the other couple, which she couldn't exactly blame her for, but she wanted some attention now, so she grabbed Sam's hair and whispered in her ear. "Eat my pussy until I come, and while you're down there, I'll give you the play by play."

Sam made a grunting noise, and began to sink down of her own volition.

"Good girl…" Jade said, arching her back before laying back and slipping herself from her underwear and jeans as the blonde kissed all over her belly as the garments came down revealing Jade's well manicured, very trim dark hair. "I knew I'd make you my… bitch eventually."

***

Cat rested one of her hands on his shoulders and taking his hard shaft to line up with her loving entrance while he took hold of her hips to help her balance. She rubbed his head against her slick slit then bent her knees by a fraction to let his head penetrate her.

Freddie closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure, as she sank, painstakingly slow, down on him and slipping into her moist vice.

The redhead bit her bottom lip and whimpered; Cat was a little tighter than Jade and she felt every bit of it and was having just as much difficulty as the Jade had initially this morning during their first round of lovemaking in trying to accept his manhood.

She dropped her face into the crook of his neck and whimpered from the feeling of being filled to the brink.

He quickly ran his hands up and down her back to try to get her tension to ease and desperately whispered, "Cat, I can pull out. We don't have to do thi—"

"It's okay, you're just bigger than Sam and I just need a minute."

Bigger than Sam?

Freddie had to take a few seconds to realize that the girl had to be referring to some kind of toy shared by the pair during their trysts, or maybe even her fingers. He never really imagined Sam for the 'toy' type. Freddie twitched inside her as he imagined Sam dominating the redhead in a number of ways.

Cat mewed out by his inadvertent twitch inside her.

***

Sam wanted to punch the shit of Jade but the way those words came out, paired with the intoxicating scent of Jade's snatch, she couldn't help herself. She wanted to get Jade off, for sure, if for no other reason than to have that favor returned, but as she softly lapped at Jade's exposed sex, there was something overwhelmingly familiar.

There was no time for teasing as Sam dove her tongue deep just like Jade did, flicking it in and out and every so often she'd get this familiar taste and within a few seconds, she knew what it was. Freddie. Freddie had come inside her recently, and her walls still had his flavor.

This taste renewed Sam with a mighty vigor as she lapped up Jade's insides, suckling the petals as well as Jade's exposed clit. Anything and everything she could do to have more of Freddie's release and she went for it like a dog in heat.

Jade rolled her head back on the armrest and slowly stroked Sam's hair as the blonde eagerly dipped her tongue deep inside for her former lover's deposit. The goth looked over at what cat and Freddie were doing, and if it were possible to make her blood flow anymore, it would have happened.

The sight of Freddie's tool, which was far too big for Cat's slim figure, just sink deep inside her, as the redhood shook, pushed Jade closer and closer to the edge. If she wanted Sam to 'pay' for her lack of attention, this needed to last a bit longer.

Her stroking hand grabbed tight to the back of Sam's head and pulled the blonde up by the neck, not enough to hurt, but enough so that Sam couldn't look at the scene behind her. Jade got off on the red-faced blonde, saliva and her sweet juices practically dripping off her face as she panted.

"Oh… you should see them, Puckett…" the dark haired teen taunted. "Freddie's cock is so deep inside Cat… God, such a big dick in that tiny pussy… I bet if we could see her stomach, we could see it poking out…"

Sam didn't have to see them. Jade's thighs had muffled their noise but now that her ears were free, she could hear the moans and the cries, and the coos. Those should be mine, she thought as she tried to wrestle with Jade's hold but couldn't manage and gave a wide eyed, saddened look for a moment before Jade helped turn her head to see. There was a slight gasp from the blonde before Jade pulled her face back down and put her mouth to use once more.

The sight changed Sam's approach entirely. Being dominated like this was hot, and not being able to see what Freddie was doing was driving her mad. She reached down and touched herself, using her fingers to penetrate, imagining every thrust was Freddie's handiwork.

***

Cat sat up and braced her hands on his still cotton covered chest. She slowly lifted herself up, the sound of her slickness across his rod being just louder than their labored breaths. She was about to skin back down, but he reached under her bottom and cupped her soft asscheeks. He kissed the corner of her mouth then whispered, "Just enjoy the ride; I'll do all the work."

She smiled in appreciation and nodded her head.

His muscular build easily slowed her light frame down on sinking back down on him then lifted the redhead until he was about halfway out of her then slowly lowered her back down. He slowly cycled through this for about half a minute as her muscles loosened to accept him.

She closed her eyes and flung her head back, her red locks that she subconsciously used to cover her clothed chest most of the time whipped over her shoulder and giving the onetime web-producer a clear view of her tanned chest.

Freddie's mouth latched on to her right nipple and gave the girl a taste of her own medicine with his eager suckling while he slightly sped up lifting and lowering her onto his steely shaft, but still keeping a slow lovemaking pace.

After only riding for less than a minute, the sensitive girl was already nearing her release from his talented tongue across her skin, several times on her sensitive nipples, his sheer size and all around comforting touch. What cut through her blissful haze was the sound of the moans of her love behind her shoulder and she felt the need to see her girl quiver in pleasure at the same time she was about to have her moment of rapture. She pulled off of him then turned around so she could watch the blonde and raven haired teen. She grabbed him to line him back up with her soaked opening. His head pushed between her soaked petals and she eased back down, having a better time of it with her somewhat relaxing to his size and her slickness.

She leaned back and he cupped her small bosoms to hold her in place and pressed against his chest. She turned her head and the pair's lips found one another as he started lifting his ass off the seat driving his meat back into her.

They pulled their lips away from one another and turned their gaze back to their respective others, now.

***

"Shit, shit shit…" Jade exclaimed as Sam was sending her on the express train to pleasure now, and she knew it would only be a matter of time. "Don't stop…"

"Unghh" Sam grunted, creating a deep reverb in her insides, as she moved to the final stages of Jade's release. Now it was all about quick, focused acts to get Jade there so that she could make the arrogant (and somehow magnificent all at once) bitch hold up her end.

The blonde pulled away a bit and moved upwards, suckling Jade's clit while inserting her ring and middle fingers rapidly and forcefully inside the goth's aching cavern.

All at once, Jade's grip tightened and her ass lifted off the couch, and she practically squirted, she came so hard, and Sam licked up the nectar hurriedly. The taste was still pretty great, but no match for how sweet Cat's nectar was and Freddie's release was even better.

Not wasting time for the aftershocks, Sam sat up on the couch once more, and watched as Jade breathed steady shallow breaths, coming down from her high release, but she was more focused on what was happening just a few feet away.

***

Cat couldn't focus on the two girls she loved the most devour each other—okay two out of the three girls she loved the most, as Tori had been a fantastic friend to her—and she felt she had already reached her limit with him. She desperately peered into his eyes and sniveled, "Freddie, I'm… the butterflies want to come out."

The odd description of what he assumed was her impending release kind of threw him for a second, but he suddenly found it quite enduring for the sweetheart. He latched his lips to her earlobe to take a quick suck then whispered while humping into her a few last times, "Then let them out Cat. I want to see how another sweet girl comes."

***

"She's gonna come for him," Jade said from behind the blonde, her arms around Sam, with one hand squeezing her ample breasts and the other one fingering her with lightning speed.

"Uh huh…" Sam said, nodding and the intense actions pushing her toward that unraveling end, but it was the look in Cat and Freddie's eyes that made her feel an even larger knot grow.

"Sweet Kitty Cat is going to come all over Freddie's cock…" Jade continued, nibbling at the increasingly fragile blonde's neck and earlobe. "Just soak it… with that sweet nectar. I bet you had a nice glass of Cat's pussy nectar this morning, didn't you, Puckett?"

Sam could only nod and imagine being both of them, having Freddie impale her and making her feel complete, and making love to Cat with something truly fulfilling. The dual fantasies, and of course Jade's words and actions, were getting Sam to her greatest brink yet, and the blonde knew she was about to crash hard if something didn't change in the next few seconds.

***

Cat closed her eye as grabbed the end of the armrests and gripped them tight, her tanned knuckles briefly becoming as white as Jade or Sam's skin as she pushed down hard to get as much of him inside her as her body could manage. She let out a high shriek as her muscles locked, she clamped around him tighter than even her sweet mouth had managed and her juices ran down his manhood and onto his balls.

***

The shriek was the thunderbolt, at least it felt like one, that finally pushed Sam off the proverbial cliff and sent her body spasming with a mighty roar, soaking Jade's fingers and part of the couch with her release.

Sam fell forward onto her hands and knees, as Jade's hand was pulled away, allowing for the goth to taste the treasure that she had earned, getting the blonde to her edge twice, but being nice enough the second time to push her over the edge. Sam's deep nectar taste was surprisingly good, and she actually couldn't decide if she liked it more than Cat's release, though it had been a long time. Perhaps too long, she thought, licking her fingers.

***

Cat's locked muscles began to tremble from the tension of holding herself in place and Freddie attempted to relax her with a gentle rub of his palm up and down her stomach.

The tension finally broke and she slumped back against him, as if he had been animating her by strings all along and he had just cut them.

He moved his hands from her hip and stomach to cup her heaving bosoms and tenderly flick at her harden buds, sending another ripple of pleasure through her as she settled from her peak. He hadn't gotten his release, but he could clearly see and feel that she was pooped out for a few minutes before she could be a willing participant. He was glad he was somewhat distant from his release due to the first two rounds he had this morning, because if he hadn't, he would have emptied into the redhead from the combination of enthusiastic oral skills, her considerable tightness and just the general warmth and affection he just had with the redhead. He knew the sensation of doing such a thing would have been incredible fulfilling, but knew now that there was only one girl he wanted to share that with, want to finish that way.

The well-built teen slowly pulled her up and he slid out with a considerable slick sound, drawing a disappointed whine past the redhead's lips. His still solid piece of meat found a nice snug spot between the cheeks of her cute little ass after sitting her back down on his lap. He brushed some of her red locks away from her neck and softly place a few kisses to help ease her, and himself, down.

"You okay?"

Cat giggled and relaxed to his touch. "Yeah, that was fun. Thank you Freddie, that was… sweet."

Freddie kissed her cheek and uttered hopefully, "I'm glad… I hope it made up for yesterday."

She took another kiss from him and playfully admonished him, "You didn't have to make up for anything silly."

He licked his lips, still tasting a bit of her on them and blowing out a breath that took away the last of his guilt from the previous day with her.

The sexual partners took a breather while Freddie safely held the redhead and they watched their respective lovers also finish up.

***

Jade and Sam sat together, the two fighting between feelings of friendship along with something more, and intense disdain. Perhaps Cat was right. The two of them would end up murdering each other eventually, but there were moments in there, honestly just as many, where they felt like they had found someone special that would always be in their lives.

There was a stiff silence in the room for a few moments, neither newly formed couple really wanting to move much, for fear that it might upset the magic that had just occurred, allowing for this strange 'swinging' interaction.

But Sam Puckett could not help herself but to want things to shift a little bit… she saw something she wanted. Like, really wanted. More than all the ham, bacon, and fat-cakes combined. And it was currently sitting, fully erect, nestled between the soft, pink cheeks of the girl she had indulged all morning.

"You want a go at him too, don't you?" Jade whispered, her hot acerbic breath moistening her ear, taunting, and running her hand over Sam's breast, teasing her nipples once more, goading her with what was just out of reach. "To suck and fuck that godlike cock with all your soul…"

"Stop…" Sam said, gritting her teeth as she wriggled in Jade's hands. "Don't be a cunt."

"I'm not…" Jade said, scooting slightly away from Sam as she kissed the blonde's neck. "If you want it… just go for it."

"A guy you basically fell for in a couple hours… you're actually fine with me… doing that?"

"Why not?" the mean girl said with a smirk. "I let him fuck Cat and he let me fuck you, quite well by the way you came, I might add. Why not you?"

Sam considered that this might be a trap, and that Jade was just being cruel, but the fact was that Freddie was naked, only a couple feet away and his steely meat was still glistening with Cat's release was too tempting. She. Could. Not. Help. Herself.

The blonde crawled off the couch and crept over to her two true lovers who were oblivious to her movement. The way they were still cuddling with each other made Sam feel a kick in the gut, but she knew how to fix that.

Opening her mouth, she stuck her tongue out and licked up the side of the rod, part of her sponge-y organ sliding across Cat's pert ass.

"Aahhh!" Cat exclaimed, practically jumping at the sudden and unexpected wetness, but a quick glance back revealed the cause. "Sam! What are you doing?"

Sam said nothing and continued to lick up and down the rod, savoring the sweet flavor and intense meaty musk that Freddie's cock had. The combo was incredible, and other than when she tasted the two of them together that first time, she hadn't had anything quite so good.

"Cat, sweetie," Jade called out, and Cat looked back at her. The goth sat spread eagle on the couch, her body on full display. "Why don't you come sit with me and let those two… catch up?"

Cat licked her lips, her eyes feeling a bit heavy from exhaustion but, when Jade slid one hand under one of her breasts as if to offer it to the redhead, she felt a renewed energy. The sweet, freshly fucked, girl practically jumped off of Freddie and rushed to the couch diving onto Jade's body.

Freddie looked down, his eyes still wide as he watched the girl he once loved, the girl he actually thought he would end up with, the girl he thought he might never actually see again- open her mouth and take his head inside.

Cat's tiny mouth could only do so much but Sam, grabbing onto his shaft base with one hand for stroking, using the other to press her fingers into his stomach, was an expert, even after all this time.

"Jank…" he whispered as he watched most of his length disappear into the near bottomless hole that was Sam's gullet, taking him further than she ever had before. "You got good at that," he said as she came off for air.

"I had plenty of time to practice since I last saw you…" she whispered, peppering his shaft with kisses, but then realized how her words sounded. "I got a… fake one… like yours…"

"Wow…" Freddie said, still wrapping his head around the idea of Sam with those kinds of toys. "Never knew that… about… you."

"Lot you never knew, Benson," Sam said, getting rougher as she stroked and took him deep into her throat, Freddie's eyes nearly crossing as he felt her muscles tighten and contract on his tip. She held him there for a few seconds before pulling back off. "You never knew how badly I wanted it. How bad I wanted you… and how bad I wanted you to be."

***

While Sam was getting started servicing her ex, her redhead roommate/best friend/lover threw one leg, then the other on, over Jade's parted thighs while catching herself with a hand on either side of the goth's head. Her mouth was drawn like the preverbal moth to a flame to the offered teat.

Jade's fingers slipped through the long dark red locks and cradled the back of Cat's head as the girl suckled hard on the hardened pebble, her subconscious mind clearly wanting some kind of treat from it.

"That's it baby girl," Jade encouraged with a soft, almost motherly voice, "take a nice taste… take all the taste you want and make me feel good too."

Cat furiously licked and sucked on the nipple and around the areola, intending to leave a hickey around it to mark what might be the last time she would get to do this with her friend. After the initial wave of lust for the hardened peak was satisfied, she slowed down as if to gently nurse before she finally and reluctantly pulled her lips from the nipple and started trailing down the soft orb. She knew one place she could suckle from and get a sweet treat.

***

"How bad you wanted me to be? What do you even mean?" Freddie asked, unable to think too hard since most of his blood flow was due south.

Sam bit her bottom lip softly. "You were always so gentle and nice all the time… and I loved that, but… there were times I really wanted you to just… fuck my brains out."

The words caused a mild jump from his member, as Freddie thought back to all those times he held back, and apparently shouldn't have, when they were together. "I mean…"

"It was fine the first time, and I still believe that was the best night of my life, but… after that I kinda wanted more." Sam saw that he was truly concerned about what she was saying and she really didn't want to lose the hardness he had going. The blonde stroked his length softly and licked at the head like it was a candy pop. "I still do…"

"Sam…" Freddie mustered, still trying to figure out what she wanted him to do. "After yesterday with-"

"That's what I want," she said firmly, holding his shaft tightly. "I was upset about a lot yesterday but the question I kept asking was 'why fuck her the way I really wanted it?' You left Cat a mess, mentally, emotionally, and you know you did it fucking physically, covering her in cum… that I really wanted to lick off. I want that kind of fucking."

"And you're sure?" he asked, stroking her beautiful face even if all those dirty words and thoughts resided within.

"Fucking break me, Freddie Benson…"

Those words were all he needed to get his motor truly running and to unleash the beast he kept deep inside. His delicate hand on her cheek moved to the back of her head, taking wisps of blonde hair between his fingertips as he thrust Sam's face forward, forcing his member into her mouth.

Sam only struggled momentarily, mostly out of surprise, but soon accepted that this was exactly what she asked for. Freddie pulled her off so she could gasp for air before pushing her back down. He was being direct and rough, and with the way her throat muscles were moving on his sponge-y head deep inside her gullet, she knew she would have his release soon.

***

The feisty redhead slipped off Jade's legs to start kneeling between them as she kissed past the underside of the tit and down Jade's soft skin of her sternum until she reached the girl's bellybutton. She flicked her tongue on the little piece of eye-catching naval jewelry before taking it between her incisors and giving the gentlest tugs.

Jade hissed from the interesting, but not painful sensation.

Cat quickly soothed any discomfort with additional flicks of her tongue around the piercing before sticking it in the little crevice to bathe it. Once coated with a light film of saliva, she moved down to lap a few times at the little triangle of neatly trimmed damp hair.

The redhead wickedly looked at her with a hungry look in her eyes that revealed the tiger the sweet girl kept bottled up almost all the time. She grabbed Jade's inner thighs and placed enough pressure on them to make sure they wouldn't close on her. She eyed Jade's considerable release that Sam hadn't managed to completely clean then poked out her tongue and licked her lips in savoring the sight. She resisted for a fraction of a second more then practically shoved her face against the near porcelain skin girl's glistening honey pot to start rapidly licking away to 'clean' her friend.

Jade bucked up hard against the eager teen's face, surprised by still being so sensitive after Sam's eager treatment.

Cat eased back her personal treatment, but keeping her nose practically between the larger girl's folds while she looked up and saw that Jade wasn't ready for that intensity just quite yet. She saw a content smile from her long time friend as she exhaled a breath, still coming off her high. She was aware to a certain extent on how her friend had suffered with lackluster oral from Beck for years on those rare occasions the couple did something more than a heavy make-out session, but now she had experienced three people in the last twenty four hours that could blow her mind with their lips and tongues and Cat wanted to leave the best memory possible of this holiday weekend to her 'mean' friend.

The redhead forced the tiger inside her a little back into her cage and took a gentler, softer approach to her licking of the her mean friend that was still so good to her enflamed lips.

As Cat allowed Jade to relax back against the backrest of the couch with a gentler approached, her eyes trailed over to Freddie holding Sam's head as he thrust in and out of her mouth, a bit more flush appearing on her pale skin at the sight then noticed in her right peripheral Freddie's discarded button shirt had actually managed to get thrown off at some point during Cat and his escapade onto the armrest of the couch. She reached over and grabbed Freddie's discard shirt and sat up enough to slip an arm through the right sleeve, over her shoulders and into the other sleeve, wanting to feel a part of the handsome teen from Seattle.

Just cleaning the buxom curly haired teen wasn't enough for Cat anymore and hoped her friend had finally relaxed enough as she wanted to get her tangy nectar from the source. The tanned girl's thumbs caught Jade's petals and gently pulled them apart, just enough to shove her tongue inside.

Jade fell back against the backrest of the couch and threw her head back, shouting in a growl, "Fuck!"

The smaller girl let go of her friend's nether lips with her thumbs and ran her palms over the smooth skin and palmed over Jade's hefty rack to massage them and tease the hard pebbles with the pads of her fingertips.

Jade kept her hand firmly on the back of Cat's head, keeping her face against her dripping sex, as she watched her man give it to his ex. She should have been jealous of Freddie giving Sam what looked like the face fuck of her life, but she wasn't.

If she had been watching Beck screw Tori's brains out, her blood would have boiled and undoubtedly would have strangled both of them on the spot, but she couldn't work up that anger. She couldn't even think of Beck though, Freddie having thoroughly scrubbed her mind of her former lover with their rough lovemaking only hours ago.

He had screwed her brains out to get rid of the memory of her ex and now it looked like he was coming to peace with his ex and if it took basically a closure fuck to do it so he could wholeheartedly move on with her, then so be it. She certainly couldn't get on any high-horse with him since she had just screwed the girl and had a few times the previous day or two, and her redheaded friend was on her knees between her legs and pushing her to another peak. Plus there was the fact that the sight of him driving his thick rod deep into her skull and completely dominating the blonde was incredibly hot.

Break her Freddie… show her who's really in charge… make her feel what you made me feel.

***

Freddie struggled with control constantly and relentlessly doing things that pushed his teenage stamina to the brink was most of the reason for that. As he looked down at Sam, her eyes watering a bit from the oral assault, he wanted to withdraw, cup her cheek, and just cuddle with her, but this is what she wanted. And if something didn't change soon, he was going to come.

Taking her by the back of the neck he pulled Sam off his rod and stood up from the chair, his saliva coated cock sliding up her face and onto the top of her head. Freddie lifted her up slowly, allowing her to get up at her own speed and way, careful not to really hurt her.

Once they were eye level, he kissed Sam. Hard. Their mouths engulfed one another as his slick member now slipped between her legs, the slimy shaft teasing Sam's practically enflamed petals. The blonde moaned into his mouth as he shifted slightly, teasing the idea of penetrating her right then and there, but Freddie wasn't done with her yet, and he needed a short break before he lost full control and came.

As their lips locked, Freddie's hands explored her body. He had missed Sam a lot. The feel that every curve of her was simultaneously soft and warm and her body was so inviting even if her personality left so much to be desired, but Cat seemed to be helping with that so at least that was something.

Her full round breasts were pink; from Jade's 'tough love' no doubt. His thumb's pad brushed up against the peak using her hardening nipple like a joystick as his other fingers kneaded the soft orb before moving the routine to the other one. He leaned down, for only a moment to lick her breast, suckling her nipple for a moment, and remembering how amazing her skin tasted, especially with that light coat of glistening sweat, mixed with Jade's saliva. He wanted more of her.

Turning slightly so that he was facing the chair and Sam away from it, and halfway through a kiss where Sam started to smile, clearly happy to have his lips on hers once more, Freddie pushed her away.

The force of the shove sent Sam back into the chair nearly making her fall backwards in it, but Freddie caught her legs. His grip on her ankles was firm, but not painful, as he spread her legs wide until they were straight out and lifted her forward until her ass was hanging above the chair and she could only hang on above as she believed he might be dragging her off of it.

Keeping her legs widened out Freddie dove his face forward and began devouring her sweet snatch, his long tongue pushing deep inside. And try as she might to close her legs from the incredible feeling, she was powerless in his arms, as he kept her in that position. Sam grabbed onto the chair with one hand, an audible crack happening as her other hand gripped her reddening chest tightly, searching for the perfect way to hold her tit to go along with this.

"Holy shitfuck!" she screamed, her body spasming slightly. "Right there! Fuck my fucking cunt with your fucking tongue!"

Freddie knew exactly what he was doing as he continued his assault as her cries became louder and louder, and more crude. Knowing he wanted to offer her more, he pulls his hands away and reached up and grabbed her hands, and brought them down to place on her own ankles, attempting to trust her with keeping herself in this position.

"Now…" he whispered, speaking for the first time since his animal took over, "be a good little whore and stay just like that, showing off that pretty pussy, and maybe… just maybe… I will let you come."

Sam wanted to speak, her body shivering with desire as he called her a whore, but as Freddie took a long lick up her slit, all words disappeared. Even before she took over holding her ankles, she was getting sore, the stretched muscles and the constant desire to close her legs, just out of some weird misplaced modesty, were pushing her to her limit.

Freddie used his newly freed hands to cup her asscheeks, squeezing the soft pink flesh hard in his hands as he held her in place licking and devouring his former love like she was a piece of watermelon. And once he focused on her core, he stuck his tongue deep. Deeper than he had gone with Cat or Jade even. And began to trace letters to form various words.

A fluttering noise escaped Sam's lips as she tried to suppress the moan that would not stay buried as she was struggling to breathe.

"Ooooohhh… Freddie… jank" she called out. "Please let me come… don't fucking stop."

One of his strong hands, that were practically holding her up at this point disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared running the digits along her saliva covered and pulsing chasm before thrusting two inside. Sam's back tried to thrust forward, but at this angle all she could do was sink down further, pushing her body closer to his face.

This shift gave Freddie even more access, and now that his fingers were busy, he licked along her puckered ring, sending wave and wave of electricity through the blonde who was nearly there, cooing at the new, and yet familiar in so many ways that took her back.

"God yes… my fucking pussy is yours!" she called out, getting attention for a moment from the couch. "Even my ass… Just don't stop!"

The Seattle dwelling teen pulled his tongue back and once he knew his fingers were coated in enough of her natural lubricant, Freddie pushed his middle finger past her backdoor resistance. All the while licking her clit like it was a hard candy.

The two fronted assault was too much for Sam, whose eyes saw nothing but a flash of white for a few moments as her body shook and she released her legs once more, clamping them together, as much ass he could with his shoulders blocking them.

Sam gasped for breath, wide eyed at the hurricane of absolute lust and nirvana took over her body, making her arms and legs numb from their exertion. Freddie had withdrawn his finger before she snapped it in half from her crash, but continued licking along her exhausted sex eager for her nectar which was nowhere near as sweet as Cat's but easily more savory and tangy.

"Thank you…" she moaned, still shaking a bit with each lick and stroking his hair.

"Don't thank me yet…" he said, with an evil grin, not usually ever seen on his face. "We aren't even close to done yet. My little whore."

Sam was horrified for a moment as he looked fucking terrifying standing over her, now weak and defenseless. He helped her to her feet, as she was still trying to collect herself and spun her around so she was not only facing away from him, but also looking Jade in the eyes.

There was a hunger the two girls shared and it was clear that one of them was about to be fulfilled.

Freddie applied pressure to her upper back, bending her over practically, her delicious fruits just hanging as she braced on the couch's armrest, only getting fortified for a second before he pressed his bulbous head against her spent love canal. He took only the briefest of moments to grab the hem of his sweat stained muscle shirt and pull it up his chest, over his head and toss it idly aside before taking a strong dual grip on her hips, and one mighty thrust, Freddie slid past where he shattered her maidenhead and nearly reached her cervix, completely sheathed himself inside the hottest, at least in temperature, pussy he'd ever had.

***

As Cat lapped away to bring her closer and closer to her next release, Jade's mind couldn't help but replace Sam with herself, gripping the armrests of the chair for dear life as her bent knees were now essentially noodles, barely bracing into the cushioned side since her legs couldn't hold her up any longer while Freddie held her hips tight and plowed into her over and over again, making her feel every beautiful inch of his fleshy steel as her tits bounced, quaking with each thrust.

Cat's skilled tongue and her vivid imagination were driving Jade to the point of no return. "Chizz," she swore under her breath as she thought the girls must have had a lot of practice with each other since Cat was already bringing her to the brink once again so quickly. Her head rolled back against the top of the couch's backrest. She hissed out, "Chizz Cat… I'm…"

Her pelvis started bucking off the seat and pressed herself against Cat's willing mouth, answering her feelings as the words trailed off her tongue.

Cat moved her mouth from her rapid licking to doing what she did best and wrapped her lips around Jade's engorged clit and sucked it with all her might.

Jade's eyes shot open and she thrust her chest up with the arcing of her back and whatever material of the shirt that was covering her front falling to the side of her breasts. Her body locked into place, her mouth hung open for a split second before she let out an animalistic growl that filled the apartment.

A new soft stream of her honey flowed into Cat's mouth, not as much as Sam had got her to release, but enough to satisfy the redhead as she eagerly lapped up what had fallen on her lips and tongue.

One aftershock after another wrecked Jade's body as the muscles relaxed and she collapsed onto the cushion as Cat didn't let up on her licking and help draw out her ecstasy. The sight of her new lover's hand smacking against the now jiggling ass of Sam as he railed into her was becoming far too much, and her hips started to buck away trying to get away from Cat's mouth and tongue after a few more seconds, unable to take the continued attention.

Jade squinted and looked to the ceiling while gently brushing over Cat's crown in the hopes of getting her attention as the two back to back releases had left Jade nearly exhausted. She let out a vulnerable whimper as pleasure started tilting towards pain, "Cat please… too much…"

The pleading flicked a switch in the redhead's head and quickly started lazily licking away Jade's release and across her petals to make sure she got every drop of her honey. She took a quick swipe across Jade's love button, drawing another surprise helpless whimper from her tough friend, before trailing back up across the pale skin towards the Jade's neatly trimmed bit of hair then continued traveling north. As her lips traveled, the faint moisture from Jade's release on Cat's lips left a bit of stickiness on her skin.

Cat parted her lips and wrapped around the perimeter of Jade's bellybutton. She gently sucked while her tongue toyed again with the simple piece of naval jewelry. She didn't spend too much time playing with the jewelry before letting her lips travel further up the unblemished skin, driving away the goose bumps.

The redhead kissed along the underside of her right breast, flicking the tip of her tongue out every so often while her right hand palmed over Jade's other impressive mound. Her fingertips danced along the near ashen flesh until she softly pinched Jade's other nipple, playfully rolling it between her finger and thumb.

The mean girl closed her eyes and sighed loudly, her senses reacting like a raw nerve against Cat's lips and fingers caressing her skin as she tried to float down from her high and momentarily being too helpless to stop her.

Cat finished crawling up until she was eye level with the satisfied hopeful starlet then affectionately pressed her lips against Jade's swollen pink ones, forcing the girl to taste herself.

A minute or so of softly making out, cleaning off Jade's juices from each other's lips, Cat turned to sit between the bustier girl's spread legs and used Jade's flesh pillows as just that to rest her back against the taller girl.

Jade's left hand quickly slipped across Cat's stomach while her other hand lifted and cupped Cat's perky little tit and caught tightened nipple between her fingers, the same as she had done to Sam minutes ago. The taller girl just held her for about a minute, resting her chin on a tanned shoulder.

***

As Freddie gripped Sam's hips tightly, running his palms over her perfect pale ass which, thanks to some sharp spanks, was now a bright pink with a modest impression, he began to feel Sam's weakness. Slowly disappearing were her cries for 'more,' 'harder,' and 'faster' and being replaced with just grunts, high pitched squeals, and some other noises he couldn't even categorize.

Sheathing inside Jade that morning was poetry, but what he was feeling being so deep inside his first lover was something that just felt like home… one he truly knew he could never really go back to. He wanted to be gentler but anytime he showed just a twinge of a soft side, she seemed to push him the other way. So there they were.

Freddie loved sex with Sam. It was one of the few things they did that they felt like complete equals on and in their tumultuous relationship, that was a godsend. But as he was forcing himself to be aggressive, almost an animal with his 'mate,' he felt that this just wasn't genuine. So he decided not to push the whole dirty talk thing if he didn't have to. Plus, Sam seemed to be getting weaker by the moment.

Her shakiness was getting increasingly evident, and so he needed to improvise another solution so he could continue. Freddie grabbed a hold of her arms, pulling them back a bit, which pulled her body backwards, and her glorious chest to poke out. Keeping a strong hold to her arms, just beneath her wrists, Freddie took hold of the exhausted blonde and used her now surrendered arms to puppeteer her body so most of the weight was off her.

"Ugghhh… Freddie… please… just make me come once more… then I can… sleep… or die…. whatever," she moaned, almost incoherently, but was quickly silenced as her hair fell in front of her face and with her arms busy she was unable to do anything about it as the man she thought she might spend the rest of her life with pounded her into some sort of pain driven heaven.

As he plowed with new invigoration, Freddie locked eyes with Jade for a moment who was pushing Cat to her end as well. The Seattle teen may have been running on pure lust at the moment but when he looked into those beautiful eyes, there was something much more intense filling his mind.

***

As the pair watched the former lovers continue to go at it, the dominating girl eventually started kneading the bit of flesh in her hand and let her other hand trail down Cat's stomach to her clean shaven mound. She extended her middle finger over Cat's still exposed little pearl and gave it a quick swipe, causing the girl to shudder in her arms.

Her finger joined by her pointer, traveled further down and gently stroked over one lip then the other, teasing the redhead to let her juices flow once more. It wasn't a difficult task as she had began doing so again from her attention given to Jade and hearing the pleasurable moans of her blonde girlfriend in the background.

Jade gently nipped at Cat's right earlobe then whispered, "Look at them. Look how he's making her a little play thing."

The larger girl slipped her forefinger inside Cat's opening, being only slightly looser than normal after her ride with Freddie. Apparently the girl had quite the ability to snap back to her tightness in a relative short period of time. She soon added her middle finger to slowly pump in and out of the smaller girl.

"Does Sam ever give it to you like that? Does she ever fuck you like a little doll like Freddie's making her right now?"

Cat's pelvis moved in opposite time with the gentle piston motion of Jade's delicate fingers, pulling back when the fingers withdrew (and rubbing her cute little ass back against Jade's still enflamed sex) then moved forward when the darker haired teen pushed forward. Jade's thumb soon joined the movement and swiping at Cat's exposed clit whenever she pushed inside.

Jade breathed into Cat's ear, "I bet she does. That would be a sight. I know how you love your costumes… you probably dress up for her like that don't you? Dress up for her like a cute little doll? Put on a little baby doll nightie and thigh high stockings?"

Cat hadn't dressed up for Sam, but Jade's whispers were worming into her brain. A cute little doll could be perfect. She'd get another little nightie, maybe a baby blue with white stockings that reached her knees… but then she'd turn the tables on the blonde.

Jade's other hand continued to gently weigh and massage the small tit in her hand, her finger and thumb having a grand time teasing the small pebble and large areola. The far more imposing girl also added gentle kissed against the side of the redhead's neck, around her hairline and up just under her right ear.

"Look at Sam; she's about come all over his godly cock… unless he makes her pass out first. Have you ever made her do that? Have you ever licked and suckled from her until she couldn't take it? Have you ever wanted to do that to her? She's got that toy she hides from you… I bet you could show her what you could do to her with it… maybe even make her forget her own janking name when you're done you little tiger."

The triple attention from the potential horror actress, the short fantasy playing out in her head and hearing and watching Sam's eyes roll back as Freddie completely took hold of Cat's lover was quickly proving too much for the sensitive teen. She squinted as the tension in her tummy tightened again. She softly whined, "Jade, I'm—"

The near raven hair colored teen reassuringly whispered even if her words suggested they should have a demanding tone to the redhead, "I know Cat. I want you to come for me. I want you to come all over my fingers just like you just came all over Freddie's fat cock that's turning your girlfriend into a blubbering mess. You're going to do that for me aren't you baby girl? You're going to come for me."

Jade locked eyes with Freddie for a moment, and shoved her pair of fingers as deep as they could and rubbed against her G-spot while her thumb brushed in a rapid circle around her clit while her other hand squeezed the girl's breast as hard as she could without hurting her. Jade wanted to be back in his arms once more but she couldn't leave Cat without her beautiful release.

The redhead buck up against Jade's invading fingers, wanting as much stimulation as her body could take. She whimpered out, near the point of crying, as the fantastic feeling in her tummy spread throughout the rest of her body and making her tingle all over. She felt like fireworks were going off inside her and it wasn't just from the sight of her lover being fulfilled by the cute boy nor Jade's hands playing with her like a toy, but reestablishing a deeper connection with her long time friend.

Cat's muscles tightened around Jade's fingers to the point that the larger girl was losing feeling in them. The dark haired teen briefly wondered how her redheaded friend hadn't broken off Freddie's manhood.

Seconds ticked by until she collapsed into Jade's arms and lulled the back of her head back against the pale shoulder.

Jade gently withdrew her fingers, Cat's juices now freely running down and probably ruin the upholstery of the once prop furniture, and brought her digits towards Cat's lips which the smaller girl latched on just as quickly as she did her flesh binkies.

Cat turned her face to look at her long time friend then simultaneously parted their lips to kiss and swipe their tongues against one another to share the redhead's taste. The pair moaned in satisfaction of their gentle exchange before Cat pulled away to comfortably snuggle back against Jade. The girls then looked to the show in front of them that looked like it was on its final leg.

***

Sam's body had become a ragdoll practically as Freddie brought her upon her second orgasm since she had crawled over on her hands and knees to taste him. She couldn't think clearly really, the reality of the advertised effect of being 'fucked silly' becoming more and more apparent. But she knew where this story, at least, this fuck, needed to end. He needed to give his prize to her- to have his white sticky treat all over her tongue and mouth.

The blonde, without even realizing it, pantomimed the action of smacking his jizz around her mouth, savoring it, but she felt the knot in her stomach give and she snapped out of the hopefully prophetic activity.

"Soo… close…" she called out, watching Cat's O face light up the room, just a foot or so away. She bit her lip as it approached. She'd never had a turnaround this fast- coming so quickly after Freddie had gotten here there once- and she felt this one was going to be just as intense.

When the orgasm hit, the blonde threw herself backwards, pressing her sweaty back against Freddie's also dewy chest, her tired insides becoming a vice, and attempting to milk Freddie's cock for all it was worth.

He was thankful that he had built up enough stamina to resist for just a second longer and, once she was no longer squeezing him tight inside, withdrew from Sam, who crumpled to the floor, making it seem for a few moments like Freddie's member was the only thing animating her.

The blonde used all her energy to get on her sore knees before Freddie's intimidating, and somehow even larger looking from this angle, member and take the head into her mouth.

"Mmmmmhhmmmm…" she moaned into the velvety flesh. The taste of her sex and his already perfect tasting cock was sending her senses into overdrive. She lazily ran her tongue across his slit, just enjoying the moment before she realized she needed to do a little more for him to come.

Freddie just stroked her hair down to her cheek, and then tucked it over her ear once more, coming right back around to what they shared when she had come over to him just a short time ago, but with all they had done, it felt like hours.

Sam gripped his shaft with both hands, and stroked it while sucking and licking the head, giving everything she had so she could get everything he had stored up from being with both Cat and her.

"Samm..." he grunted less than a minute later, applying a touch more pressure to her head, and she quickly took a breath from her nose before quickening her actions until she felt a slight twitch in his balls, and he fired.

Sam was expecting a few spurts, like what she had gotten the two or three times he had come in her mouth before but what she soon received was so much more. Thick rope shots painted her mouth, some going straight down her throat, and it was more than a mouthful, the pearly substance oozing from the side of her mouth as she tried not to swallow any until she could truly savor the taste on her tongue.

It was even better than she remembered. It was salty, but with just the right amount of savory- like a perfectly seasoned steak. Her taste buds were on fire, and as she came down from her high, suckling for any and all that she could get from the slit, she pulled away and laid back, running the cum through her mouth, and closing her eyes, believing that if she died right then, than she couldn't complain.

Sam swallowed it all, save for the dribble that ran down her neck and into the valley of her breasts, and she looked up at Freddie who smiled down at her. The teen said nothing as he picked up his former girlfriend, like she was a child he was taking to bed, and laid her next to Cat on the couch, as he collapsed into the chair behind him, his slowly shrinking member still noticeable despite all it had been through.

The redhead embraced her girlfriend, seeing that while Sam may have experienced something heavenly, her body looked like it had been through hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a story. Practice Safe Sex.


	11. Reconciliation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt feelings are addressed and healed in the most intimate way possible.

Jade slipped off the couch to give the roommates exclusivity to it and stood up on wobbly legs, still recovering from the Cat and Sam's expert tongue lashings. Thankfully, she only had to take a few steps to reach the chair that the boy that had so easily wormed himself into her mind, body, heart and soul in the last twenty-four hours was recovering more than just his breath.

The hopeful actress eased herself down to her knees between his parted legs and rested her palms against the top of his thighs. Her eyes zeroed in on his semi-flaccid meat that still had a little blood flow going to it. Sam had been so eager to savor her former boyfriend's seed and been worn out from the experience, she didn't get a chance to properly clean him.

Jade was more than eager to rectify that oversight.

She wrapped her left thumb and forefinger around his base and took a slow lick up the right side then the left side, licking up the left residue of his seed and Sam's leftover flavor the blonde hadn't fully sucked away while blowing him.

Freddie shivered from the easy contact of her delicate tongue sliding across his (for the moment) soft flesh. He closed his eyes and let a low groan rumble through his throat then looked down to see the nearly oblivious colored raven haired girl with her closed eyes lazily lick away up his hardening shaft then towards his spongy head.

After fucking two beautiful girls to the point near delirium then finishing with one of the best orgasms of his life into the now expert mouth of his ex-girlfriend, the sight and skill of the gothic angel, wearing his button shirt, on her knees between his legs idly licking away the stickiness from his spent manhood steadily caused him to stiffen to his full hardness. However, since he had just released his load that had been building since his lovemaking with the actress this morning, it was unfortunately too soon for him to really enjoy her oral skills and affection.

He reached down and affectionately stroked her left cheek to gain her attention, her lulling her head to the side so she could nuzzle her cheek against his palm, and reluctantly whispered out with a groan, "Jade… Angel… thank you, but I need just another few minutes then I'll…"

She opened her eyes and affectionately looked at him before whispering, "I know, it's okay. I just wanted to clean you off. You left Sam too out of it for her to finish the job."

He didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or a jab at Sam, but the affectionate tone in her voice told him she really didn't mean any slight against the disheveled blonde.

Attempting to be careful in not stimulating him too much, Jade gently finished cleaning him other than leaving a fine film of her saliva across his fleshy and hardening steel.

Jade stood up and Freddie closed his thighs so she could straddle him before wrapping her arms over his shoulders and lying against his chest. Her supple flesh pillows pressed against his soft pecs, sending a shiver through them both as her nipples scrapped against his chest while his pressed against her delicate flesh. Additional shivers went though the pair as his rod pressed against her abdomen and he could feel the heat of her opening press against his balls.

Freddie slipped his hands around to the small hollow just above her sweet ass cheeks. He ran the pads of his left hand fingers on the base of her spine while his other hand eased up her spine, his fingertips playing against her column like keys on a keyboard until he reached the place between her shoulder blades. He placed soft, breathy kisses on her cheek, just before her ear and along her hairline.

The pale actress rested her head on his right shoulder and nuzzled against the side of his neck, a content smile forming on her face as she smelled his sweaty manliness and him lovingly holding her.

On the couch, the roommates turned lovers weren't just idly resting. Cat had turned Sam to lie across the couch and braced her head against the right armrest after shoving a spare couch pillow under the blonde's neck. The redhead hovered and straddled over her, bracing a hand on the edge of the cushion while her other on the top of the backrest.

Freddie had thoroughly fucked the tough girl into a weakened and disheveled mess as Cat had been left yesterday and was now at the complete mercy of the redhead. Since Sam took the lead (as well as Jade) the majority of the time, the feeling of being in complete control sent a shiver through the tanned hopeful actress and a wicked smile formed on the little tigress' face.

Cat dipped her head down and extended her tongue to lick up Sam's valley made by her beautiful and flushed bosoms to clean off Freddie's drying spunk that had escaped Sam's lips as she unsuccessfully tried to swallow all of his release and the light coating of sweat on her body. She found the taste bit salty for her liking, but it was still an acceptable leftover.

Sam slowly began to stir as the redhead slowly worked her way up the flush skin towards her neck with a variety of licks, but too weak to put up any fight at the moment to stop the contact of Cat's tongue of her oversensitive skin.

The tanned teen reached her girlfriend's cheeks and daintily kissed off the drying tears that had sprung from the aggressive blowjob while her left hand left the cushion to palm over Sam's flushed right orb and idly flick the hard pink pebble with the tip of her fingernail.

Sam's eyes finally fluttered open to look up at Cat's soft brown eyes and playful grin. She smiled in return, feeling genuinely happy at the sight of her playful roommate until it dawned on her what just happened. The petite girl had given her permission to have some fun with Jade, but she didn't get it to have her brains screwed out by her ex that still owned a good chunk of her heart and it caused her stomach to sink as if someone had just dropped a stone in it.

The blonde parted her lips trying to speak, but she couldn't speak for several attempts until she finally forced her feelings

"Cat, I'm sorry, I…"

Cat kissed her silent, Sam easily melting into the gentle kiss which was such a contrast to what she had just experienced with Freddie. The on top girl pulled her lips away and softly answered, "It's okay. I know you needed that. You needed a little… closure."

The redhead lay completely across the blonde, letting her legs intertwine and brought her mouth to Sam's left ear. "And it's okay to still think about him at times. It takes time to move on and I'll wait."

Sam closed her eyes, still not believing that the usually ditzy redhead could be so understanding. Cat pulled away from her ear and pecked her lips and giggled, "Just relax. I'll be right back."

The redhead grabbed Sam's discarded shirt and Freddie's flung about boxers then tossed each of the articles of clothing at a blinding pace before dashing towards the back of the apartment. Oblivious to the other three, Cat ran back holding a bundle of plastic sheets, some tape and a step ladder. She ran back and forth from the back to the back of the living room and around the glass doors leading into the kitchen.

Cat finally returned to the living with another large plastic sheet and stood at the kitchen side of the living room, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of Jade and Freddie cuddling together on the seat in front of her and opposite side of the living room and Sam still sprawled out and recovering on the couch.

She held only one sheet left, after taking the other ones to cover the clear glass doors (and made sure they were locked) so no one could inadvertently catch sight of them after a close call one time where Dice nearly caught sight of the girls having some naughty fun in the kitchen. She lifted up, whipping up a white sheet to expand then drift down to cover the soft carpeted rug between the couch, chair and pushed aside table. She grabbed the pillows and randomly threw them on the sheet then crawled on her hands and knees on it to make her way back to Sam.

It had taken a few moments for Sam to completely understand what the redhead was racing around for, but she quickly became grateful. The last thing any of them needed in such a visible apartment was someone stopping by when they shouldn't.

She met Cat halfway across the sheet, instantly feeling how cool the plastic was on her flushed skin. The roommates embraced once again, and for the first time in a while Sam actually felt like they were equals. Cat wasn't her 'toy' or her 'child.' She was her… girlfriend. Or something like that… right now labels were the last thing on the blonde's mind as they lay back, surrendering their hot bodies to the plastic.

They shared soft kisses but the moment was so magical that they spent less time focusing on anything directly sexual, and just focused on touching and exploring each other's fit and welcoming bodies.

Sam, now seeing them through a different lens, experienced Cat in a whole new way, rediscovering all the sensual nooks and crannies that her nubile body rarely received treatment from. The blonde tasted Cat's skin, getting that thin veil of sweat but also something far greater. The new appreciation for Cat also created a new flavor on Sam's experienced tongue, and she was more than happy to find out more.

Cat, on the other hand had known her feelings for Sam for a little while now, but to feel the blonde's hot mouth and nimble fingers giving every inch of her body chills. Sam's touch didn't just signal some carnal desire or anything lustful; it was pure, and warm, and inviting the redhead to be more than just her roommate that she could use. Cat felt like Sam did- they were equals now, and so many barriers that each of them had put up were now beginning to crash.

The two girls couldn't stop touching and tasting one another, and barely even noticed that a few feet away from them, their guests were beginning to take advantage of the floor as well.

Once Jade was everything he could see or hear, the second thing Freddie noticed was the girls beginning to explore each other's bodies with a type of motivation he hadn't seen from Cat, or even expected with Sam.

The first thing of course was that the plastic covered living room now looked like Dexter Morgan was going to show up and murder all of them.

His strong hands slid inside the shirt and up the sides of Jade's slender figure, his fingertips slithering across her pale skin, pausing only slightly as he moved across the incredibly soft flesh on the side of her heaving breasts. The appendages ended up in her hair, giving her a soft scalp massage that made her moan.

His touch was like electricity for the goth girl, charging every molecule of her body toward some goal that was always halfway between 'being fucked so hard she couldn't remember her name' and 'marrying him, bearing his children (at least two), and dying next to him 75 years from now.' As his soft lips trailed up her neck and nibbled softly at her ear, the warmth in her heart was pushing her towards the latter.

"We could join them down there," he whispered. "If you want."

The 'mean girl' just nodded into his neck, her thighs hurting a bit from this position which she had assumed a few times now in the last 24 hours.

Jade crawled off his legs, holding his hand to help steady herself on her feet while he slid off the chair to have a seat on the sheet covering the soft rug and propped a pillow between his back and the front of the chair. He spread his legs out and she knelt back down, then turned to have a seat between them and rest her back against his chest, their legs now spread out parallel to each other.

"Is this better?" Freddie said, pulling her hair off her ears, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

"Yes, baby…" she whispered, reaching behind her and cupping his cheek, leaving her hand there as her fingers twitched as her body screamed with each slight movement he would make against her.

Freddie's hands slipped around and rested his spread fingers of his left hand over her smooth abs, stroking the soft skin, as his thumb toyed with her small piercing and bellybutton.

Jade's eyes closed for a moment as his strong hand pressed itself against her abdomen, and for a split second, she had a flash of a possible future with him. They were clothed and in some nice house and he was standing behind her and touching her just like this with a note on a nearby table saying that he was going to be a dad. And then the fantasy was over.

Normally children were a nuisance to Jade; she couldn't stand to be around them, let alone ever desire to have one, but instead of the flash making her feel sick, it made her feel warm and hopeful.

Jade leaned her head back and kissed his cheek, and she said the words she never thought she would ever truly say again. That either of them ever expected to hear again:

"I love you…"

"I…" Freddie struggled to respond, no longer looking over at Sam and Cat, even though they had the roommates' full attention now, become one semi-tan strawberry blonde mass, and knew that he felt what she felt, but his stunned mouth was powerless.

"You don't have to say it back, Freddie," she said, nuzzling the back of her head against his, scared to see the look in his eyes right now, but feeling his heartbeat quicken. "I just needed you to know how I feel… about you. About us."

The Seattleite said nothing, but just breathed quickly, trying to come back down to reality. She loves me, he asked himself, replaying that moment over and over as his thoughts became a blur. Should I say it? I said it to Sam, and Jade's something so different, but I feel like I do. But should I say it if I'm not sure?

"I'm sorry," she whispered, the tremble in her voice signaling that he had made a mistake freezing up. "I shouldn't have-"

"I want to tell you I love you," he said stoically. "But I don't ever want to tell you something I don't know for sure. Love is a powerful and real word and I don't want to just callously say it until I know for sure. Wouldn't be right. Wouldn't be honest."

Now it was Jade's turn to sit in stunned silence. "So what do you know for sure?" she asked after a few moments, a heavy tremble still there in her words.

"I know I don't want to go back to Seattle. I know I don't want to ever go a day without talking to you or an hour without touching you. I know I want to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep with you every night. I also know that… as much as a teenager can understand what love is and what love means… I know I love you like that."

Jade's body trembled at his words. They were so moving and touching that she didn't care any longer that he didn't immediately respond. He gave her something better- the truth.

Freddie brushed Jade's dark locks over her left shoulder with his other hand, exposing her pale and vulnerable neck. He smiled at her weak point then leaned forward to place delicate kisses on the back of Jade's neck and under her hairline. He moved his hand upwards to join the other one at the front of the shirt, pulling it back just enough down her body and off her shoulders to expose her delicate shoulder blades.

Jade smiled and glanced over her right shoulder, bringing her closed hands clenching the material of her shirt to her chest, pulling the front of the shirt to cover over her breasts, denying the other girls, who were just staring now, the sight of her beauties.

The Seattle based teen slid his lips over the newly exposed flesh, loving the contrast of her extremely dark hair on her pale skin. Just seeing her like this from behind, it made her look fragile, even if he knew it wasn't true. There was a strangely misleading vulnerability that Jade's body just emanated and Freddie wanted to take care of her.

His fingers massaged the supple skin offering swift, soft kisses along her neck, and deeper ones along where he thought she seemed the most vulnerable. It was a strange combination of both reassurance and territory marking, as if his actions were saying. "You are completely safe because you are all mine."

Freddie kissed back up, along her neck, as her head leaned back, then softly pressed his lips against her inviting pink ones, both smiling into the contact. This was the peace moment, they both thought. The thing that people search their whole lives for. This was it for Freddie and Jade.

The couple looked over at Cat and Sam, already lost again in one another, laying on the plastic, and rolling a bit, each playfully fighting for control. Jade leaned forward a bit and spun herself around to face Freddie, with a gleam in her eyes that Freddie had yet to see until now, and the look made him feel an unknown warmth deep inside. Jade turned in place and got on her knees then wrapped her arms behind his neck and pulled him close for a gentle kiss.

The kiss soon became a tug as Jade pulled Freddie down so that they were both lying down next to each other, closer to the center of the large sheet. A movement not ignored by the other couple in the room. And when Jade's foot moved close to Cat's head, the redhead gripped the leg and began kissing up the extremely close shaven pale stem.

The space separating the couples was quickly shrinking as Cat smiled at Sam as the redhead kissed up Jade's leg, using her strength to keep Jade in place as her soft lips planted focused, quick kisses all her right leg.

Not one to just be left behind, Sam grabbed onto the left leg and began caressing it, kneading the skin and kissing in several spots, sending goosebumps up the pale girls body.

The pull from both directions made her feel like she might have her legs pulled off by these hungry lovers and between the sensual kisses and touching and Freddie setting her upper body on fire with his touch, holding her in place, she wondered if this was such a bad way to go.

Cat kissed up Jade's left athletically shaped leg, her kisses getting deeper, while Sam's attention moved to Freddie who was giving her a look, encouraging her to come closer. The blonde moved from the leg and moved to the side, quickly being embraced by Freddie whose hands covered her body in a completely new way.

"You ok?" he whispered, stroking her pink arm. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm good…" she said, not knowing how to respond really, but moved her head to the side as his lips touched upon her collar bone. "Though even if you did hurt me Benson, I wouldn't tell you."

"I thought as much," he whispered, one hand still on Jade's shoulders as his other hand pulled Sam a bit closer.

His hot breath, combined with the focused vibrations with his voice, was setting the blonde's body on edge. She wanted him again, but not in some lustful way. She wanted him to be intimate with her on an emotional level. She wanted him to tell her he loved her again.

Freddie looked down at Jade and Cat who were now all over each other's legs, keeping all of their touching and kissing below the thigh as they moved opposite one another for a better angle to love upon each other's legs. He had become fully familiar with Jade's soft pale legs that were athletic and strong while seeming as fragile as the rest of her mistakenly seemed, but Cat's stems were something incredible.

They were toned and perfectly shaped. The kind that begged to be worshipped for days. He wistfully saw her sitting on a chair, with knee-high socks and nothing more, her legs crossed and then undoing them by spreading her legs, inviting some lucky soul to devour her core.

He would have fantasized further but Sam snapped him out of it, pressing her hand against his strong chest, and pressing her lips against his. It was soft and gentle, which wasn't insane, but a nice change of pace from the rough treatment they gave each other minutes earlier.

They exchanged several hot breaths, both trying to catch themselves, and not savor this moment as much as they were. They felt committed to their partners and enjoying this too much felt like a breach of that, but damn did it feel good.

Sam jumped for a moment as his hands moved against her breast, thumbing her pink eraser nipple as the kiss deepened. Their tongues battled in each other's mouths, not for dominance, but so that they could feel even closer. The added stimulus of Freddie's hands made Sam moan into his mouth and move closer, nearly grinding against Cat's body which was laying between them; not that they were even concerned.

In fact, Freddie was so lost in Sam's lips and body that he barely noticed that Jade was no longer wrapped up in Cat's legs. A quick tap on his shoulder alerted him to this development and Jade pulled his mouth from Sam's onto her own. Freddie's hand moved over to Jade's chest as well, but she moved his hand back over to Sam's pale orbs.

"Keep going," Jade whispered, only pulling her mouth away for a second. "She likes it. You like it. I like that you like it. I like a lot of things here…"

Jade surprised both Freddie and Sam by pulling the blonde close for a quick kiss that started chaste but turned much deeper as Jade took Sam's cheeks into her pink hands and kept her there, savoring each other's taste.

Freddie could have sat and watched his two loves make out for the rest of the day but his focus was shifted when Cat slid up his body, wrapping those perfect legs around his waist and pecking his chest with soft, warm, and sweet kisses. Freddie pulled his hand from Sam and held Cat's chin for a moment and gave her a gentle kiss, as the two teens smiled as their sporadic kisses grew into something more, her petite body beginning to grind against him, the growing member between them teasing her flushed opening.

The redhead cooed into his mouth, moaning as the engorged head slid along her folds, feeling the electricity of the stimulus as well as the flashes of their two lovemaking sessions where he filled her in ways she'll remember forever. She knew, in even her naïve mind, it was wrong of her to want what Jade had on a carnal level, but here and now, as she ground against him, her body was winning the fight.

Next to the odd couple of Freddie and Cat, Jade and Sam were now enveloping each other's bodies, their legs entwining as each girl's steamy core rubbed as if their bodies could start a fire. Jade's mouth moved into an 'O' as Sam bit her lip, bucking hard against the other's pelvis, each on their way to exploring a new way to get off, relying on their arms to hold them up.

Jade's mind couldn't help noting the irony of never trying this move with Cat even thought The Scissoring was a movie she had memorized every line of. Better late than never, she smiled to herself as she felt Freddie's hand pull on her hair a bit, revealing her face to the handsome chunk of boy perched above her.

Freddie kissed the dark haired girl as he kept Cat close, holding onto him as she ground into him, not aiming for a release, but just for consistent stimulation. Cat's eyes were tightly closed to ride out this feeling when she felt familiar strong hands on her body, and she sprung them open to see Sam, anxious to pull her off Freddie and take the redhead as her own.

Sam kissed Cat's cheek then pulled herself onto her feet and crawled over the backrest of the couch to get over it and towards the back of the apartment. She nearly skipped to their shared room to retrieve the necessary items for the admitted to themselves couple to continue lovemaking between them. She scurried through her metal drawer and retrieved her items then turned to head back to the living room.

When Sam returned with her and Cat's shared toy, a few condoms and little bottle of lubricant, she stopped to see that the 'party' had started without her.

Freddie was on his back with one of the pillows behind his head and neck, his face between Jade's slightly parted cheeks while Jade was lying across him in the opposite direction with her head softly bobbing over his groin. Her dark locks fell along the side of her face and were tickling Freddie's upper thighs, blocking Sam's view, but she clearly knew what the eager singer was doing to the former web-producer.

Sam glanced to her right to see that Cat (still wearing her shirt that was baggy on her) had braced her back against the front of the couch with her one hand stuffed between her legs, having discarded Freddie's boxers while her other hand was palming over a breast through the tough girl's shirt.

An idea struck Sam and wicked grin formed on her face at seeing how much Cat was starting to enjoy the show.

Freddie had a nice firm grip on Jade's plump little ass and with a delicate touch had pulled them apart enough to give him easy access to her slit and her little rosebud. He slothfully lapped at her lips, alternating between them to lap up her flowing juices and without realizing it, spelling the phrase of loving her with his tongue movements. His tongue moved up and teased her puckered backdoor.

On the other end, Jade cupped Freddie's crown jewels in her left hand and gently rolled them in her palm. She lazily bobbed her head, just enjoying Freddie's manly taste and finding an odd intimacy from another act she saw as a chore with Beck. There was no rush, no unresolved feelings or tensions that needed to desperately be released by either of them whether lapping at her like a thirsty man in the desert or her wanting to be mouth fucked, but just sharing a slow intimate act between the new couple that was falling harder for each other every second.

Jade felt a gentle brushing of a hand on the crown of her head. The hand couldn't be Freddie's as both of his hands were on her ass to hold her in place as he bathed both of her holes. She pulled off with the intention of only separating her mouth from his organ for a moment to see the source of the touching, but what she saw stopped her.

Sam was kneeling in front of her with a red colored toy jetting out from her crotch. It was shorter than Freddie and smaller in thickness. She looked up to meet Sam's hungry eyes then back at the offered toy with a slight bucking of the blonde's pelvis forward.

Any debate on whether to take the toy or not was taken out of her hands as Sam cupped the back of her head and moved forward between the parted lips and slipped the toy's head into Jade's mouth. The dark haired teen surprisingly accepted the intrusion and wrapped her lips around the toy's head. She picked up her gentle bobbing, just moving from a living to an inanimate phallus. She split her attention of starting her blowjob on the toy and picking up stroking her man's solid rod.

Freddie noticed the lack of warmth around his shaft, but didn't complain as he was literally feasting on the thin and stacked girl.

Sam felt a rush of power at seeing the girl that had matched her in such a submissive position and sucking her off, but Jade flicked her eyes up and smiled around the toy, signaling to the blonde who was really in charge of the situation.

The blonde growled in annoyance, but the sight and the soft push back of the toy against her exposed pearl against the backside of the harness was more than enough to placate any anger she felt; the ripples of pleasure washed away the annoyance.

Jade bobbed for a minute or so, taking advantage of getting in some practice as in the future, she wanted to really learn to please Freddie in that manner. She pulled her mouth off the toy and gave Sam wink, proud of herself for the short blowjob she had given the blonde. She crawled around and turned to straddle Freddie's thighs, forgetting the blonde for the moment and looked at his flushed colored face, his lips, chin and part of his cheeks covered in some of her nectar.

She wrapped her hand around Freddie's solid piece of meat and whispered, "Okay, Cat got a taste, Sam got a taste, now I want my taste. Any objections?"

He opened his mouth with the intention of saying something pun-ey, but she interrupted him, "I didn't think so."

Jade lifted herself up on her knees and reached down with her right and parted her petals with her pointer and middle fingers. She gripped him with her other hand and lined herself up then slowly sank down to try to push his enflamed head past her folds. She wasn't successful the first time, so she rose back up then tried again. She groaned out and rolled her eyes back as this time, his bulbous head slipped past her lips and slid into her.

She was as tight as she was initially this morning, so he was a snug fit in her while she tried to ease down on him. The same mixture of pleasure/pain coursed through her as this morning, but she was determined to take him and drive back what little loneliness she had felt without him.

The Seattle boy rubbed the side of her torso and her upper thigh while softly speaking, "Take your time Jade, take your time. You don't need to rush, I'm right here."

Jade palmed over her taut abs and smiled down at him while she settled on him. She mumbled, "God Freddie, you fill me up so gooood…."

She finally pushed up a little with her knees to slowly withdraw from him then eased back down. He resisted the urge to softly thrust back up into her, making sure she was adjusted before he added his input.

As she got going, her impressive rack gently bounced each time she settled back onto him, a beautiful sight to his eyes of her natural beauty (and her still wearing his shirt loosely on her frame didn't hurt either). If he hadn't realized how fortunate he was in finding another beautiful girl to share his life in such an intimate way, the sight and act they were sharing certainly was the figurative light bulb over his head.

As much as Sam felt like home to him all those minutes ago and knowing he could really never truly go back to it, the feeling became bittersweet as the feeling of being inside Jade was welcoming and realized that this would be his new home.

Jade started getting a little tired, her right thigh still sore from last night and their activity this morning, decided to shift her position and laid across him to catch her breath and their lips sought one another. While they gently made out and Freddie took over with lifting his bottom off the sheet and thrusting into her at a leisurely pace, Sam scooted out behind Jade and gripped the mean girl's cheeks and dripped her tongue where Freddie's impressive rod slipped into sweet opening.

Jade and Freddie flinched from the unexpected, but not unwelcoming contact. They surrendered to the attention and turned back to their own world while Sam enjoyed licking Jade's lips, Freddie's rod and his balls. She moaned against both of them in enjoying Jade's leaking sweetness and Freddie's manliness. She'd moved her way up in a series of licks to Jade's saliva coated rosebud and start flicking her tongue to try to penetrate it.

The pale girl bucked against Freddie from the contact, but then tried to settle from the tongue teasing her hole and Freddie gently driving into her.

Sam pulled her mouth away from the girl's backside and examined her handiwork with Jade's soft ass hypnotically bouncing. The couple's joined sexes and Jade's backdoor were covered in whatever of Jade's honey she hadn't managed to lick away and her saliva. Her mind drifted in realizing Jade's ass was just so inviting…

Sam leaned over across Jade's back, her nearly as heavy breasts scraping along her cotton covered back, and whispered while her rod slipped between Jade's cheeks, "You have such a fine ass Jade… I want it."

Jade pushed down to take Freddie's shaft and she snapped her head to the left and looked at Sam's hungry blue eyes, questioning if the girl was serious.

Sam looked to Freddie and licked her lips before seductively suggesting, "You get her pussy, but I want her ass right now." She rubbed the toy between Jade's cheeks while she continued to tease, "What do you say Jade? Are you tough enough to take us both?"

Did she want Sam to take her that way? They had shared a toy yesterday morning on equal footing, but this something more in a clearly dominating position for the blonde. She was willing to take Freddie if he had asked this morning, regardless of how reluctant she would have given it to him. There was also the consideration that this would be the first time she took an object that way, but Sam wouldn't exactly be taking her anal cherry as Freddie had already done it with his finger. Sam could only use a toy, not the real flesh and blood thing, so it wouldn't count that way either. She looked to Freddie in troubled eyes, asking for his opinion, perhaps opinion.

Freddie answered in a struggled tone as Jade felt tighter around him, "Only if you want to. I'd hurt you if we tried… assuming you'd want me to and I don't want to hurt you… I can… I'm barely comfortable with what I did to Cat and her…"

Jade answered in a detached voice that she wasn't sure she actually spoke, "I want to try."

Freddie looked past Jade's shoulder and whispered out to Sam with the same underlining tone he used when he had stood over her before dominating the chizz out of her, "Try not to hurt her Sam."

If she had any inclining to perhaps hurt Jade in return to her previous taunts or leaving her temporarily hanging, they were quickly squashed from genuinely being afraid of what he might do to her if she tried.

Jade sat up at about a forty-five degree angle as she braced her hands on Freddie's chest, settling with him snuggly inside of her.

Sam reached over and grabbed a condom package and the small bottle of lubricant she was planning to use for Cat. She nearly in a flash opened and wrapped the condom over the toy then dripped a little of the scented lubricate between the cheeks and let it slide over the puckered hole. She slipped her right middle finger between her cheeks and rubbed the scented lubricant with the pad of her finger, teasing the sphincter to relax. When she felt that it had relaxed enough, she pushed the tip inside.

Jade softly moaned, not having a real problem with it, so Sam cautiously continued with pushing more of her finger inside.

The blonde bully's finger was slenderer than Freddie's finger, so Jade accepted it easier, but she still groaned from the intrusion. It was an odd sensation at first, but she soon relaxed and started humping back against it in time with her rocking on Freddie's meat stuffing her love channel.

Jade started grunting in pleasure as she did earlier when Freddie had filled both her holes while doing her against the doorframe of her room.

Sam pulled her finger out and had her forefinger join her middle finger.

The pale angel to Freddie's eyes grunted, the sensation of being filled somehow feeling greater to what she just experienced.

The blonde gently worked her fingers in and out, enjoying having for the moment the taller and slightly bustier girl at her mercy. She kept this up for about another minute, loosing the ring before pulling her fingers out and gripping the base of her toy. She placed the condom covered head against softly pulsing and slick hole then put the gentlest of pressures against it. At first the ring would tighten to the larger item than the blonde's finger, refusing the entry of the foreign object, but Sam continued to apply gentle pressure. After struggling for a few more seconds, the head finally popped past the ring and took just the head, sending an electrical shiver up Jade's spine. She managed to hold herself up but dropped her head, her hair covering the sides of her face and she screamed, "Fuck!"

Freddie rubbed up and down her thighs, worried that Sam had inadvertently hurt her.

The lustful haze Sam had been experience at looking at Jade's inviting ass and taking it, was cut through with shared worry because despite the fact that Jade had gotten under her skin, she really didn't want to 'hurt' her and that was saying a lot when it came to almost everyone else in the world. She really had made a connection with the girl, despite how infuriated she made her, she didn't want to lose this potential relationship.

In a voice that Sam used only with Cat—Carly too, but in vastly different circumstances to show her concern—asked in a whisper, "Are you okay? I can pull out."

Jade nodded her head, her curly dark locks with blue and purple extension bouncing off her shoulders. She whispered in bated breath, "I'm… I'm okay… I just need a second… it's bigger than Freddie's finger."

The pair steadily held the girl by the hips to hold her in place, their fingers momentarily lacing with one another to make a reconnection between them. Jade nodded her head after about a minute after her muscles finally began to relax and accept more of the toy.

Sam pulled out as Jade sunk down back onto Freddie's rod. Jade would lift up with her knees and Sam's hands on her hips and the force of the toy driving back into her. They slowly alternated the piston motion into the girl at a steady pace, each instinctively knowing neither could speed up their actions, until she was able to alternating taking both of them.

All three groaned in choirs with the sensation each was experiencing: the toy pushing back against Sam's clit, the vice clenching around Freddie and Jade being filled in both holes.

They continued this for untold minutes until the dirty blonde (in more ways than one) locked her arm between Jade's arms and her back then pulled her up to a near vertical seating position, Freddie's manhood and Sam's toy sheathing completely into her. She growled into the actress' ear, "Still think you made me your bitch?"

Jade looked back with a glint in her eye and wicked smirk, "Yeah I do… you're the one that needed to stick something in my ass, not me."

Before Sam could get irritated in being one upped, Jade gave her a placating kiss then whispered in a somewhat yielding tone, "Thanks for doing it anyway and… please help Freddie make me come."

The change in tone disarmed the blonde and instead kissed the girl again then again. Sam continued kissing and kept Jade's arms locked and trapped between the blonde's forearm and her own back, but Sam snaked her left arm around and palmed over Jade's heavy left bosom. She started tweaking her nipple while the palm and butt of her hand squeezed the underside of the fleshy orb.

The former lovers in tandem lifted the dark headed teenager and started speeding up just a little.

The slight change in speed and pressure was enough to amp up the pleasure through the nearly ashen skin colored girl.

Jade pulled her lips away from the shorter girl and threw her head back on Sam's shoulder and groaned out, "Shit… I'm about to cum…"

Freddie rubbed up and down Jade's left thigh and growled, "Not yet."

The doubly impaled girl looked down with heavy eyes and whispered in disbelief that he would want to deny her a release, "What?"

"Fight it baby. Hold out just a little longer… chizz… fight it as long as you can."

Sam growled in her ear in a teasing manner, "No, I want you to come. I want you to come all over my cock just like I make Cat scream to heaven with it."

Freddie could guess what the blonde was speaking to his new love and softly responded while sliding a hand up the side of her torso until he cupped just under her right breast. "No, you can do it baby, hold out. Fight it. I want you to fight it."

Jade squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back against the verbal tug-of-war the former couple had engaged with her as the rope. She forced the knot in her stomach to relax despite being completely filled physically and her heart filled with the unexpected romantic feeling for the boy under her and the kindred connection with the girl behind her. She didn't know what the boy from Seattle had in mind, but her surprising complete trust in him in such a short amount of time reassured her to whatever he was planning, it would be worth the wait.

The goth continued her gently see-saw motion on the dual intrusions, some of her hair starting to stick to her forehead from the sweat she would never admit to sweating and some starting to roll down the pale girl's flushed body, coating her heavy rack and stomach with a salty dew. The nerves under her skin felt like they were becoming raw with pleasure of Freddie's hands on her thigh and side of her torso while he encouraged her to put off her release just a little longer while Sam's hand on her hip and the other one still playing with her left breast and nipple that could give Cat a run for her money when she was in the mood and she whispered to give into the pleasure.

Her grunts and loud curses urging the pair on turned into softer whimpers and whines while her muscles began to quiver in attempting to hold back the oncoming tsunami of pleasure and the physically demanding position of sitting at such an angle. She felt weaker with every passing second and the pair was taking over more and more of the motion as her body ebbed energy and her lungs fought for breath.

She finally uttered in a desperate whimper with the first tears rolling down her cheeks, "I can't Freddie… I can't hold out any longer… I have to…"

He gave her breast a gentle squeeze, enough to get her attention. Her heavy eyelids opened enough to see his warm smile.

"Angel, let go…"

His permission broke the damn and her face clenched in rapture. The dark hair colored teen threw her head back on Sam's shoulder, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and let out a series of animalistic growls between spat out words, "Grrrahhh, urrgghh, holy fuck, ehhhh, FUCK!"

She clenched her muscles around his buried manhood and for a fraction of a second before her world whited out, she felt that her soul had actually departed her body, and swore she could feel his crown kiss her cervix. She bucked and jerked against his groin, soaking his coarse pubic hair and his balls with her release.

If he hadn't just blown in Sam's mouth earlier, he'd be cutting loose in his gothic angel's tight love canal and straight onto the opening of her whom that threatened to squeeze his manhood right off of him. The tightening of her bowel muscles were even greater and if Sam magically could feel the toy, she'd probably be screaming in pain.

Seconds ticked while she quivered on top of her strong lover, her muscles losing control and her sense of reality faded until she collapsed back against Sam and the blonde in a surprisingly tender moment held the girl's left orb while her other hand slipped off the hip and over the girl's smooth abdomen, her finger taking a second to flick the naval jewelry.

Jade grasped for breath and relaxed back against Sam. The pale dark haired teen had no real sense of time, but when she finally returned to the waken world, she turned her face to meet Sam's eyes and softly uttered with a vulnerable expression, "Thank you."

Sam pressed her lips against the soft pink ones in such contrast to the tough persona of either girl that quickly melt into a tender one for each. The kiss broke just as quickly as it started, but the pair traded a few mores and Sam slipped in through labored breath, "You're welcome."

After stealing a few more of Jade's breaths with their kisses, Sam helped ease her down to lay across the man she once thought was going to be hers for the rest of her life.

Freddie wrapped his hands around and beneath the shirt to place his palms over her sweaty back. He whispered against her mouth, "Glad you held out?"

His question broke through her post-orgasm haze and finally connected while he wanted her to hold out: he had pulled the same stunt she did of keeping Sam on edge before she let her come. She breathed back against his lips before they were lazily joined again, "Absolutely."

The blonde eased the phallus out of the raven haired teen, a mew passing Jade's lips reverberating against Freddie's lips. The rosebud shrunk close and started pulsing in time with Jade's heartbeat until it finally closed back to nearly its original tightness.

Sam took a few moments to kiss Jade's softly reddened cheeks with an occasional lick before scooting back and letting the couple have their afterglow moment.

Freddie rolled Jade off to his left and unto her back on the sheet, easing his solid meat out of her with a slick pop then lazily kissed her upper chest, avoiding her breasts then worked his way up to her neck.

Jade whimpered from his withdrawal, but quickly gripped the back of his head and held him in place, closing her eyes and softly biting into her bottom lip while he worshiped the side of her neck with his lips.

The forgotten redhead off to the side whimpered out loudly, a few tears running down her face, "Chizz!"

Freddie pulled his lips away and looked up, Jade rolled her head to the left and Sam turned resting on her heels to see the redhead trembling, bucking her hips forward and clamping her bent kneed legs closed as she was overcome with a small release.

Sam crawled over to her redhead and rested her hands on the girl's knees. She teasingly greeted her, "Hi Kitty."

Cat replied with droopy eyes and in a soft, raspy voice, "Hi."

"Liked the show?"

Cat lazily nodded her head. "I glad that you and Jade made up. I don't want you two to kill each other. I want you to be friends."

The blonde placated the tanned teen with a smile and answered, "Yeah, I think we'll be friends from now on… you'll just have to deal with two violent antisocial misfits."

The slightly smaller girl giggled, not actually having a problem with that.

"Are you ready to get back into the action?"

The redhead wrapped her arms behind Sam's neck and gave her a forceful kiss, signaling she was more than ready.

"Okay, but why don't you have some fun with the new lovebirds while I clean up and get ready? Okay?"

Sam dipped her head at an angle to capture her lips then stood up and walked towards the kitchen, stopping on her way to pick up a condom and small bottle of lube resting on the end table next to the couch.

As the new couple gently swapped affectionate and lazy kisses, the redhead crawled over to them and stopped over Freddie's pelvis. She dipped her head down and wrapped her lips around the head of his still enflamed rod.

"Chizz Cat!" he hissed through gritted teeth after pulling his lips away from Jade.

Cat ignored his mild discomfort and suckled, taking Jade's remnant off his meat and letting her moisture in her mouth start to dribble onto his glands and down his shaft. She sank her head down only about two inches to fill her mouth with his meat, but not risking him bumping into the back of her throat then slowly pulled up. She gently bobbed a few times as she did when 'sucking off' Sam, but quickly reverted to sucking around his crown.

Sam slipped up behind the engrossed redhead (having trashed the condom and replacing it with a fresh one) and gently rubbed the head of the toy up and down her slick slit.

Cat pulled her mouth away from her fleshy binky and looked over her tanned left shoulder.

The blonde smirked and whispered in a teasing manner, "You want it Kitty? You want me inside? You want me to make love to you, don't you?"

The tanned and petite girl nodded her head.

Sam reached between Cat's legs and used her fingers to gently pull the redhead's petals apart, making it easier to slip the head of the phallus into her sweet heaven.

Cat dropped her head on Freddie's left thigh and grasped his rod just a little tighter, struggling to accept Sam's gift. Freddie may have stretched her out earlier, but apparently her tunnel had elastically snapped back to near if not to her original tightness.

The blonde held her by the left hip while rubbing her hand up and down Cat's back in the hopes of relaxing her as she slowly sheathed into the eccentric girl she had come to love. Sam took one of the slowest minutes of her life to work the toy into the redhead's clenching vice, something that felt just as tight as Jade's ass.

Cat took Freddie's mushroom tip back into her mouth just as Sam was slowly withdrawing from her. The tough blonde eased further back into her, causing the redhead to whimper against the flesh in her mouth, the vibrations traveling down to Freddie's slowly churning balls.

The redhead slurped off of his head, letting a large glop of spit spill from her lips on his engorged head then retook him back into her mouth.

A soft hand palmed over the crown and back of the cup caking loving girl's head to encourage her motions. She looked up while maintaining her gentle bobbing to see Jade smiling to her. Cat returned with a smile as she kept the glands in her mouth. She closed her eyes and focused on enjoying her binky while her blonde headed love continued to gently make love to her.

Jade looked to see Freddie's struggling expression while Cat continued to work his knob and was amazed that he was holding out, especially after her velvet walls had squeezed him like a vice. She fully understood Cat's sucking skills from the several times she 'nursed' from her in their encounters and if her memory had faded since the last time, the redhead turning her clit into a binky for a few moments and the red mark around her right areola that would probably become a hickey within the next hour would certainly remind her. She gently stroked his left cheek, looking into his eyes then whispered in understanding, "It's okay… you don't need to hold back anymore… you satisfied me, oh God did you satisfy me… it's okay to come baby, you can come…"

He clenched his eyes shut and tightened his abs as a new wave of pleasure rippled through him. "No, I'll manage. Let her have her fun and I want to save… holy jank…" He looked to her eyes as he struggled to finish with a smirk, "…to save it for someone else…"

Jade smiled at seeing his meaning in his eyes. Her thumb brushed his sideburn while her fingers slipped around into his hair and back of his neck before she gently kissed him. He tenderly returned the kiss, softly grunting into her mouth as the sensation in his loins grew.

She pulled her lips away and slid her hand across his muscular chest, down his toned abs until just under his bellybutton then gently started massaging her palm in small circles. She lovingly encouraged, "Then hold out for me Freddie. Hold out 'til Sam sends Cat to the janking moon then let me have your love… I want your love."

The plea was full with loaded words to the boy from Seattle, but he didn't care. If this pale singer that had flipped his world upside down in a matter of a day wanted his 'love', he was going to give it to her however she wanted to define it.

Freddie just might make it as Cat's sucking started ebbing, becoming too distracted with the tightening of her inner muscles and tingling sensations coursing threw her. Her whimpering around the knob increased as she struggled with dealing with the oncoming wave a pleasure that would soon crash over her.

Sam could feel it too in the sense that her thrusts were starting to slow down with the same amount of effort and feeling the growing pressure on her love button from Cat pushing back. She reached underneath Cat and palmed then gently gripped the redhead's supple rack and pulled her up to press her back against the blonde's fleshy orbs.

Freddie sighed in mild disappointment from the ceasing of suction around his head as Cat whimpered from being forced to withdraw her mouth from her new toy, but Sam quickly placated her by sinking her further down their love toy and forcing her tongue inside the redhead's mouth.

Cat moaned into Sam's succulent mouth while the blonde held her by the left breast, kneading and softly pinching the hardened and sweat covered nipple. Her right hand slipped across the tanned, toned and slick with sweat stomach she loved so much and down between Cat's legs over the parted lips. Her fingertips brushed over the dew covered petals as her thumb found the redhead's little love button.

Cat reached back to the back of Sam's head and twisted her fingers to hold her as her head fell back on the blonde's opposite shoulder.

The Seattle bully rutted hard against Cat's soft cheeks and whispered, nearly pleading with her roommate, "Come on Kitty. Come on me just like you did Freddie. I want you to cover my cock with your sweet honey then suck me off like I'm your personal binky. Show me how much you love me doing this."

The redhead closed her eyes and bucked her pelvis forward, causing the toy to shift at the angle it entered driving the underside of the penetrating toy to scrap along her G-spot.

"Sam I'm… JANK! Jank me!"

Cat shuddered in Sam grasp and all her muscles turned to jelly.

Sam placed kiss after kiss on her cheek to reassure her that she wasn't alone in her release.

The energetic teen with half closed eyes and labored breath whimpered out, "Sam, I need to lay down."

Sam brought them to lie beside and face the highly unlikely couple to spoon with her new love. She continued to play with the tan girl's small tits and gently thrust into her, drawing out a few aftershocks for her and sweet honey to coat the blonde's phallus and slowly drip down to the sheet. She pulled a hand from one of the small breasts to brush some hair off the back of the small girl's neck then placed several tender kisses on the tanned skin.

Cat's breath eased so much and her ass stopped buck back against Sam that the blonde thought the girl may have dozed off.

Next to them, Jade reassuringly rubbed up and down Freddie's chest and kissed his cheek then whispered into her—something's—ear with the sweet voice of perhaps an angel, "You need some relief don't you baby? You considerate magnificent bastard, letting me enjoy you with my mouth then my pussy then letting Cat's have some enjoyment with your fat godsend of a cock without blowing. You definitely need a reward for that."

The dark and light headed girls turned their attention to one another, giving each other a knowing gaze and quickly getting on the same page on how they were going to finish off the attentive teenager.

Despite their bodies being exhausted from the greatest lovemaking marathon any of them could have even dreamed of, Sam and Jade still managed to move like lightning toward Freddie whose cock was not only engorged, but also aching for a release which they would not deny him.

Pushing the Seattle teen onto his back, the girls kneeled above his body, smirking at him while they stroked his chest all the way down to his rod but quickly moved back up. Luckily their teasing didn't last too long as they leaned down more, and Freddie's mouth watered as they held their heavy flesh in their hands, each barely able to contain their breasts in a single handful, much of it oozing through their fingertips.

The girls bit their lips as they kissed one another, pressing their breasts hard against each other before lowering further until Freddie's fleshy steel impaled the crevice between the four pieces of soft flesh. The girls smiled down at Freddie as they sunk down far enough for his sponge-y crown poked through.

Freddie threw his head back against the pillow and rolled his eyes back as a loud groan escaped past his lips from the new overwhelming warmth surrounding his aching shaft once again.

Even though they were pressed tight against his rod as well as each other, Freddie could tell whose was whose without even looking. Jade's DD's were much softer and malleable while Sam's gravity defying D cups were more firm and served as a great contrast of touch.

Slowly at first, the beautiful girls began to stroke him using their chests, applying just enough pressure to make his cock feel like it was in a tight warm hole, without hurting any of the three of them, creating a four sided titfuck that was incredible in every sense of the word.

Freddie lifted his head back up and watched as the girls took turns pumping and licking his head, increasing their speed and force with each passing moment sending Freddie toward an incredible release.

"You don't need to… do this…" he whispered, praying they wouldn't stop but he couldn't live with not at least trying to stop them from doing something selfless. His hands moved to their bare shoulders, but the girls kinda swatted him away.

"Shut up and just enjoy it, Benson," Sam said with a subtle wink as her moist tongue stuck out and licked his exposed head, eager for his release. "Not like we're not getting anything out of this."

"Sam's right, baby… just relax and enjoy us… you deserve it…" Jade said narrowing her eyes before taking a long lick as if his rod was an ice cream cone. "Kitty Cat, how about you keep Freddie and his meddling hands busy?"

The redhead slid off the couch and onto her knees, and looked to Jade as if to ask what she should do, when she had an idea of her own. Cat moved along until she was kneeling over Freddie's head, facing the other girls, and the Seattle teen looked up at her, half worried about what she was going to do, and half excited about being mauled by all three girls at once.

Cat giggled as she moved forward, straddling Freddie's mouth, the sweet aroma of Cat's already dripping sex wafting into his nose. The Seattle teen wanted to watch the two most perfect women he'd ever met treat him to an insane treat, but he could still feel them, and the temptation to further treat the sweet young woman above him was far too intense.

His hands wrapped around the top of her legs and used both hands to get a firm grasp on the sweet redhead's perfect peach of an ass. Freddie licked softly at her petals, and listened as the already high pitched girl turned soprano, screaming out as this new angle allowed Freddie's already long tongue push deep inside Cat, feeling like it was going as far as the toy she and Sam shared, "Freddie! Fre-ee-dddiiee! Oh jank! Oh jank!"

Freddie's skilled tongue began to spell out names and even managed the phrase 'Sweet Kitty Cat" before he felt like his abdomen was going to explode, the muscles flexing and tightening harder than his workout regiments. No longer focused on his oral artistry, Freddie began to grunt into the tasty petals, signaling his impending release.

The redhead knew that she needed to let him see what Jade and Sam were doing; to see his release and how bad both of them wanted it, but she really wanted him to finish her off. Cat swung her legs around and kneeled beside Freddie's head, and lifted him a bit so he could see them before sliding away to touch herself as she watched.

Freddie stared down at the sight he'd been deprived of for the last few minutes, as if he was waking up from, or in this case, re-entering a dream, seeing his former girlfriend and current… whatever Jade was… kiss one another as they seemed exhausted from the neck down.

"God…" he moaned. "I'm so close…"

"Good," Jade said, pulling her lips from Sam's, giving him a sultry smirk. "You've earned it."

"Give us our reward, Freddie," Sam said, leaning in a bit and supplying a soft lick and hot breath on his near-critical head. "You can shoot it in my mouth again."

Sam thought back to what felt like an hour ago when Freddie had given her the sex of a lifetime, and then gave her the most delicious treat she ever had, that was savory like the perfect steak, but also sweet like honey. How it was thick and she could just keep it on her tongue and push it through her teeth before letting it just seep down her throat. The idea of having that again made Sam wet with anticipation.

"Or mine," Jade said, taking a swath of the rod as well. "Or you could paint our hardworking tits with your hot cum."

The darker headed girl thought back to this morning when he had fired his first shots of the day, giving her the type of pearl necklace that every man could only dream of providing her. The kind of necklace that she could wipe away and taste while rubbing the rest into her skin for the ultimate beauty treatment.

Freddie looked back and forth at the two very hungry, for multiple reasons, looking girls, and the looks in their eyes that displayed not only deep desire but also a love and peace. This was a happy ending by every definition…. But he wasn't ready for it to end just quite yet as it felt more than just heavenly, but just the connection he was making with the pair in the act was blowing his mind.

Free of holding Cat, he reached over and palmed a hand on Sam's bare shoulder while his other softly gripped Jade's clothe covered one, a little amazed how she had kept his shirt on for so long. He wanted to feel the girls that had so impacted his life, one since he was thirteen and the other one just twenty-four hours ago, and hold on to something as he struggled with all his will to hold out just a little longer.

He fought bucking up against the underside of their soft flesh and Jade picked up on him struggling to hold back, having just experienced the same struggle as he and the blonde haired delinquent had their way with her. However, Jade thought he had been through enough holding out between herself and Cat and that he desperately needed hit reward.

Jade seductively whispered, "Come on baby, you don't have to fight it."

"But…" He clenched his teeth and growled out in an animalistic cry, "…oh fuck…" He took a breath while riding out the wave of pleasure, his rod twitching hard between the quartet of pressed breasts. "…it feels so good… and…"

Sam playfully snickered, "Of course it does. You're wrapped with our pillows. Damn, I don't know why we didn't try this…"

Freddie struggled to speak as Sam started stroking just a little faster than Jade and taking more occasional licks of his crown to gather his prerelease just flowing by this point, "It's not… it's not just that…"

He met Jade's eyes and at that instant, they reconnected as they did this morning when they each had shared this for the first time and what could have been just a carnal act, had become such an intimate act of connection between them just short of when they would become one.

Jade kissed Sam cheek and whispered something in the other girl's ear, the pair pausing in their breast stroking. The blonde paused to listen to her hushed tone, buying Freddie a few additional seconds to back away from the edge.

The dark haired angel finished speaking to the blonde, apparently bringing her into agreement with her next move. Jade looked to his eyes and spoke with a tone that nearly caressed him, "I know baby. I feel the same way and I love holding you like this… this is our thing now and this will not be… be that last time I hold you like this, but it's time for you to feel as good as you've made the rest of us."

Jade started back up with Sam quickly falling in step behind. The gothic angel breathed out, her breath becoming short again from the exertion, "Come for us baby. Give us your love. Give us necklaces, paint our faces—"

"—come in our mouths," Sam picked up, "…anywhere you want because…"

Jade breathed, "…we both love you in our own way…"

"Unghh…!" Freddie exclaimed, thrusting upwards, as a jet of white fired upwards several inches, hitting Jade's cheek, quickly followed by five or six shorter shots that splashed against the pale flesh of both girls, covering, as promised, their soft orbs.

Sam nearly leapt to lick up Jade's cheek grabbing the initial shot along her sponge-y organ, but Jade grabbed the back of Sam's head and pulled her in for a kiss, the two girls' tongues battling and swapping their delicious reward.

For a moment, Freddie thought that he wasn't even there as Jade and Sam just began mauling each other, devouring their supple breasts and now pink skin, eager for as much of a taste as possible.

This lack of attention made what he felt next, a firm suction on the head of his cock, all the more surprising. He looked down to see Cat on her stomach between his legs, her feet in the air as she suckled his member, seeming almost as eager for his taste as the other two. As she tucked her hair, now laced with sweat, behind her ear, there was something very innocent and wholesome about her that made this so much hotter. How she seemed so natural at pleasing him in that way, the childish girl treating him like a pacifier or binky.

It didn't take long for Sam and Jade to notice, separating and lying on each side of Cat, each one taking turns now suckling his softening cock, cleaning him completely, while the other two kissed. On the occasion that Cat, in the middle, would suckle, Jade and Sam would lick along his balls, as if they could churn out more of his release instantly, which a little more did dribble into Cat's mouth, but was probably more to her expert binky skills of drawing out whatever couldn't originally make it to the surface.

"I can't…" he finally moaned, feeling the pains of overstimulation and deep pleasant ache in his balls despite this feeling like heaven on the surface. "You're all... too much."

The three girls smiled at him and slowly ceased, with Jade giving his tip one last chaste kiss before sliding away with the other girls.

"It's ok, baby," she said. "Just making sure you were as satisfied as you made us. Now rest up. I think we can entertain ourselves for a little while, until you can… rise to the occasion again."

"If he can rise anymore," Sam said, with a smirk. "Pretty sure I heard a crack when he jizzed on us."

Freddie wanted to say something smart back, but he was exhausted and she may have had a point as it had been his fourth release since this morning, and if they were going to entertain each other, he didn't want to kill the mood. The Seattle teen slid back along the plastic, propping himself up by the chair as the girls embraced one another, re-entering the sexy pile of flesh the four of them became earlier.

Cat immediately latched onto Jade's breast, suckling the nipple like it really was her pacifier before switching over to Sam's to do the same. The larger chested girls watched the redhead for only a moment before they began to desire the taste of one another once more. Jade pulled Sam in for a kiss that was so deep and passionate, that Sam nearly thought she was with Freddie, her stomach was fluttering so much. Plus both girls could still taste the impeccable release Freddie had given them on their tongues.

The nubile redhead quickly moved south, and attempted to figure out whose sex she wanted to taste more, and after a quick game of 'Eeeny Meeny," she dove her mouth down Jade's torso, tugging slightly on the hanging jewelry before Jade pulled from Sam and landed on her elbows as the redhead began to passionately lick Jade's delectable pussy. The redhead knew it might be a while before she ever tasted her former secret lover again, what with Sam now there and Jade being in love, so she wanted to savor this moment, suckling the goth's labia as if it were a lifesaver.

Jade immediately shook with intense pleasure that Cat was so adept at providing, her mouth forming an 'O' once more as the blonde kissed her surprised mouth, pushing through the O with her fierce tongue.

Sam started to brace herself so they could kiss longer but Jade let her elbows fall, grabbing a pillow to place under her head. The dark haired teen reached up and slid her fingertips along Sam's stomach, scratching a bit until her fingers reached Sam's glistening sex and began to toy with the girl's pearly clit. Sam closed her eyes for a moment, biting her bottom lip, until she saw Jade's mouth open and offer her tongue. No words were needed as Jade's eyes looked to Sam's eager love hole.

The blonde crawled over to Jade and quickly lowered her dripping slit to Jade's mouth, which she happily accepted, flicking her tongue along Sam's clit and using her fingers to pull her lips apart to drive her tongue deep.

"Fuck…chizzfuck..." Sam moaned as her world was tilted on its edge, bucking hard against Jade's mouth. The intensity only increased as Jade inserted a couple fingers deep inside Sam, making the blonde feel like she had her special toy inside her again.

"You should take care of Cat," Jade said, muffled slightly by Sam's incredibly intoxicating sex.

Sam simply nodded as she fell forward, taking her roommate's legs and spreading them out as she traced a finger up Cat's sensitive pussy. The sweet aroma was strong and Sam gave a few soft licks, hearing Cat moan deeply into Jade, which followed with Jade's moan from the vibrations.

With a little moving around and shifting, the three girls had formed the perfect triangle of bodies, their legs sticking out of each corner, each one giving their unique oral talents to the next. Cat's licks were almost playful and sweet but quickly switched over to something hard and carnal before switching back, keeping Jade on an uneven keel throughout. Jade's mouth moved like she was French kissing Sam's aching pussy, applying plenty of tongue and whenever Cat would moan into her (no doubt from Sam's work), Jade would give the blonde a finger in her ass, wondering if it felt like what Sam had given her. And Sam's oral talents were all about feasting on the sweet flesh of her seemingly innocent roommate, not leaving a single crevice that her tongue wasn't exploring.

Freddie couldn't help but feel himself starting to feel the drive and the desire to get involve, even though he knew he would be out of action downstairs for a little while. But he wouldn't dare interrupt the piece of art that lay before him, the girls just becoming animals, savoring each other's bodies in ways he could only imagine, none of them saying a word. Each focused solely on the pleasure and release of the others.

The triangle couldn't hold for long from the ravaging attention each was giving and receiving and one was bound to give up her release.

Cat was the first feel the pull of surrender in her tummy, having been left on edge while watching her friends finish off the handsome teen that had given it to her like a whore and like a sweet innocent girl. Her licks became slower and unfocused as she battled to hold back her release so she could give her mean friend hers first, but she was already too far onto edge, naturally sensitive and Sam was quite skilled in bringing off the redhead from all the practice. The small girl pulled her mouth away and rolled completely on her back, just surrendering to Sam's tongue lashing.

Jade mewed in disappointment from the cease of stimulation, but she kept going against Sam's hot opening.

Cat closed her eyes and clamped a hand around one of her pert breasts and another one desperately patted around to cling to anything, "Sam, Sam… I'm…"

Sam twisted upright and gripped her hands over the top of the redhead's thighs to hold her in position. She breathed out between licks, inadvertently tickling the girl with her hot breath, "That's it Kitty; come for Mama. Give me every last bit of your sweet honey."

Cat squeezed her eyes and a few stray tears started escaping to roll down her cheeks as the butterflies we bouncing inside her stomach, desperate to be let out. Her other hand finally reached the crown of the blonde's head and her fingers intertwine with the golden locks to hold the aggressive girl in place.

The blonde took that as the signal to give it her all and she did so in practically tongue fucking the tight hole.

One butterfly finally broke out of the cage and with it the rest of the swarm of butterflies escaped behind it to fill every little crook and cranny of her being. Her hips bucked wildly and she sobbed out in rare occasion of 'cursing', "CHIZZ!"

The redhead jerked and twitched for several seconds as her body responded to random and erratic firing of nerves before she just stopped and clasped against the sheet. She may have gotten her respite, but Sam as not in the same position as she felt a new wave of pleasure ripple through her. She growled out as she dropped her forehead against Cat's inner left thigh then roared, "Fuckingshit—fuck!"

Jade had heard Cat's screams of pleasure, signaling that she had fallen out of the triangle and it just sped the tall pale girl's 'kissing' into Sam's slippery opening and her piston motion with her finger sliding through her ring. She wanted to hear the blonde scream just as loudly by her mouth and hand.

The blonde rolled off Jade's face and onto her back, shivering and her pelvis bucking up. Jade scooted onto her knees and turned to kneel between Sam's spread legs to maintain her contact and her finger in her backdoor.

Sam groaned and looked down her breast made valley to see that Jade wasn't letting up. Their eyes locked and they both felt that kindred connection as they did during their first time. Any anger or resentment or any other negative feelings that had been came between them over Cat and Freddie disappeared and were replaced with the deepening connection of realization of finding a new—possibly a life long—friend.

Jade kept her eyes locked on her new friend's blue eyes and moaned on while she buried her tongue inside the tangy hole and nose repeatedly bumped against the blonde's swollen button, "Come on Sam. Let go. Give it up one last time."

The bully from Seattle gripped Jade's crown, holding her in place as she ground her mound into the taller girl's face then relaxed to surrender to the approaching feeling.

"Holy fucking damn!" Sam shouted as Jade's mouth and touch sent her higher than Goomer's stupid model rocket. She temporarily lost focus on reality as her eyes lost focus on her surroundings.

Sam finally collapsed back, her heavy D-cup chest rising and falling as she chased down her breath and never feeling so tired in her life. She only had enough strength to press the palm of her hand against Jade's forehead to signal her satisfaction.

Jade smirked at being the last girl standing—last girl lying—but it wasn't necessarily a good thing as there was no one left to finish her off. She pulled her finger out of Sam's backdoor and placed a chaste kiss on Sam's trimmed pubic hair before lying back and shoved her left hand between her legs and slipped her first two fingers inside her nearly burning slit. She sawed into herself and rubbed her thumb over her exposed and enflamed clit while her other hand gripped her right hefty flesh.

Freddie crawled to her and sliding between her butterfly spread legs, his knees bumping her inner thighs to spread them open further. His hardening shaft slid across the top of her knuckles that were trying to push her over the edge. He affectionately whispered, "You're going to come angel?"

The pale and sweaty girl turned her eyes to meet his loving brown ones and nodded her head, her face tightening as her rapture approached.

He dipped his face down to kiss on the left side of her neck then kissed up to just under her left ear. "I want you to come. I want to see your face light up in pleasure. Will you do that for my angel? Please… please fill some of the happiness you've brought me since we've met."

The boy from Seattle, the guy she had known for just a day was genuinely begging her to be happy.

Only one thought raced though her mind as the wave approached her: 'He wants me to be happy.'

The realization crashed over her just as hard as the wave of pleasure that trailed behind.

Jade threw her head back and shouted to the heavens, "Fuck!"

The goth bucked hard, her abs lifting up by her heels digging into the sheet and hitting the underside of his springy shaft.

He groaned from the contact, but kept his focus on watching the dark haired teen quiver in pleasure. Her breasts slightly giggled while her muscles sporadically twitched and shivered.

Jade meanwhile was feeling like she was drowning in pleasure, her throat constricting and her diaphragm locking up for a few seconds unfortunately enhancing the feeling. Her muscles finally relaxed and she collapsed back on the sheet, her head rolling to the side and threatening to doze off.

Freddie looked down at the nearly exhausted teen, her pale and spotted flushed flesh lovely coated with a fine film of sweat that she rarely released. Her lovely face was the picture of calm with some of her black hair sticking to her damp forehead. Her heavy supple breasts framed by the open flaps of his shirt she was still wearing were rising and falling, begging for more gentle attentive love.

He lowered his face and gently pressed his lips against her swollen pink lips, partially stealing her breath. "You're beautiful when you come… you're always beautiful, but you know what I mean."

Jade could feel warmth flooding her chest, going beyond hearing just the sincerity of his words but feeling them in her soul. She was beautiful in his eyes with no underlining tone that she needed or should change to meet some expectation as so many others wish she'd adopt.

His encouraging words was not the only thing that she could feel: his hardened manhood brought back to nearly full mast from the sight of the three girls ravaging each other was resting on the top of her fingers still dipped inside of her. Her digits were the only thing stopping his rod from resting directly on her pearl and puffy lips.

She wanted to change that.

She pulled her fingers out of her, a pleasant slick sound being heard only by the new couple, and she wrapped them around his shaft. Her coated fingers stroked him, drawing a low moan from his throat, with the intention to finish getting him as hard as possible for what was probably going to be their last round for this encounter.

Jade stroked him for perhaps a few seconds to a few minutes, neither were sure as they turned their lips to each other and affectionately exchanged kisses, feeling no rush to accomplish anything. Eventually, she called on the last of her reserve of energy, whatever was left after being sucked out by the other three in the room for only God knew how long as they sent her into another dimension several times, and pushed to flip him over and straddle his thighs, resting her opened hands on his tightened abs for balance. She looked down at him with the last bit of hunger—but not lust—in her eyes that needed satisfying.

Freddie's hands naturally went to rest on her thighs as he looked back up to stare into her beautiful eyes, full of the same longing that had come just short of being satisfied.

Jade wrapped her right hand around his revitalized shaft and gave a few gentle strokes. A teasing smiled played on her face as she whispered in a tired voice, the activities between the quartet clearly showing on her, "I see—feel—you've risen back to the occasion."

He softly groaned in pleasure, "Sam might be more right than she thinks though…" He cracked an awkward smile and glanced away as he muttered, "I may be able to… get going again, but I'm not sure what's left in the tank. You girls really are too much."

"I know we are, but then again we had this morning—twice, so I think I deserve just a little more credit."

"I wouldn't argue with that," he replied in a playful and relaxed tone. He briefly relished the fact that he didn't have to keep his guard up with the pale gothic angel as he felt like he had to do with almost everyone else in his life.

The pale straddling girl dropped her voice to a more serious and reassuring tone, "But it's okay. I just… one more time, please? Just us, just you and me. I want… I need to make love one more time with you… before you go back home. I'll take whatever love you have left to give."

He sat up and cupped her cheeks. He spoke with the most sincere tone he had ever spoken, "Home for now… but not for long. I know where I belong now, but in the meantime, whatever I have left is yours."

Jade smiled and nuzzled into his right palm then kissed it several times. She turned her eyes to direct her smile to him just as she lifted herself up. The thin, shapely teen took hold of his rod so she could impale herself on him. Thankfully with all the attention from Cat's mouth and her first round with Freddie, she was slick and her inner muscles had relaxed to feeling like they were only one size too small as a glove around his manhood.

She groaned in pleasure as he slipped inch by inch into her silk sheath. She tossed her head back and her hair tickled up her spine as she let out a loud groan as she finished dropping completely onto his pelvis.

Freddie loved the sight as her motion pushed out her sweet coated flesh pillows and seeing that he was bringing her such pleasure.

The couple reached out for each other and their fingers laced with one another, intending to stay as connected as possible, and let Jade brace herself against his hands backed by his impressively strong arms. She pushed against his palms with the help of her knees to lift up about half way then slowly sank down.

They shared smiles as they gently found their slow rhythm of this position for lovemaking.

A few short feet away from them, near the couch, Sam was hovering over the exhausted redhead. She let a self satisfying smirk form on her face at seeing the cupcake lover worn out. Sam thought it was hardly possible that the always energetic girl could become 'worn out.' Sam would have to take a short break after making her little redhead come so she could recover as they never really stopped at one for each. She had made the mistake one time of going back-to-back with the sensitive girl and Cat had actually cried from the attention to her hypersensitive button and lips. It was one of the few times in Sam's life that she had felt genuinely bad and held the girl and promised she'd never do that again.

Sam gently kissed along Cat's cheeks and asked, "Do you want to fuc—make love to me?"

"Thank you, but…" She looked up hopefully to her blonde girlfriend and timidly whispered, "I want you to… do… me one more time."

"Okay."

Sam sat up and retrieved the discarded toy she had quickly stripped off after her last session with Cat before joining the dark haired teen to finish off Freddie with her breasts.

She settled the harness over her opening and tied it over her thighs. She pulled the last strap into place, she was surprised when Cat nearly jumped at the phallus and started sucking on it without putting on a condom first (even regularly cleaning it, they used one as she never wanted Cat to get any kind of infection).

The redhead closed her eyes and bobbed on it like a fiery redheaded demon before looking up and the hunger in the girl's eyes told Sam that the actress wished the blonde could blow in her mouth. Sam wish she could have delivered and if the redhead had her mouth wrapped around her opening instead, she probably could have made it happen as the tough girl started dripping just from the sight.

Cat pulled her mouth away, letting her lips hover over the head and letting a glob of her spit drip onto the crown and let it run down the rod before taking the head back into her mouth. She bobbed a few more times before placing the flat of her left hand on Sam's abdomen and pushing her back on her bottom, using the foot of the couch as back support.

Sam pulled her legs out from under her to let Cat crawl into her lap. The redhead met the blonde's eyes and instantly they knew what they wanted without any preamble. Cat rested her hands on the blonde's warm shoulders and slowly lowered herself, trusting Sam to line her up properly.

She whimpered out as she felt the toy stretch her back out to accommodate itself inside her tight opening and the different texture than how the condoms would feel sheathing it. She was still sensitive from her previous release and the toy filling her along with Sam's arms around her, she new she wouldn't actually last very long in their final round of lovemaking.

Sam grumbled, "I wish I had something bigger to satisfy you with."

Cat pecked her lips then whispered, "No, this is perfect for me—you're perfect for me."

"You sure? You sure do enjoy Freddie's size."

"Freddie's Freddie and you're you. As much as I can enjoy Freddie, I can't last very long like that due to his… bigness… not like with you. I love it when I can gently ride you and hold you or you slide into me and we can do that for hours if we wanted to. I just wish one thing…"

"What is it?"

She slowed down her riding and bowed her head, looking mildly embarrassed at what she was thinking.

"What Kitty?"

"I wish I could feel you come inside me."

Sam kissed her cheek and whispered a confession she had kept hidden for a long while, afraid that even Cat would think she was weird for thinking it, "I do too. I wish I could fill you with my honey you like sucking out of me so much… but that's what you get to do when you make me come when riding me: I soak myself and you clean me up so damn good with that little pink tongue of yours. You're going to do that for me this time? Are you going to ride me until I just cream myself and you lick up every little bit?"

The redhead nodded, enjoying that prospect immensely. She grabbed Sam's shoulders tighter and sped up her hopping on the artificial shaft as if she was bouncing on her 'Jupiter Boots'.

Sam groaned from the repeated pressure of Cat dropping her weight on her and driving the little nub on the inside of the harness against her. She looked past Cat's shoulder and saw Jade had turned to riding the prone muscular teen with her back to him. She was leaning forward and bracing her hands on his lower thighs near his knees while she bounced, still wearing Freddie's loose shirt billowing off her frame. He held her by the hips and helped guide her as the underside of his rod scraped Jade's G-spot and pushed deeper into her trying to reach her further depths.

She caught bits of their shouts of pleasure, but nothing specific as the sound of her own heartbeat muffled her hearing.

The blonde saw the look on both the teens' faces and saw through the grimaces of pleasure that they were both happy. What surprised her the most that she was happy to see both of them happy instead of the jealousy of losing Freddie to another girl.

Sam turned her attention back to Cat's face, now etched with pleasure, understanding that Cat was near her release and she didn't have the stamina to try to hold it back, especially after how the three of them had taken their toll on her.

Cat met Sam's blue eyes and smiled as she felt her pleasure start to rise up as bubbles through her body.

The redhead's mind replayed all the little things that had brought them to this moment: Sam jumping into the garbage truck to rescue her, the blonde moving in with her, all the crazy adventures they had babysitting so far, Cat mentioning them getting a home together in a fancier neighborhood one day and the blonde not giving it a second thought that they would have another place of their own, just doubtful of the neighborhood then, to yesterday…

As a gesture meant to spite her blonde roommate/secret lover, her calling the handsome chunk of boy from Seattle was ranking up there as one of the best decisions of her life. Seeing them from the corner of her eye before turning her attention fully to the blonde, she could see the sheer happiness displayed by her friend that she longed for Jade to finally possess by meeting up with, and now being with, Freddie. Cat couldn't be happier as well with Sam returning her feelings and finally being on equal footing in their 'relationship.'

While her heart fluttered with happiness, the feeling of Sam's slick and soft, yet strong body against her skin was

"Sam I'm… I'm almost there…"

"Good Kitty. I want you to come. No holding back. Just let everything go for me. Scream, yell, buck, whatever you need to do, but—chizz—come for me."

Sam latched onto Cat's left nipple and sucked on it hard, hoping the extra stimulation would push her off the edge.

The Seattle bully's mouth was the tipping point and the redhead dropped down and her tight pussy clamped hard around the phallus, attempting to milk it for a release that would never happen.

"Jank me! Jank me Sam!"

The small girl's final grounding against the blonde sent Sam over the edge. "Holy fuckingshit!" she screamed into Cat's tanned breast followed by a string of muffled obscenities from trying to take as much of her breast into her mouth as possible and savoring the taste of the sweaty flesh.

The pair humped hard against one another as the rode out their mutual release, blocking out the rest of the world and trying to draw it out as long as possible and become as close as possible. The other person's being was the only thing each of them could acknowledge existing.

The humping against one another finally stopped and their sweat covered relaxed into the other's embrace. They were too overloaded with pleasure to see that Sam had creamed the inside of the harness and her nectar slowly flowed down onto the sheet while Cat's release ran down over the harness to join and mix with her lover's release.

Cat breathed exhaustedly against the side of Sam's neck, tears flowing down her eyes, "I love you."

Sam kissed the small girl's sweaty cheek and whispered without as much hesitation as she expected from herself, "I… love you too. I love you, Cat."

The redhead smiled and snuggled her face harder against Sam's flushed skin.

Just a few feet away, in front of them, the other new couple had switched positions yet again during their love making with Jade on her back, her head, neck and shoulders braced with a pillow. Freddie was raised slightly up in a braced kneeling position with his back straight and holding on to Jade's hips while he deeply pushed then pulled out of her. Her tightness and the depth in which he was driving his shaft into her was taking a toll on the last of his control.

He slowed down to a soft bucking motion, barely pulling any of himself out of her, as he whispered in a labored voice, "Jade, I'm going to cum… I'm so close Jade… I'm so close… Where… where do you want me to finish?"

He had so many options that he'd love to fulfill by a simple utterance of her wish: her smooth stomach, particularly on her bellybutton and jewelry; her beautiful hefty chest; upper chest and neck; or in her sweet mouth to just name a few.

As they were approaching closer to their mutual release, Jade's mind had been slipping in and out of reality and blending with her imagination in regards to the strong boy from Seattle: They were on their wedding night in a fanciest hotel in Los Angeles, New York, Paris, it didn't matter because she would be a rich and famous musician/actress/screenwriter and could afford anyplace they desired. They would be on a king size bed and they would be nearly like this with some minor differences: she'd be resting on her back with her white thigh high hose covered legs wrapped around the back of his thighs as he slowly pushed and withdrew from her and sending her closer and closer to her release, the rest of her white lingerie having been discarded wildly about the room before reaching this point.

As in reality and her fantasy, they were both reaching their limit and with how her vision of the future was playing out, there was only one way their encounter should end.

She rubbed up and down his taut abs. "I am too… oh shit… I want… I want you to finish inside. I want… I want to keep some of you before you have to go home. Please give me what's left."

Freddie rubbed up and down the sides of her torso and reassured her, "Temporary home until I'm back here with you… until I'm back home with you…"

Filled with all those feelings she had desperately searched for her life, some she didn't realize she was missing, she sat up and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck to press her lips hard against his lips, well as hard as the last of her energy allowed.

The pair moaned into the kiss as their loins ached for release.

The web-technician regretfully pulled his lips away, dropping his forehead to rest against hers, to whisper his warning again in a hurried manner, "Do you need to be on top for me to finish?"

She smiled at his consideration, giving her the dominating position as she had last time they finished this way, but she had another plan, "No, just like this. I want us to finish like this… you surrounding me while you give me your love."

He leaned forward to rest her back against the sheet, but not pulling away back to his braced kneeling position but to hover over her and brace his hands on either side of her torso just under her arms. He slowly pulled back to the point of nearly withdrawing from her then slowly pushing back inside until he was to the hilt.

Freddie repeated this slow motion several times, giving them a brief few extra moments to hold back their releases, but they could not starve off the inevitable. He watched as she trembled, feeling her thighs pressing harder and harder on the side of his thighs in an attempt to close. The dark haired mean teen's abs tightened and the insides of her biceps pushed against the sides of her quivering breasts and pushing them together.

He sighed his encouragement—permission—his need for her release, "Come for me angel. One last time come for me and let me come for you…"

"Fredd…" She didn't finish as her throat clamped up and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her flame of pleasure that had been licking at her since they started, flared into a roaring fire in her gut. She bucked hard into him, driving him deep and thrusting her chest up with the bracing of her shoulders against the pillow. Her breasts softly bounced and giggled with each pelvis thrust to him. Her fingers holding onto the sides of his torso clamped around him, her nails digging into his sides and threatening to draw blood then she began to shake as if she had been pulled from freezing water.

The physical aspects of her release were clear to Freddie, but to the actress, what was happening inside of her was overwhelming. Her senses blocked everything short of touch with what felt like electricity running from her warm velvet desperately squeezing Freddie's manhood to milk for another release inside her, up her spine to overload her brain. Her skin actually ached from her nerves becoming raw with pleasure, Freddie's thighs touching her inner thighs and the sheet against her back bringing her mild pain from the contact. She felt like she was burning from the inside out with pleasure.

Jade's silky insides squeezing him sent him over the precipice and he threw his head back with a roar like an animal enraged, "JADE!"

His inner thighs tightened and strained while his abs flexed from the strain and his shaft flexed hard into her (the top of his rod striking her internal nerve bundle and sending another arc of pleasure through her). His balls ached as they fired out what was probably the last of his reserves for maybe the rest of the day. There wasn't a great deal of it, having heavily released four times in the last few hours, but there was enough for her to certainly feel.

A high pitch whimper escaped past her lips followed by a soft cry as the still strange, almost alien warm deposit filled her and seemed to lovingly burn her already heated velvet walls.

The couple held each other for dear life as they rode out their pleasuring tingling through them.

Jade finally relaxed and collapsed on the sheet, her breathing so heavy in trying to recover that Freddie worried that she was going to hyperventilate.

He stroked the side of her left cheek and whispered to reassure her and perhaps himself while he placed butterfly kisses on her top lip, side of her nose and cheek, "You're okay angel. You're okay. Just breathe and just feel. That's all you have to do. Ride it out and enjoy."

He rolled onto his back and slipping his arms around her sweaty torso, bringing the exhausted actress to rest on top of him.

She slumped against him, her face snuggling against the right side of his neck. "God… your… it feels so warm inside… right where it belongs. Stay… stay inside me… as long…" Her words trailed off as the last of her energy had been so tapped out, she couldn't even finishing her words.

He kissed her forehead and he gripped her ass to hold her in place as his still solid rod remained sheathed inside her. "I will, I will…" His pelvis instinctively bucked up into her a few more times, trying to deposit whatever was left for him to give as close to her womb as possible with the dribbling out of a few more droplets left pushing out of his eye.

Jade softly whimpered from the mild oversensitivity of his lower abs rubbing her hypersensitive clit and the feeling from his thick shaft pumping into her snug love tunnel a few last times, but she wouldn't dare complain about him completely finishing riding out his release after all the care and attention he had given her to enjoy their act of love.

Freddie rolled his head to the left to see Sam resting her back against the front of the couch with Cat being cradled in her lap and gently suckling from the blonde's right flesh pillow.

Jade cracked her eyes opened to see what her lover—her boyfriend—was watching and managed a soft laugh. "Careful, she'll fall asleep on you like that."

Sam rolled her eyes and muttered in a playfully sarcastic remark, "It wouldn't be the first time."

The dark haired teen snorted out a laugh just as she felt the pull of sleep. She muttered as she felt a yawn pull from her throat, "She has the right idea. I think I could use a nap too."

The blonde shrugged her bare shoulder not occupied by Cat's shoulder and suggested, "We have two showers and two beds… then we could order in and spend the rest of the afternoon chilling before Freddie has to go."

Jade liked pulled her head up and rested her chin on Freddie's muscular chest. She flicked her pierced eyebrow and asked, "Sound like a good idea to you?"

"Lounging around with you for the rest of the day before I have to go? Sounds perfect to me."

"Good, but I'm going to need you to carry me to the shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a story. Practice safe sex.


	12. Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I never posted the last chapter of this. I thought I did after it was finished posted on FF with IG. If you haven't read it, I hope you like the ending.

The four teens finished their couple-shared showers around an hour ago and now were relaxing in the girls' bedroom as the TV played at the end of the room. A few cups of soda littered the room along with two nearly empty pizza boxers (thanks mostly to Sam) were strung on top of the crate stacks used as steps at the end of Sam's bed.

Sam was propped up with some pillows as she sat up in Cat's bed watching the television and just having finished another piece of pizza. After her shower, she had thrown on one of her white formfitting tank-tops and a pair of short boxers. Well 'wearing' the tank-top was a loose term as the left side had been pulled up to expose her left breast for Cat to intermediately suckle from her pink nub while the redhead drifted in and out of sleep while snuggling on the left side of the blonde.

Cat had been thoroughly worn out from their marathon love session and barely made it through their shower and hitting her bed. Sam had to help her pull on another little camisole and a pair of cute little pink panties before she practically passed out on her girlfriend's left, skipping eating all together.

The blonde gently stroked the back of Cat's head as she relished in feeling happy, genuinely happy, and struggled to recall a time she felt happier: her stomach was full, she was comfortable in a soft bed, she was holding a girl that unconditionally loved her and as odd as it may have been for her girlfriend to be suckling from her, it was a genuinely loving act from the redhead—despite the soreness she was starting to feel from her tight nub beginning to become raw from all the attention it had received since this morning.

Sam looked to her right to see Jade snuggled up to Freddie's left as the new couple rested on her bed and watching the television and it actually brought her a bit of happiness instead of the original ache she felt last night when she saw the pair enter the goth's house together. Freddie was moving on and so was she and it was okay. She felt at peace with ending that chapter in their lives.

On the other bed, Freddie and Jade felt the same with only the soft grey cloud over their heads that they would be apart for a while and softly conversed on how to deal.

Freddie was lying in the center of the bed, shirtless and only in his boxers. His sweaty muscle shirt along with his button shirt that Jade had reluctantly given up was thrown in the wash. The teen needed his shirts back for the ride back to her place, but in Jade's mind, he wouldn't be getting it back before he left for Seattle. It was her shirt now to wear when she needed to feel close to him and he wasn't there… especially since he wouldn't be, for the most part, until graduation.

Sam gave Jade one of her Penny-Tees and a pair of her spare boxers to wear and to Freddie's eyes, she looked mighty fine in them. The shirt was one of Sam's she had kept just as she was going through her change upstairs and it fit really snug on Jade without leaving much to the imagination due to the smallness of the shirt and Jade being a cup bigger than Sam.

Jade shifted from his side to straddle his abs and rested her hands on his bare chest for balance so she could look down on him and continue their conversation.

Freddie's nearly worn out loins slightly stirred at the sight of the shirt straining to contain Jade's flesh pillows. He ignored the feeling and continued, "We have a week off from school about a week after my birthday. I know my mom would insist that I stay at least a day or two with her for it, but I would definitely be back down here."

"I guess I could ditch a week of school while you're here and properly celebrate your birthday."

He chuckled, "Oh no. I will not be responsible for you being a delinquent."

Jade bent forward and let her fingertips play with his cheeks with the pads of her fingertips. She whispered against his lips, "Then I guess I'm going to have to drag you to everyone of my classes and to lunch…" She felt a little unsettled when she realized that he would meet the rest of her 'friends' at lunch, Tori in particular giving her pause with the irrational fear that they could be drawn to one another through their likeness. She picked up without too much of a misstep as she sat back up, "I'll show you around the school, my classes, the little hideaway room above the Black Box, the Janitor's closet."

"Janitor's closet?"

"Yeah, the closet, but I think I want to show you Cat's little hideaway. It's more… private."

Freddie teased, knowing exactly what she meant, "Private?"

The pale teen smirked in naughty manner and nonchalantly remarked, "Yeah, just a place we could sneak away to have a moment or two in that chaotic place. It's kind of our place to talk in private."

"I'm looking forward to it… and we have Spring Break. I'm not sure they line up, but… I'll definitely be back for that and…" His smile slightly faded to one of a somber expression as he finished, "…and if you need me for anything else, I'll be down."

Jade cracked an innocent smile while replying, "Right."

His smile brightened back up for her while he added, "Then I definitely know a few universities I could go to after graduation. I need to get my application in to the as soon as I get ho—back to Seattle. Do you know of any place I could stay this summer?"

Jade broadly grinned and offhandedly answered, "Oh, I have an idea."

They shared another smile, knowing the answer to his living arrangements for the summer, but eventually the gravity of the situation fell back on the dark haired gothic angel. She commented with a weighty voice, "I'm going to miss you until then."

"I'm going to miss you too," he answered just as somberly.

Sam called out, "You got us if you ever get too lonely. You're always welcome here."

Jade looked over her right shoulder and Freddie leaned slightly to his left to meet the blonde's eyes.

The tough girl flicked her eyebrow, signaling what she meant.

The straddling girl looked back down at her boyfriend, caught in how to respond. She had innocently been involved with Cat a few times before she got with Beck, a little bit of snuggling and a few experimental kisses, and really intimate with the redhead afterwards, but never during her relationship with the long haired actor. In her mind, that would be cheating, even if it was just with Cat.

Freddie reassuringly rubbed up and down Jade's bare thighs. "Hey, if something ever comes up—a moment—between you, Sam and Cat while I'm gone… it's okay."

"Really? You're just cool with that? Just sometimes getting it on with Cat or Sam? That wouldn't exactly be fair to you."

He shook his head and chuckled, "So what if it isn't 'fair' to me? You and Cat are best friends and Sam… you two definitely are getting along now. I'm committed to you, you're committed to me and they're committed to each other, but we all love each other in our own ways… okay, it's a little tentative between me and Cat, and I don't see how it takes away from what each of us has. I don't want you to feel all lonely while I'm gone and if you need that comfort with them if you're feeling really low then…"

Jade's eyes lit up and she put on a seductive, teasing grin. "Then we can screw each other's brains out? You're not afraid that they could give it so good to me that they could steal me away from you?"

He flicked an eyebrow. "It's a chance I'm willing to take. When it comes down to it, it's trust that we have."

Jade thankfully smiled to him, touched with the trust she placed in her.

"But…"

'And here's the but…' crossed her mind.

The light skinned actress hesitantly asked, "But what?"

He grinned playing the part for the moment of just a horny teen, "I wouldn't mind if you shared the details with me after the fact."

The busty teen leaned back down to rest over him and stole a kiss. She returned with her one closed lipped grin then answered, "Oh, I think that would be a fair exchange… we might have to reenact it for you instead of leaving it to your imagination."

"Don't tease me."

She chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it." She gently started exchanging kisses with him while her fingertips above his crown and played with his hair.

He smiled into the kisses and felt another stirring down below, but unfortunately it was one induced by another biological reaction: a full bladder. He reluctantly grinned as he reluctantly pointed out, "As much as I like this position, I have to go use the bathroom."

Sam teased, "I feel your pain. Mama needs a refill." The blonde scooted off the bed, but helped Cat nestle her head against the pink pillow and continue sleeping, despite losing her flesh binkie. She pulled down her shirt before reaching the doorway.

The former couple exited the bedroom and Freddie stopped at the restroom while Sam continued to head to the kitchen. They returned from taking care of their business a few minutes later and they met just before reaching the bedroom. Freddie softly smiled and hesitantly asked before they slipped back inside, "I have a favor to ask."

The blonde rolled her eyes and muttered in a flippant tone, "Okay, what is it?"

He flicked his eyes downward and quickly asked, "Could you keep an eye on Jade about her ex while I'm gone?"

The one time bully flicked an eyebrow and questioned in mild disbelief, "Really? You really think she's going to go back to her ex while you're gone."

"Oh course not, but I don't know him, I haven't met him and anyone that would treat Jade the way I've found out is not someone I would trust."

Sam's eyebrows wrinkled and her eyes turned darkly, ready to break something violently. "How did he treat her? He didn't like… hurt her? I mean, physically hurt her?"

"Not that she mentioned, but from what I picked up he wasn't the best of boyfriends and I'm not going to be here to remind him that I'm Jade's boyfriend now and that he can't pull any chizz on her."

Sam patted his muscular bicep. "From what I've seen and heard, Jade can take care of herself, but little bitty Freddie wants to be all protective… I guess I can help out. Don't worry. If this 'Beck' starts bothering her, oh Mama'll set him straight real quickly."

He thankful smiled. "Thanks Sam."

The former couple walked back to the girls' room and stopped to see the change in position from their left loves: Cat had climbed onto Sam's bed and snuggled up to Jade on the pale girl's left side, but hadn't latched onto her hefty mound.

Jade shrugged the shoulder that Cat's head wasn't occupying and answered, "She got cold."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back.

Freddie looked over his shoulder as she headed out of the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get a bigger mattress."

The geeky guy turned to Jade and mouthed, "Bigger mattress."

The goth shrugged her shoulder, just as confused as her boyfriend.

The blonde returned a minute or two later by pushing the end of a mattress through the doorway.

Freddie looked mildly shocked, but wasn't surprised that Sam could bring a mattress into the room. "Where did you get the mattress?"

Sam settled it in the center of the room while she answered, "It goes to the old bed in here." She continued her set up by tossing a sheet onto it. Freddie followed up by helping Sam put a few pillows from Cat and her bed at the head of it.

The muscular teen turned and helped pull the tired redhead off the bed with Jade and helped her rest on the center of the mattress without much fuss. Jade took a position near the center of the mattress and propped her head on one of the pillows. Cat immediately snuggled her head into the crook of Jade's neck and the taller girl protectively pulled her close. Sam slipped up behind her redheaded girlfriend and protectively spooned her, ready to have a nap herself feeling so full and their activity really catching up with her.

Freddie slipped up to Jade's right and rested on his side, slipping his right arm under the pillow to support his head and resting his other hand on her stomach. He kissed her cheek and they shared a smile.

The couple looked towards the television and just relaxed in each other's embrace for the rest of the afternoon while Sam and Cat drifted off to sleep.

LAX Airport

The quartet was waiting for the boarding call in the passenger lobby, all dressed appropriately of course since leaving the apartment. Sam had thrown on a her black leather jacket, a baseball-tee that hugged her assets nicely and blue jeans; Cat another flower sundress with a pink cardigan; and true to Jade's thought, Freddie didn't get his shirt back as she was wearing it over a back athletic tank-top and a pair of hip hugging blue jeans; and Freddie put on another one of his buttoned shirts and jeans. All three girls were eye catching to passing guys, but none approached as they had a feeling that the muscular teenager seemed to have the situation at hand.

They were happily chatting despite the somber farewell. Each of the girls felt the weight of his departure: Cat in making a new friend just to see him leave for a while, Sam being reminded of the good times that were gone from Seattle and being taken away again with his departure and of course Jade, finding her 'one' that she thought she'd never find then to see him depart.

Freddie in turn tasted the bitterness in having to go back to a city that hadn't felt like home in a while despite the freedom he had felt since the most important people in his life had left. However, the sweetness of course was that he had found a new home with a girl he knew in his very soul he could be happy spending the rest of his life, making peace with Sam and picking up a new friend on the way. He knew things would just get better from there.

Their idle chatting was interrupted with a call over the loudspeakers: "Seven fifteen flight to Seattle is now boarding."

Freddie reluctantly smiled to the gothic angel that had slipped seamlessly into his life. "That's my flig—"

Jade cut him off by wrapped her arms behind his neck and crashing her lips against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tight.

They shared one more passionate kiss before breaking their lips apart. Freddie whispered against her lips, "I'll be back before you know it and there's always the internet and phones."

She nodded and forced a smile, but he could see the sadness in her eyes. "Right, back before you know it."

Freddie kissed her soft lips again and whispered, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He pulled out of her embrace and the teen from Seattle turned to the redhead and hugged her. She eagerly returned and gripped him tightly, threatening to cut off circulation to his brain. He chuckled and whispered into her ear, "You stay sweet Cat and I'll see you soon."

The redhead let out a giggle then placed a quick kiss on his cheek before she pulled away.

The brown eyed teen looked with a smile to his tormenter, friend, lover, ex and back to friend. "Sam."

Sam closed the distance and pulled him into a hug. She whispered into his ear, "It was good to see you again and… to settle things."

"Yes it was," he answered with a pat on her back. The words easily rolled off his tongue, "I love you Sam."

She answered without a hint of sarcasm, "I love you too nub."

The blonde chastely kissed his cheek as he pulled away. He turned towards the boarding gate, sharing another quick glance with Jade before picking up his bag and heading on his way. He pulled his ticket from his bag then handed it to the woman at the counter, beating a number of others to the head of the line. She checked his ticket then waved him towards the boarding gate. He looked over his shoulder and waved at the girls before he turned into the tunnel.

Jade continued watching the handsome boy until he disappeared down the tunnel. She looked at the empty spot for a few more seconds until Sam softly called from behind her, "Hey."

The actress turned her head to meet Sam's gaze, struggling not the moisture she felt in her eyes become visible.

In a rarely used voice, Sam reassured her new friend, "Freddie's good to his word and he'll be back. Whatever chizz I've given him or said about him is just that: chizz. He really is a good guy and you're lucky to have him."

The goth cracked a genuine smile and answered in a soft voice, "Thanks Sam."

The two shared a look of solidarity, one that each had very little experience in only having one or two people in their lives they had that feeling to share.

Jade cleared her throat and took a deep breath to break the weighty cloud above them then conversationally remarked, "We need to get back to your place. I need to help Cat finish our project that I dumped on her Saturday."

Cat happily brushed off the concern, "Oh, I already did it when you and Sam were out Saturday, but you could look over it then…" The sweet and 'innocent' girl put on a devilish smile as she finished, "…we could work on another project together… a photo project we could send to Freddie to tide him over until he gets back. You could just stay the night with us and we could go to school together tomorrow."

Sam smiled at her girlfriend and resisted kissing her in public at knowing exactly what she was suggesting. "You devilish little kitten." The blonde looked to Jade and teased with an eyebrow, "Are you up for it?"

A wicked grin slowly formed on her lovely face. "Let's just swing by my place so I can pick up a few 'things' and let me get my camera."

The girls turned together, Cat looping her arm with Sam as she had done for a while, and headed out of the airport and to Jade's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story, but not the adventures for these characters. Pick up the journey with 'Oh, Nancy'. Thanks for reading. Remember, just a story, practice safe sex.


End file.
